L'homme qui vit chez moi
by TiaKin
Summary: Sandy, un jeune cadre de 27 ans en pleine ascension professionnelle, voit sa vie changer avec l'arrivée d'un cadeau un peu envahissant. Yaoi
1. Présentations

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Tout personnage tiré de cette fic appartient au non moins célèbre mangaka Eichiro Oda. Seul Filou est à moi (et pas touche!)._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les _OoO_ sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long, _**gras: **_autre moment dans la journée_)

* * *

**Présentations**

Le réveil sonne, comme à son habitude, vers sept heures du matin. Le temps que je me lève, que je m'étire et que je me gratte distraitement derrière la tête, il est déjà et quart.

Comme toujours, je me douche, je prends un rapide petit_-_déjeuner et j'enfile enfin mon sempiternel costard_-_cravatte –_quel beau gosse je suis quand même_. C'est finalement vers huit heures moins le quart que je quitte mon appartement, mallette à la main, lunettes classes devant les yeux, et imperméable gris sur le dos. _La classe!_

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, tonne la voix grinçante de la concierge dans mon dos.

_Bonjours, sale harpie._

_-_Bonjours madame Berthe. Comment allez_-_vous ce matin?

_-_Mal, j'ai un horrible mal de dos et je dois balayer la cour.

_-_Et bien, bonne chance, je lance depuis la porte de la cour intérieure qui donne sur la rue enneigée.

Je m'engouffre dans la rue encore déserte à cette heure. Les vitrines des magasins s'illuminent en ce matin de décembre, et un vent froid me souffle dans les oreilles. Je remonte le col de mon imper et me dirige vers mon parking souterrain.

**OoO**

_Quelle idée de faire du scooter en plein hiver. Je suis vraiment taré des fois._

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, fait la gentille voix de la réceptionniste de la boîte de pub dans laquelle je travaille.

_-_Bonjour mam'zelle Vivi, je dis joyeusement en prenant mon plus beau sourire, faisant rougir la splendide femme aux cheveux bleus.

_Encore quelques temps, et elle sera à moi._

Je m'engouffre dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

_-_Salut Sandy.

Je me retourne et serre la main à Pipo, le chef des "ordinateurs", surnom qu'on donne aux informaticiens en chefs de la boîte.

_-_Ça va, il me demande, remettant son noeud pap' en place.

_-_Bien et toi, je réponds distraitement.

_-_Ça va, ça va, immotep.

_-_Et la famille?

_Je n'oublie pas de dire que cet imbécile est marié depuis déjà trois ans, et qu'il attend son premier gamin. Le cul qu'il a d'avoir une femme si belle._

_-_Kaya est un peu stressée par l'accouchement.

_Tu m'étonnes._

_-_C'est vrai que c'est dans quelques jours.

_-_Normalement, dans dix jours.

_-_C'est affreux comme le temps passe vite.

_Trop vite à mon goût._

_-_Tu l'as dit.

Ding! L'ascenseur s'arrête au deuxième étage pour prendre le chef du marketing, le punk de service, alias Zorro Roronoa.

_-_Tiens, Sandy est arrivé en avance aujourd'hui, ironise_-_t_-_il.

_Comme si j'arrivais en retard chaque jour._

_-_Eh oui, j'ai du boulot aujourd'hui. Un nouveau client.

_-_C'est quoi ce carton, demande Pipo à face de gazon.

_-_C'est les maquettes pour la pub de Bola Bola.

_-_Ah oui, la fameuse marque de boisson.

_Ouais, celle qui a une tonne de sucre pour un demi-litre d'eau. J'ai jamais pu blairer ces boissons énergisantes._

Ding! De nouveau, l'ascenseur s'arrête.

_-_C'est pour moi, s'exclame Pipo en sortant de l'ascenseur. À plus les gars.

_-_Ouais, à plus, on répond en cœur.

La porte se referme et l'ascenseur redémarre.

_-_C'est qui le nouveau client, me demande face de concombre.

_-_J'en sais fichtre rien, je dis.

Ding! La porte s'ouvre et je sors machinalement de l'ascenseur, qui emporte face de p'tit pois au dernier étage.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, fait l'un de mes subordonnés assis devant son bureau.

_-_Bonjour.

Je me dirige vers mon bureau, où je trouve l'une des plus splendides femmes du monde. _Oh mon dieu, une déesse est descendue du ciel pour m'emporter dans son monde de rêve._ Elle se lève et me tend la main.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, me dit_-_t_-_elle de sa voix sublime. Je suis désolée d'arriver si tôt, mais j'ai un autre rendez_-_vous.

Je lui prends doucement la main et la serre tout aussi doucement.

_-_Mais vous êtes toute pardonnée, fais_-_je en lui affichant mon sourire le plus charmeur. À qui ai_-_je l'honneur?

_-_Je suis mademoiselle Nico Robin. Et je vous présente mon secrétaire, continue_-_t_-_elle en me montrant un homme posté dans un coin de mon bureau.

_Je l'avais pas remarqué lui._ Le secrétaire me tend la main, que je serre brièvement.

_-_Monsieur Kobby, me fait l'homme avant de retourner dans son coin, remontant ses lunettes d'un geste distrait.

**OoO**

Les présentations de base terminées, je fais visiter les locaux à mademoiselle Robin, qui regarde tout sans mot dire. Lorsque nous arrivons au niveau des ateliers du marketing, géant vert trouve le moyen de venir se présenter à la splendide créature.

_-_Bonjour mademoiselle. Je suis le chef du marketing, Zorro Roronoa.

_-_Enchantée. Nico Robin.

Je lance un regard discret à tête d'algues voulant dire dégage_-_sinon_-_je_-_te_-_fais_-_avaler_-_tes_-_maquettes_-_une_-_à_-_une. Ce crétin me répond par un simple haussement de sourcil avant de retourner hurler sur l'un de ses subordonnés.

_-_Allons voir les ordinateurs.

_-_Bien sûr, me répond_-_elle distraitement en regardant l'homme de Cro_-_Magnon gueuler sur l'autre imbécile qui a semble avoir fait une faute de couleur sur la maquette.

_Salopard._

**OoO**

_Ouf, enfin terminé. Le directeur peut être fier de moi, j'ai trouvé une bonne cliente –oui, bonne est le mot– pour la boîte. Bien, maintenant, manger._ Je me lève de mon siège en refermant le dossier des chaussures Fakes et prends mon bento dans ma mallette. Je me rassois et ouvre la boîte rectangulaire.

_Mmh, j'ai bien fait de faire des crevettes._ Je m'empare d'un des crustacés avec mes baguettes et le mets dans ma bouche, puis le mâche avec ravissement. _À point, comme toujours._ J'attrape ensuite les légumes salés.

Toc toc!

_Qui me dérange en ce moment béni de ma journée?_

_-_Mouais?

La porte s'ouvre sur tête de concombre.

_-_Qu'est_-_c'tu veux toi, je demande.

_-_Je me demandais si je pouvais manger avec toi.

Je lève les yeux au ciel, puis l'invite à s'asseoir devant moi.

_-_Toujours ton bento, demande_-_t_-_il.

_-_Exact, fais_-_je entre deux bouchées de riz cantonais.

_-_Ça marche toujours pour le réveillon?

_-_Toujours, ça court même.

Il rigole.

_-_T'as toujours ton sens de l'humour bidon.

_Ce n'était pas de l'humour._

Il entame son propre bento, tandis que Pipo entre par la porte laissée ouverte. _Tu pouvais pas la fermer quand t'es entré, sale feu vert?_

_-_J'peux, demande Pinocchio, un bento à la main.

_-_Entre, mais va falloir que tu trouves une chaise, je fais.

_-_Bien sûr. J'ai prévu le coup, dit_-_il en entrant, tirant une chaise à roulettes derrière lui.

_Toujours aussi prévoyant ce Pipo._

Le silence se fait tandis que nous mangeons tous notre repas froid.

_-_Et dire que c'est bientôt Noël, fait Pipo, le regard dans le vide.

_-_Ouais, fait tête de punk. Bientôt les vacances de fin d'année. J'en avais vraiment marre de mon boulot. Johnny et Yosaku sont vraiment des incapables, toujours à se gourer dans la peinture d'une affiche.

_-_Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es responsable des ateliers de maquettes alors que tu es le chef du marketing, je fais. C'est incohérent.

_-_J'y peux rien si le directeur n'a pas trouvé mieux que moi pour trouver les affiches qui accrochent. Mais j'ai toujours été un peu en avance sur les modes.

_Prétentieux._

_-_C'est vrai qu'au collège, t'étais déjà très fort pour trouver les couleurs de la prochaine mode, fait Pipo, admiratif.

_-_C'était rien. J'avais juste à me rappeler des modes des années précédentes, puis de faire un calcul de probabilité et je prenais le résultat le plus significatif.

_C'est bien ce que je disais: prétentieux._

_-_Tu te la pètes pas un peu trop là, je lâche.

Il me lance un regard noir.

_-_C'est vrai quoi. Tu fais ton monsieur je_-_sais_-_mieux_-_que_-_tous_-_les_-_autres, mais t'es même pas capable de trouver du premier coup les toilettes qui se trouvent en face de la porte de l'atelier des maquettes.

Pipo étouffe un rire dans son riz. L'autre me lance encore un regard noir, puis esquisse un rictus.

_-_C'est vrai, j'ai un sens de l'orientation ignoble. Mais c'est pas moi qui arrive pas à se trouver une fille alors que ses meilleurs potes sont casés depuis déjà un moment.

Je m'étouffe avec une crevette. _Il veut jouer à se petit jeu? Et bien il va voir._

_-_Et alors? Et c'est qui qui s'est retrouvé dans le parking souterrain de la boîte alors qu'il croyait être sur le toit?

_-_C'est moi, je l'avoue. Mais au moins, je ne me mets pas dans tous mes états lorsque je rencontre une fille sublime.

_-_Tu sous_-_entends quoi là?

Il retourne à son bento.

_-_Rien, rien.

_Mais c'est qu'il m'énerve quand il finit pas ses phrases._ Je finis mon riz cantonnais et m'attaque à la petite boîte restée dans ma mallette.

_-_C'est quoi ce truc tout brûlé, demande tête d'épinard à Pipo en désignant quelque chose qui ressemble à des carottes.

_-_Des navets.

_-_Orange, je demande.

_-_Kaya les fait avec de la confiture d'abricot.

_-_Et… c'est bon?

_-_Pas mal. Mais faut voir quand elle fait son canard sauté au gingembre, dit_-_il avec un air ravi.

_-_J'imagine la fin de la soirée, lance distraitement Zorro avant de mettre un bout de viande –du bœuf apparemment– dans sa bouche.

Long moment de solitude pour Pipo, qui pique finalement un fard après trente secondes de réflexion.

_-_MAIS NON!

L'autre punk rigole, ses deux baguettes entre ses dents.

_Quel esprit tordu –je l'ai aussi pensé, mais bon._

**OoO**

_Que c'est bon de revenir chez soi, après une journée fatigante au boulot._ Je lance ma mallette sur le canapé, puis saute sur mon fauteuil tout en attrapant la télécommande au passage. Première chaîne, les infos, deuxième, itou, troisième, reportage animalier sur la gazelle_-_hippopotame du Niger, quatrième, chaîne câblée –_faudra que j'achète le décodeur un jour_– cinquième, dessins animés –_comment les gamins peuvent regarder ces âneries?_–, sixième, série débile, septième, retransmission d'un match de football –_enfin_.

Je pose la télécommande sur la table basse devant moi et me détends doucement en voyant les joueurs de l'équipe bleue marquer un but d'une façon pathétique. À la fin de la deuxième mi_-_temps, le téléphone sonne. Maugréant contre l'opportun, je me lève et me dirige vers le téléphone cellulaire posé sur la table à manger.

_-_Allô?

_-_Sandy, c'est toi?

_Identification de la voix en cours. Résultat: maman. Danger niveau deux, préparer les excuses adéquates._

_-_Bonjour maman.

_-_Oh, mon chéri, comment vas_-_tu?

_-_Apparemment, je vais bien.

_-_Mais tu as une voix toute faible.

_Tu ne comprends pas que tu me gonfles?_

_-_Je suis fatigué maman.

_-_Mon pauvre chéri. Est_-_ce que tu dors assez?

_-_Maman, je suis assez grand pour savoir si je dors assez.

Silence bienfaisant et prometteur d'un "au revoir mon chéri".

_-_Au fait, comment va ton amie?

_-_Laquelle?

_-_Mais… celle que tu nous as présentée à notre dernier dîner en famille.

_Recherche de l'éventuelle petite copine datant de mai dernier._

_-_Ah oui, Paula.

_-_Oui, cette grande brune si gentille avec des lunettes. Comment va_-_t_-_elle?

_-_Je ne la vois plus depuis qu'elle est retournée en France maman.

_-_Vraiment? C'est dommage. Je l'aimais bien cette jeune fille.

_Attention, phrase fétiche de la figure maternelle en approche. Préparez la retraite._

_-_Maman, j'ai un truc sur le feu, il faut que j'aille voir.

_-_Mais… Sandy, quand est_-_ce que…

_-_Au revoir maman.

Et je raccroche en soupirant. _Ouf, j'ai échappé au célèbre "Quand vas-tu enfin te trouver une femme?"_ Je retourne vers le téléviseur, où une femme désespérée regarde ses assiettes sales dans son évier en disant "Mais comment je vais faire pour laver toutes ses assiettes incrustées de crasse?"

_-_Ben frotte ma grande, je dis en éteignant la télévision, avant de me diriger versl'endroit préféré de mon appartement, la cuisine toute équipée.

* * *

Ben voila, une autre fic qui commence °TiaKin est contente d'elle° et qui, j'espère, se temrinera rapidement (mais vu le rythme que j'ai prispour écrire le début, ça tardera pas).

Tout ce que je demande en retour, c'est un petit mot de votre part (vous voyez le petit bouton en bas là?). À pluche!


	2. Le cadeau

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Tout personnage tiré de cette fic appartient au mangaka Eichiro Oda (Ô mon maître!), mais pas touche à Filou hein? °grogne°_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les _OoO_ sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long, _**gras: **_autre moment dans la journée_).

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Aelorian: Merci beaucoup pour ces deux mots. Pour les autres membres, attends-toi à avoir une surprise (j'en souris d'avance). Heureuse que ça t'aie plût._

_Izaberu: Ben non, Aelorian t'a devancée d'une bonne demi-heure. Merci beaucoup de me mettre dans tes favorites °contente°_

_Echizen D Luffy: Et bien, bonne lecture!_

_Tashigi: Je ne pensais pas te faire autant rire avec ce premier chapitre (je vais tenter de faire pareil pour les prochains). Ça fait plaisir de voir autant de joie. Moi aussi j'ai adoré cette scène (et pourtant, c'est venu tout seul cette idée). Tu me montreras ton dessin? Et vive la nouvelle génération!_

_Nami Himura: La suite? La voici, la voila. Bisous à toi aussi._

* * *

**Le cadeau**

C'est le soir de Noël. Cette année, nous avons décidé de le passer chez Pipo. Il habite en bordure de la ville avec sa femme Kaya et sa fille Rika, née il y a une semaine à peine.

Comme toutes les années, je prépare la dinde avec l'aide de Kaya, tandis que les deux autres parlent de la dernière grosse vente de la boîte –une pub pour les raviolis Pananni.

_-_C'est vraiment gentil de m'aider à préparer le repas Sandy.

_-_Mais c'est rien du tout Kaya. Je suis cuisinier honoraire, donc je me dois de t'aider.

Elle rigole doucement à mes mots. _Mon dieu, comment ai-je pu faire pour laisser cette splendide femme dans les bras de Pipo? J'ai raté une si belle occasion._ Je soupire en arrosant la dinde de son jus.

Je bavarde encore un bon moment avec Kaya. Soudainement, je sens une bonne odeur s'échapper du four. Je me penche vers la vitre et vois avec plaisir que la volaille a la peau toute dorée.

_-_Je crois que c'est prêt, je lance à Kaya qui est retournée vers son mari.

_-_D'accord, me répond_-_elle. On peut passer à table, annonce-t-elle aux deux autres hommes.

Je prends les gants isolants, ouvre la porte du four et sors la magnifique volaille de son antre. Ensuite, je me dirige vers la salle à manger et je pose le plat sur la table, sous les yeux gourmands de Pinocchio et tête d'algues _–Pipo, tu baves dans ton vin._

**OoO**

Le dessert terminé, nous nous dirigeons vers le sapin de Noël, au pied duquel nous avons entreposés les cadeaux. Kaya donne Rika à Pipo et se dirige vers le tas de paquets pour voir les étiquettes. La distribution se fait rapidement.

Je reçois le guide du couple –_je sais que c'est toi Zorro, pas la peine de prendre cet air faussement sérieux_–, une magnifique collection de couteaux de cuisine –_c'est parfait, mes couteaux devenaient vieux–_, et un assortiment de cravates fantaisies.

_-_Fabuleux, de nouvelles cravates pour ma collection, je lance ironiquement.

_-_Si tu n'aimes pas, tu peux les échanger contre d'autres, me dit Kaya.

_-_Non, c'est bon, je les aime bien.

Je regarde du coin de l'œil tête d'abruti examiner avec des yeux perplexes l'objet –un livre de cuisine– que je lui ai offert.

_-_Quelle bonne intention, dit_-_il finalement en lançant le livre sur son sac dans l'entrée. Merci quand même.

_-_Mais de rien, je marmonne avec un sourire peu satisfait

Zorro se lève en s'étirant.

_-_Bon, maintenant, la surprise du chef, lance Zorro à la fin de son étirement, souriant à mon égard _–j'aime pas trop ça._ Pipo, à toi l'honneur.

_-_Hein, je lâche, peu rassuré.

Pipo se dirige vers la chambre de sa fille, celle_-_ci dans ses bras, puis revient, ayant échangé sa gamine pour un truc poilu jappant joyeusement en gigotant.

_-_C'est quoi ce truc étrange, je demande en pointant la chose qui tire la langue.

_-_C'est ce qu'on appelle communément un chien, mon cher Sandy, explique face de troll en me prenant les épaules.

_-_J'ai pu le remarquer, mais pourquoi c'est là, je demande en écartant fond de prairie d'un coup de coude.

Pipo s'approche encore plus de moi, puis me tend le chiot, un sourire béat sur les lèvres.

_-_C'est pour toi, lance_-_t_-_il joyeusement. C'est un cadeau collectif.

Jamais je n'aurais pu penser un jour que ma bouche était capable de s'ouvrir aussi grand. Je fixe le chiot –qui est noir au passage–, puis Pipo, Kaya et enfin face de melon. Je rigole finalement.

_-_Hahahahaha, c'est ça, un chiot pour moi. Elle est bien bonne, j'ai failli marcher. Bravo les gars.

_-_Mais… c'est pas une blague, me dit Kaya, ne comprenant pas ma réaction.

Mon rire se stoppe immédiatement.

_-_C'est… pas une blague, je demande en les regardant encore une fois les uns après les autres.

Ils secouent la tête.

_-_C'est pas vrai, je demande après un long moment de solitude.

_-_Si, mais sois pas aussi déprimé par un bête chiot, fait Zorro en me reprenant les épaules. On s'était dit que ça allait te faire plaisir d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Et puis, tu me disais le mois dernier que tu trouvais ton appart un peu trop vide à ton goût. Ben voila, il sera plus vide à partir de maintenant, finit-il joyeusement en me frappant le dos.

Je lance un regard électrique en direction de mon soi_-_disant meilleur ami, avant d'abandonner la partie en soupirant.

OoO

Je regarde le chiot noir se pelotonner dans son panier, au pied de mon lit.

Il a les poils noirs et mi_-_longs –_je l'ai déjà dit, mais c'est pas grave_–, une truffe toute noire et très mouillée _–oui, j'ai testé_– des yeux noirs et joueurs, des pattes bizarres, et une longue queue portée en panache, ainsi que de courtes oreilles qui tombent de chaque côté de sa tête.

Je soupire pour la vingtième fois de la matinée, puis me retourne sur le lit, enfouissant mon visage dans mon coussin. _Sale punk. Je le retiens lui, avec ses idées saugrenues. … Mais POURQUOI a-t-il fallu qu'il m'offre un chien? J'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper moi. J'suis tout le temps au boulot. … Sale punk._

_-_Ouaf?

Je regarde le chiot qui a posé ses pattes sur le matelas et qui me regarde en tirant la langue.

_-_Qu'est_-_c'tu veux toi? J'te préviens, t'auras pas à manger avant midi.

Je replonge dans mon coussin.

_-_Ouaf!

_-_QUOI encore, je dis en regardant encore le chiot battre de la queue.

_-_Ouaf!

Je vois le chiot secouer encore sa queue, avant d'aller renifler le fauteuil au fond de ma chambre. Je soupire en me levant pour aller chercher mon journal. Quand je reviens, plongé dans les nouvelles du jour _–tiens, le cours des patates a encore baissé aujourd'hui_– j'entends un bruit d'eau tombant sur le sol. _Identification. Danger, danger, danger!_ Je relève les yeux du journal et vois que le chiot est en train de pisser juste devant mon fauteuil. _Oh pu-tain!_

Automatiquement, je lance la première chose qui me passe sous la main, mon journal. Le papier froissé atterri brutalement sur les fesses du chiot, qui se met à couiner bruyamment en allant se terrer dans son panier.

_-_SALE CLEBS, je hurle, T'AS JAMAIS APPRIS QU'IL FALLAIT PISSER AUX TOILETTES?

Après mûres réflexions, j'arrive à la conclusion que non.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine chercher une serpillière, quand mon regard se pose sur le sac de gadgets que Pipo m'a donné à Noël. Avec curiosité, j'y plonge une main et tire un livre nommé "_Dressage du jeune chiot: mode d'emploi_". J'examine d'abord la couverture jaune ornée d'un chien avec un os dans la bouche, puis ouvre le livre à la table des matières.

_Bon, gnagnagna, toilettage...ah! Propreté du chiot, page six._ Je parcours rapidement les lignes du livre à la page indiquée. Après avoir compris l'essentiel, je retourne vers le chiot, que je prends dans mes bras et que j'amène sur le balcon. Je retourne dans la cuisine chercher du papier journal, que j'étale par terre sur la terrasse, sous l'œil curieux du chiot.

_-_Bon, maintenant, pipi, c'est là, je dis en montrant le papier journal.

Le chiot secoue la queue, visiblement content que je lui parle, puis s'en va dans le salon pour aller sauter sur une balle qui traîne.

J'en profite pour reprendre ma serpillière et aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour nettoyer le sol. Une fois cette tâche terminée, je vais essorer ma panosse au_-_dessus du papier journal sur le balcon, comme le conseille le livre. Je vais nettoyer la serpillière, puis je reprends le chiot dans mes bras et le pose sur le journal, le félicitant allègrement.

_-_Bravo mon chien, c'est bien. Bon chien _–j'ai l'air con à dire ça moi._ Bon, maintenant, lire mon journal, je dis en me relevant.

J'entre dans ma chambre et ramasse le journal, puis vais m'installer confortablement dans le salon, le chiot jouant à mes pieds.

**OoO**

Vers les environs de midi, je sors de ma contemplation du téléviseur allumé sur la chaîne sportive pour me diriger vers la cuisine. En passant, je pose mon regard sur le livre de dressage. _Je fais quoi au chien?_ J'attrape le livre et l'ouvre à la page douze. Après avoir compris ce qu'il faut savoir, je vais chercher dans le sac une gamelle en plastique et une écuelle en métal.

Je pose les deux récipients sur mon plan de travail, puis vais fouiller dans mon frigidaire, duquel j'extrais des légumes et des restes de viande de bœuf. Je mets les légumes à cuire dans une casserole et entreprends de découper la viande, quand un jappement joyeux me parvient aux oreilles, accompagné d'un bruit étrange. Je me retourne instinctivement et découvre avec horreur que le chiot s'attaque au tapis du salon.

En deux bonds, je suis sur le chiot et lui attrape la peau du cou pour le secouer.

_-_NON MAIS, C'EST QUOI TON PROBLÈME?

Je prends soudainement conscience que le chiot tremble au bout de mon bras. Je respire un bon coup. _Calme, Sandy, ce n'est qu'un chiot... __qui bouffe ton tapis._

_-_Vilain chien, vilain. Pas bien, je finis en le lâchant. Vas coucher!

Le chiot me regarde, ramassé sur lui_-_même, puis se dirige lentement vers ma chambre, la queue entre les jambes. Lorsqu'il disparaît, je retourne à mon découpage. Après quelques minutes, je plonge mes morceaux de viandes dans l'eau des légumes et je couvre la casserole.

_-_Bon, pour moi, qu'est_-_ce que je vais faire?

J'ouvre le frigidaire et contemple le bac à légume, puis les différentes viandes qui trônent au dernier étage. Je choisis finalement un demi pavé de saumon et des pommes de terre.

**OoO**

Je siffle le chiot, qui accourt comme un dératé dans la cuisine et se jette littéralement sur mes pieds, glissant sur le carrelage au passage. Il lève vers moi des yeux curieux.

_-_À la bouffe mon p'tit gars.

Je dépose la gamelle remplie à moitié à côté de l'écuelle d'eau installée à côté de la porte donnant sur le balcon.

Le chiot renifle la tambouille, puis la dévore sans prendre la peine de déguster. _Mal élevé!_ Je retourne dans la cuisine et termine de cuire mon demi pavé, que je pose sur une assiette avec une sauce à l'aneth.

_-_Bon appétit mon cher Sandy.

Un jappement me répond, accompagné par un bruit de chasse d'eau. _Mon dieu._ Je soupire et commence à manger mon poisson.

**OoO**

_Bon, maintenant que j'ai rangé la cuisine, je fais quoi? _Je lance un coup d'œil du côté du chiot. _Lui trouver un nom serait bien._

_-_Poilu?

Aucune réaction.

_-_Médor?

De même.

_-_Fluf?

Il baille.

_-_Risotto?

Il se gratte l'oreille. Je commence à perdre patience.

_-_Bon, sale chien, tu veux quoi comme nom?

Le chiot me regarde un instant, bat de la queue, puis retourne à son exploration de ses parties génitales. Je vais exploser, quand le téléphone sonne.

_-_OUAIS?

_-_Hello. Zorro à l'appareil.

_Manquait plus que lui._

_-_Tu veux quoi?

_-_Simplement te dire que t'a oublié la laisse et le collier de Filou chez Kaya et Pipo hier soir.

_-_Filou?

_-_Le chiot.

_-_Ah. Merci d'avoir appelé.

Je lui raccroche au nez, puis regarde le chiot se gratter l'oreille droite avec force délectation. _Bon, ben, puisque c'est Filou, ben on va garder Filou._

_-_Filou.

Le chiot stoppe son grattage approfondi de son oreille pour se tourner vers moi, puis venir vers moi en battant de la queue. _Gagné!_ Je caresse Filou, qui se met sur le dos, jouant avec ma main.

* * *

Ben voila, second chapitre en ligne! Mais je vous préviens, notre pauvre Sandy national n'a pas finit de souffrir (de belles vont encore lui arriver... bientôt). Je vous annonce que mon rythme de croisière sera **d'un chapitre par semaine** (chaque samedi pour être exacte). 

Je vous remercie de vos reviews encourageantes pour la plupart (ça m'a fait très plaisir). À la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre. Pour toutes éventuelles réclamations, veuillez vous adressez au bouton en bas à gauche. Merci.


	3. Les ennuis commencent

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Le seul personnage qui sort de mon "cerveau" est le gentil petit chien-chien nommé Filou. Les autres ont Eichiro Oda comme propriétaire_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les _OoO_ sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long, _**gras: **_autre moment dans la journée_)

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Echizen D Luffy: Ne t'en fais pas, Sandy va encore avoir plein de misères °contente°. Et j'ai remédié au problème des reviews anonymes._

_bv: Tiens, un p'tit nouveau. Bienvenue alors._

_La p'tite Lili: Le rapport avec le titre viendra, ne t'en fait pas. Luffy et Nami arriverons plus tard. Je réserve quelques surprises pour l'un d'eux (nyark nyark nyark)._

_Bushido spirit: Je crois qu'avec un peu d'imagination, tout le monde peut en faire autant (le vert est partout). C'est vrai que pour l'instant, je suis la seule à avoir posté une fic de ce genre (j'espère que mon geste va encourager d'autres auteurs à le faire). La suiteu? La voila._

_Tashigi: Moi, machiavélique? Jamais, plutôt sadique. Et je suis heureuse d'apprendre que je suis passée maître dans l'écartelage de Sandy °sourit de toutes ses dents°. Par contre, je crois que j'aime moins les épaules tranchées °rires°. Je pense que pour déterminer une heure précise, ça va être impossible (je suis de nature irrégulière, mais tu peux me mettre dans tes "autors alerts"). Et, je te prie de NE PAS ENTERRER FILOU VIVANT! °grogne°_

* * *

**Les ennuis commencent**

Trois jours ont passé depuis que Filou est entré dans ma vie. À vrai dire, ces trois jours ont été horribles pour mes pauvres nerfs. En bref, j'ai passé la plupart du temps à surveiller Filou, sans prendre le temps de vraiment me détendre –_mes vacances sont foutues_.

Maintenant, je vais tenter –pour la énième fois– de promener Filou avec une laisse. Mes anciennes tentatives se sont soldées par un chiot tirant un homme –_je vous laisse deviner l'identité du chiot et de l'homme_– en direction des arbres au fond du parc non loin de mon immeuble.

_-_Filou, je lance en enfilant mon imper.

Le chiot sort sa tête de ma chambre –où il a élu domicile–, les oreilles relevées, prenant cet air horriblement mignon qu'ont tous les chiots, puis se dirige vers moi, battant allègrement de la queue. J'accroche la laisse à son collier, puis ouvre la porte de mon appartement.

Aussitôt le battant à moitié ouvert, Filou saute dans le couloir, me tirant en avant dans son élan. Heureusement pour moi, j'arrive à rester debout –_bon point pour moi qui tombait quand il faisait ça il y a deux jours_– et rejoins Filou devant la porte de l'ascenseur. J'appelle la boîte de métal, puis ouvre la porte quand les portes de sécurités s'ouvrent.

Arrivés en bas, je me dirige vers la sortie, passant devant la loge de la concierge, qui boit son thé devant _Des goûts et des couleurs_. Dans la rue, direction le parc, Filou tirant sur la laisse avec toute la force que peut avoir un jeune chien.

**OoO **

Arrivé au parc, Filou me tire illico vers l'arbre le plus proche de l'entrée. Tout à coup, il s'arrête pour renifler une odeur sur le sol et je trébuche sur lui, m'étalant dans la neige fraîchement tombée. _Et putain de merde!_

Je lance un regard plein de haine au chiot qui bat de la queue tout en sentant le sol, puis me relève en glissant sur la neige. Alors que je me remets d'aplomb, Filou fonce vers l'arbre, me tirant brutalement vers l'avant.

Pendant que mon chiot fait ses besoins, je réfléchis rapidement à la situation. _Si je veux rester en vie, il faut que je l'oblige à rester au pied. Mais comment faire? _Mes pensées s'arrêtent là, interrompues par une boule de poils surexcitée qui fonce vers la pelouse où deux gamins jouent à la balle. Je tire brutalement sur la laisse et Filou fait un saut périlleux en arrière, retombant sur le ventre.

_-_Ahaaa. Vengeance! Ça fait quoi d'être tiré, hein?

L'animal se remet sur ses pattes et veut aller chercher la balle, mais je tiens bon, décidé à me faire obéir coûte que coûte. Filou comprend que je ne veux pas bouger, alors il se couche à mes pieds. Je me penche et lui caresse la tête.

_-_Bon chien!

Je me redresse et tire de mon imper mon paquet de cigarettes et mon briquet. J'allume l'une des cigarettes, rangeant le reste dans ma poche, puis observe autour de moi. Deux gamins qui jouent à la balle, un couple qui roucoule dans un coin, quelques pigeons qui roucoulent également, un chat mangeant un moineau, une tête verte s'approchant de moi, mon chien qui baille... _Ai-je bien vu "une tête verte"?_ Je tourne la tête vers Zorro qui s'approche de moi, emmitouflé dans un manteau dernier cri.

_-_Salut Sandy. Tu ballades Filou?

_-_J'essaie plutôt de survivre.

Il me regarde d'un drôle d'air.

_-_De survivre?

_-_Ouais, ce sale clebs me tire tout le temps.

_-_T'as essayé la course à pied?

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_Tu pourrais te mettre à son allure dans un premier temps, puis ralentir petit à petit le pas pour qu'il te suive.

_-_Pas bête. Mais j'sais pas si ça va marcher.

_-_Rien ne vaut d'essayer. Allez, j'me tire, j'ai rendez_-_vous avec Pipo. Salut.

_-_Salut.

_-_Ouaf!

Je baisse les yeux sur Filou, qui attend gentiment à mes pieds. Je soupire. _Bon, ben on va courir mon vieux._

_-_Allez Filou!

Le chiot se met debout et commence à courir vers la pelouse, moi derrière. J'accélère le pas et me mets à sa hauteur.

_-_Non Filou, pas par là.

Je le tire sur le chemin et nous courons vers le bosquet d'arbres du parc.

**OoO **

De retour à la maison, je lâche Filou qui va directos boire de l'eau dans son écuelle, tandis que je lance mon imper mouillé sur une chaise et mes chaussures, également trempées,dans le placard.

_-_Oooh, j'suis crevé.

Je regarde ma montre. _Onze heures vingt. Faut préparer à manger._ Je me dirige vers la cuisine, où je trouve un Filou exténué en train de se lécher le poil.

_-_File!

Le chiot me regarde, puis se lève et part vers le salon. J'ouvre le frigidaire et prends le ragoût froid qui reste d'hier. _Aujourd'hui, restes de ragoût avec des pâtes._ Je vais chercher les pâtes dans une armoire, puis une casserole. Je remplis d'eau la casserole, quand j'entends un couinement.

_Identification! Résultat: couinement de j'ai-besoin-d'aller-pisser. _Aussitôt, je saute dans le salon et ouvre la porte donnant sur le balcon.

_-_Filou, dehors!

Le chiot s'exécute aussitôt et va faire ses besoins sur le papier journal. Je soupire de soulagement. _J'ai sauvé mon tapis. Victoire de plus pour le maître._ Filou rentre dans le salon, tout joyeux, puis je ferme la porte et retourne à mes pâtes.

OoO

Après une bonne semaine à essayer d'inculquer à Filou le "Tu restes aux pieds!", le "Vas coucher!" et le "Pas bouger!", je passe une belle matinée de samedi devant la télé, à regarder des émissions débiles, simplement affalé sur le canapé et habillé d'un peignoir sur mon pantalon de mon pyjama.

_-_Ouaf!

Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'animal poilu qui me regarde avec des yeux de merlus. _Non, j'ai pas envie de bouger._

_-_Waf!

Je soupire et repousse le chiot avec le pied. Mais ça ne l'empêche pas de revenir à la charge en m'attrapant le pantalon de mon pyjama bleu ciel avec des petits canards jaunes.

_-_Filou, lâche mon pantalon, je dis sans réelle conviction.

Le chiot s'arrête un instant de mordre le tissu, puis recommence à tirer dessus avec plus de force.

_-_Filou, je fais avec une voix un peu plus forte.

Le chien continue son manège. _Y m'énerve, mais y m'énerve._

Ding! Dong! Je soupire encore, puis me lève pour aller ouvrir à la personne qui me rend visite, le chiot lâchant mon pantalon.

_-_Salut, lance joyeusement l'homme –pouvant être décrit comme une méduse dont la couleur porte trop sur les nerfs– qui se trouve derrière ma porte.

_-_Qu'est_-_c'tu viens faire chez moi, je demande à la méduse qui enlève son manteau.

_-_Simplement passer du bon temps avec toi et ton chien.

Je laisse l'algue vivante s'installer dans un fauteuil avant de replonger allègrement dans la contemplation ô combien intéressante du téléviseur –_qui a changé de chaîne?_ Je regarde la bête qui mâchouille avec bonheur ce qui normalement doit servir à changer les chaînes de la télévision.

Ma flemme disparaît aussitôt tandis que je me lève pour sauter sur le chiot, qui détale vers la cuisine, sa proie de plastique entre les dents. Après deux bons dérapages sur le carrelage, la sale bête réussit à m'échapper et s'enfuit vers ma chambre pour sauter dans son panier, un air de défi et de jeu dans les yeux.

_-_Sale bête, tu oses me défier? Moi, ton maître, je susurre en m'approchant pas à pas de l'animal féroce, les bras tendus devant moi.

Je me retrouve juste devant le panier et j'attrape rapidement la télécommande, mais Filou n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il attrape le boîtier en plastique et tire de toutes ses pauvres forces de jeune chiot encore inconscient de la vie.

_-_Tu vas… lâcher… cette télé… commande!

Dans un dernier effort, j'extirpe la proie de la gueule de mon chien.

_-_Aha! Je t'ai battu, sale monstre poilu, je m'exclame en brandissant fièrement la télécommande baveuse et mâchouillée.

Filou, voulant encore jouer, commence à me sauter dessus pour tenter de reprendre l'objet, mais je m'enfuis vers la cuisine, puis dans le salon, sautant de fauteuil en fauteuil avec la grâce de la gazelle_-_hippopotame du Niger.

Finalement, après avoir passé dans toutes les salles de mon pauvre petit appartement, Filou, épuisé, va se coucher sur le tapis du salon, vaincu. Pour fêter ma victoire dignement, je fais une petite danse de la victoire avant d'aller me planter devant mon chien, l'objet de mon triomphe pointé en l'air.

_-_Touch down!

_-_Ben je vois que tu t'amuses comme un petit fou avec Filou, lance une voix sarcastique dans mon dos, me figeant sur place, mon peignoir complètement défait.

Peu à peu, je tourne la tête pour voir que –_ô misère_– Zorro est encore là –_merde, j'l'avais oublié lui._ Au sourire qu'il affiche, il a dû se marrer en me voyant sauter partout, un chien noir à mes trousses.

_-_Euh…, est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire après un long silence où j'ai cru entendre les fourmis gratter le bois sous mes pieds.

Il éclate finalement de rire, frappant sur les accoudoirs.

Je respire un bon coup et récupère mon attitude digne et fière qu'un homme de vingt_-_sept ans doit avoir. Je me rhabille dignement, pose la télécommande hors de portée des crocs de Filou et vais dans ma chambre pour m'habiller d'une façon un peu plus présentable.

_Je me suis couvert de ridicule. Et connaissant cette face de feu vert, je vais être la risée de tout le bureau à la rentrée. _Je me prends la tête avec les mains. _Mon dieu._

OoO

Après une semaine épuisante à tenter de continuer à dresser Filou, je retourne enfin au bureau. Appréhendant mon entrée dans les bureaux –_ce connard de Zorro a sûrement tout raconté à Pipo, la commère de service_– je pose un pied dans l'entrée de l'immeuble.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, fait la jolie voix de mam'zelle Vivi dès qu'elle me voit. Avez_-_vous passé de bonnes vacances?

_-_Épuisantes. J'ai reçu un chiot à Noël et j'ai passé le plus clair de mon temps à le surveiller sans relâche.

_-_Un chiot? Mais c'est merveilleux. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir un chiot, mais mon immeuble n'accepte pas les animaux.

Je m'appuie sur le comptoir d'accueil que dirige mam'zelle Vivi.

_-_C'est dommage effectivement, je fais avec une voix charmeuse. Au fait, vous faîtes quoi ce soir?

_-_Euh… je, elle bafouille avec son joli teint coquelicot. Je suis… désolée, achève_-_t_-_elle en m'achevant au passage, j'ai rendez_-_vous avec mon petit ami.

_Petit… petit ami? Depuis quand elle a un petit ami elle? _

_-_… Ah… Ok. Bon ben… je dois y aller, je dis en montrant l'ascenseur du doigt.

_Mais putain, pourquoi il faut qu'elle ait un p'tit copain?_ Une grosse déprime commence dès que j'entre dans la boîte de métal.

**OoO **

_Ce que ça fait du bien de rentrer chez soi._ Je m'approche de ma porte et commence à sortir mes clés. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, un aboiement se fait entendre et aussitôt après, un chiot noir se jette sur mes pieds avec la ferme intention de les manger.

_-_FILOU, je m'exclame en sautant par_-_dessus l'animal féroce pour éviter ses crocs acérés. C'est moi, stupide chien.

L'attitude menaçante du chien se change aussitôt en une joie incommensurable. Je le vois se trémousser de bonheur sur le tapis de l'entrée, secouant frénétiquement de la queue et tirant la langue.

_-_Ouais ouais, c'est moi. T'es aussi content de me voir?

Je m'apprête à enlever mon imper, quand je découvre avec horreur que l'animal surexcité à mes pieds commence à pisser sur le tapis, sans raison apparente. Ma fatigue de la journée semble être disparue alors que je me rue sur le chiot et que je l'amène rapidement sur le balcon.

_-_MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE? MON TAPIS EST FICHU MAINTENANT! SALE CLEBS DE MERDE!

J'enferme l'animal sur le balcon, puis vais me plonger dans les abîmes de mes placards pour trouver quelque chose pour nettoyer mon tapis.

Subitement, mon portable se met à sonner, me faisant sursauter et, par la même occasion, me frapper la tête contre une étagère du placard.

_-_Allô, je fais furieusement en me frottant le crâne.

_-_Hello, fait la voix apparemment joyeuse de tête de sapin à l'autre bout du fil. J'voulais juste te prévenir que les chiots sont pas encore capables de se retenir complètement lors de grosses émotions. J'te conseille donc de mettre direct Filou sur ton balcon quand tu rentres.

_-_Trop tard, je lâche en raccrochant.

* * *

_Ben voila, c'est parti °contente°, Sandy va encore souffrir un moment, je vous le promets (Sandy: Sadique! Tiakin: Attends-toi au pire mon grand °air sadique°. Sandy: Couine couine.)_

_Bon, comme d'hab', à samedi prochain pour le chapitre suivant._


	4. La grande découverte

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_On touche pas à Filou! Les autres non plus d'ailleurs. Mais Filou est à moi._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les _OoO_ sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long, _**gras**_: autre moment dans la journée_)

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Tashigi: Bon, pour le bébé chien surfort, je voulais juste ajouter un peu de comique à la scène (c'est bien une fic drôle, non?). Et pour répondre à tes nombreuses questions: la relation entre Zorro et Sandy sera un peu plus étoffée dans un prochain chapitre (mais ça viendra, ne t'en fais pas); je ne t'en veux pas du tout d'écrire une fic de ce genre, c'est même mieux de retrouver nos héros dans un environnement autre que le monde de One Piece (ça permet de faire presque n'importe quoi); la gazelle-hippopotame du Niger est venue toute seule (je voulais faire un peu comme les animaux bizarre qu'on trouve dans le volume 2 de One Piece, et je trouvais que gazelle-hippopotame, ça sonnait bien, alors...); effectivement, Sandy est devenu la risée du bureau (désolée de ne pas avoir parlé de ça, mais j'avais déjà beaucoup trop de mot dans le chapitre et je voulais mettre mes dernières idées en place (mais je vais remédier à ce problème et poster cette petite histoire (rien que pour le plaisir de martyriser Sandy °sourire sadique en coin°))); et oui, c'est Kohza le petit ami de Vivi (tu lis dans mes pensées toi); pour la dernière chiose... chose, l'amour, c'est moi qui le prépare, et c'est une surprise concernant les deux tourtereaux (ça deviendra plus clair au fil des chapitres). °se relit° Wouaw, une longue review et une longue réponse (j'adore ça)._

* * *

**La grande découverte**

Bonjour, je m'appelle Wiaouf, mais l'homme qui m'abrite m'appelle Filou –_je ne sais d'ailleurs pas pourquoi._ Je suis un chien, et l'homme, c'est un humain.

C'est étrange un humain. Ça marche sur deux pattes, ça fait des bruits étranges avec leur gueule, ça touche tout plein de trucs bizarres, ça va dans une petite pièce pour faire leurs besoins, ça porte des peaux en plus. C'est vraiment étrange un humain.

Mais bon. Un humain reste un humain.

C'est le moment où le soleil se lève, et l'homme se réveille en tapant sur une boîte carrée qui fait de la musique à chaque fois que le soleil se lève. L'homme se met assis dans son panier plus haut que le mien, s'étire les pattes avant en baillant, puis se gratte la tête avec sa patte avant –_c'est vraiment fabuleux qu'il y arrive, alors que moi j'utilise mes pattes arrières pour le faire._

_-_Allez, debout Sandy, fait l'homme en se mettant sur ses pattes arrière.

L'homme se dirige vers une partie de la niche où je sens toujours de bonnes odeurs pour –semble_-_t_-_il– préparer sa nourriture.

Mon instinct me dit que je vais moi aussi recevoir de la nourriture, alors je me lève, m'étire longuement et vais dans l'endroit bourré d'odeurs.

J'aboie, et l'homme se tourne vers moi.

_-_Tu veux bouffer? Attends un moment alors.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut dire, mais je reste tranquille, sentant que ça ne va pas tarder. Après un long moment pendant lequel l'homme a fait plein de mouvements étranges, je reçois à manger dans le truc bizarre qui contient toujours de la nourriture.

_Miam, c'est bon. C'est toujours bon._ Je lèche le plat, ne voulant pas en perdre une miette, puis vais vers l'autre truc bizarre pour boire de l'eau.

**OoO**

_-_Filou, balade!

Je relève la tête de mon panier. _On va sortir?_ Instinctivement, je me dirige vers l'homme, qui attache une corde à celle autour de mon cou. Ensuite, il va vers l'entrée de la niche et ouvre le grand bout de bois qui mène vers une boîte étrange qui fait du bruit quand elle se ferme.

L'homme me tire dans cette boîte –_j'ai peur_– et appuie sur le truc qui fait faire du bruit à la boîte. Aussitôt, le bruit commence et je sens que quelque chose va se passer, comme à chaque fois. Mais heureusement, personne ne nous a encore attaqués, puisque nous pouvons sortir de la boîte bruyante pour aller passer devant la niche de la dame à l'odeur de chat.

**OoO**

On arrive dans l'endroit avec tout plein d'arbres où l'homme m'amène tous les jours. Aussitôt, je me dirige vers mon arbre préféré pour marquer mon territoire, traînant l'homme derrière moi.

Je renifle un moment les nouvelles odeurs.

_-_Allez Filou, c'est fini là, fait l'homme en tirant un peu sur la corde.

Je continue de renifler. _Cette odeur, je me demande bien qui a pu la poser là. J'avais pourtant bien marqué "Propriété privée". Bizarre. Je vais remettre ma marque pour plus de sûreté._

Une fois ceci fait, l'homme tire sur la corde et nous commençons à courir entre les arbres.

Après quelques temps, l'homme s'arrête sur une niche élevée comme dans l'endroit où il regarde l'étrange boîte qui fait des images. Je me couche à ses pattes pour lécher mon pelage, quand je sens une odeur connue.

En un instant, je repère la source et lui saute dessus pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

_-_FILOU, crie l'homme en me tirant avec la corde. Désolé Pipo, fait_-_il ensuite en se dirigeant vers l'autre homme, celui qui a un long nez.

_-_Oh, c'est rien. Comment ça va avec lui?

_-_À part être une bête féroce assoiffée de léchouilles et de glissades sur le carrelage, c'est un chien on ne peut plus gentil et obéissant.

_-_T'as retrouvé ta bonne humeur toi, s'exclame l'homme au long nez.

_-_Mouais. Mais je crois que c'est grâce au râteau que s'est pris Zorro hier soir.

_-_Ah oui! Avec cette belle femme au regard mystérieux. C'était vraiment monumental!

L'homme hoche de la tête.

_-_Allez, faut que je rentre, fait l'homme en tapant l'épaule de l'autre homme avec sa patte. Passe un bon week_-_end.

_-_Toi aussi.

L'homme au long nez s'éloigne, pendant que l'homme tire sur la corde pour retourner à la niche.

OoO

Je somnole dans mon panier, ma tête posée sur le bord de ce dernier, les yeux mi_-_clos et les oreilles détendues. Mon maître –oui, je l'appelle comme ça maintenant– n'est pas encore revenu. Je suis un peu inquiet. D'habitude, il rentre avant que le soleil ne devienne rouge, mais là, le soleil est couché.

_Maîîîîître, j'ai faiiiiiiiiim!_ Je soupire, puis change ma tête de place, la posant sur mes pattes avant. Du bruit se fait entendre derrière la porte, mais je reconnais l'odeur de la femme ridée qui vit dans la niche en face de la nôtre.

Mon ventre se met à grogner pour la énième fois. _C'est pas ça qui va faire revenir mon maître._ Je change encore ma tête de place, puis ferme les yeux pour trouver le sommeil.

_Rien à faire._ Je rouvre mes yeux, puis me décide à me lever pour faire quelque chose en attendant.

Alors que je suis en train de mâchouiller ma balle tranquille, un nouveau bruit se fait entendre. Je lève la tête, me désintéressant de ma balle, et tends les oreilles. Je reconnais immédiatement le bruit de quand mon maître revient, et je saute sur mes pattes pour aller à sa rencontre.

Mon maître ouvre la porte et j'aboie dans sa direction.

_-_Filou, tais_-_toi!

Je m'assieds devant lui, la queue battante, mais mes oreilles se baissent automatiquement dès que je vois que quelqu'un se trouve derrière mon maître. Aussitôt, je prends une allure méfiante en m'approchant doucement du nouveau venu.

Après quelques reniflements bien placés, j'examine l'arrivant. C'est un humain, sans aucun doute, mais un humain étrange. Il a des poils jaunes plus longs que ceux de mon maître, un corps plus fin et un visage étrange couvert de poudre et de couleurs.

Après mûres réflexions, je détermine cet humain comme étant une femelle, au vu de sa voix douce.

_-_Bonjour toi, fait_-_elle en se penchant vers moi –elle a les yeux bleus. Sandy, il est vraiment trop mignon ton chien, dit_-_elle ensuite à mon maître en se redressant.

_-_Tu veux enlever ton manteau?

La femelle enlève sa peau et la donne à mon maître, qui la range dans une cachette à peau.

**OoO**

Je ne sais pas trop ce qui se passe, mais mon maître n'arrête pas de lécher la femelle d'une façon bizarre. Il colle sa truffe contre la sienne et c'est tout. _Est-ce qu'ils se reconnaissent de cette manière? Pourtant, avec l'homme avec de l'herbe sur la tête, mon maître ne fait pas comme ça._

Je suis couché dans mon panier, en train de regarder mon maître enlever les peaux de la femelle. En plus, il la caresse avec ses pattes avant. _Ça doit être une manière de lui montrer qu'il ne lui veut rien de méchant._

Maintenant, ils sont tout nus, toutes les peaux ont volé dans la niche où mon maître dort –l'une d'elle est venue atterrir dans mon panier. Je regarde attentivement mon maître lécher la femelle, et j'en profite pour faire quelques observations supplémentaires.

_Je ne savais pas que les femelles des humains avaient leurs tétines aussi haut sur le corps. C'est peut-être à cause de leur aptitude à marcher sur deux pattes. Qui sait?_ Mon maître passe la couverture par_-_dessus eux, m'empêchant de faire d'autres observations.

Alors que j'allais laisser tomber, je sens une drôle d'odeur. _J'ai jamais senti un truc pareil. C'est… envoûtant. Est-ce que c'est une odeur spécifique de la femelle? Peut-être. Mais c'est bizarre, je ne l'ai pas sentie avant. Ça doit sûrement être une odeur que la femelle dégage dans certaines circonstances. Mais lesquelles?_

Je vois des formes bouger sous la couverture. Mon maître et la femelle font de drôles de bruits. Instinctivement, je ressens le désir de chercher une femelle de mon espèce, mais ne pouvant en trouver une, je reste dans mon panier à regarder la couverture bouger.

Soudainement, les deux humains bougent violemment sous la couverture, qui glisse et tombe au sol, dévoilant mon maître dans une drôle de position.

Aussitôt, la réponse à la question "Qu'est_-_ce qu'ils font?" apparaît sous mes yeux. _Ils se reproduisent. Voila donc pourquoi la femelle dégageait cette odeur envoûtante. C'était pour pouvoir se reproduire avec mon maître._

Doucement, je m'approche des deux humains pour voir tout ça sous un autre angle. _Mais… je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont dans cette position? Le mâle doit normalement être sur la femelle… enfin, dans un autre sens. Et puis, pourquoi c'est aussi long? Chez nous, c'est vite fait. Les humains sont vraiment d'étranges animaux. J'ai bien fait de commencer à les étudier._

Je m'éloigne un peu pour voir l'ensemble, mais quelque chose vient frapper violemment ma gueule. Je regarde avec décontenance la chose tomber à terre, puis mon maître qui me regarde furieusement depuis sa niche.

_-_FILOU, hurle_-_t_-_il, FILE!

Je me mets en position de soumission et me dirige vers mon panier, quand une autre chose vient frapper mes fesses.

_-_Pas par là, dans le salon! ALLEZ, ajoute_-_t_-_il avec une voix méchante.

J'obéis doucement et, quand je suis en dehors de la niche où mon maître dort, la porte claque, enfermant mon maître avec la femelle. _Mais… comment je vais faire pour vous étudier si vous vous enfermez? J'ai envie d'en savoir plus moi._

Penaud, je me dirige vers l'un des hauts paniers dans lesquels mon maître regarde la boîte à images, et je me couche au pied de l'un d'eux.

OoO

Maintenant, j'ai quatre mois. Je grandis toujours, mais mon maître a décidé de m'enlever un repas pour le remplacer par une poignée de ce qu'il appelle "croquettes" –_je vais garder ce mot, car j'arrive pas à définir cette nourriture qui a le goût d'autres aliments._

_-_Filou, viens mon chien!

Je me lève de mon panier, m'étire et me dirige vers mon maître qui tient la corde pour faire des balades. Mon maître l'accroche à la corde autour de mon cou, puis ouvre la porte de la niche.

_-_Aujourd'hui mon vieux, tu vas faire du scooter, annonce mon maître en appuyant sur un truc qui devient lumineux.

Je regarde mon maître en relevant les oreilles. _Je sens qu'on va faire quelque chose de nouveau._

En sortant de la boîte de métal, nous croisons la dame qui sent le chat.

_-_Bien le bonjour madame Berthe, fait mon maître avec de la joie dans la voix.

_-_Oh… bonjour monsieur Sandy.

_-_Belle journée n'est_-_ce pas?

_-_Oui, mais je sens déjà mes allergies revenir.

_-_Ça serait intéressant de parler de vos problèmes avec vous, madame Berthe, mais je dois faire quelque chose. Au revoir, termine mon maître en allant vers l'endroit avec plein de grosses boîtes qui bougent et qui sentent mauvais.

Bizarrement, au lieu d'aller vers l'endroit où il y a des arbres, mon maître me tire vers une porte inconnue. Je ressens immédiatement de la crainte à entrer dans ce nouvel endroit, mais lorsque je vois que mon maître n'est pas tendu, je me détends légèrement, sans pour autant rester sur mes gardes.

Mon maître s'approche d'un drôle de truc qui a l'air d'un chien sans vraiment l'être. Je me mets à le renifler, tandis que mon maître ouvre une cachette d'où il tire une grosse balle qu'il met sur sa tête.

_-_Allez mon chien, monte, dit mon maître en me montrant une partie fine du chien de métal.

Je résiste un peu à cet ordre, puis obéis docilement. Une fois que je suis sur cette partie fine, mon maître m'attache à un anneau du chien, puis il s'installe sur le dos du chien de métal et le fait grogner. Je sursaute à ce bruit et tente de m'éloigner, mais je suis fermement attaché au chien.

Je me mets à couiner fortement pour montrer à mon maître que j'ai peur, mais il préfère poser sa patte sur ma tête au lieu de me détacher.

Je commencer à couiner plus fort lorsque je sens le chien bouger.

**OoO**

Nous sommes de retour à la niche. Automatiquement, mon maître va dans la niche où il regarde la boîte à images, tandis que je vais me terrer dans mon panier.

_Plus jamais je ne remontrai sur ce chien étrange. Plus jamais.

* * *

_

_Ben voila, le premier POV de Filou (il y en aura d'autres, ne vous en faites pas). J'ai pas beaucoup eu de Reviews pour le chapitre précédant °pleure sur son clavier°, mais je ne me décourage pas pour autant (mais une ou deux reviews de temps en temps, juste pour montrer que vous êtes là, ça fait pas de mal °regard suppliant°)._

_Nous nous verrons donc samedi prochain. À pluche (un p'tit clic sur le bouton en bas? Non? Bon... d'accord)._


	5. La victoire

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Bon, comme d'hab', on touche pas au chien (et on ne l'enterre pas non plus hein?). Et je ne reçois aucun fric avec cette histoire._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les _OoO_ sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long, _**gras: **_autre moment dans la journée_).

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Tashigi: Tiens, c'est une bonne idée ça, un POV de Zorro (va falloir que j'y pense sérieusement). Et comme tu l'as vu, ce n'est pas Zorro qui fait "copain-copain" avec Sandy (ça veux dire quoi: "Hagha hrabouchouwanamakai? Kaikaikai!"). Tu veux te venger, et bien venge-toi! Na! Je l'ai dit la semaine dernière, le choix du couple, c'est MOI, qui le fais, et PERSONNE d'autre (mouarf mouarf mouarf °ceci est sensé être un rire diabolique°). ET NE TRAITE PAS CONIS DE PARÉPATÉTICIENNE! Grrrr! Allez, j'espère que tu m'en veux pas trop quand même (si?). Bon... ben... °va déprimer dans un coin°_

_bv: Il va y en avoir d'autres, des POVs de Filou, ne t'en fais pas._

_echizen D luffy: Effectivement, c'est bien le titre de ma fic. Mais l'explication viendra bientôt (un peu de patience)._

_Aelorian: Exactement, c'est pour ça qu'on les aime. Comme Filou est l'un des personnages importants, il me fallait absolument le mettre en valeur pour la suite du texte. La "femelle", c'est Conis. Zorro? Ne me dis pas que tu veux un couple Zorro/Sandy toi aussi? Mais... c'est une bonne idée ça, le véto. J'y avais pas pensé (merci de me le rappeler). Mais je vais y penser sérieusement (ça sera sûrement un POV de Filou °sourire°)._

* * *

**La victoire**

_-_Ça fait au moins la vingtième fois qu'il me fait le coup. Je commence à désespérer, je me lamente en me prenant la tête avec les mains. Malgré tous mes efforts, il ne comprend toujours pas ce que je lui demande. J'en peux plus.

_-_Allons, fait Pipo d'une voix qui se veut consolante, tu vas y arriver. J'en suis sûr.

_-_Mouais, pas très convaincant, je lance en regardant la moquette sous mes pieds –_tiens, j'avais jamais vu qu'elle était sale cette moquette. Faudra appeler le nettoyeur... et renvoyer le concierge._

Zorro mange tranquillement la fin de son repas, puis chipe la bière de Pipo pour la finir également.

_-_Moi, commence tête d'épinards en reposant la bouteille vide, je parie que Filou va gagner.

_-_Mais gagner quoi, demande Pipo en prenant sa bouteille de bière –qui est vide à présent.

_-_Ben… le combat de force. Je te parie tout ce que tu veux que Sandy va pas réussir ce qu'il a commencé.

_-_Et moi je te dis qu'il va y arriver. On parle de Sandy quand même, fait Pipo en portant la bouteille à sa bouche. Mais… ZORRO! TU M'AS PIQUÉ MA BIÈRE, hurle Pipo en sautant sur tête de gazon.

Pendant que mes deux imbéciles d'amis se battent comme des chiffonniers sur la moquette –_elle est vraiment sale cette moquette_– je remets en ordres mes idées.

_C'est décidé, je vais réussir à faire tenir Filou sur mon scooter, même si je dois l'attacher pour y arriver._ Et pour conclure ma décision, je vole le bœuf de Pipo, qui essaye toujours de faire payer à Zorro d'avoir osé lui voler sa boisson.

OoO

_Le week-end, la période parfaite pour réaliser toutes les envies de la semaine. En plus, ça démarre bien. Je me suis levé du bon pied, j'ai fait des œufs brouillés du tonnerre, Filou obéit au doigt et à l'œil, et je suis vraiment un beau mec._ J'accorde un sourire charmeur à mon reflet en passant devant le miroir de l'entrée.

_-_Allez, maintenant que j'ai fini de manger, au boulot, je lance en me dirigeant vers l'armoire pour prendre la laisse de Filou et, au cas où, une corde.

_-_Filou, viens mon chien!

Mon appel se fait répondre par un aboiement joyeux qui est vite suivit par une boule de poil apparaissant de derrière un fauteuil et qui vient percuter la porte d'entrée après une glissade phénoménale sur le parquet dénudé de tapis _–j'ai préféré l'enlever._

_-_Pas de bol mon vieux, je rigole en accrochant la laisse à l'anneau du collier de Filou.

J'ouvre la porte et nous allons vers l'ascenseur.

**OoO **

Arrivés devant mon scooter, je vois du coin de l'œil Filou se tendre légèrement en voyant le deux roues. _Aujourd'hui, mon vieux, tu vas rester dessus._ Et sans préavis, je prends mon chien dans mes bras et le porte jusque sur mon scooter. Aussitôt Filou d'aplomb, je l'accroche et m'installe sur le siège, l'animal entre mes jambes.

_-_C'est parti, je lance avec conviction. Aujourd'hui, mon vieux, tu vas rester avec moi.

Je fais démarrer mon engin et fais un petit tour d'échauffement, pendant lequel Filou en profite pour couiner. Je savoure déjà ma victoire, mais Filou tire de toutes ses forces sur l'anneau en plastique, qui cède finalement. Mon chien en profite pour sauter du scooter et fuir vers la sortie du parking. _Putain de merde, sale clebs!_

J'attrape Filou juste avant qu'il ne déboule sur le carrefour. _Ouf, juste à temps._ Je ramène mon chien et mon scooter au fond du parking et recommence ma manœuvre.

**OoO**

_-_J'en ai marre, je rugis en ramassant mon scooter que j'avais laissé tomber pour sauter sur Filou qui voulait entrer dans une voiture. Pourquoi tu veux pas monter dessus, je demande à l'animal qui est couché sur ma place de parking, la queue haut levée et un air supérieur dans les yeux.

Pour toute réponse, Filou penche la tête sur le côté. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

_-_Bon, je dis en garant mon scooter sur ma place, comment je vais faire avec toi? J'ai tout tenté.

Je me prends la tête avec les mains, soupirant en pensant à Conis qui me fait la tête à cause de mon obsession à faire monter Filou sur mon scooter. Je décide enfin de me remédier au livre de dressage du jeune chiot.

Je le feuillette un moment, puis trouve une astuce dans un coin.

_-_C'est aussi simple que ça, j'hurle de désespoir en avisant la formule secrète de "_Comment faire tenir un chien sur une table de toilettage_".

Je repose le livre sur mon sac, duquel je tire la ba_-_balle de Filou, que je lance à travers le parking.

En entendant le couinement significatif de la ba_-_balle qui rebondit sur un sol dur, Filou se lève instantanément et file à la poursuite du jouet couineur qui a décidé d'aller frapper une voiture garée non loin de l'entrée du parking.

Après avoir attrapé le jouet, le féroce prédateur revient vers moi, tout content, sa proie dans la gueule.

_-_Bon chien, je dis en caressant mon chien. Donne la balle!

Filou s'exécute aussitôt.

_-_Assis, pas bouger, j'ordonne en prenant la ba_-_balle avant d'aller me positionner derrière mon scooter. Filou, attrape, je fais en lançant la balle au_-_dessus de mon scooter.

Le chien saute pour attraper la balle et atterrit juste devant mon véhicule.

Le petit jeu continue ainsi un bon nombre de fois, interrompu par l'arrivée d'une voiture ou d'un des propriétaires. Finalement, j'arrive à faire venir Filou sur la plate_-_forme du scooter. Je le félicite chaleureusement en lui rendant sa ba_-_balle, puis fais démarrer mon scooter sans le bouger.

Le jeu recommence et les résultats me sont rapidement agréables. Filou reste sur le scooter sans essayer de s'en aller.

Satisfait, je range la ba_-_balle dans mon sac, sans avoir oublié de complimenter mon chien pour ses performances, puis sors du parking pour aller dans le parc, accompagné de Filou. _Une pause et on recommence._

**OoO**

Après quelques échecs, j'arrive finalement à faire le tour du parking avec Filou entre mes jambes. Nous prenons une autre nouvelle pause, pendant laquelle nous déjeunons copieusement –_mmh, du pâté de lapin._

Notre repas terminé, je jette les déchets dans une poubelle et reviens vers Filou.

_-_Alors mon gars, on y va?

Pour toute réponse, Filou secoue sa queue.

_-_C'est d'accord? Alors c'est parti!

Je fais démarrer mon scooter et Filou vient se placer entre mes jambes. Je lui donne un bout de pâté comme récompense, puis roule doucement dans le parking, n'oubliant pas de parler à mon chien pour le rassurer.

_-_Bien, maintenant, on va sortir, je déclare en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Une fois dehors, Filou commence à regarder autour de lui, mais je continue à lui parler pour le calmer.

_Bien, à droite, puis direction le grand parc de la ville._ J'arrive dans un carrefour où une bonne vingtaine de voitures attendent que le feu passe au vert. Une fois ceci fait, je continue tout droit, puis tourne à droite au croisement suivant. Après six carrefours et une bifurcation à gauche, j'arrive au grand parc, celui avec un lac en son centre, celui où j'emmenais mes petites amies pour faire des balades en barque, quand j'étais plus jeune.

Je gare mon scooter sur une place libre et attache Filou. Je me dirige ensuite vers le lac, cette grande étendue d'eau qui scintille sous le soleil de printemps.

_-_Voila mon gars, je fais à mon chien. C'est ici que tu peux te baigner, je termine en le lâchant.

Aussitôt, Filou court vers l'eau et saute dedans sans prendre la peine de la sentir. Je regarde l'animal patauger gaiement, puis sors de mon sac sa ba_-_balle, que je lance dans l'eau.

_-_Filou, va chercher!

Mon chien nage rapidement vers la boule de plastique qui flotte non loin d'un couple de canards, qui s'envolent à l'arrivée du quadrupède noir. Je souris doucement en voyant mon chien sortir de l'eau et courir vers moi, sa ba_-_balle dans la gueule.

OoO

_-_Alors, vieux frère, comment ça se passe pour toi, me demande Zorro, parti à Tahiti pour les vacances d'été.

_-_Tout va bien, je dis. C'est les vacances, alors…

_-_Ouais, comme d'ab' quoi. T'as une copine?

_-_Pas depuis que j'ai rompu avec Conis. Je suis libre comme l'air.

_-_La pauvre, dit_-_il d'une vois compatissante. Elle a dû fondre en larmes quand tu lui as dit.

_-_Pas vraiment. Elle s'y attendait en fait. Faut dire aussi qu'elle a eu une grande discussion avec Paula y'a deux semaines. Elle s'est fait une raison.

Je tire une cigarette de ma poche.

_-_Et toi, je demande.

_-_Oh, tout va bien. Il fait beau et chaud, et les vahinés sont superbes.

_-_Profites_-_en!

_-_Mais je ne fais que ça mon vieux, lâche_-_t_-_il joyeusement. Et Filou, comment va_-_t_-_il?

Je jette un coup d'œil au chien qui se gratte sur le tapis.

_-_Il va bien. Il supporte mal la chaleur, mais j'vais tous les jours au lac pour le baigner. Je profite de ces moments pour continuer mes dossiers.

_-_Tu travailles toujours, demande_-_t_-_il avec surprise.

_-_Ouaip. J'ai pris du retard ces dernier mois, alors j'ai pris du boulot à domicile. Mais ça me dérange pas, ça m'occupe plutôt. Et toi? Toujours sur ton projet?

Zorro a découvert une variété de fruits étranges en allant à Tahiti. Intrigué, il les a envoyé à une équipe de scientifiques qu'il connaît bien.

_-_Toujours. Les scientifiques travaillent sur le truc. J'vais bientôt recevoir les résultats d'analyse.

J'entends la minuterie de mon repas sonner.

_-_Faut qu'j'te laisse, mon repas est prêt. Bonne journée.

_-_Salut.

Je repose le combiné et me dirige vers mon magret de canard à l'orange qui cuit délicieusement dans le four. J'examine l'état de la viande, puis sors le plat du four et vais installer le magret sur une planche pour le découper.

Une fois ceci fait, je place le gras de la viande dans la gamelle de Filou, puis enlève le riz du feu. J'en mets un peu pour Filou, le tout accompagné de légumes cuits, puis me mets à table.

Mon repas terminé, je range la table, puis attrape la gamelle de mon chien et me dirige vers l'écuelle d'eau.

_-_Filou, manger!

J'attends une réponse quelconque, mais rien ne bouge.

_-_Filou!

_Il fout quoi bon sang? _

_-_FILOU!

_-_Ouaf!

_-_Enfin! Viens manger.

Le chien noir apparaît de derrière le canapé et fonce tel une fusée sur moi, la queue en panache et les oreilles relevées.

_-_Assis!

Il exécute mon ordre comme un automate.

_-_Pas bouger, j'ordonne en posant la gamelle sur le sol, Filou me regardant faire en suivant le bol des yeux.

_-_Mange, je fais après m'être redressé.

Le chien saute sur la nourriture, qu'il avale en trente secondes chronos. Il termine en léchant le fond avec sa grande langue rouge, puis lève vers moi une gueule réjouie.

_-_Tu détruis toute la gastronomie de cette façon, sale goinfre, je dis en me baissant pour caresser le gros chien.

Je remarque soudainement qu'en moins de six mois, Filou est passé du petit chiot pleurnichard et désobéissant au grand chien joueur et bien élevé –sauf au niveau de la nourriture qu'il avale d'un trait, sans prendre la peine de mâcher.

_Le temps passe si vite. J'ai pas eu le temps de m'apercevoir que j'appréciais la présence de Filou à mes côtés. C'est vrai qu'au début, c'était pas facile, mais la cohabitation est finalement devenue agréable._

Je rigole en voyant Filou bouger l'une de ses pattes arrière sous l'action de mes caresses.

_-_Bon, ça te dit une bonne sieste avant d'aller nager?

_-_Ouaf!

**OoO**

Je file sur mon scooter, Filou entre mes jambes, direction le lac du grand parc.

_-_Ouaf ouarf!

_-_Filou, calme_-_toi! On arrive bientôt.

Je tourne à gauche à la fourche et tombe directement sur le parking du grand parc. Je fais descendre Filou du scooter, puis parque ce dernier entre deux motos.

Enfin, j'entre dans le parc, Filou à mes côtés.

_-_Au pied, je dis machinalement en me dirigeant vers l'étendue d'eau qui trône au milieu du grand parc. Assis, j'ordonne en m'arrêtant pour le détacher. Pas bouger!

Je m'éloigne vers le lac. Arrivé au bord, je me retourne vers Filou, qui me regarde avec les oreilles relevées.

_-_Filou, saute!

Le chien démarre au quart de tour et fonce vers l'eau, dans laquelle il saute joyeusement. Je le regarde faire en souriant, puis fouille dans le sac que j'ai emporté avec moi.

_-_FILOU, je crie en le voyant nager vers un couple de canard nageant pépère tranquille au milieu du lac.

Le chien se détourne de ses proies pour me regarder.

_-_Filou, tu veux la balle? Alors vas chercher, je dis en lançant la balle à quelques mètres de lui.

Filou, tout content, va chercher l'objet en pastique, le prend dans sa gueule et revient vers moi, soufflant quand de l'eau entre dans sa bouche.

Enfin, il atteint la berge et sort de l'eau, se secouant allègrement en giclant de l'eau sur les passants, puis vient me rejoindre, tout frétillant de bonheur.

_-_Bon chien, je dis en me baissant pour le caresser et prendre la balle, que je relance aussitôt.

Filou détale et resaute dans l'eau pour aller chercher la balle qui flotte à dix mètres de lui.

* * *

_Bé voila, encore un chapitre de ma fic. J'ai reçu des reviews "agréables" (notez le ton ironique) à lire, mais je tiens à vous dire que le choix du couple est fait depuis très longtemps, et que ce n'est pas la peine de m'envoyer des menaces, des couinements ou d'autres trucs dans le genre réclamant un couple spécial._

_Bon, maintenant que vous êtes prévenu(e)s, un petit clic en bas serait gentil de votre part (j'accepte toutes les idées, les réclamations ou même les injures de votre part (enfin, les injures, ça serait bien d'éviter))._


	6. Le vétérinaire

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Bon, le chien est à moi, et les autres sont à Eiichiro Oda. Et l'argent n'est pas mon but._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée). Les italiques avec des tirets devant sont des dialogues entre animaux._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_echizen D luffy: Effectivement, un couple est prévu pour la suite. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu aimes mon histoire._

_Tashigi: Tu es bien impatiente, mais mon scénario est déjà bien précis. J'ai envie de présenter la famille de Sandy, ainsi qu'une partie de son passé avant d'arriver à la surprise (ce qui nous fait environ une petite dizaine de chapitres (je sais, ça fait long, mais c'était nécessaire)). Deux nuits blanches, vraiment? Mon histoire te prend vraiment la tête? J'en suis désolée alors._

* * *

_Je tiens humblement à vous donnez des excuses pour vous avoir fait attendre toute une journée sans l'arrivée de ce chapitre, mais la connection Internet de chez moi avait un léger problème et je n'arrivais pas à me connecter (je voulais balancer le modemdans le feu, mais j'ai préféré attendre)._

_Vous avez le droit aussi de vous plaindre de la longueur dans cette fic, mais j'ai dressé un scénario qui s'étend sur °calcule un nombre approximatif de chapitres° je dirais une trentaine de chapitres (en ce moment, je rédige le vingt-quatrième chapitre, alors vous voyez, il y a encore beaucoup de marge)._

_

* * *

_

**Le vétérinaire**

Le soleil, comme à chaque fois qu'il se réveille, vient me frapper le visage pour m'éveiller, avant que mon maître ne fasse de même. J'ouvre un œil, le referme rapidement à cause de la lumière, retente le coup avec l'autre œil. Ceci fait, j'examine la niche autour de moi. _Rien à déclarer. Ok!_ Je referme l'œil, puis ouvre les deux en même temps.

Je relève la tête du fond de mon panier, observe plus attentivement les alentours, puis baille longuement. Finalement, je me lève, m'étire les pattes avant, puis pose ces dernières en dehors de mon panier pour m'étirer les pattes arrière. J'en profite pour bailler encore une fois.

Je fais quelques pas, mais m'arrête pour me gratter l'oreille droite.

Enfin, je vais en trottinant vers mon écuelle pour laper l'eau qui s'y trouve. Ceci fait, je jette un coup d'œil à ma gamelle désespérément vide qui trône à côté de mon écuelle. Je pousse un petit couinement, puis, me résignant, je vais aller se nettoyer dans la niche où mon maître regarde la boîte à images.

**OoO**

Alors que j'étais en train de me lécher les pattes avant, j'entends un bruit provenir de la niche où mon maître dort. Je lève les oreilles pour mieux écouter. Un grognement, puis un autre, et enfin le bruit de quand mon maître baille.

Immédiatement, je saute sur mes pattes et court lui dire bonjour. J'arrive dans la niche où mon maître dort et trouve ce dernier en train de s'étirer les pattes avant dans son panier.

_-_Ouha, fait_-_il en baillant. Bien dormi moi, continue_-_t_-_il en se grattant la tête.

Il regarde autour de lui, et me voit, assis à l'entrée de la niche.

_-_Tiens, salut toi, lance_-_t_-_il en montrant ces dents.

J'aboie, puis lui saute dessus pour lui lécher le visage.

_-_Arrête, il ordonne en rigolant.

Je continue encore un peu, puis vais m'asseoir dans mon panier, tandis que mon maître se lève. Il s'étire encore une fois, puis viens se placer entre mon panier et le sien pour commencer à gesticuler bizarrement.

D'abord les pattes, puis la tête, enfin les fesses. Tout y passe. Ensuite, mon maître commence à toucher ses pattes arrière avec ses pattes avant, sans pour autant se mettre comme moi, puis il croise les pattes avant. Après ça, il commence à sauter sur place, puis fini par donner des coups de pattes arrière partout –_j'ai toujours peur quand il fait ça, il va bien tomber un jour._

Finalement, quand il a tout terminé, il se met en position assise et recommence à toucher ses pattes arrière avec ses pattes avant, avant de se coucher par terre et de lever la tête en rythme, ses pattes avant posées derrière.

Pour finir le tout, il se met sur le ventre et fait de son corps un bout de bois qu'il fait monter et descendre grâce à ses pattes avant. _C'est vraiment étrange un humain, mais je les admire tant pour réussir à faire tout ça. J'aimerais tellement en être capable._

Quand il a fini, mon maître s'étale par terre en soufflant, puis se lève et se dirige vers la niche d'où il sort toujours mouillé.

Pendant ce temps, j'en profite pour rêver un peu.

**OoO**

Après avoir enfilé ses peaux, mon maître mange, puis me donne à manger. Quand je fini mes croquettes, mon maître est installé devant une boîte à images plus petite que celle que je connais. Plusieurs fois j'ai essayé de voir les images de cette boîte étrange, mais rien à faire, elle est toujours trop haut perchée pour moi.

Ignorant cette boîte à image, je vais me coucher aux pieds de mon maître afin d'attendre qu'il se lève pour qu'on sorte faire la balade.

Après un long moment, pendant lequel j'ai examiné mes pattes avant et j'ai senti les pieds de mon maître, celui_-_ci se lève pour aller chercher la corde à balade.

_-_Filou, ici, il ordonne.

Avec joie, je me lève et court vers mon maître pour qu'il m'attache.

**OoO**

Arrivé dans l'endroit où on voit toujours la dame à l'odeur de chat, nous croisons celle_-_ci qui utilise son habituel bout de bois pour chasser la poussière du sol vers un autre endroit –_il faudra un jour que je me penche sur la question "Pourquoi les humains font-ils ça?"._

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, fait la dame à l'odeur de chat en voyant mon maître.

_-_Bonjour madame Berthe. Comment vont vos allergies?

_-_Oooooh, très mal, gémit la dame à l'odeur de chat. Je ne supporte pas très bien l'ozone.

_-_Vous devriez aller vois un…

Je perds la conversation de mon maître avec la dame à l'odeur de chat parce que, justement, je sens l'odeur d'un chat qui flotte dans les airs. D'un rapide coup d'œil, je repère l'affreux animal qui me nargue du haut d'une boîte grise en métal.

Je commence à grogner dans sa direction.

_-Allez, viens si tu l'oses_, me siffle le chat en gonflant son dos.

_-Tu penses m'impressionner de cette façon_, je lance en continuant de grogner.

_-Approche, tu ne me fais pas peur!_

Sentant mon instinct me commander de punir ce chat, je bondis dans sa direction, échappant à la poigne de mon maître qui ne réagit pas assez vite.

Aussitôt, une course_-_poursuite entre le chat et moi commence. L'animal saute partout, tentant de m'échapper, mais j'arrive toujours à le rattraper. Finalement, il décide enfin à se battre contre moi.

J'essaie de le mordre, mais comme j'essaie aussi d'éviter ses coups de griffes, la lutte va vers un match nul. Enfin, mon adversaire fait un tour sur lui_-_même qui lui vaut de se faire mordre violemment la queue.

Je savoure ma victoire, mais le chat n'a pas dit son dernier mot. Il m'envoie un coup de griffe qui m'atteint juste sous l'œil gauche. Aussitôt, je commence à couiner fortement et cours vers mon maître, qui commence à me gronder en me secouant par la peau du cou.

_-_MAIS ÇA VA PAS LA TÊTE! ÇA NE SE FAIT PAS! VILAIN CHIEN, VILAIN!

_-_Oooh, mon pauvre Mistigris, gémit la dame à l'odeur de chat en prenant l'animal avec ses pattes avant. Tu as mal mon chéri? Monsieur, votre chien est dangereux!

_-_C'est pas parce que votre stupide chat a été mordu à la queue qu'il faut traiter mon chien de monstre, grogne mon maître. Je vous signale aussi que votre bête a griffé mon chien sous l'œil, risquant de l'éborgner.

_-_OH! Quel langage, fait la dame à l'odeur de chat en allant dans sa niche qui sent fort.

_-_Ça va mon chien, me demande mon maître en voulant m'examiner l'œil.

Instinctivement, je tourne la tête, ne voulant pas que mon maître me fasse mal.

_-_On rentre et j'appelle le véto, déclare mon maître en me tirant vers la boîte de métal qui bouge.

_On va pas nager?_

OoO

Le chien de métal bouge vers un endroit que j'ai l'impression de connaître, mais j'arrive pas à m'en rappeler. _Tant pis._ Je renifle toutes les odeurs qui flottent autour de moi, tandis que le chien de métal tourne encore du même côté. _Est-ce que, à force d'aller toujours du même côté, on va nulle part? Peut-être, mais avec un humain, il faut toujours se méfier._

Enfin, le chien de métal s'arrête de bouger et mon maître descend de son dos pour l'attacher.

_-_Allez, descends, m'ordonne mon maître en me détachant de l'anneau du chien de métal.

_J'ai déjà senti cette odeur, mais où?_ Je renifle encore un peu, puis reconnais enfin l'odeur. _Noooooon! Pas la niche de la dame qui a tout plein d'objet bizarres qui font mal._ Je tente de m'accrocher au sol avec mes griffes, mais c'est en vain, puisque mon maître est plus fort.

Mon maître entre dans la niche de la dame aux objets bizarres et va s'asseoir dans un panier haut, moi à ses pieds. Je gémis, sans autre résultat qu'une caresse de mon maître. _Je veux pas des caresses, je veux rentrer à la niche! Maîîîîître, j'ai peur de la dame aux objets bizarres._

_-_Filou, tais_-_toi un peu!

Je continue de couiner, trop stressé pour obéir à mon maître.

Soudainement, une porte s'ouvre et un homme avec un chat dans une cage sort. Apparaît à sa suite la dame aux objets bizarres, une bouteille dans les pattes et ses longs poils blancs détachés sur ses épaules.

_-_Monsieur Sandy, susurre_-_t_-_elle en regardant un truc plat.

Mon maître se lève et va serrer la patte de la dame aux objets bizarres, qui se penche vers moi, ses dents bien en évidence.

_-_Bonjour gamin, elle lance joyeusement. Alors, tu t'es battu avec un chat?

Elle rigole, ce qui glace mon sang dans mes veines. Je recommence à couiner fortement. _Maîîître, je veux partir!_

_-_Suivez_-_moi, ordonne la dame aux objets bizarres à mon maître, qui s'exécute sans rien dire.

Je tente encore une fois de résister, mais mon maître tire trop fort sur la corde.

Après quelques tentatives d'évasion de ma part, mon maître et la dame aux objets étranges me pose sur un panier très haut où il y a tout plein d'odeurs d'autres animaux.

La queue entre les jambes, je reste pétrifié sur le panier, tandis que la dame aux objets étranges m'examine douloureusement les oreilles.

_-_Rien à déclarer de ce côté.

_-_Euh… docteur Kureha, c'est à l'œil qu'il faut…

_-_JE SAIS PARFAITEMENT QUE C'EST À L'ŒIL QU'IL A ÉTÉ BLESSÉ, hurle la dame aux objets bizarres. C'est un simple examen de routine.

La dame se retourne et fait des mouvements bizarres. Enfin, elle se retourne vers moi et m'attrape la gueule pour regarder mon œil.

_-_Mmmh, rien de grave, déclare_-_t_-_elle en lâchant ma gueule. Vous avez désinfecté la plaie, elle demande à mon maître.

_-_Oui, enfin, du mieux que j'ai pu.

_-_Et bien je peux vous dire que vous l'avez bien fait. La plaie a déjà cicatrisé. Par contre, il restera sûrement une cicatrice, mais ça ne gâchera pas son charme.

_-_Vous me rassurez madame.

À ces mots, la dame aux objets bizarres applique une de ses pattes arrière sur la tête de mon maître, qui s'effondre à terre sous le choc.

_-_Appelle_-_moi doctrine, gamin! Et je ne suis pas si vieille que ça, je n'ai que 139 ans.

Mon maître se relève lentement en se frottant la tête avec sa patte avant.

_-_Euh…

_-_Parfait. Maintenant, voyons si Filou a besoin de rappels.

Après quelques nouveaux mouvements bizarres, la dame bizarre –_je décide de l'appeler comme ça, puisqu'elle est encore plus bizarre que ses objets_– se retourne vers moi, un objet bizarre –_euh… je crois que je vais revenir à l'autre nom_– et pointu dans l'une de ses pattes avant.

_-_Allez mon mignon, c'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, murmure doucement la dame aux objets bizarres en m'attrapant la peau du cou pour y planter l'objet bizarre et pointu.

Je sens un léger picotement, puis plus rien.

_-_Voila, fait la dame aux objets étranges en se retournant une nouvelle fois. C'est terminé. Il peut redescendre.

Mon maître me prend avec ses pattes avant et me pose par terre.

_-_Ça vous fera six cent vingt_-_sept Berry, et trois bentos de votre crû.

_-_Comment ça?

_-_C'est pas assez?

_-_Euh… non non, c'est parfait, fait mon maître en gesticulant. Vous les aurez vos bentos.

_-_Pour demain les bentos, je reçois des collègues.

Mon maître soupire en tirant d'une de ses peaux un petit truc qui contient des feuilles de papier vert et des ronds de métal.

**OoO**

_-_Quelle vieille harpie celle_-_la, grogne mon maître en montant sur le chien de métal.

* * *

_Bé voila, le sixième chapitre en ligne (avec un peu de retard). Sachez que je ne mange personne et que j'accepte toutes les petites sucreries (ou reviews même) de votre part (c'est mon carburateur)._

_A samedi prochain (c'est juré) pour le septième chapitre._


	7. Enfin une bonne nouvelle

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Tout, sauf les personnages humains, est tiré de mon imagination. Filou me revient de droit._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_La p'tite Lili: Et bien, je vais t'avouer que oui. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des surprises que je vous avais concoctées. Mais il faut dire que c'est tellement gros que tout le monde va le savoir °grosse goutte qui coule dans le dos de TiaKin°. J'espère que cette découverte ne va pas t'enlever le goût de continuer à lire ma fic._

_Echizen D Luffy: C'est vrai que quand on a fixé un rendez-vous précis et qu'on peut pas tenir la promesse "Je viens à l'heure", ça fout les nerfs en boule et on n'a qu'une envie, taper sur tout le monde. Pour la gymnastique du blondinet international, y'a qu'à se l'imaginer faire de l'aérobic, avec quelques coups de pied dans l'air au milieu (c'est vrai que c'est pas très clair tout ça). Pour la trentaine de chapitres, j'ai l'impression que j'étais trop optimiste. Je crois plutôt qu'il faut en rajouter une dizaine de plus pour s'approcher de la réalité (je tape en ce moment le vingt-sixième et je suis loin d'être arrivée à mon chapitre phare de l'histoire (à savoir, la scène chaude qui justifie le rating)). Donc, y'a encore de la lecture, et les rebondissements, va y en avoir. Bonne lecture._

_

* * *

_

**Enfin une bonne nouvelle**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le retour aux bureaux pour moi, et pour la plupart de mes collègues aussi.

_-_Wouf?

Je baisse les yeux vers Filou, qui me regarde mettre laconiquement ma cravate.

_-_Quoi, qu'est_-_c'qu'il y a?

Mon chien penche la tête sur le côté et je me peux m'empêcher de sourire.

_-_Non, aujourd'hui, on va pas au lac, je lui dis en me baissant à sa hauteur. Aujourd'hui, je dois retourner au bureau pour pouvoir gagner ma croûte.

Filou me lèche le visage, mais je l'arrête d'un geste.

_-_Je suis vraiment désolé, mon chien, mais les animaux sont interdits au travail.

J'enfile mon veston et attrape ma mallette pour sortir de mon appartement. Mais, alors que j'allais entrer dans l'ascenseur, un hurlement de mort s'élève, me glaçant les sangs. _Oh non, putain, pas ça!_ Je fais mine d'ignorer les hurlements et entre dans l'ascenseur, mais ma voisine d'en face –une charmante femme au foyer de cinquante balais grincheuse pour trois Berry– sort de son appartement, les cheveux en bataille et les yeux encore endormis.

_-_MAIS VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE TAIRE VOTRE CHIEN OUI OU MERDE, elle hurle en me voyant. IL VA RÉVEILLER TOUT L'IMMEUBLE SI ÇA CONTINUE.

Je vais répliquer, mais madame Berthe arrive en renfort, pour mon plus grand désespoir.

_-_Ah mais, qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ici, elle demande –_il ne manque que l'accent._

_-_Le chien de ce monsieur hurle.

La concierge lève vers moi des yeux furieux.

_-_Allez le faire taire, ou bien c'est la porte, gronde la vieille en redescendant par l'escalier.

_-_Bien madame, je susurre entre mes dents. À vos ordres madame.

Je laisse l'ascenseur partir et me dirige vers ma porte. Lorsque j'entre, Filou s'arrête de hurler et me saute dessus, visiblement content.

_-_Tu sais que tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort là?

À peine ai_-_je dit ça que mon portable se met à sonner.

_-_C'est qui qui m'appelle? Oh non, je soupire en voyant le numéro de Zorro s'afficher sur l'écran de mon portable. Oui, je fais en décrochant.

_-_Sandy, t'es en retard, chantonne tête de concombre à l'autre bout du fil.

_-_Ne me bassine pas avec ça, connard.

_-_Oula, t'es en colère toi.

_-_Non, pas possible, je grince. Filou hurle à la mort dès que je quitte mon appartement et ma concierge menace de me faire expulser si je ne trouve pas une solution à ça.

_-_Ce n'est que ça, demande fond de prairie avec un air détaché.

_-_Tu prends ça à la légère toi?

_-_Ben… ouais. C'est rien de bien grave. Filou va bien comprendre que tu vas pas revenir avant ce soir. Il avait bien l'habitude avant.

_-_J'ai la nette impression que tu ne comprends pas trop la situation. Depuis la bagarre Filou vs Mistigris, cette vieille conne me déteste, et je te parle pas de mes voisins. La grosse d'en face me hait du plus profond de son âme, les p'tits vieux du dessous également. Y'a que les voisines du dessus qui m'apprécient, mais elles sont dans l'immeuble que depuis trois mois. En un mot, j'ai pas la côte.

_-_T'es mal.

_-_Merci de m'encourager.

_-_Mais de rien.

_-_T'as pas une solution?

_-_Non, désolé.

Et il raccroche.

_-_Connard!

Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds, et croise le regard suppliant de mon chien. Je soupire.

_-_Bon, d'accord, D'ACCORD! On va faire une balade.

Tout à coup, une idée me vient. _Mais oui, la voila l'idée. Mais… va falloir convaincre le patron._ Je vais dans ma chambre et prends l'une des vieilles serviettes qui traînent dans le panier de Filou.

_-_Allez mon vieux, on y va.

**OoO**

Je regarde à gauche, je regarde à droite. Personne en vue.

_-_Allez, c'est parti.

Je file rapidement vers l'ascenseur, Filou à mes trousses. J'appuie énergiquement sur le bouton d'appel et attends en stressant que la boîte de métal s'ouvre.

Ding! L'ascenseur s'ouvre. _Ouf, il est vide._ J'entre à l'intérieur en tirant Filou et appuie sur le bouton en priant pour que personne ne veuille prendre l'ascenseur.

Ding! La boîte de métal arrive à mon étage et les portes s'ouvrent. Coup d'œil à droite, coup d'œil à gauche. Tout le monde travaille. _C'est le moment._ Je détale silencieusement vers mon bureau, ouvre la porte et la referme juste derrière Filou en soupirant.

_-_Mission réussie.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, résonne la voix familière de la secrétaire du directeur dans mon dos.

Je sursaute violemment contre la porte, puis me retourne pour faire face à la magnifique blonde habillée dans un ensemble seyant, ses lunettes carrées sur le nez.

_-_Mademoiselle Kalifa, quel bonheur de vous revoir, je lance de ma voix la plus charmeuse. Avez-vous passé de bonne vacances?

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que c'est que ça, elle demande en regardant mon chien renifler mon porte manteau, ignorant ma question.

_-_Euh…

_Trouve une réponse adéquate mon vieux. VITE!_

_-_… C'est… un chien.

_-_Je le vois bien que c'est un chien. Mais que fait_-_il ici?

_-_Euh… j'ai eu… des problèmes dans mon immeuble. Il hurlait et je risquais l'expulsion, j'ajoute en voyant le regard suspicieux de la secrétaire.

_-_Vous savez pertinemment que les animaux sont interdits ici.

_-_Oui… mais j'allais quand même pas le laisser hurler dans mon appartement.

_-_Il y a des chenils pour ça.

_-_Filou n'aime pas les chenils.

_-_Ce n'est pas mon problème. Faite sortir ce chien d'ici ou vous êtes renvoyé!

_Hé ho, calmos là. T'es pas le directeur à ce que je sache._

_-_Je… vous n'avez pas le droit de m'obliger.

_Aïe, terrain glissant. Fais attention à ce que tu dis mon vieux._

_-_Ah bon, demande_-_t_-_elle en baissant légèrement ses lunettes. Et pourquoi ça?

_-_Parce que… c'est au directeur de prendre les décisions, et non à vous.

Elle reste silencieuse. _Aïe aïe aïe, pas bon signe du tout ça._

_-_Et bien… vous avez raison.

J'en tombe des nues.

_-_Alors, comme ce n'est pas mon travail, vous êtes convoqué chez le directeur. Maintenant!

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Oui, monsieur le directeur voulait vous parler.

_-_Ah… Ok.

J'ouvre la porte et la secrétaire sort. Je la suis, Filou à mes pieds. _Dans quelle galère je me suis embarqué moi?_

**OoO**

_-_Vous pouvez entrer. Le directeur vous attend.

Prudemment, j'entre dans le bureau du directeur. C'est une grande pièce rectangulaire. À droite et à gauche s'étalent deux grandes bibliothèques, celle de droite étant plus petite à cause d'une armoire comportant sûrement des dossiers importants ou confidentiels. Bien en face de la porte se trouve le large bureau du directeur, et juste derrière, une immense baie vitrée qui montre l'immeuble d'en face et une partie de la ville sur la droite.

Derrière son bureau, le directeur regarde les environs dans son large fauteuil en cuir, me tournant ainsi le dos. Je vois de la fumée s'échapper du fauteuil.

_-_Mon… monsieur le directeur, je dis doucement.

Le fauteuil tourne et laisse apparaître le directeur, un homme massif, aux cheveux noirs toujours coiffés en arrière. La seule grande particularité du directeur, à part d'être le supérieur hiérarchique de tout le monde dans la boîte, est qu'il possède une cicatrice qui coupe son visage en deux, dans le sens de la largeur.

Il pose sur moi un regard glacial et aussitôt un frisson me parcourt le dos.

_-_Oui?

_-_Je… je suis monsieur Sandy. Vous vouliez me voir?

_-_C'est exact, fait_-_il avec une voix posée. Veuillez vous asseoir!

Je m'installe maladroitement dans le fauteuil qui fait face au bureau, Filou venant s'installer à mes pieds. Le directeur me regarde faire, jetant un rapide coup d'œil à Filou.

_-_Je voulais vous parler d'une chose, mais je crois que je vais devoir vous parler d'une autre après.

_-_Euh… bien sûr monsieur.

**OoO**

Après une longue discussion sur mon parcours professionnel au sein de la boîte et de mon travail acharné en tant que responsable de la gestion, puis en tant que chef de la clientèle, le directeur vient aussitôt au sujet qui l'intéresse.

_-_Donc, comme je viens de vous l'expliquer, vous avez un parcours exemplaire pour votre âge.

_Hé, je n'ai que vingt-huit ans!_

_-_C'est donc pour ça que je vous ai convoqué. Je tiens personnellement à vous félicitez pour votre acharnement. Cela fait bientôt six ans que vous êtes parmi nous et vous êtes celui qui s'est le mieux illustré. Bravo!

Il m'accorde un sourire et je lui réponds en faisant de même.

_-_Alors, pour vous remerciez de votre travail fait jusqu'à présent, je veux absolument vous faire une faveur.

_Allez, c'est le moment de se lancer mon vieux. Tu peux avoir ce que tu veux._

_-_Alors, est_-_ce que je peux la choisir, je propose timidement.

Le directeur me regarde d'un air étonné, puis sourit.

_-_Bien sûr.

_-_Est_-_ce que je peux garder mon chien dans mon bureau?

_Moment décisif. Soit il me renvoie, soit il m'accorde cette faveur, ce qui serait un véritable miracle de la vie._

Le directeur se baisse vers Filou, qui dort, étalé à mes pieds, puis se redresse, plongé dans ses pensées. _Il pèse le pour et le contre. Allez, faut l'aider à dire oui mon gars, sinon tu vas te retrouver expulsé de ton appart._

_-_Il est très propre et éduqué. Je tiens à prendre le risque de rembourser tous les dommages qu'il pourrait faire au sein de l'entreprise.

_-_Mmmh.

_-_Mais si vous me refusez cette faveur, je serais tout à fait d'accord avec vous. Le règlement stipule que les animaux sont interdits. Et ce n'est pas donner l'exemple que de me permettre de contourner cette règle.

_Lèche-bottes! Et puis qu'est-ce qui te prend de t'enfoncer encore plus dans la merde, alors que ton cas est déjà désespéré? Trouve mieux que ça!_

_-_Mais… ne faut_-_il pas contourner les règles de temps en temps? C'est l'exception qui fait la règle, n'est_-_ce pas?

_Aïe! Danger danger, mauvais exemple._

Au lieu de me dévisager avec un regard béat –ce qui ne serait pas concevable pour un directeur tel que monsieur Crocodile– le directeur rigole légèrement, ce qui me cloue dans mon fauteuil avec une expression de profond étonnement sur le visage. _Le directeur a… rigolé? Champagne!_

_-_Vous avez de l'humour, c'est un bon point. Et bien, il ajoute, c'est accordé. Mais à la moindre faute grave de la part de votre chien, vous serez renvoyé.

_-_Merci monsieur le directeur, je fais en attrapant la main de ce dernier pour la serrer brièvement. Je vais surveiller mon chien. Merci encore.

_-_Au revoir.

Je sors doucement du bureau du directeur et, lorsque la porte est refermée, j'attrape Filou dans mes bras et je commence à danser la polka –_Yahoo! J'ai réussi, faut fêter ça!_–, sous les yeux ébahis de la secrétaire et de Pipo, venu pour je ne sais quelle raison.

_-_Euh… vive la joie, je lâche au hasard.

* * *

_Cette fois, je suis à l'heure °contente° Maintenant, vous savez ce que sont devenus Kalifa et Crocodile._

_Comme d'hab', toutes les questions-qui-vous-passent-par-la-tête-et-dont-vous-voulez-une-réponse peuvent être posée dans la rubrique reviews (j'aime quand je reçois une review, même quand c'est un coup de gueule)._


	8. L'ordinateur récalcitrant

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Tout personnage tiré de cette fic appartient au non moins célèbre mangaka Eichiro Oda._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les _OoO_ sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long, _**gras: **_autre moment dans la journée_)

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_La p'tite Lili: Du harcèlement sexuel? °TiaKin relit le chapitre° Non, je ne vois pas. Je voulais simplement la faire la plus sadique possible envers Sandy. Effectivement (et je suis désolée pour toi), mais cette fic comporte un slash. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu arrêtais de lire (de toute façon, je préviendrais quand le chapitre "chaud" sera mis en ligne (pour moi, Sandy est bi, mais c'est un autre sujet)). Je prévois une apparition de Mr2, mais je ne sais pas encore. Il n'est toujours pas apparu dans les chapitres que j'écris, mais il va venir (pour son boulot, je n'en sais rien, mais il restera travelo, c'est ce qui fait son charme d'ailleurs).

* * *

_

**L'ordinateur récalcitrant**

L'hiver, l'une des saisons que j'apprécie le moins, car les charmantes demoiselles portent toutes, sans exceptions, des gros manteaux cachant leurs adorables formes si gracieuses, tout ça à cause du FROID –que je déteste donc. L'hiver, la saison d'hibernation pour tous les dragueurs invétérés –comme moi quoi. L'hiver, la saison que Filou semble préférer. L'hiver, la saison où la neige s'amuse à se coller sous les chaussures et dans les poils de Filou. _Bref, j'aime pas l'hiver._

Je regarde attentivement l'écran de mon ordinateur pour tenter, vainement, de trouver mes dossiers. _Mais POURQUOI faut-il que le patron ait décidé d'installer des ordinateurs partout? C'est moche, ça marche pas comme on veut et en plus ça attrape des virus. Pourquoi je peux pas garder mes dossiers écrits sur du papier que je range minutieusement dans mon armoire, chaque dossier à sa place? Mais non, môssieur le patron veut des ordis, môssieur le patron installe des ordis, et personne ne gueule contre ça –tout le monde est trop content d'avoir enfin des ordinateurs._

_-_Mais pourquoi ça marche pas ce truc, je gueule en tapant sur la –_comment ça s'appelle déjà?_– souris. Pourquoi tu bouges pas comme je veux, sale truc de merde! Putain, m'énerve, je hurle finalement en balançant le truc juste à côté de la porte, qui s'ouvre justement sur Pipo.

_-_HYAAAAAA, hurle_-_t_-_il en voyant le projectile s'écraser juste à côté de sa tête.

J'attrape furieusement une cigarette, mais me souviens avec amertume qu'il est interdit de fumer dans les locaux. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'informaticien qui ramasse la souris.

_-_Tu veux quelque chose, je lui demande méchamment.

_-_Ouais, répond_-_il, j'voulais savoir si ça te posait un problème si on fêtait Noël chez toi cette année.

_-_J'vois pas pourquoi ça poserait un problème.

_-_Alors c'est Ok?

_-_Oui, je lâche, légèrement énervé.

Pipo s'approche de mon bureau et y pose la souris –_t'es encore vivante toi?_

_-_T'as des problèmes avec ton ordi, me demande l'informaticien en chef en se penchant pour voir mon écran.

_-_Ouais, cette stupide machine marche pas. J'ai beau appuyer sur tous les boutons, j'arrive pas à trouver mes dossiers.

Pipo contourne mon bureau et se penche pour appuyer sur un bouton se trouvant sur la machine à mes pieds.

_-_Je pense que c'est beaucoup plus facile si l'ordi est allumé, fait_-_il avec un sourire.

Je dévisage lentement le visage de mon ami, qui a l'air de se marrer intérieurement, puis regarde honteusement l'écran s'allumer et faire de la musique en entrant dans le programme. _Je vais tuer quelqu'un._

_-_Je vais fumer une clope, j'annonce en me levant.

_-_Ça marche, fait Pipo en sortant de mon bureau.

J'attrape mon imper accroché au_-_dessus du panier de Filou, qui pionce pénard pendant que je m'éventre à faire marcher la soi_-_disant "nouvelle technologie de pointe".

_-_Filou, tu viens?

Le chien lève une oreille en entendant son nom, puis la tête.

_-_Alors, je demande avec impatience.

Filou se lève doucement, s'étire l'avant en baillant, puis l'arrière et enfin daigne sortir de son panier pour venir s'asseoir à mes pieds.

_-_Ben c'est pas trop tôt, je dis avant de me baisser pour accrocher la laisse. Allez, viens!

Nous sortons de mon bureau et nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur, dans lequel je trouve mam'zelle Vivi, accompagné de brocoli grillé qui montre toujours son horrible teint bronzé chopé à Tahiti.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, fait mam'zelle Vivi en me voyant. Comment allez_-_vous?

_-_Ça pourrait aller mieux si j'avais pas cette machine dans mon bureau.

_-_Toujours quelques problèmes avec l'informatique, me demande cyniquement mon collègue.

_-_Je déteste tout ce qui ne marche pas simplement. Une télé, c'est facile à utiliser. Brancher, allumer, choisir les chaînes, zapper, éteindre. Le lecteur DVD, pareil. La radio, itou. Le four, la cuisinière, le micro_-_onde, la cafetière, le réveil, le rasoir, rien n'est compliqué. Mais un ordinateur, ça dépasse mes capacités. Je hais cette machine stupide. Si j'avais le mode d'emploi, tout irait mieux, mais non, le patron n'a pas livré le mode d'emploi avec la machine.

_-_En un mot, tu rames.

_-_Je coule plutôt. Filou, non, je dis en voyant mon chien renifler les jambes de mam'zelle Vivi.

Ding! L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur le hall d'entrée. Je sors le premier avec Filou et me dirige vers la cafétéria, par où je peux sortir dans le parc à côté de l'immeuble.

Je lâche Filou, qui détale vers la bordure des arbres, puis reprends ma cigarette que je voulais fumer dans mon bureau. Je l'allume, puis tire machinalement dessus, aspirant la fumée au goût âcre. Je regarde Filou fouiller le sol jonché de feuilles mortes recouvertes par une mince couche de neige terne.

_-_Alors, fait une voix grave dans mon dos, on profite d'une pause pour sortir son chien?

Je regarde la personne qui m'a rejoint. _Oh non, pas le vieux schnock._

_-_Ouaip, je réponds en retournant à mon observation du canidé. Et vous?

_-_J'ai rien à faire jusqu'à midi, alors j'prends du bon temps pendant que mes collègues épluchent des patates, dit_-_il avec amusement. Vous mangez à la cantine?

_-_Non, j'ai un bento.

_-_Préparé par votre gentille petite copine?

_-_Non, par moi_-_même.

_-_Ça doit pas être terrible alors, lâche_-_t_-_il en rigolant.

_-_Mais bien meilleur que votre bouffe dégueulasse.

J'évite un coup de pied du cuisinier en furie, puis écrase ma cigarette contre le mur.

_-_Filou, retour, je lance en évitant deux autres coups de pied.

Filou arrive rapidement vers moi, tandis que j'entre dans la cafétéria, suivit par le vieux cuisinier qui tient un plateau ramassé sur une table.

_-_Filou, ascenseur, j'ordonne à mon chien. J'arrive.

Mon chien me regarde avec un air étonné sauter sur les tables, puis se dirige en trottant vers la boîte de métal.

_-_Attends que j't'attrape, sale petit cornichon, hurle le vieux schnock en balançant son plateau.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, mais mon boulot m'attend, je lance en détalant vers l'ascenseur qui s'ouvre. Filou, entre!

L'interpellé exécute l'ordre, tandis que je me faufile entre les portes pour appuyer sur le bouton. J'affiche un dernier grand sourire au cuistot juste avant que les portes ne se ferment complètement.

_-_Ouf, j'ai survécu, je soupire en m'appuyant contre la paroi.

_-_Ouaf!

_-_Ouais, t'as raison, c'est qu'un pauvre vieux complètement gâteux.

Ding! Les portes s'ouvrent sur monsieur Crocodile. Immédiatement, j'attache Filou et le tire vers moi.

_-_Bonjour monsieur le directeur, je fais avec mon plus beau sourire.

_-_Bonjour.

L'homme baisse les yeux sur Filou, qui bat de la queue avec énergie.

_-_C'est votre chien, me demande_-_t_-_il.

_-_Oui monsieur, c'est Filou.

_-_Il est sage j'espère?

_-_Oh oui monsieur. Il reste tout le temps dans mon bureau.

_-_C'est bien.

Filou secoue encore plus de la queue.

_-_Ouaf!

Le directeur sursaute, puis se détend pour caresser Filou derrière l'oreille.

Ding! L'ascenseur s'arrête.

_-_Au revoir monsieur le directeur, je dis en sortant de la boîte de métal.

_-_Au revoir.

Les portes se ferment et le directeur monte vers son bureau. _Putain, pourquoi j'suis obligé de dire des choses pareilles. J'ai pourtant toujours détesté les lèches-bottes._

Je soupire en me dirigeant vers mon bureau, quand un bruit atroce me parvient aux oreilles._ Identification du bruit. Bruit connu dans un bureau. Recherche approfondie. Un objet trouvé. Vérification._

Je tourne la tête et vois –comme je me l'attendais– que l'un des nouveaux, celui avec les cheveux blonds coiffés en champignon –je sais plus son nom– a trop bourré la déchiqueteuse de papier.

_-_Filou, assis pas bouger, j'ordonne à Filou qui s'exécute.

Je me dirige vers le newbie et me plante derrière lui, les mains dans les poches et mon plus mauvais regard dans les yeux.

_-_Alors, comme ça on abîme le matériel de bureau, je demande avec colère, faisant sursauter le nouveau.

_-_Euh… non, non, bafouille_-_t_-_il en se tournant vers moi, le visage apeuré.

_-_Qu'avez_-_vous fait pour mettre la déchiqueteuse dans cet état?

_-_J'ai… je sais pas. Je mettais les feuilles quand elle a fait ce bruit. J'y suis pour rien.

_-_Savez_-_vous qu'il ne faut pas mettre plus de dix feuilles dans le bac, je tonne en m'approchant un peu plus.

_-_Euh… non monsieur, dit_-_il en tremblant.

_-_Retournez à votre bureau!

_-_Oui monsieur, dit_-_il en s'éloignant.

_-_Nous retiendrons la note de la réparation sur votre salaire, je termine.

Je newbie s'installe à son bureau, pleurant comme une madeleine sur son clavier. _Bon, maintenant, deuxième round de "homme vs machine"._ Je m'approche de mon bureau et ouvre la porte, permettant à Filou de retourner dans son panier. J'accroche mon imper et vais m'asseoir devant l'écran de mon ordi, faisant craquer les articulations de mes doigts.

_-_Bon, à nous sale machine stupide.

**OoO**

Après deux bonnes heures de travail acharné à faire marcher la machine récalcitrante, je m'avoue finalement vaincu par la souris, qui ne veut toujours pas marcher. Énervé, je me lève et me dirige vers le bureau de Pipo, qui travaille gentiment sur une animation pour une pub de banque.

_-_PIPO, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je dis brutalement en posant mes mains sur son bureau, de part et d'autre de la photo de sa fille.

L'informaticien en chef sursaute sur sa chaise à roulettes, puis me dévisage avec un air de merlan frit –_bonne idée ça, les merlans frits. J'pourrais en faire demain soir, comme c'est vendredi._

_-_Euh… oui, pour quoi exactement, me demande_-_t_-_il après un moment d'absence totale de bruit autour de nous.

_-_J'arrive pas à faire marcher cette putain de souris de merde.

_-_Euh… bien… j'arrive. J'enregistre juste mon travail. Voila, fait_-_il après quelques clics rapides –_mais pourquoi j'y arrive pas moi?_

Mon ami se lève et nous nous dirigeons vers mon bureau, où il s'installe dans mon siège, face à l'écran.

_-_Bon, la souris, dit_-_il en examinant cette dernière. Tu l'as branchée, me demande_-_t_-_il.

_-_Branchée?

_-_Ben ouais, à la machine.

_-_Faut la brancher à la machine?

Pipo s'écrase sur mon bureau, soupirant fortement, puis se lève et va brancher la souris à l'arrière de la tour.

_-_Voila, ça devrait marcher à présent. Bon, qu'est_-_ce que tu veux savoir d'autre?

_-_Où sont mes fichiers, je dis en me plaçant derrière lui.

Je vois la petite flèche bouger sur l'écran vers un petit carré jaune.

_-_Ici, se sont tes fichiers persos. Tu peux y mettre tout ce que tu veux. Pour y entrer, tu double_-_cliques dessus, explique_-_t_-_il en joignant le geste à la parole, faisant apparaître d'autres carrés jaunes avec des noms en dessous. Tu veux quel fichier exactement?

_-_Le dossier sur le fast_-_food Mike Do.

_-_Ah oui, je vois duquel tu veux parler. Pour y accéder, tu vas sur ce fichier_-_là, tu l'ouvres –d'autre carrés, bleus cette fois, apparaissent– et tu trouves tout ce que tu cherches.

J'examine attentivement l'écran, sans réel succès.

_-_L'es où? J'le trouve pas.

La flèche bouge encore sur l'écran.

_-_Ici.

Il double_-_clique et mon dossier apparaît enfin sur l'écran.

_-_Ça, c'est le traitement de textes. Ça te permet de modifier ou de créer du texte facilement. Pour ce faire, t'utilises le clavier. T'as compris?

_-_Euh… bof, mouais, l'essentiel.

_-_Alors tu vas me montrer, fait mon ami en faisant tout disparaître en trois clics.

_-_EEH, mon dossier!

_-_Pas de panique, il est toujours dans la machine. Allez, prends ma place, dit_-_il enfin en me laissant ma chaise.

Je m'y installe, empoigne la souris et la fixe pendant que je la bouge.

_-_Non, regarde l'écran!

Je lève les yeux vers l'écran et vois avec bonheur que la flèche bouge à chacun de mes mouvements. _Bon, mes fichiers. C'est où déjà?_ Je regarde l'écran attentivement. _Corbeille, Poste de travail, Traitement de textes, Solitaire, Calculatrice, ah, Mes fichiers._ Je clique, rien, je double_-_clique, les carrés jaunes apparaissent. _Bon, maintenant, où ils ont rangé le dossier fast-food?_ J'examine les différents carrés jaunes, puis trouve enfin celui que je cherche. Je double_-_clique, dévoilant les carrés bleus. Je trouve rapidement celui que je cherche et l'ouvre.

_-_Ben bravo, s'exclame Pipo en me frappant l'épaule amicalement. C'était pas si difficile.

Il s'en va.

_-_HÉ, Pipo!

_-_Quoi, demande_-_t_-_il en se retournant.

_-_Tu pourrais pas me donner des cours, ou un mode d'emploi?

_-_J'vais faire mieux, j'vais te donner un livre t'expliquant tout, y compris la navigation sur Internet.

_-_Merci, t'es vraiment un pote.

_-_De rien. En échange, j'te demande un bon p'tit repas de Noël, dit_-_il avec un grand sourire.

_-_C'est ça. Allez, casse_-_toi!

La porte se referme et je retourne, un peu plus joyeux, à l'ajout des dernières informations concernant les prochaines publicités commandées.

* * *

_Bien, après un combat bien mené entre notre blondinet national et une machine en quatre parties, j'annonce officiellement que le prochain chapitre sera posté, non samedi, mais vendredi, et qu'il y aura une surprise (vi vi, vous avez bien lu). J'annonce également que celui (ou celle) qui trouve le premier ce que c'est, aura le droit de me poser une question sur un personnage (attention, une seule hypothèse par personne, sinon c'est pas drôle), à laquelle je répondrais par e-mail (les revieweurs marqués comme anonymes pourront m'envoyer leur réponse par e-mail)._

_Dernière petite note: sachez aussi que j'aime recevoir des reviews. Mais même si je ne reçois rien, je continue cette fic, juste pour mon bon plaisir. Allez, à la semaine prochaine, pour la surprise._


	9. Un lac sans eau

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Seul Filou est à moi. Le reste est la propriété d'Oda-senseï._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les _OoO_ sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long, _**gras: **_autre moment dans la journée_).

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_bv: Pour tout te dire, je me suis bien amusée à faire ce chapitre. Imaginer Sandy fumant devant une machine, quoi de plus drôle. Par contre, pour Filou, c'est vrai qu'il ne fait plus de boulettes, mais il faut dire aussi qu'il a grandi (dans la réalité, il faut au moins un an et demi pour qu'ils se calment comme ça). Ma surprise, c'est effectivement ça. Bravo (faut dire aussi que c'était simple à deviner). Tu as droit de me poser une question, à laquelle je répondrais le plus exactement possible._

_vivi: Non, je ne crois pas du tout être trop méchante avec lui. Et puis, dans une fic drôle, il faut un peu martyriser son personnage, sinon ça devient lassant comme tout. C'est donc un peu comme tout le monde qu'il découvre les ordinateurs: à la sauvette °rires° Mais ne t'en fais pas, il maitrise cette machine infernale maintenant._

* * *

**Un lac sans eau**

Mon maître, je l'adore. Il est gentil avec moi, me fait de bons repas, court tous les jours avec moi, me permet de nager dans le lac, de dormir dans sa chambre et de venir lui lécher les mains le matin. Jamais il ne crie ou n'est fâché contre moi. Normal, il m'a bien éduqué.

Ce matin, mon maître dort un peu plus longtemps que les autres jours. D'habitude, le soleil dort encore quand mon maître dort, mais aujourd'hui, le soleil se réveille avant mon maître.

_J'ai faim._ Je sais que mon maître n'aime pas quand je le réveille trop tôt, mais aujourd'hui, il dort trop longtemps.

Je regarde mon maître dormir dans son panier, sa couverture lui couvrant tout le dos, mais laissant dépasser sa tête et trois de ses pattes. J'entends du bruit derrière la porte qui donne vers la boîte de métal, mais je sais que c'est la dame toute ridée qui sort de sa niche.

Je tourne mon regard vers mon maître qui grogne dans son sommeil. _Il n'est pas mort._ Je me mets debout et je m'approche de la patte de mon maître pour la renifler. Mon maître grogne encore et tire sa patte sous la couverture. Je vais alors vers les deux pattes arrière, que je commence à lécher. D'abord, mon maître ne bouge pas, puis il commence à bouger ses pattes, de plus en plus fort, ne me laissant pas le lécher tranquille.

_-_Ha ha ha, arrête Filou. Tu me chatouilles, dit mon maître en haletant.

J'ignore l'ordre et continue de lécher ses pattes. Finalement, elles disparaissent sous la couverture et mon maître se retourne. _Il est réveillé. Chouette!_ J'aboie et me dirige vers la tête de mon maître, battant de la queue.

_-_Sale chien, il dit en posant sa patte sur ma tête. Pourquoi faut_-_il que tu me réveilles comme ça tous les dimanches?

Je penche un peu la tête sur le côté, faisant apparaître les dents de mon maître.

_-_Ha ha, t'es un comique toi. Allez, je vais préparer le p'tit_-_dèj'.

Il enlève la couverture de son corps et se dirige vers la niche où il prépare à manger. Je le suis joyeusement en aboyant.

_-_Filou, tais_-_toi!

J'obéis. Je ne veux pas mettre en colère mon maître. Il attrape la bulle en verre qui fait apparaître de l'eau noire à l'odeur forte, une boîte remplie de poudre noire qu'il met dans la bulle, et met la bulle sur une plaque de plastique.

Ensuite, il va chercher dans les cachettes une gamelle plate, un truc qui pique, un autre tout plat et un dernier avec un creux, puis une écuelle toute haute. Il pose tous ces trucs sur la table, puis va ouvrir la boîte froide où il y a plein de nourriture. Il prend des boules rose clair et de la viande fine à l'odeur de porc. Il ferme la boîte froide et se dirige vers une autre cachette et en sort une gamelle noire avec un bout de bois qu'il pose sur la machine qui chauffe.

Au bout d'un moment, mon maître frappe les deux boules roses contre la gamelle pour les casser, puis jette leur peau dans la boîte à odeurs de couleur verte. Ensuite, mon maître pose les bouts de viande dans la gamelle et l'odeur de bonne nourriture commence à se faire sentir.

Après un moment, pendant lequel j'ai profité pour m'examiner, histoire de voir si tout va bien, mon maître a pris la gamelle et a vidé le contenu dans l'autre gamelle qu'il a posée sur la table.

Je me lèche les babines en sentant les odeurs appétissantes. _Il va peut-être m'en donner un peu._ Un bruit étrange se fait entendre et je regarde la bulle magique qui s'est remplie du liquide noir à la forte odeur. _C'est magique?_

Mon maître va la chercher et verse un peu du liquide noir dans l'écuelle haute, dans laquelle il met aussi des grains blancs et du liquide blanc.

_-_Bon appétit mon cher Sandy.

Je vais me coucher sous l'arbre tout décoré dans la niche où mon maître regarde la boîte à images. _J'aurais rien avant un moment._

**OoO**

Mon maître a rangé toutes les gamelles dans la boîte qui fait du bruit et se dirige à présent vers la niche où l'on dort. Je le suis et le regarde enlever sa peau bleue avec des canards jaunes pour la jeter dans son panier, puis ouvrir la boîte à peaux, de laquelle il tire une peau blanche, une autre bleue, de la même taille, puis une autre peau noire, plus longue et trois autres peaux, une rouge et deux blanches, plus petites.

Mon maître va s'asseoir dans son panier et enfile les peaux blanches, les petites aux pattes arrière et la grande sur les pattes avant et le haut du ventre, puis enlève l'autre moitié de la peau bleue avec des canards jaunes pour mettre à la place la petite peau rouge, puis la longue peau noire et enfin la dernière peau, la bleue, sur la grande peau blanche.

_Les humains sont de bien étranges créatures. Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils enfilent autant de peaux pour pouvoir faire la balade? Ils ne les enlèvent même pas pendant que le soleil est là. C'est bien compliqué leur système. Je suis bien heureux d'être un chien._

_-_Filou, tu veux ton p'tit_-_déjeuner?

J'aboie, faisant réapparaître les dents de mon maître, qui va dans la niche où il prépare à manger. Je trottine derrière lui, battant de la queue. _Je vais enfin recevoir mes croquettes de quand le soleil se réveille._ Mon maître prend la boîte à croquettes dans une cachette et en dépose quelques unes dans ma gamelle.

_-_Pas bouger!

J'attends qu'il range la boîte à croquettes dans la cachette et qu'il revienne.

_-_Bon chien, il dit en posant sa patte sur ma tête. Allez, mange!

Je saute sur mes croquettes, que j'avale rapidement avant de me tourner vers mon maître, qui montre encore ses dents. _J'aime mon maître._

_-_Tu veux aller te promener?

_Promener, aller dehors._ J'aboie joyeusement en allant vers la porte qui mène à la boîte de métal. Mon maître ouvre une autre cachette, d'où il sort une autre peau, grise et très longue, qu'il enfile sur ses pattes avant et son corps.

Il passe la corde pour aller dehors sur la corde autour de mon cou, puis ouvre la porte qui donne sur la boîte de métal. Mon maître appuie sur un truc blanc qui devient jaune. Un peu après, la boîte de métal s'ouvre et j'y entre avec mon maître, qui appuie sur un autre truc qui ferme la boîte et la fait bouger.

Après être sorti de la boîte, mon maître et moi sortons de la grande niche où tout plein d'autres humains vivent, et nous passons devant la niche de la dame qui sent le chat.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, fait la dame qui sent le chat avec une voix grinçante.

_-_Bonjour madame Berthe, dit mon maître en levant la patte.

Dans l'endroit où les boîtes à roues bougent, nous allons à droite pour aller prendre le chien de métal.

**OoO**

_J'ai bien mangé moi._ Je somnole tranquillement sur le tapis de la niche où mon maître regarde l'étrange boîte à images, tandis que mon maître fait des trucs dans la niche où il prépare manger.

Parfois, une odeur ou un bruit me font tourner la tête vers mon maître, mais je la repose aussitôt, ne voyant rien de méchant.

Soudainement, je sens quelque chose me piquer la peau au niveau de mes fesses. Dans un rapide mouvement, je vais mordiller la sale bête qui pique. Mais elle ne semble pas être seule. Je sens une autre me piquer l'oreille et encore une autre me piquer la truffe. Je m'assieds et commence à me gratter l'oreille avec la patte arrière, puis essaye de gratter ma truffe, mais je sens encore une autre piqûre sur mon ventre.

_-_Filou? T'as des puces?

J'arrête de me gratter pour regarder mon maître s'approcher de moi, une peau blanche sur le ventre où je vois un drôle d'animal tout rond avec de drôles de signes dessous. Je secoue de la queue, tirant la langue.

_-_Fais_-_moi voir ça!

Mon maître me tourne sur le dos et commence à fouiller mon pelage avec ses pattes avant.

_-_Holà, oui, t'es infesté. Allez, au bain mon vieux.

Je me lève et le suis vers la niche de laquelle mon maître sort toujours mouillé ou avec une bonne odeur. Il cherche dans une cachette et sort une écuelle haute et fermée qu'il pose au bord du petit lac sans eau.

Je me rappelle soudain que le lac sans eau n'est pas bon pour moi. Je recule un peu, mais mon maître m'attrape avant que je ne puisse sortir, puis ferme la porte de la niche.

Mon maître tourne un truc et de l'eau commence à tomber dans le lac sans eau, puis il me prend dans ses bras et me pose dans le lac sans eau. Il pousse un autre truc et l'eau commence à tomber d'un autre endroit.

Mon maître m'enlève la corde autour de mon cou, puis fait tomber l'eau sur moi. _C'est chaud._ Quand je suis tout mouillé, comme quand je sors du lac, mon maître arrête l'eau de tomber en tournant le premier truc, puis attrape l'écuelle haute et fermée d'où il sort de l'eau bizarre avec une drôle d'odeur. _C'est bizarre ce truc. _Il me l'applique sur le corps en faisant apparaître des bulles. _Berk._

_J'ai envie de sortir. Maîîîîître! Je veux sortiiir._ Je pose une patte sur le bord du lac sans eau, mais mon maître la repousse. _J'aime pas ça. Maître, arrête!_

Mon maître finit de me caresser avec ses pattes pour tourner le truc qui fait tomber l'eau, puis attrape l'endroit d'où tombe l'eau pour me mouiller pour la deuxième fois.

Quand je suis de nouveau entièrement mouillé, mon maître prend une peau carrée, et m'essuie avec. _Je peux me sécher tout seul. _Ceci fait, il pose la peau par terre.

_-_Allez, saute!

_Je peux enfin sortir. _Je sors du lac sans eau et mon maître finit de me sécher avec la peau. Enfin, il remet la corde autour de mon cou et me laisse sortir de la niche. Sans plus tarder, je cours me frotter dans mon panier, finissant d'enlever toute l'eau qu'il reste sur moi. _Plus jamais je n'irais dans le lac sans eau. Plus jamais!_

**OoO**

Le soleil va dormir. Je regarde la grosse boule dans le ciel qui retourne dans son panier, là derrière les arbres.

J'entends soudain le bruit de quand quelqu'un se trouve derrière la porte qui mène à la boîte de métal. Je me retourne et cours vers la porte, aboyant pour prévenir mon maître.

_-_C'est bon Filou, j'ai entendu.

Mon maître arrive, accompagné d'une bonne odeur de viande, et ouvre la porte. Derrière se trouvent l'homme avec de l'herbe sur la tête et une dame que je ne connais pas. Elle a une bonne odeur de fleurs et de longs cheveux noirs attachés comme une queue d'un animal que j'ai vu une fois dans la boîte à images.

_-_Salut Zorro. Bonjour mademoiselle, fait mon maître en serrant la patte de l'homme avec de l'herbe sur la tête, puis en prenant la patte de la dame à l'odeur de fleurs pour la lécher sans tirer la langue.

_Il est fort mon maître. J'ai jamais réussi un truc pareil._

_-_J'te présente ma copine, Laki. J'l'ai rencontrée à Tahiti. Laki, voici mon meilleur ami, Sandy.

_-_Enchantée de vous connaître Sandy.

_-_Moi de même.

_Par contre, je comprends pas ce qu'ils disent. C'est bizarre les humains._ La dame se tourne vers moi, puis ouvre sa bouche.

_-_Oooh, un chien! Qu'il est mignon.

Elle me caresse avec ses pattes.

_-_Comment il s'appelle?

_-_Filou.

_-_Comme c'est mignon ce nom. Alors Filou, tu es un gentil chien?

J'aboie, puis commence à lécher le visage de la dame pour trouver les fleurs.

_-_Ah ah ah, arrête Filou, tu me chatouilles.

Elle repousse ma truffe qui renifle son encolure, puis se remet debout et se dirige vers la niche où mon maître regarde la boîte à images.

* * *

_Et oui, la grande surprise, c'est deux chapitres pour le prix d'un °rires°._


	10. Noel

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Le même que d'hab'_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long, _**gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

* * *

**Noël**

_-_Je vous offre un verre, le temps que la famille de Pipo se ramène, je demande à mes invités.

_-_Avec plaisir, me répond la splendide créature qui s'assied à côté de l'affreuse méduse verte. Je prendrais je l'eau.

_-_Et pour moi, un p'tit verre de vin.

_-_J'apporte ça tout de suite.

Je lance un regard à Filou, qui s'est assis devant tête de légume, la queue battante et la langue pendante.

_-_Filou, couché!

Mon chien me regarde, puis se couche doucement aux pieds de Laki, ayant sûrement une splendide vue sur ses sous_-_vêtements. _Veinard._ Je me dirige vers la cuisine chercher les boissons et les verres.

Lorsque je reviens, la sonnette retentit et Filou se jette sur la porte, aboyant comme un fou contre le bois.

_-_Filou, tais_-_toi!

Mon chien se recule et s'assoit face à la porte d'entrée. J'ouvre cette dernière et fais entrer Pipo, Kaya et leur fille, qui m'envoie un grand sourire en me voyant.

_-_Salut Sandy.

_-_Salut. Vous pouvez déposer vos vestes dans l'armoire.

_-_Agna gna agna, s'exclame Rika en voyant Filou aux pieds de sa mère.

_-_Oui ma chérie, c'est un chien, lui explique Kaya. Un ouaf ouaf.

La petite fille se met à s'agiter dans les bras de sa mère, qui la pose par terre. Après quelques secondes pendant lesquelles Rika défigure totalement l'animal avec un air intéressé, la fillette se dirige à quatre pattes vers Filou et se met à lui triturer les poils du ventre, la bouche légèrement ouverte.

Filou renifle l'enfant un moment, puis se lève et suit Pipo qui va déposer les cadeaux sous le sapin de Noël.

**OoO**

_-_Alors comme ça, vous êtes de Tahiti, demande Kaya à Laki.

_-_Oui. J'y ai toujours vécu.

_-_Vous avez dû être perdue en arrivant au Japon?

_-_Un peu oui. Mais heureusement, Zorro était là, alors j'avais moins peur. Par contre, j'ai toujours du mal avec la langue. Il y a beaucoup de mots compliqués.

_-_Comment avez_-_vous appris à parler notre langue, demande Pipo en prenant des chips natures.

_-_Depuis que je suis toute petite, ma mère me lisait des livres en japonais. Elle est originaire de Kyoto.

_-_Je vois.

Filou vient poser sa tête sur mes genoux. Je le caresse machinalement.

_-_Filou est devenu un très beau chien, remarque Zorro en se resservant de vin.

_-_Oui. Je fais très attention à sa nourriture.

_-_Il est vraiment magnifique, s'exclame Laki. J'avais aussi un chien étant petite, mais il est mort d'un cancer. Si je me souviens bien, il s'appelait Snow.

_Un chien qui s'appelle Snow à Tahiti, marrant._

_-_Wouf?

Je regarde Filou, qui a posé sa patte sur mes jambes. Je regarde ma montre, et vois qu'il est l'heure pour lui d'avoir sa collation du soir.

_-_C'est bon, ça arrive, je fais en me levant.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, me demande Pipo.

_-_Filou doit manger.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine, ouvre le placard et prend la boîte de croquettes pour en déposer quelques unes par terre.

_-_Pas bouger!

Filou s'assied.

_-_Couché! Fais le mort!

Mon chien s'exécute.

_-_C'est bon, mange!

Filou se remet sur ses pattes et saute sur les croquettes avec un air affamé sur le visage. Je veux revenir au salon, quand une bonne odeur s'élève du four, me figeant sur place. Je me penche pour examiner la volaille. _Pas encore._ J'ouvre le four, retourne la pintade et referme la porte du four avant de retourner m'asseoir avec les autres.

**OoO**

Le repas terminé par une superbe omelette norvégienne de dessous les fagots, l'ouverture des cadeaux se fait imminente pour nous tous. C'est donc comme des gamins que nous nous installons autour du sapin acheté dans un supermarché, sous lequel s'entassent des cadeaux de toutes formes et de toutes les couleurs.

Kaya, comme toujours, fait la distribution, un air réjoui sur le visage. Comme toujours, je reçois un ustensile de cuisine –une pierre à aiguiser cette fois. Je reçois aussi une nouvelle chemise –avec de très jolies fleurs hawaïennes–, un nouveau réveil –le mien a fait un magnifique plongeon vers le bitume au bas de l'immeuble il y a quelques semaines– et un paquet de chocolats –_super, des sucreries à offrir à mam'zelle Vivi en rentrant_.

Quelqu'un a offert à Filou un superbe os à moelle et une nouvelle balle couinante –_comment Zorro a-t-il su que j'ai jeté l'autre?_

Mais celle qui a reçu le plus de cadeaux, c'est sûrement Rika, avec deux poupées, trois robes, deux peluches, trois jouets et un bonnet à pompons. _Jamais j'ai reçu autant de cadeaux dans ma jeunesse._

Tout à coup, j'avise un cadeau resté en plan sous le sapin.

_-_Kaya, l'es pour qui çui_-_là?

La blonde se retourne et examine le paquet.

_-_Je ne sais pas, dit_-_elle finalement en me le présentant.

J'examine le papier. _Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose, mais quoi?_ Je secoue le paquet, puis le sens. _Holà, je connais ce parfum._

_-_C'est pour moi, je lâche d'une voix vaguement rassurée en ouvrant le paquet.

Le papier enlevé, je regarde avec précaution la petite boîte en carton. J'ouvre cette dernière et en sors un livre intitulé _Les bienfaits du mariage en vingt chapitres._

_-_Typique de ma mère ça, je soupire finalement en balançant le bouquin dans la poubelle à papier.

_-_Tu le lis pas, me demande Kaya.

_-_Non. Ce genre de livre, je préfère pas les lire. Ma mère veut absolument me voir marié à une femme agréable et tout, mais je préfère encore être célibataire un bon moment, le temps de réussir ma vie.

_-_Ça te perdra, lance Zorro.

_-_T'es dans le même cas que moi mon vieux, alors mets_-_la en veilleuse!

Un silence s'installe entre nous. Tout à coup, une balle rose et couinante me passe devant les yeux, suivie par un chien noir pesant environ une vingtaine de kilos et qui profite de mon ventre pour rebondir dessus, provoquant l'hilarité générale.

Nous observons avec amusement Filou tenter d'attraper la balle qui s'infiltre dans la chambre, puis ressortir, couinant à chaque rebond. Finalement, Filou attrape la balle, après avoir déplacé tous mes tapis, défait mon lit, ouvert et vidé deux placards de la cuisine et failli renverser la table du salon et Zorro qui sortait des toilettes.

OoO

Alors que je prends tranquillement mon café en lisant le journal, le téléphone se met à sonner, provoquant une vague d'aboiements de la part de Filou.

_-_Filou, tais_-_toi, j'ordonne en prenant le combiné. Allô?

_-_Bonjour mon chéri, fait la voix étrangement joyeuse de ma mère de l'autre côté du combiné.

_-_Bonjour maman, je dis en soupirant.

_-_Comment vas_-_tu? As_-_tu ouvert mon cadeau?

_-_Oui maman. Merci beaucoup, ma poubelle en a bien profité.

_-_Tu… tu as jeté mon cadeau?

_-_Ouais.

_-_Mais… pourquoi?

_-_J'en voulais pas. Mon statut de célibataire libre et fier de l'être me convient parfaitement pour l'instant.

_-_Mais mon chéri, tu es en âge de te marier. Tu ne vas pas rester célibataire toute ta vie quand même, s'insurge ma mère avec entrain.

_-_Je sais pas. Pour l'instant, je comptes rester tel quel, et ce pendant un bon moment encore, je lance en me nettoyant les oreilles.

_-_Mais mon chéri…

_-_T'as rien d'autre à me demander, je coupe rapidement, ne voulant continuer la discussion plus longtemps.

_-_Si, je voulais savoir si tu avais quelque chose de prévu pour le nouvel an.

_-_J'ai rien de précis. Tu veux que je vienne fêter le nouvel an avec la famille?

_-_Oui, ça ferait très plaisir à ton père.

_Pff, la barbe. Mais dans un autre sens, je pourrais faire des footings avec Filou dans la forêt pas loin._

_-_Je vais venir.

_-_Alors c'est parfait. Au revoir mon chéri.

Et elle raccroche. _C'est louche cette invitation. Maman va sûrement me faire un coup tordu comme il y a trois ans avec la fille –également célibataire, comme par miracle– de son amie. Donc, je vais prendre mes précautions._

_-_Ouaf, fait joyeusement Filou en s'asseyant devant la porte d'entrée.

_-_Oui oui, on va promener. Mais avant, me changer. Je doute que le peignoir soit une tenue adéquate pour patauger dans la neige molle.

**OoO**

_Aaaah, comme ça fait du bien d'aller dehors par un froid matin de décembre, accompagné de son chien –qui vient, accessoirement, de se jeter dans un tas de neige dégueulasse, se qui promet de belles taches sur le parquet de l'entrée et sur le tapis du salon._

Je regarde avec amertume Filou faire des bonds dans la neige qui couvre la pelouse devant moi, puis décide de m'asseoir.

J'examine le parc devant moi, puis décide de plonger mes yeux dans l'azur au_-_dessus de moi, avant de voir que l'azur est blanc, car recouvert par une épaisse couche de nuages. Je peste contre eux tout en faisant circuler mon regard sur les arbres autour de moi.

Tous sont dénudés de leurs feuilles, montrant ainsi leurs branches sinueuses semblant vouloir attraper le ciel avec leurs mains de bois, sans jamais y arriver.

_-_Ouaf!

Je baisse encore les yeux pour voir que Filou galope à fond derrière une balle de football. Après quelques bonds, il saute sur la balle, mais retombe sur de la neige glissante et fait une magnifique glissade se terminant par un atterrissage sur le dos.

Je rigole en le voyant se relever, penaud, puis s'ébrouer en glissant sur le ventre.

_-_Allez Filou, retour! On rentre.

Le chien tourne d'abord sa tête vers moi, les oreilles relevées, puis court vers moi.

* * *

_Bon, il est maintenant temps de vous présentez un peu la famille de Sandy-chéri. Rendez-vous donc la semaine prochaine, avec un chapitre fort en émotions °rires° (le chapitre risque d'arriver le dimanche, le samedi étant le jour de mon retour de Tunisie)._


	11. Retour aux sources

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Même chose._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps_ normal:_ temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_La p'tite Lili: J'espère que ma fic va te plaire jusqu'à ce que tu arrêtes de lire._

_katiel-sama: Hé bien, merci pour ce compliment qui me chaud au coeur. Bonne lecture pour la suite._

_

* * *

_

**Retour aux sources**

_J'ai eu de la peine à convaincre Filou d'entrer dans sa caisse, mais maintenant que c'est fait, je vais enfin pouvoir profiter du paysage._

Je m'installe sur mon siège du train qui va m'emmener sur les terres de mes ancêtres –_en parlant d'ancêtre, je me demande si grand-mère est toujours en vie, c'te vieille peau, de quatre-vingt-sept ans je précise, qui arrive encore à faire du ski nautique et du parachute avec beau-papy Henry._

Je sors de mon sac mon lecteur MP3 –que j'ai finalement réussi à charger grâce à l'aide précieuse de Pipo–, et l'allume dès les écouteurs en place. Aussitôt, la musique classique envahit mes oreilles et je ferme les yeux, imaginant les instruments devant moi.

**OoO**

_-_Billet s'il vous plaît, fait une voix tandis qu'on me secoue.

Je me réveille brutalement, sortant d'un rêve particulièrement agréable –où j'étais en compagnie de trois superbes créatures, voguant ensemble à bord d'un magnifique voilier qui s'était, l'espace d'un instant, transformé en un mouton qui a finalement fini en brochettes sur un barbecue–, puis sors mon billet de mon porte_-_monnaie.

Le contrôleur l'examine, le poinçonne, me le rend et s'en va vers un jeune écoutant son baladeur avec le son à fond.

Je détourne mon regard pour le poser sur le paysage qui défile au son du solo de violon. Parfois, je vois des maisons au loin, semblant être isolées de toute civilisation. À d'autres moments, j'aperçois un parc avec des chevaux, des vaches, des moutons –mon rêve était_-_il prémonitoire?– ou des chèvres.

Ces visions font naître en moi les souvenirs de mon enfance dans lesquels j'allais à l'école de mon village, accompagné par Pipo et ma grande sœur, Fanny, de trois ans mon aînée. Parfois, nous prenions un raccourci qui traversait le champ de monsieur Jikaï, un fermier irascible envers tout humain pénétrant dans son territoire et gagatique avancé en voyant tout animal ressemblant de près ou de loin à une chèvre.

Je me souviens ensuite de notre grand projet: "_L'observation du Jikaï dans son environnement naturel_". Je revois tous nos fous rires, les heures d'observation, cachés sous les buissons, les corridas avec les chèvres, les claques de nos parents et nos courses effrénées, le vieux à nos trousses, tenant une fourche à la main et hurlant des insanités.

Dong dong dong!

_-_Nous allons bientôt arriver en gare de Nagoya. Veuillez vous préparez à descendre, fait la voix faussement féminine entre deux coups de cors.

Je me lève sans hâte, prenant le temps de ranger mon lecteur MP3 dans mon sac, puis me dirige tranquillement vers les portes, entendant derrière moi des murmures indignés de gens pressés –_hého, y'a pas l'feu au lac. Et puis on est en vacances, alors no stress._

Une fois descendu, je me dirige vers les soutes pour récupérer mon animal.

_-_SANDYYYYYYYY, fait soudainement une voix ô trop bien connue derrière moi, me figeant sur place.

Je me retourne doucement et vois ma mère, une femme de taille moyenne avec des cheveux blonds coupés genre années soixante et habillée dans un training orange, se diriger vers moi, tel un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaines chinoises.

_-_Ma… maman, je baragouine finalement, après un long moment de solitude avec moi_-_même. Maman, c'est toi?

_-_Mais bien sûr que c'est moi, hurle_-_t_-_elle dans mes oreilles avec sa charmante voix si stridente. Tu ne me reconnais plus?

_-_C'est que… avec ça sur ton dos… non.

_-_C'est joli n'est_-_ce pas? J'ai trouvé ça dans un magasin au village.

Je ne peux qu'ouvrir la bouche lorsqu'elle se tourne, montrant l'inscription "_J'aime la choucroute!_" dans son dos.

_-_Allez, viens, s'exclame_-_t_-_elle en me prenant le bras. J'ai parqué la voiture en double file.

_-_A… attends! Je dois prendre Filou.

_-_Filou, demande_-_t_-_elle en se retournant vers moi.

_-_Oui, mon chien.

Un aboiement se fait entendre dans mon dos.

**OoO**

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu avais un chien. Ça fait longtemps que tu l'as?

_-_MAMAN, REGARDE LA ROUTE, j'hurle en voyant la voiture se diriger vers un poteau électrique.

Ma mère remet la voiture sur la route.

_-_Alors?

_-_Ça fait une année.

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Ouais, j'l'ai reçu Noël dernier. Un cadeau de mes potes.

_-_Zorro et Pipo?

_-_Ouaip.

Je sors une cigarette de mon paquet –_je dois me calmer._

_-_SANDY, s'exclame ma mère, faisant partir la voiture sur le trottoir. TU FUMES TOUJOURS?

_-_ATTENTION!

Je plaque mes mains sur mon visage, ne voulant pas voir le massacre des piétons au pare_-_choc. J'entends une femme hurler, puis la voiture changer de direction.

_-_Range immédiatement cette cigarette! Il est interdit de fumer ans ma voiture.

Je range ma cigarette. _Ça fait rien, je la fumerais plus tard._

_-_Bon, où est cette rue, fait ma mère en sortant la tête par la fenêtre.

_-_MAMAN, REGARDE LA ROUTE, je m'écrie en voyant la voiture tourner à droite direction un poids lourd.

Après une embardée qui fait rater un battement à mon cœur, ma mère s'enfile entre deux voitures et s'engage sur l'autoroute, à ma grande satisfaction.

_-_Ouaf, s'exclame Filou dans mes pieds.

_-_Je vais mourir, je dis tout bas en tentant de voir si mon cœur bat toujours.

_-_Ben voila, c'était tout simple.

_-_Tu veux pas me laisser conduire, je propose en voyant le compteur marquer cent cinquante kilomètres_-_heure.

_-_Non. Je te connais trop bien pour te laisser ma voiture. Tu roules comme un chauffard. Je préfère conduire.

_Pourquoi j'ai pas pris le bus?_

_-_Hein? Où tu vas, je demande en voyant ma mère sortir trop tôt de l'autoroute.

_-_On va chercher ta sœur.

_-_Pourquoi? Elle est pas encore à la maison?

_-_Non, elle avait un truc à boucler à son travail.

Je me fige au fond de mon siège en voyant le feu passer à l'orange, et sentant ma mère accélérer furieusement.

**OoO**

_-_Ah… la voila!

Je suis sorti de la voiture un instant, profitant du moment que ma mère ait coupé le moteur pour fumer une clope calmante.

_-_FANNYYYYYY, hurle ma mère en voyant une superbe demoiselle traverser la rue.

Je regarde ma sœur aînée s'avancer vers nous, habillée dans un magnifique tailleur beige sous une épaisse veste, avec ses cheveux blonds et ondulés coiffés en un petit chignon qui fait ressortir ses yeux noisettes cachés derrière une paire de lunettes.

_-_Merci maman d'être venue me chercher, s'exclame Fanny en faisant la bise à ma mère. Oh… tu as encore mis ce training horrible?

_-_Oui. Tu ne l'aimes pas?

_-_Oh, salut Sandy, fait ma sœur en me voyant.

_-_Hello grande sœur, je lance avec mon plus beau sourire, créant des éclairs meurtriers dans le regard de ma sœur –j'adore la taquiner sur sa petite taille.

J'écrase ma cigarette et me retourne.

_-_Filou, au pied!

Je regarde mon chien émerger d'un buisson –_qu'est-ce que tu foutais là toi?_– et accourir joyeusement s'asseoir à mes pieds, la queue battante.

_-_Bon chien, je fais en le caressant.

-Tu as un chien maintenant, dit Fanny en s'approchant dudit animal.

-Et oui, depuis un an.

-Il est choupinou.

-Ouais ouais. On y va? Y fait pas chaud.

-C'est bon, on y va, fait Fanny en entrant dans la voiture de maman.

J'en fait de même, mettant Filou à mes pieds.

**OoO**

Après trois têtes à queues, deux embardées sur le bord de la route, une queue de poisson à un semi-remorque et une course avec un couple de camions, nous arrivons finalement au village de mon enfance, un petit bled paumé dans la campagne et caché par un petit bois.

-Enfin de retour, s'exclame joyeusement ma mère en garant la voiture dans le garage. Ça fait du bien de retrouver la tranquillité de la campagne, loin de tous ces fous du volant qui peuplent les autoroutes de notre bon pays.

-Je suis mort au moins six fois, je geigne en sortant de la voiture, le cœur encore affolé.

Je regarde ma sœur refaire son chignon d'un geste machinal.

-Comment tu peux encore vivre après tout ça, je lui demande.

-Tu sais, depuis que maman vient me chercher tous les deux vendredis à mon travail, j'ai pris l'habitude.

Je regarde ma sœur avec de gros yeux, tandis que Filou part renifler un pneu de secours appuyé contre le mur.

-Filou, au pied, je fais en sortant mes affaires de la voiture.

-Il peut faire ce qu'il veut tu sais, lance ma mère en ouvrant la porte du garage.

-Je veux d'abord lui montrer son coin, après il pourra renifler tout ce qu'il veut.

Nous montons vers l'entrée, moi portant mes sacs et Filou trottinant derrière moi.

-Tu vas prendre ta chambre, me lance ma mère en entrant dans le salon.

-Oui, je dis en montant l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Dans le couloir, je tourne à gauche et ouvre la dernière porte à gauche, tombant sur ma chambre d'adolescent. Et comme dans toute chambre d'adolescent, il y a des posters sur les murs, un bureau rangé au fond à gauche de la pièce, un lit en face, une armoire à droite et une bibliothèque à côté de la fenêtre, en face de la porte.

Je pose mes sacs sur le lit et extrais de l'un d'eux la couverture de Filou, que je pose sous la fenêtre.

-Filou, ta place, j'ordonne en montrant du doigt la couverture beige.

Mon chien, qui s'était assis sur le seuil de ma chambre, vient renifler sa couverture, puis se couche dessus.

-Rien n'a vraiment changé, je dis en jetant un regard autour de moi. Y'a juste un peu trop d'ordre sur mon bureau, comme d'hab' quoi.

Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre pour regarder le bois qui est à présent couvert de neige. En bas, je vois les deux fils de Fanny lancer des boules de neige sur leur père, qui tente apparemment de se cacher sous la table de jardin.

Je referme la fenêtre et commence à vider mes sacs dans l'armoire.

**OoO**

Je suis installé entre ma sœur et son fils aîné, Tâhro, un enfant de dix ans avec des cheveux blonds, des taches de rousseurs et un air de gamin surexcité sur le visage. Son frère Mokuba, âge de sept ans, les yeux bleus et les cheveux roux de son père, est assis à côté de lui. Leur père, Shun, un homme roux dans la mi-trentaine ayant un boulot dans l'administration des transports d'un aéroport, est assis devant moi.

Enfin, mon père aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux cachés derrière de vieilles lunettes carrées mange tranquillement ses navets, couvrant sa barbe brune de sauce.

-Alors, comment ça avance ton boulot, me demande Fanny entre deux bouchées de riz cantonnais.

-Ça va. J'ai une bonne place, je dis en me servant de vin.

-Vous êtes toujours dans la gestion, me demande Shun.

-Non. Je suis à présent chef de la clientèle. Je m'occupe des dossiers des clients. Je choisi les meilleurs clients et j'en fais part au directeur.

-C'est vraiment un bon poste mon fils, fait mon père en rigolant.

-Et ta vie, demande ma mère.

_Tiens, j'l'attendais cette question._

-Ça va. Avec mon salaire j'ai pris un appart dans les vieux quartiers. Cent cinquante mètres carrés pour environ mille trois cents Berry par mois.

-C'est pas cher, s'exclame Fanny. Et tes relations?

-Je suis libre comme l'air, pas comme Pipo qui a eu une fille Noël dernier.

-Vraiment, s'exclame ma mère. Que j'aimerais être grand-mère, ajoute-t-elle avec un soupir.

-Maman, t'es déjà grand-mère, je lance avant d'avaler un peu de mon bœuf sauté aux légumes.

-Euh… ah oui, fait-elle en rougissant de honte. Je voulais dire…

-Je sais maman. Pas la peine de me le rabâcher encore et encore.

Je pose mon bol et attrape mon verre de vin.

-Filou, va coucher, je lance en voyant mon chien s'approcher de la table. Tu mangeras plus tard. Tâhro, Mokuba, ne l'appâtez pas avec de la viande s'il vous plaît.

Je finis mon verre.

-Bon, je vais dormir, je fais en me levant.

-Déjà? Mais tu viens à peine de commencer, fait mon père.

-Je suis fatigué.

Je ramasse mon couvert et vais le poser dans la cuisine.

-Filou!

Mon chien s'amène et je lui donne ses croquettes.

-Bonne nuit, je lance en montant dans ma chambre.

-Bonne nuit tonton, me répondent mes neveux.

* * *

_Bé voila, Sandy est retourné chez ses parents pour les vacances. RDV samedi prochain pour la suite._


	12. Cousine et nouvel an

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Je le répète, Filou est à moi, et la famille de Sandy pareil, les autres non._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Sely: C'est effectivement vrai que ça traîne un peu en longueur. Je pense sérieusement couper des chapitres dans mon histoire initiale, et rallonger les autres afin qu'on arrive plus rapidement à mon fil conducteur principal, soit la relation de Sandy avec un autre personnage. Je suis contente que tu m'ais fait cette remarque (j'avais peur que les gens se lassent en lisant ma fic, et tu l'as dit, donc merci beaucoup).

* * *

_

**Cousine et nouvel an**

Je rêve qu'un mouton géant emporte tête de gazon et Pipo, tandis que je reste sur un phare avec un homme aux cheveux noirs et emmêlés. Alors qu'il allait s'approcher de moi, un rayon de lumière le balaye loin du phare et me réveille par la même occasion.

_-_Mmmmh, je grogne dans mon coussin.

_-_Allez, debout fainéant, fait une voix lointaine.

_-_Mmmh… non… dormir.

_-_Sandy, debout! Tu ne vas pas rester au lit toute la mâtinée.

J'ouvre un œil, puis le referme en voyant que ma mère se tient devant mon lit, habillée d'une splendide robe de chambre rouge et or, des bigoudis encore emmêlés dans ses cheveux.

_-_Gnan!

_-_Sandy!

_-_Dodo… vacances.

_-_Si c'est comme ça, j'appelle tes neveux.

Je saute hors de mon lit, redoutant le poids de deux gamins sur mon dos. Je file immédiatement vers la salle de bain, une serviette à la main, et m'y enferme. J'entends ma mère rigoler derrière la porte.

_-_Tu es toujours aussi prévisible mon chéri, dit_-_elle en descendant joyeusement l'escalier.

_-_Sale vieille bique, je dis en me mettant devant la glace.

**OoO**

Une fois habillé de mon training, je descends dans la salle à manger où je trouve le reste de la famille en train de prendre le petit_-_déjeuner.

_-_Bonjour Sandy, fait ma sœur avec un sourire. Tu as bien dormi?

_-_J'aurais bien voulu dormir un peu plus longtemps, mais sinon c'était bien.

_-_Tu vas où comme ça, me fait maman en me voyant prendre un croissant et me diriger vers l'entrée.

_-_Je vais faire un footing, puisque tu m'as réveillé trop tôt. Filou!

Je regarde autour de moi, rien.

_-_L'est où ce chien? FILOU!

_-_Il est déjà dehors.

Je trouve mon chien en train de renifler le rosier en face de la porte.

_-_Allez Filou, on va courir.

Filou me regarde en battant de la queue, puis me suis à l'arrière de la maison. Après avoir refermé le portail, je me mets à courir vers la forêt, Filou à mes trousses.

**OoO**

En arrivant sous les arbres, je tourne légèrement vers la droite, filant vers mon endroit préféré pour m'entraîner tranquille. J'arrive enfin à la large clairière bordée par des arbres meurtris par mes coups de pieds. J'examine tout autour de moi, retrouvant les marques de mon adolescence, de tous mes combats au corps à corps avec Zorro et de tous mes pètages de plombs.

Enfin, je m'avance au milieu de la clairière enneigée pour m'échauffer doucement les muscles.

_-_Ouaf?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Filou qui s'est assis à quelques mètres de moi.

_-_Tu peux filer, mon chien. On va rester un bon moment ici.

Filou me regarde, puis détale vers les arbres.

Après les échauffements, je me dirige vers l'arbre le plus proche et je commence à le frapper avec mes pieds.

Je passe en revue tous mes coups préférés, toutes mes feintes, changeant d'arbre par moment.

Alors que je vais faire une "Addition" sur un chêne, Filou arrive brusquement dans la clairière, pourchassant un lapin. Je rate mon coup et m'éclate par terre, la neige amortissant le choc.

_-_Filou, arrête de chasser ce lapin, j'hurle en me relevant.

Quelqu'un rigole dans mon dos en claquant des mains. Je me retourne et vois ma chère cousine Kimi, blonde aux yeux bleus, habillée dans un superbe manteau long doublé de fourrure blanche, ses yeux cachés derrière des lunettes genres masque de ski, mais en plus classe, et ses cheveux normalement attachés en une queue de cheval sont enroulés dans un chapeau assorti au manteau. À part être le pire cauchemar de ma vie, elle est infirmière dans une clinique privée d'une ville au sud de la capitale, soit pas loin de chez moi.

_-_Toujours aussi doué avec tes jambes, lance_-_t_-_elle ironiquement.

_-_Je suis tout aussi heureux de te voir, chère cousine.

_-_Quel sens de l'humour, ajoute_-_t_-_elle avec un sourire. Tu as pris des clowns flakes au p'tit-dèj'?

_-_Non. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en sucer tous les matins.

Elle est incapable de répondre à ça –_un point pour moi, yes!_

_-_Que viens_-_tu faire ici, je demande en cherchant mon paquet de cigarettes.

_-_Je suis simplement venue te voir. Tante Ella se fait du souci pour toi. Il paraît que tu es toujours célibataire?

_-_Oui. J'ai décidé de faire un break, juste comme ça.

_-_Une envie passagère?

_-_Ouaip. Et puis j'veux pas encore choquer mon chien en ramenant des femmes à la maison.

J'allume ma clope et m'intéresse vivement à l'arbre en face de moi.

_-_Tu es zoophile?

Je dérape dans la neige et m'éclate le front contre l'arbre.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui te fait penser ça, je demande avec colère en me relevant, frottant ma bosse avec une main.

_-_Tu viens juste de le dire.

_-_Je sous_-_entends juste que même si j'aime les femmes, j'ai pas envie de choquer mon chien.

_-_Comment peux_-_tu savoir si tu choques ton chien?

_-_La dernière fois que j'ai eu une copine, mon chien n'a pas arrêté de me mater en pleine action.

Elle me regarde avec de gros yeux. _Ça y est, elle me prend pour un fou._

_-_Tu es complètement taré. Mais ça fait rien, tu as toujours été comme ça.

Elle se retourne et veut s'en aller, mais Filou apparaît soudainement et lui saute dessus, la faisant tomber en arrière. À terre, Filou se met à lui lécher le visage, ce qui me fait exploser de rire.

_-_Sandyyyy, fais partir ce chien de dessus moi, s'exclama ma cousine avec une voix stridente qui ne fait qu'augmenter mon fou rire.

Filou finit par fouiller avec sa truffe dans le décolleté de Kimi, ce qui me met définitivement à terre.

**OoO**

De retour à la maison, Kimi se dirige vers la chambre qu'elle occupe, totalement décoiffée et les habits froissés, tandis que je vais occuper la salle de bain, remerciant intérieurement mon chien d'avoir ridiculisé ma cousine en fouinant dans son manteau –_je n'imaginais pas Kimi mettre de la lingerie noire avec de la dentelle rouge._

_-_Sandy, que s'est-il passé avec ta soeur, me demande maman alors que j'arrive à l'étage.

_-_Une simple rencontre avec Filou, je lance joyeusement en fermant la porte de la salle de bain, un sourire hilare sur le visage.

Après m'être changé, je vais trouver ma sœur pour lui raconter l'histoire.

**OoO**

_-_À taaaable, fait la voix chantonnante de ma mère en entrant dans la salle à manger, un plat fumant dans les mains.

Je me lève de mon fauteuil et vais m'installer entre mon beau_-_frère et mon père, ne voulant pas recevoir de coups bas de la part de ma très chère cousine, qui s'est changée entre temps.

_-_Alors, je lance alors que ma mère soulève le couvercle de son plat, tu as pu changer ta lingerie affriolante?

Kimi me lance des éclairs avec ses yeux, puis attrape un plat et se sert frénétiquement de nouilles sautées.

_-_Sandy, arrête d'être méchant avec ta cousine qui a bien voulu venir. Et arrête aussi de rire bêtement, on dirait un adolescent.

_-_J'ai toujours été un adolescent, je lance joyeusement en attrapant le plat de nouilles.

_-_Un adolescent bourré d'hormones oui, murmure trop fort ma cousine avant de mettre des nouilles dans sa grande bouche.

Je me sers allègrement de porc au caramel, que je me mets à dévorer lentement. Tout à coup, quelque chose me vient à l'esprit.

_-_Au fait, Kimi, tu es toujours célibataire toi, je demande d'un air détaché, faisant s'étouffer l'interpellée.

Il faut un bon moment à ma cousine pour reprendre son souffle avant de pouvoir me répondre.

_-_Non, j'ai toujours pas trouvé l'âme sœur, lance_-_t_-_elle honteusement. Mais tu es dans le même cas que moi.

_-_C'est vrai, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi toi tu l'es. Tu es pourtant très agréable et belle.

À ces mots, Kimi se fige sur sa chaise. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?_

_-_Tu… tu peux répéter?

_-_Tu es agréable et belle.

_-_C'est ironique j'espère?

_-_Hein? Mais non. Je suis très sérieux. Je ne rigole jamais sur ce genre de chose.

Ma cousine me fixe d'un air voulant sûrement dire il_-_blague_-_c'est_-_sûr.

_-_Hého, je fait en passant une main devant ses yeux. Tu es toujours avec nous.

_-_Tante Ella, est_-_ce que tu as entendu ce qu'il vient de dire?

_-_Oui Kimi, répond ma mère en se servant de porc.

Bizarrement, ma cousine se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre, sans prendre vraiment la peine de s'excuser.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il lui prend, je demande sans vraiment rien comprendre.

_-_Laisse tomber, me fait ma sœur. Tu me passes les nouilles?

**OoO**

Il est exactement onze heures vingt_-_sept. Je suis habillé d'un costume noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sobre. Ma sœur et sa famille sont également sur leur trente et un, mes parents ont fait un effort –ils sont normalement pas sortables–, mon oncle porte l'un de ses habituels costard_-_cravatte qui prennent la poussière au fond d'une armoire, et ma cousine porte une splendide robe rouge du plus bel effet.

Bref, c'est le nouvel an dans la salle commune du village, avec tous les habitants restés pour ce jour de fête. Seul Filou est resté à la maison, les chiens n'étant pas acceptés.

_-_Sandy, tu viens danser, me propose ma sœur en posant son verre de champagne.

_-_Avec plaisir sœurette, je lance en posant ma flûte à mon tour.

J'attrape la main gantée de Fanny et nous nous dirigeons vers la piste de danse, sur laquelle je vois mon beau_-_frère et ma mère enchaîner valses sur tangos sur polkas sans se fatiguer.

_-_Ton mari est en pleine forme, je dis tandis que nous commençons à danser au rythme du rock.

_-_Oui. Il est toujours plein de vie après quelques verres.

_-_Oncle Nero est toujours aussi coincé par contre.

_-_Effectivement. Depuis la mort de tante Naya, il a perdu son habituelle bonne humeur. Et Kimi ne fait rien pour y changer.

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Oui. Maman m'a dit qu'ils se sont disputés il y a deux ans. Depuis, Kimi ne va plus le voir.

_Ha là là, les histoires de famille, c'est bien difficile de suivre des fois._

_-_J'en savais rien. Attention, je lance à un couple qui nous fonce dessus.

Le rock se finit tranquillement, quand le maire du village prend le micro pour faire son speech.

_-_Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenue à notre fête annuelle du nouvel an. Dans quelques secondes, la nouvelle année commencera, prenant la place de celle qui se termine.

Nous avons tous levé les yeux vers la boule décorée qui descend doucement vers nous et qui éclatera au dernier coup de minuit.

Ensuite, je me rappelle cette année tumultueuse que j'ai passée en compagnie de Filou. Toute son éducation me revient en tête, avec ses hauts et ses bas. Le souvenir du baptême de Rika vient ensuite, remplacé par la nouvelle de la mort de la mère de Zorro.

_Finalement, cette année restera bonne malgré tout, et cela grâce à mes amis et Filou._ Je ferme les yeux. _Espérons que l'année qui vient sera aussi bonne. J'aimerais bien me trouver une copine et abolir à jamais ma condition de célibataire. … Oh non, je pense comme ma mère._

Dong! Dong! Dong!

_J'aimerais pourtant trouver une fille sympa. Me caser pour un moment quoi._

Dong! Dong! Dong!

_Une fille avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns, un peu comme Laki._

Dong! Dong! Dong!

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est une copine, que ma mère me foute la paix avec ses envies de mariage par la même occasion._

Dong!

_-_Sandy, me fait Kimi en me tirant la manche.

Dong!

_-_Quoi?

Sans préavis, Kimi me saute au cou et m'embrasse pendant que le dernier coup de minuit sonne et que la boule explose en une pluie de cotillons et de vermicelles de papier qui viennent s'emmêler dans les cheveux des gens.

D'un œil, je vois ma mère me faire un grand sourire, puis se retourne pour embrasser mon père. _Salope!_

OoO

Après une nuit mouvementée par la présence exaspérante de ma cousine derrière la porte et qui voulait absolument dormir avec moi, je me réveille dans un état on ne peut plus chaotique, mais avec la ferme intention de m'expliquer avec Kimi.

Hélas, dès que je pose le pied sur le sol, la porte s'ouvre brusquement sur ma mère qui est apparemment folle de joie et en pleine forme.

_-_Sandy, mon chéri, bonjour!

_-_DEHORS, je rugis en poussant la figure maternelle en_-_dehors de ma chambre.

_-_Ouaf, fait la voix de Filou dans mon dos tandis que je claque la porte de ma chambre.

_-_Ouais, ouaf, je dis furieusement en m'asseyant sur mon lit.

Je lance un coup d'œil à mon chien, qui me regarde avec de grands yeux curieux.

_-_Tu veux savoir ce qui se passe?

Il fait pencher sa tête sur le côté, prenant ainsi cet air innocent qui me fait tant rire.

_-_Bon, si tu veux tout savoir, y'a ma cousine, Kimi, qui s'est jetée à mon cou hier soir, et depuis, elle et ma mère me courent après.

Je me prends la tête. _Mais pourquoi il faut que ça m'arrive à moi? _

_-_Sandy, tu es là, fait la voix ô combien horrible de ma cousine qui frappe contre la porte.

_-_Non, je danse le tango avec la lune, je lance en retournant me coucher.

Mais Kimi n'abandonne pas, et, pour mon plus grand désespoir, ouvre la porte en grand, puis me saute dessus.

_-_Sandy, debout!

_-_Mmh, non.

_-_Allez, viens. On va aller se promener.

_-_Non, pas envie de bouger. Dégage de ma chambre. Non, de ma vie plutôt.

_-_Pourquoi, elle demande en se redressant –et quittant mon dos par la même occasion.

_-_Parce que tu viens de gâcher la nouvelle année qui commence, je hurle en me mettant en position assise.

Son regard se fait rapidement larmoyant, mais elle ne peut pleurer, car ma mère entre aussitôt dans ma chambre, armée d'un plumeau et d'une serpillière.

_-_AUJOURD'HUI, JOUR DE GRAND NETTOYAGE ANNUEL, hurle_-_t_-_elle avec joie.

_Ouf, sauvé par le gong._ Je sors de mon lit et me dirige vers la salle de bain, laissant ma mère entraîner ma cousine dans sa chambre.

**OoO**

Une fois habillé d'un vieux T_-_shirt et d'un jeans, je descends prendre un rapide petit_-_déjeuner, évitant soigneusement de croiser ma mère qui se balade partout, faisant l'inventaire des choses à garder et de celles à jeter.

Une fois mon café et mon croissant avalés, je remonte rapidement dans ma chambre, prenant au passage un chiffon et une bassine dans la cuisine, et vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour faire le rangement.

Filou me regarde nettoyer mon bureau avec curiosité, puis se lasse rapidement et va finalement gratter à la porte pour sortir.

_-_C'est bon, c'est bon, je fais en émergeant de mes tiroirs.

J'ouvre la porte à mon chien, puis la referme pour replonger dans mes tiroirs remplis de souvenirs de ma jeunesse.

Après avoir vidé complètement tous les tiroirs des objets inutiles –genre photos d'anciennes copines, épreuves de japonais ancien, de maths ou d'histoire, vieux cours que je croyais avoir perdus, le manga que j'avais emprunté à Pipo et que je croyais aussi avoir perdu, bref, ce genre de truc–, je m'attelle à vider les cartons sous mon lit.

Après le vingtième magazine porno, je tombe sur un vieil album photos qui prenait la poussière. _C'est quoi ça?_ J'ouvre le cahier et tombe sur une photo de moi, à quatre ans, habillé avec l'uniforme des tout_-_petits –un chapeau jaune, un short rouge et une chemise à manches longues.

Sur la photo, je tiens fermement la main de ma mère, les larmes aux yeux. Je rigole en voyant cette scène. _Il est loin le temps des pleurs. _

Au fil des pages, je retrouve toute mon enfance, tous mes exploits au club de football de mon école primaire et toutes mes fêtes d'anniversaire avec Pipo. _Aaah, Pipo, mon premier ami. Je me souviens de ma première rencontre avec lui, dans le préau de l'école maternelle. _

J'arrive enfin à ma photo préférée, celle qui marque mon entrée au collège, avec mon changement d'uniforme et le début de mes amours. Sur la photographie, je suis adossé contre une barrière, le regard tourné vers la droite du cliché. Pipo est à mes côtés, rigolant de toutes ses dents.

Après quelques images me montrant tantôt avec Pipo, tantôt seul, je découvre le premier instantané qui me montre avec une cigarette dans la bouche. Je soupire. _Haa, la bonne époque. Maman a fait une crise en découvrant cette image._

Encore plus loin, je trouve la photo de classe de ma première année au lycée. Sur celle_-_ci, je souris de toutes mes dents, à côté d'une superbe créature. En haut à droite de l'image, je vois Zorro qui regarde ailleurs. _Ah, çui-là. J'pouvais pas l'encadrer au début. _

Je m'installe confortablement sur mon lit. Je reporte mon attention sur le visage d'une fille aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux pétillants qui faisait partie du club de kendo avec Zorro: Kousirou Kuina, et me souviens de l'incident qui me rapprocha de ce garçon froid et distant qu'était face de légumes. _Aaah, quel souvenir, cet enterrement. Zorro était en larmes pendant son discours._

_Zorro était fou d'elle à l'époque. Il ne l'a pas oubliée d'ailleurs. _

Je tourne une page et trouve la photo où Zorro et moi étions couverts de bleus après un combat. Je soupire doucement en repensant à ce premier combat rudement mené dans le gymnase du lycée. _Nous étions toujours en compétition, voulant prouver à l'autre qu'on était le plus fort, sans vraiment y arriver._

_-_Sandyyy! À table, fait la voix de ma mère derrière la porte.

Je regarde encore un peu l'album, examinant la dernière photographie me montrant tenant mon diplôme de fin d'études dans les mains, aux côtés de Zorro et Pipo tout aussi heureux.

_-_Sandyy!

_-_J'arrive, je réponds en posant l'album sur mon lit.

_

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long cette fois. Les chapitres vont s'allonger progressivement, comme ça, on va arriver plus vite au chapitre phare._


	13. Zorro et son fruit

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Filou est à moi, et rien qu'à moi. Les autres ne sont là que pour le bien-être de ma fic (je remercie donc Oda-sama de les avoir inventés)._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les _OoO_ sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long, _**gras:**_ autre moment dans la journée_)

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Tashigi: J'espère que tous tes problèmes sont loin maintenant (pour que tu puisses mettre des reviews plus souvent °rires°). Moi aussi je suis de l'avis de Sely, mais maintenant, le rythme s'accélère et on va découvrir bientôt la signification du titre de ma fic. Apparemment, Sandy n'est pas trop chaud pour faire quoi que ce soit avec Kimi._

* * *

**Zorro et son fruit**

Je regarde le visage d'ange qui dort à côté de moi, ses longs cheveux bleus s'emmêlant sur l'oreiller. J'attrape une mèche et commence à la triturer en repensant à la soirée d'hier.

_Tout s'est si bien déroulé. Le resto, le ciné, la boîte. Rien à redire. Je suis vraiment un dieu de la drague._ Je soupire._ J'ai enfin la possibilité de faire l'amour –après plus d'un an, ça me manquait._ Elle bouge un peu la main._ Mon dieu, qu'elle est belle._

Je m'approche doucement de ses lèvres et l'embrasse doucement, lui faisant ouvrir les yeux.

_-_Bonjour, je murmure quand elle me fait un sourire.

_-_Bonjour, dit_-_elle en s'étirant doucement.

_-_Tu as bien dormi?

_-_Moui. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé?

_-_Un petit moment oui. Mais j'en ai profité pour admirer la beauté de ton visage endormi.

_-_Flatteur.

Elle se met en position assise et termine de s'étirer. Je la regarde faire, puis me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Au passage je jette un coup d'œil à Filou qui a passé la nuit dans le salon.

En me voyant sortir de ma chambre, il vient me dire bonjour en remuant la queue.

_-_Salut toi.

_-_Ouaf!

Je le caresse puis entre dans la salle de bain, où Vivi vient me rejoindre pour un câlin bien mérité.

OoO

Le mois de Mai semble être un bon mois –d'habitude, c'est le mois du renouvellement des contrats.

Je farfouille dans mon ordinateur à la recherche des numéros de téléphone des clients, quand quelqu'un vient toquer à la porte de mon bureau.

_-_Entrez, je dis tout en ouvrant mes tiroirs.

La porte s'ouvre en grinçant –_faut que je dise au concierge d'huiler cette foutue porte_– et Vivi vient se poser devant mon bureau.

_-_Sandy.

_-_Oui mon cœur, je demande en relevant ma tête vers l'amour de ma vie.

_-_Le directeur veut te voir, m'informe_-_t_-_elle avec gravité.

Mon grand sourire s'efface.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_Je ne sais pas. Mais il a dit que c'était important.

_J'espère que c'est pas à cause de mon travail qui prend du retard._

Je me lève et me dirige vers l'ascenseur, suivit par Vivi et Filou. En montant vers le bureau du directeur, j'en profite pour glisser un baiser dans le cou de Vivi, qui sursaute à ce contact impromptu.

_-_On se voit ce soir, je demande en sortant de l'ascenseur.

_-_Oui.

Je lui envoie un clin d'œil amouraché et me dirige vers la porte, contre laquelle je toque doucement.

_-_Entrez, fait la voix autoritaire du directeur.

J'ouvre la porte et découvre que le directeur n'est pas seul. Un homme aux cheveux gris, habillé avec un vieil imper gris et fumant le cigare est accompagné d'une charmante demoiselle aux cheveux bleu foncé avec des lunettes rouges et un manteau bleu doublé de fourrure. _J'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part._

_-_Vous m'avez demandé monsieur, je demande avec une voix peu assurée.

_-_Asseyez_-_vous, m'ordonne le directeur en me montrant un siège libre devant son bureau.

Je m'y assieds, peu rassuré, tandis que Filou va se coucher dans un coin de la pièce, non loin de la grande baie vitrée derrière le directeur.

_-_Monsieur Sandy, vous êtes bien un très bon ami de monsieur Roronoa. Je me trompe?

_-_Non. Y a_-_t_-_il un problème avec lui?

_-_Effectivement. Je vous présente monsieur Smocker, inspecteur au commissariat central de Kyoto, fait monsieur Crocodile en me montrant l'homme, et voici l'adjudant_-_chef Tashigi. Je vais leur laisser le plaisir de vous expliquer le problème.

Je me tourne vers les deux policiers.

_-_Ce matin, commence l'inspecteur en finissant son cigare, nous avons interpellé le suspect principal d'une enquête que nous menons depuis quelques mois déjà. Alors que nous étions en train de l'amener au commissariat, nous avons assisté à un accident très violent sur le carrefour principal. Rapidement, nous avons tenté de redresser la situation qui s'était aggravée; l'un des conducteurs s'était jeté sur l'autre pour le frapper.

_-_Mais qu'est_-_ce que Roronoa à a faire dans cette histoire, je demande, légèrement énervé.

_-_J'y viens. Nous avons séparé les deux conducteurs et quand nous sommes revenus à la voiture, nous avons vu monsieur Roronoa qui était en train de libérer notre suspect.

J'ai regardé les deux agents de police l'un après l'autre, tentant de définir si c'était une blague ou non, mais leur air sérieux m'enleva tous doutes.

_-_Vous n'aviez pas laissé quelqu'un dans la voiture?

_-_Si, l'adjudant_-_chef Tashigi ici présente était dans la voiture.

_-_J'ai voulu m'interposer, continue la femme, mais monsieur Roronoa m'a assommée d'un coup de poing dans les côtes.

_-_Vous… vous êtes sûre que c'était bien lui?

_-_Un homme aux cheveux verts portant trois boucles d'oreilles à l'oreille gauche. C'est bien là la description de monsieur Roronoa je suppose?

_-_Oui, c'est bien ça.

_-_Savez_-_vous où il se trouve, me demande l'inspecteur.

_-_Euh… non. Je ne savais même pas qu'il n'était pas venu. Mais je crois qu'il a son portable avec lui, j'ajoute en sortant le mien.

Je tape rapidement le numéro de téléphone de mon imbécile d'amis.

Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut. Tuuut. Clic!

_-_Allô, fait la voix essoufflée de Zorro.

_-_Tu t'es fourré dans quoi exactement?

_-_Hein? De quoi tu parles?

_-_Du type que t'as délivré ce matin après avoir assommé un agent de police.

_-_Merde! Ils sont à la boîte?

_-_Ouais, je répond en regardant l'inspecteur me montrer un papier avec l'inscription: _"Demandez sa position."_ T'es où là?

_-_Je viens d'arriver au labo.

_-_Au labo?

_-_Oui, çui que tu connais pas.

_-_Il est où ce labo?

_-_Quelque part. Tu peux me passer le mec?

_-_T'es con ou quoi?

_-_Non, j'veux juste lui parler. Passe_-_le moi!

Je soupire.

_-_Il veut vous parlez, je dis en tendant mon portable à l'inspecteur.

_-_Allô, il fait. Oui… Quoi? Bien sûr que je sais mais… Si vous voulez.

L'inspecteur branche le haut_-_parleur.

_-_Bon, écoutez bien, fait face de lézard. L'homme que vous avez interpellé n'a rien à voir avec votre affaire.

_-_Et comment pouvez_-_vous en être sûr, demande l'adjudant.

_-_Parce que Johnny n'a rien fait de répréhensible.

_-_QUOI, j'hurle, faisant sursauter les deux policiers et monsieur Crocodile. Johnny est le suspect, je demande à l'inspecteur.

_-_Effectivement.

_-_Mais… de quoi est_-_t_-_il accusé?

_-_D'un trafic international de drogue dure.

Ma mâchoire semble s'être décrochée de mon crâne pour frapper violemment le sol, me faisant prendre l'affreuse tête qu'ont les cartoons sur la cinquième chaîne de ma télévision. J'entends tête d'épinards rigoler dans le combiné.

_-_J'ai déjà entendu des trucs cons, mais là, c'est la nouvelle la plus absurde que j'aie jamais entendue. Johnny est incapable de faire quelque chose tout seul, alors un trafic de drogue…

_-_Nous avons des preuves de ce que nous avançons, s'insurge l'adjudant_-_chef.

_-_Quelles preuves?

_-_Nous avons enregistré des conversations, pris des photographies et relevé des empreintes digitales.

_-_Johnny n'a aucun casier judiciaire à ce que je sache. Comment pouvez_-_vous être sûrs que ce sont bien ses empreintes?

_Un point pour sapin de Noël. Que va répondre l'adversaire?_

_-_Et les conversations téléphoniques?

_-_Je ne peux rien dire contre ça, car je n'ai pas les moyens de les entendre.

_Putain, son insolence va lui apporter des problèmes. Faut que je réagisse._

_-_Hé, tête de gazon, t'arrêtes de faire tes conneries, tu ramènes Johnny ici et on laisse tomber cette histoire.

_-_Non.

_-_MAS PUTAIN TU VEUX QUOI À LA FIN? JOHNNY EST COUPABLE, UN POINT C'EST TOUT.

_-_Non. Johnny est innocent et j'ai le moyen de le prouver, mais ça peut faire capoter mon projet. C'est pour ça que je suis venu au labo.

_-_J'y comprends rien, je soupire.

_-_Tant mieux. Salut.

_-_Hein? Zorro? Il a raccroché le salopard!

Je range mon portable, puis observe le directeur qui réfléchit. _Merde, la boulette._

_-_Monsieur Sandy.

_-_Oui monsieur le directeur?

_-_J'espère que vous ne parlez pas avec les clients de cette manière.

_-_Non, bien entendu.

Je regarde un instant la boîte de cigares qui trône au milieu du bureau du directeur, un silence tendu s'installant dans le bureau.

_-_Monsieur Sandy, j'aurais quelques petites questions à vous poser, annonce finalement l'inspecteur en me demandant de le suivre.

_-_Bien sûr. Au revoir monsieur le directeur, je dis en m'inclinant brièvement. Filou, au pied!

Mon chien se lève et se dépêche de me rejoindre devant l'ascenseur.

_-_Quel est ce projet dont parlait votre ami?

_-_Je sais pas grand_-_chose. Tout ce qu'il m'a dit, c'est que ça concerne des fruits étranges qu'il a trouvés à Tahiti. Il voulait les faire examiner par des scientifiques avec lesquels il a des contacts. Je sais rien d'autre.

L'ascenseur s'arrête à mon étage.

_-_J'espère que vous tirerez toute cette histoire au clair, je dis en sortant de l'ascenseur.

_-_Nous aussi. Si jamais vous reprenez contact avec monsieur Roronoa, faites_-_le nous savoir en passant un coup de fil au commissariat.

_-_Bien sûr. Au revoir.

Les portes de la boîte de métal se referment et emportent les deux policiers. Je me retourne et me dirige vers mon bureau, furieux à propos de cette histoire.

**OoO**

Je fume tranquillement une cigarette sur la terrasse de mon appartement en attendant que Vivi arrive, ressassant les nouvelles de la journée. Tout à coup, la sonnette résonne et Filou se rue sur la porte en aboyant comme un fou.

_-_Filou, va coucher!

Mon chien obéit à l'ordre et j'ouvre la porte.

_-_Couc… Zorro, je fais avec étonnement en voyant la face de melon qui se tient debout sur mon paillasson. Qu'est_-_c'tu fous là?

_-_Je suis venu te montrer quelque chose, il s'exclame en entrant.

Il sort de sa poche un fruit étrange ressemblant à une courge, mais en plus rose.

_-_On a enfin trouvé comment le conserver.

Je regarde mon ami tourner dans mon salon, déblatérant des paroles insignifiantes, comme si toute l'histoire de ce matin n'avait jamais existé. Au bout d'un moment, je n'en peux plus et je saute sur Zorro, l'arrêtant au milieu d'une phrase.

_-_T'ES VRAIMENT CON OU QUOI, je hurle, à bout de nerf. LA POLICE EST À TES TROUSSES ET TU VIENS ME PARLER DE TON FRUIT DE MERDE? REDESCEND SUR TERRE BON SANG!

_-_Mais… pas la peine de s'énerver avec cette histoire. De toute façon…

_-_QUOI DE TOUTE FAÇON? J'AI UNE BONNE RAISON DE M'ÉNERVER. TU LIBÈRES LE PRINCIPAL SUSPECT D'UNE ENQUÊTE DE POLICE ET TU DIS QUE C'EST PAS LA PEINE? T'ES VRAIMENT CON MA PAROLE.

_-_Mais puisque je te dis que…

_-_TU VAS ALLER AU COMMISSARIAT AVEC JOHNNY! ET MAINTENANT, je crie en frappant le fruit que me tend Zorro.

_-_Mon fruit. PUTAIN, T'ES CHIANT À LA FIN. JE ME CASSE!

_-_C'EST ÇA, CASSE_-_TOI! ET NE REVIENS PAS AVANT LONGTEMPS!

La face de verdure claque la porte en partant. Aussitôt, je saute sur mon téléphone et appelle Vivi.

_-_Vivi? Ne viens pas ce soir. Je suis sur les nerfs, et j'ai pas envie de voir quelqu'un. Désolé. … Oui, à demain.

Je raccroche, puis me dirige vers ma chambre pour me jeter sur mon lit.

OoO

Mon maître est de mauvaise humeur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il parle tout seul dans son panier, avalant toutes ses croquettes blanches et longues qu'il conserve dans une petite boîte qu'il peut mettre dans ses peaux. _J'aime pas ces croquettes-là. Elles font de la fumée qui pique la truffe et les yeux._

Finalement, il se lève et va dans la niche de laquelle il sort toujours mouillé ou avec une bonne odeur. Il en ferme la porte.

Après un moment pendant lequel j'ai gratté mes oreilles et nettoyé mes pattes, mon maître sort de la niche tout mouillé et rentre dans la niche où on dort pour se sécher et enfiler sa peau bleue avec des canards jaunes. _Il va aller dans son panier pour dormir._

Je fais de même, mais je n'arrive pas à dormir, ayant trop faim. _Pourquoi j'ai pas reçu mes croquettes?_ Je sors de mon panier et vais vers celui de mon maître. Je couine un moment, puis mon maître me donne une tape sur la truffe avec sa patte.

_-_Filou, va coucher!

J'obéis. _J'ai faiiiiiiim! Maîîîîître._ Je gémis encore, sans autre résultat que le grognement de quand mon maître dort. Je pose ma tête sur le bord de mon panier et essaie de dormir, mais n'y arrivant pas, je me lève et vais dans la niche où mon maître regarde la boîte à images.

Alors que j'allais gratter le sol afin de trouver un peu de fraîcheur, je sens une bonne odeur flotter dans l'air. _Mmmh, ça sent bon._

Je suis l'odeur, la truffe collée au sol, et trouve un drôle de truc caché derrière un panier haut dans lequel mon maître s'assied pour regarder la boîte à images. Je renifle le truc avec minutie et le détermine comme étant un fruit comestible.

Ni une ni deux, je mords dans le fruit pour goûter. _C'est bon._ Je continue de dévorer le fruit à la chair juteuse et, quand il n'y a plus rien à manger dessus, je retourne dans mon panier pour pouvoir enfin dormir.

OoO

Je me sens bizarre aujourd'hui.

_-_Filou?

Je lève la tête et secoue la queue en entendant mon maître m'appeler. _Tiens, pourquoi il a cette tête?_ Il a les yeux grands comme des gamelles et la gueule un peu ouverte. Il secoue la tête et sort de son panier pour changer sa peau.

Une fois ses peaux enfilées, mon maître va dans la niche où il prépare à manger pour faire marcher la bulle magique et la gamelle noire dans laquelle il casse les boules roses.

Une fois qu'il a bien mangé, il range tout, sauf son écuelle longue, dans la boîte qui fait du bruit et met quelques croquettes dans ma gamelle. Je me jette dessus avec appétit.

Alors que j'allais finir, je sens mon corps devenir bizarre. J'ai plus froid que d'habitude et j'ai l'impression de perdre l'équilibre. Ma truffe a disparu et je vois bizarrement. Même mes pattes sont étranges, toutes blanches et plus longues.

_-_Filou?

Je tourne la tête vers mon maître qui me regarde avec la même tête que quand il s'est levé. J'aboie, puis mon maître secoue la tête et retourne regarder ses grands papiers noirs et blancs.

_-_Je suis pas dans mon assiette moi, il dit en soufflant.

**OoO**

Mon maître tape sur le drôle de truc avec plein de petits trucs qui est devant la boîte à images sur la table, quand quelqu'un entre dans la niche. Je ne reconnais pas l'odeur, donc je me mets à grogner.

_-_Filou, tais_-_toi!

Je regarde mon maître se lever et aller serrer la patte de l'inconnu qui sent la fumée.

_-_Installez_-_vous, dit mon maître à l'inconnu qui sent la fumée en poussant une niche haute dans laquelle plein de gens viennent s'asseoir. C'est gentil d'être venu.

_-_Je suis venu dès que j'ai eu votre message.

_-_Comment avance votre enquête?

_-_Elle avance dans le bon sens maintenant. Monsieur Roronoa est venu nous voir hier soir avec sa soi_-_disant preuve.

_-_Et alors?

_-_Votre ami, Johnny, est innocent, comme le disait monsieur Roronoa.

Mon maître souffle de l'air en s'appuyant au fond de son panier.

_-_Soulagé?

_-_Un peu oui. J'avais peur que Roronoa se soit mis dans une histoire de drogue.

_-_À ce que j'ai pu lire, Roronoa a déjà eu affaire à la drogue.

_-_Effectivement, mais c'était juste une fois. Pas de chance pour lui, il s'est fait prendre et est allé deux semaines en maison de correction. Après, il a décidé de mener la guerre aux trafiquants. Je pense que c'est pour ça qu'il a réagi violemment et assommé votre co_-_équipière.

_-_Il nous a expliqué tout ça. Il s'est même excusé auprès de Tashigi.

_-_Ça m'étonne pas trop de lui. Faudra que j'aille lui faire mes excuses.

À cet instant, je sens que mon ventre me gratte et je m'attaque à le mordiller frénétiquement.

_-_Alors au revoir, lance mon maître en serrant la patte de l'inconnu à l'odeur de fumée. J'espère que vous arriverez à coincer l'homme qui vous donne autant de fil à retordre.

_-_Nous l'espérons aussi. Au revoir.

L'homme à l'odeur de fumée s'en va en fermant la porte, tandis que mon maître regarde quelque chose que je ne vois pas. J'aboie.

_-_Hein, dit mon maître en me regardant. Ah… oui. Merci Filou.

Je bats de la queue, sentant que mon maître est content de moi. Je pose ma tête sur le bord de mon panier. _J'ai mal au ventre._ Je couine, attirant l'attention de mon maître.

_-_Filou? Ça va?

Je couine encore une fois, puis me tourne sur le dos. _J'ai maaaaaaal._ Mon maître s'approche de moi et ma douleur s'estompe aussitôt. Je me remets sur le ventre et saute sur mon maître pour lui lécher le visage.

**OoO**

De retour dans la niche où mon maître reçoit des gens, je vais me coucher dans mon panier pour dormir un peu après avoir aussi bien mangé –du poulet avec des légumes, _miam._

Je me mets à rêver qu'un chat noir me nargue du haut d'un arbre. J'ai envie de l'attraper, mais rien n'y fait, il reste accroché à sa branche en crachant et grognant comme peut le faire un chat.

Je vais laisser tomber quand un homme apparaît. Je crois d'abord que c'est mon maître, mais en le sentant, je vois que ce n'est pas lui, mais un homme qui a mon odeur. Je le regarde encore et vois qu'il a les yeux et les poils noirs, comme moi.

_-_Alors Filou, tu n'es pas content de faire ma connaissance, fait l'homme qui a mon odeur en me posant sa patte sur ma tête.

J'aboie et lui saute dessus. _Je l'aime bien lui aussi. Il est gentil. Il aime pas les chats, comme moi._

Nous jouons pendant un long moment, lui courrant sur deux pattes et moi le pourchassant en aboyant, avant que mon maître ne m'appelle pour rentrer à la niche. J'aboie en direction de l'homme qui a mon odeur et cours vers mon maître.

_-_Filou, allez debout! On rentre.

Je me réveille doucement, puis me lève pour m'étirer devant, puis derrière. Enfin, je suis mon maître qui va vers la boîte de métal tout en parlant avec l'homme à la truffe allongée. _C'est étrange un humain. Il montre ses dents, mais pas pour montrer de l'agressivité envers les autres humains._

Mon maître et l'homme à la truffe allongée aboient joyeusement en entrant dans la boîte de métal qui nous amène vers la sortie de la grande niche où mon maître reçoit des gens.

_-_Allez, salut Pipo. Et dit bonjour à ta petite famille de ma part.

_-_Ça marche. Kaya m'a demandé si tu pouvais passer ce week_-_end pour manger un truc en notre compagnie.

_-_Je vais y réfléchir, dit mon maître en enfourchant son gros chien de métal et en mettant une grosse peau sur sa tête. Filou, ta place!

Je m'installe entre ses deux pattes et il accroche la corde autour de mon cou à un truc qui m'empêche de bouger. Finalement, le chien de métal grogne et commence à bouger, nous emmenant vers notre niche.

**OoO**

Dans la niche, mon maître va directement vers la niche où il prépare à manger, tandis que je vais aller jouer avec ma balle qui couine.

D'abord, je la mord pour la faire couiner, puis je la frappe ave mes pattes pour qu'elle bouge. Elle va se cacher derrière un panier dans lequel mon maître s'assied pour regarder la boîte à images. _Attends un peu pour voir!_ Je saute derrière le panier et prends la balle dans ma gueule pour l'amener joyeusement à mon maître.

J'aboie pour lui faire tourner la tête, mais il continue de couper quelque chose là_-_haut sur la table. J'aboie encore une fois. _Maître, jouer. Maîîîître, jouer!_ Je couine, rien à faire. Je pose ma balle qui couine et gratte avec ma patte les pattes arrière de mon maître.

_-_Filou, c'est non! Va jouer ailleurs.

Il bouge un peu sa patte arrière pour me pousser, puis retourne à son occupation. J'aboie encore. _Je veux jouer!_

_-_Filou, file!

_Il n'a pas l'air content. Mieux vaut aller dans le panier._

Je vais me coucher dans mon panier, quand je sens de nouveau la douleur à mon ventre. Je me couche sur le sol, gémissant en sentant mon corps devenir tout chaud. La douleur passe doucement, puis je peux me relever.

_Je suis fatigué. Pourtant, j'ai pas couru, ni joué trop longtemps._ Mon ventre grogne avec bruit._ J'ai faiiiiim._ Je vais vers mon maître pour recevoir mes croquettes. Heureusement, il me les donne rapidement et je vais me coucher dans mon panier dès celles_-_ci avalées.

**OoO**

Je rêve que je revois l'homme qui a mon odeur. Cette fois, il est venu avec quelque chose.

_-_Regarde Filou!

Je renifle le truc et reconnais l'odeur du fruit à la chair juteuse que j'ai mangé hier soir. J'aboie.

_-_Ah ah, j'en étais sûr. Tu l'as mangé, hein?

J'aboie encore. _C'est bizarre, je comprends tout ce qu'il dit. Normalement, avec mon maître, je ne comprends que les mots qu'il utilise beaucoup avec moi._

_-_Tu sais, on est pareil toi et moi, dit l'homme qui a mon odeur en s'asseyant à côté de moi.

_Pareil?_

_-_Oui. Nous avons la même histoire.

_Il… il m'a compris?_

_-_Tu sais, j'entends toutes tes pensées mon bonhomme. Mais c'est difficile à comprendre pour toi. Tu n'es pas encore bien habitué à la situation.

_Quelle situation? Je ne comprends pas trop._

_-_Tu ne vas pas tarder à tout comprendre.

Il se lève, s'étire les pattes avant, puis pose l'une d'elles sur ma tête.

_-_Pour l'instant, je te prête mon corps. Après, on ira peut_-_être plus loin. Allez, faut que je parte, le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever, dit_-_il en s'éloignant. À la prochaine Filou.

J'aboie dans sa direction quand j'entends un cri qui me réveille. Je lève la tête et vois mon maître qui me regarde comme l'autre moment de quand le soleil se lève.

_-_Filou?

* * *

_Voupie, une dispute ente Zorro et Sandy °sautille sur son fauteuil° et un POV de Filou (ça nous manquait). À l'honneur dans le prochain chapitre: une grande découverte. Sur ce, à samedi prochain._


	14. Une tres mauvaise surprise

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:** _C'est comme d'hab'._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les _OoO_ sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long, _**gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_La p'tite Lili: C'est presque ça (ce fruit n'enlève pas la capacité de nager). Oui, c'est Luffy dans le rêve, et pour répondre à ta troisième question, il y a ce chapitre. Tu as tout compris ma parole °impressionnée°_

_bv: Effectivement, tu as gagné la question bonus (et c'est toujours valable). Ca te va si c'est moi qui tient le fouet (nan, je rigole)?_

* * *

**Une très mauvaise surprise**

Le soleil filtre entre les stores. L'un des rayons me frappe le visage au niveau des yeux, ce qui me réveille doucement. Je cligne des yeux, encore ébloui par cet éveil, puis m'appuie sur mon coussin pour m'asseoir sur mon lit.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mon réveil qui indique sept heures moins dix. Je grogne, puis regarde le panier de Filou, qui dort tranquillement en gémissant. _Il rêve sûrement._

J'écarte ma couverture et m'assied sur le bord du lit pour m'étirer les bras. Filou aboie et quand je me tourne pour le regarder, je vois qu'un homme a pris la place de mon chien. Je pousse alors un cri de surprise qui réveille l'homme, qui tourne automatiquement la tête vers moi.

_-_Filou?

Aussitôt le prénom de mon chien dit, l'homme se transforme en Filou, qui saute hors de son panier pour venir me dire bonjour. Stupéfait, je regarde mon chien secouer la queue avec joie.

_-_Putain, c'est quoi le problème, je demande à Filou sans pourtant espérer une réponse de sa part. L'est où le mec?

À ce mot, Filou se retransforme en l'homme, me faisant sursauter violemment contre le mur derrière moi. Je me frotte l'arrière de mon crâne avec mes mains tandis que je regarde l'homme m'observer avec un air interrogatif.

Ni une ni deux, je saute sur mon peignoir et me dirige vers le salon, l'homme me suivant à quatre pattes. Je m'étale au fond d'un fauteuil pour réfléchir un moment. Le mec en profite pour examiner ses parties génitales avec grand intérêt. Je grimace à cette vue et détourne le regard vers l'un des autres fauteuils.

Après un court instant, je remarque que quelque chose est derrière ledit fauteuil. Je me lève et me dirige vers l'objet, qui s'avère être les restes d'une courge –_c'est rose une courge?_

J'examine la "courge", tentant de me souvenir de l'endroit où je l'avais vue. _J'ai pas acheté de courges décoratives cette année. Alors d'où peut-elle bien provenir?_ Je me souviens brusquement du court instant où j'ai vu le fruit que m'a amené Zorro avant_-_hier.

Je saute aussitôt sur mon téléphone cellulaire qui est posé sur la table de l'entrée et compose le numéro de la tête d'algues.

Tuuut! Tuuut! Tuuut! Tuuut! _Allez, décroche!_ Tuuut! Tuuut! Clic!

_-_Mmmmh, vous savez l'heure qu'il est?

_-_Ramène_-_toi immédiatement ici, sale sapin.

_-_Hein? Sandy, il demande alors que je raccroche furieusement.

**OoO**

_Putain de merde, comment je vais faire moi?_ Je suis à ce genre de pensées quand mon ami arrive enfin, essoufflé par la course et habillé d'un simple jean sous son long manteau noir que je défini comme étant une soutane de curé revisitée.

_-_T'en as mis du temps!

_-_Où est le problème, il demande en entrant pour s'installer sur mon canapé.

Sa démarche est stoppée par sa première rencontre avec la transformation humaine –comment mieux définir la chose?– de Filou qui gît par terre, le ventre et le reste à l'air. Zorro se fige sur place et prend la même expression que moi au réveil.

_-_Oui, je sais, ça choque hein?

Mon ami ne répond même pas, trop choqué par la vision d'un homme nu qui se gratte joyeusement –je ne vous dirais pas quelle partie du corps– sur mon tapis.

_-_Je te sers quelque chose, je demande finalement en passant ma main devant ses yeux éberlués.

_-_Oui, quelque chose de très fort surtout, fait Zorro en m'asseyant brutalement sur l'un de mes fauteuils.

Je reviens avec une bouteille de mon meilleur rhum. Sans préavis, Zorro attrape la bouteille et se met à boire de longues gorgées au goulot.

_-_Hé! Vas_-_y mollo avec!

_-_Ha! Ça va mieux, il s'exclame en s'arrêtant de boire.

Il me rend la bouteille que je pose sur la table.

_-_Alors, c'est ÇA le problème, il demande en pointant l'homme qui s'est étalé au pied du canapé.

_-_Ouais.

_-_Je vois pas où est le problème. Tu as bien le droit de le faire avec un homme si tu l'as décidé.

J'écrase mon pied sur la face de concombre qui se met à glousser comme une fille.

_-_C'est vraiment pas le moment de plaisanter!

_-_Mais OÙ est le problème?

_-_Regarde, je dis en me levant pour me diriger vers l'homme qui se trémousse sur le tapis en tirant la langue. Filou?

Aussitôt mon chien redevient normal, tirant un cri de surprise de la part de Zorro. Celui_-_ci regarde mon chien avec des yeux pareils à des soucoupes.

_-_Euh…

_-_Filou, montre_-_moi l'homme!

Mon chien se retransforme sous les yeux éberlués de Zorro, qui attrape la bouteille de rhum et la finit en trois gorgées –_elle m'a coûté la peau des fesses cette bouteille._

Une fois le litre reposé sur la table, Zorro examine avec attention mon chien.

_-_Et… comment ça se fait qu'il soit comme ça?

_-_C'est à cause de ça, je fais en tendant la carcasse du fruit sous le nez de mon ami.

_-_Ça? C'est quoi au fait, il demande après examen.

_-_Ton fruit.

_-_Mon fruit?

Il regarde encore les restes, puis admet qu'effectivement, ce sont bien ceux de son fruit qu'il avait oublié ici.

_-_Ah… Ok. Effectivement, y'a un léger problème à résoudre.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu entends par LÉGER problème? MON CHIEN A BOUFFÉ TON FRUIT ET IL PEUT MAINTENANT SE TRANSFORMER EN UN MEC. LE PROBLÈME EST TRÈS SÉRIEUX!

_-_Bon, Ok. J'admets que ce n'est pas un petit problème à régler. Il va falloir que j'en parle aux scientifiques.

_-_Et moi, je fais quoi?

_-_Tu devrais aller au boulot, il me fait remarquer en montrant mon horloge –qui montre huit heures moins cinq.

_-_OH PUTAIN DE MERDE! Je vais me faire rincer par le directeur, je m'exclame en entrant dans ma chambre pour sauter sur mon armoire.

_-_Tu devrais prendre Filou avec toi, histoire de le surveiller. Moi, je vais chercher quelqu'un.

Face de verdure s'en va sans me donner d'autres précisions.

Une fois habillé, je prends un croissant dans ma panetière et vais mettre mon imper gris.

_-_Filou, au pied!

Le chien arrive et se fait docilement amener vers l'ascenseur.

**OoO**

Par chance, personne n'a remarqué que je suis arrivé en retard. C'est donc sans problèmes que je reprends mon travail.

Mais c'est après une bonne dizaine de coups de téléphone que Pipo vient me voir.

_-_Oui monsieur… tout à fait monsieur. Assieds_-_toi, j'en ai pour un moment, je dis à mon ami. Mais oui, oui. Ne vous en faites pas pour ça. … Oui monsieur, je suis tout à fait… Comment? Non, c'est juste à cause de… Oui monsieur. Au revoir monsieur. Mais quel sale mec lui, je m'exclame en posant le combiné. Tu voulais me parler?

_-_Oui. Le directeur est venu nous voir ce matin. Et je crois qu'il a remarqué ton absence.

Je déglutis difficilement à ces mots.

_-_Il m'a fait part que tu devais le voir dès ton arrivée.

_-_Ah. Merci Pipo, je dis en passant à côté de mon ami. Tu veux bien garder Filou pour moi?

_-_Tu le prends pas avec toi?

_-_J'aime pas me faire mousser en public.

Je sors de mon bureau avec un pas ferme et décidé, et me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

Devant la porte du bureau du directeur, je sens mes jambes trembler, mais je me reprends facilement en pensant que c'est pas grand_-_chose. _Allez mon vieux, c'est un mauvais moment à passer._ Je déglutis et pousse le battant après avoir frappé.

_-_On m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir dès mon arrivée monsieur.

_-_C'est exact, fait le directeur de derrière son bureau. Installez_-_vous!

Je m'exécute docilement.

_-_Vous voulez un cigare, me propose le directeur en ouvrant sa boîte à cigares.

_-_Non merci, je vais plutôt prendre une cigarette, je dis, un peu plus détendu.

_-_C'est comme vous voulez. Mon cher ami, j'ai appris ce matin une bonne nouvelle.

_-_Laquelle est_-_ce?

_-_Nous allons recevoir une grosse commande de la part de l'état.

_-_C'est effectivement une bonne nouvelle.

_-_Oui. Mais il y a un léger problème.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer.

_-_Il nous faut remplir cette commande en moins de trois semaines.

_Trois semaines? Wow, ils y vont fort au gouvernement._

_-_Et quel est mon rôle dans tout ça?

_-_Vous serez celui qui dirigera les opérations.

_-_Moi, je demande en me redressant. Mais… pourquoi? Il y a d'autres personnes plus expérimentées que moi dans l'entreprise.

_-_Oui, mais c'est vous que je veux voir à l'action. Je veux voir si vous êtes capable de le faire. Vous savez, il commence en se levant de sa chaise, j'ai une grande estime de vous. Vous êtes l'un de mes meilleurs employés. Si si, je vous assure. Vous êtes travailleur, toujours fidèle à vous_-_même et vous avez tout pour faire un bon directeur.

_-_Monsieur le directeur, vous me faites trop d'honneur. Je ne suis pas aussi…

_-_Taisez_-_vous, vous vous rabaissez. Je vais vous promettre quelque chose. Si vous réussissez cette affaire, je vous promet une augmentation.

_C'est du chantage ou bien? Mais d'un autre côté, une augmentation serait la bienvenue._

_-_Monsieur Crocodile, j'accepte ce défi, je lance en me levant pour serrer la main de mon directeur.

_-_Vous y arriverez, j'en suis sûr.

_-_Merci monsieur le directeur, je fais en sortant du bureau.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

**OoO**

Alors que je vais descendre à la cafétéria avec Filou afin de casser la croûte, je croise Zorro qui est accompagné d'une armoire à glace habillée d'une blouse blanche, d'un chapeau ridiculement rose avec une croix blanche et un pantalon trop court. Je remarque également qu'il a le nez bleu.

_-_Ah, Sandy, tu tombes à pic. Faut qu'on parle un peu.

_-_J'ai faim, alors plus tard.

_-_Non non non, tu viens avec nous, il déclare en m'attrapant le bras pour me tirer vers l'ascenseur, un point c'est tout.

_-_Mais tu vas me lâcher oui! Je dois manger moi!

_-_Oui, plus tard. Allez Filou, au pied!

_-_C'est le chien, demande le scientifique.

_-_Oui, c'est Filou. Allez, direction les salles des maquettes. Y'a personne en ce moment, s'exclame Zorro en appuyant sur le bouton, m'enlevant tout espoir de pouvoir manger mon bento bien installé sur une chaise, et en compagnie de Vivi –qui doit sûrement m'attendre d'ailleurs.

**OoO**

Rageusement, je m'assieds sur une chaise en ouvre mon bento d'un coup sec.

_-_Bon, commence le scientifique, commençons par le début. Quand avez_-_vous remarqué des phénomènes étranges chez votre chien?

Je réfléchis un moment.

_-_Hier matin.

_-_Et quand Zorro est-il venu vous voir?

_-_Avant-hier soir.

_-_Cela fait donc environ deux jours que votre chien…

_-_Il s'appelle Filou, je coupe.

_-_… que votre chien a mangé le fruit. Intéressant.

_-_Je ne vois rien de très intéressant à ce que mon chien se transforme en homme, je grogne en mâchant mon riz.

_-_Au contraire. Vous avez la possibilité de faire une expérience unique au monde, s'exclame joyeusement le scientifique en fouillant dans le sac, rose avec une croix, qu'il a amené.

Il en sort un stéthoscope et commence à ausculter Filou, qui se laisse faire, à ma plus grande surprise.

_-_Une expérience unique au monde, je rumine.

_-_Oui. Grâce à cet heureux hasard…

_Heureux, heureux, parle pour toi nez-bleu._

_-_… nous pourrons enfin sonder l'esprit d'un animal. Nous pourrons comprendre son mode de pensée, ses réflexions et sa vision du monde. C'est une véritable avancée scientifique que nous pourrons effectuer. Monsieur, vous êtes très chanceux.

Je m'étouffe à moitié avec mon bœuf sauté aux légumes, qui est délicieux au passage.

_-_Chan… chanceux, moi, je demande, ahuri.

_-_Oui, répond le scientifique en prenant la température de Filou. Température ok. Voyons la tension.

_-_Hého, moment please. Qu'est_-_ce que vous faites avec Filou?

_-_Ben… un simple examen de routine.

_-_Jamais le véto de Filou ne lui a pris la tension.

_-_Mais moi je le fais, pour plus de précautions. Et puis nous sommes en présence d'un chien mutant, pas d'un simple animal.

_-_Un… MAIS, VOUS INSULTEZ MON CHIEN LÀ!

_-_Monsieur, avez_-_vous déjà pensé un seul instant que votre chien possède deux esprits qui cohabitent, me demande le scientifique en se redressant.

Ma colère disparaît immédiatement. _Deux… deux esprits pour un seul corps? Mais… c'est impossible. Comment deux esprits peuvent cohabiter dans un seul corps?_

Le scientifique profite de mon ahurissement pour faire une prise de sang à Filou avant de le laisser tranquille.

_-_Bien, maintenant que j'ai fait les examens, je vais pouvoir vous expliquer correctement la situation.

La scientifique s'assied sur une caisse, devant une tête d'asperge qui ronfle avec la bulle au nez.

_-_Votre chien a mangé un fruit qui semble agir sur ses cellules. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, ses cellules se transforment à un certain stimulus qu'il vous faudra contrôler à tout pris.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_Pour que vous puissiez réagir rapidement en cas de situations dangereuses. Vous avez pu déterminer le stimulus?

_-_Oui.

_-_Lequel est_-_ce?

_-_Je dois demander à mon chien de me montrer l'homme.

Aussitôt cette phrase dite, Filou se métamorphose en l'homme, faisant sursauter l'expert.

_-_Oh… c'est donc un stimulus auditif. C'est d'autant plus simple pour la suite des événements.

_-_La… il y aura une suite?

_-_Oui. Vous ne pourrez pas garder indéfiniment votre chien dans sa forme animale.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_Parce que l'esprit de l'humain va vouloir s'imposer et il y aura une lutte qui aboutira sûrement sur la destruction de l'un des deux esprits.

Je grimace à cette perspective.

_-_Il va donc vous falloir dresser votre chien à se comporter normalement dans sa forme humaine, dit le scientifique en voyant ma réaction, afin d'empêcher la destruction d'un des deux esprits. Mais ça va vous prendre du temps, je vous l'avoue. Montrer à un chien les us et coutumes des humains ne sera pas chose facile, mais je pense que ça ira très vite, au vu de l'impressionnante capacité des chiens à retenir des ordres.

Le chercheur se lève et va réveiller Zorro, tandis que je plonge dans mes pensées. _Dresser Filou, comme un homme. C'est… y'a pas de mot pour le décrire._

_-_Tu as terminé, demande Zorro au scientifique, qui acquiesce de la tête. Sandy, continue_-_t_-_il en s'étirant, faut que t'écoutes Chopper, il a toujours de bons conseils à donner.

À ces mots, ledit Chopper commence à se dandiner sur place, rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

_-_C'est pas vrai! Crétin!

_Ça à l'air de lui faire plaisir cette remarque._ Je regarde le scientifique se dandiner encore un moment, puis décide de toussoter pour attirer son attention.

_-_Oh, fait le scientifique en reprenant son sérieux, oui, c'est vrai. Tout d'abord, il vous faudra apprendre à votre chien…

_-_Filou, je soupire.

_-_… à parler, s'habiller, compter, lire, écrire, manger, marcher, énumère le scientifique en comptant sur ses doigts, se laver, se brosser les dents, ne pas faire ses besoins sur le tapis, ne pas courir après les balles dans les parc, ne pas sentir les chiens dans la rue, ne plus pendre la langue, …

_-_Euh… Chopper, je crois que c'est bon là. Il a compris.

_-_Ah, s'exclame le chercheur en dévisageant l'homme à la tête digne d'un fond de prairie. Oui… peut_-_être.

_-_En un mot, j'ai du boulot.

_-_Ça fait trois là, fait remarquer géant vert.

_-_C'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT DE CHIPOTER, je hurle.

**OoO**

Après avoir vaguement donné un mot d'excuse à Vivi pour ne pas avoir mangé avec elle, je monte à mon bureau et prends tous mes dossiers en cours.

_Si je dois éduquer Filou, autant prendre du travail à domicile._ Je fourre tous les dossiers dans une sacoche, puis mets mon ordinateur portable avec. _Bon, j'ai tout?_ Je regarde autour de moi._ Moui, j'ai tout. Oh! Faut peut-être que je prévienne le patron que je serai pas là cette semaine._

J'attrape le combiné du téléphone sur mon bureau –_foutu 5 mai_– et laisse un message sur le répondeur du patron. _Bizarre qu'il soit pas là. Il doit sûrement être en réunion… ou avec sa secrétaire._ Je souris à cette pensée, puis sors de mon bureau, Filou à ma suite.

_-_Vous rentrez déjà, demande l'un de mes collaborateurs.

_-_Oui. Je vais prendre une semaine de congé, mais je serais joignable sur mon portable. Vous avez mon numéro?

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors, si vous avez le moindre problème pour l'un des contrats, appelez_-_moi!

_-_Bien monsieur.

Je me dirige vers l'ascenseur.

OoO

Je me réveille doucement, puis éteins instinctivement mon réveil qui sonne depuis un bon moment déjà. J'ouvre les yeux et découvre que l'homme se tient juste devant moi, la langue pendante. Je saute en arrière et rencontre violemment le mur derrière moi –_et une nouvelle bosse à ma collection._

Je me frotte l'arrière de la tête en dévisageant l'homme qui me regarde en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Il a des cheveux noirs qui semblent incapables de tenir en place, des yeux rieurs et curieux, un nez normal et une bouche qui a l'air de toujours vouloir sourire. Sa seule grande particularité est qu'il a une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, comme Filou. Sa peau est légèrement blanche, quelque soit l'endroit de son corps. Je l'examine sous un autre angle. _Mon dieu, mon chien est mieux monté que moi. _Je soupire.

_-_Filou, je fais, n'en pouvant plus de voir cet homme me regarder avec insistance –_et dans cette tenue en plus._

Le chien redevient chien et je soupire de soulagement. Je descends de mon lit et me dirige vers la cuisine pour me préparer un petit_-_déjeuner consistant.

**OoO**

Une fois mes croissants à la confiture et mon café avalés, je retourne dans ma chambre, Filou à mes pieds.

Alors que j'ouvre mon armoire, je me dis soudainement que ça serait le moment de trouver un mot qui contrôle la transformation de Filou. Je ferme les portes de l'armoire et fais face à mon chien qui ne semble pas comprendre mon manège.

_-_Filou, montre_-_moi l'homme.

L'homme apparaît, prenant la place du chien. Je me penche vers lui et pointe mon doigt vers son nez.

_-_On va te trouver un nom. T'es d'accord?

Pour toute réponse, l'homme penche la tête sur le côté. J'imagine presque ses oreilles se relever. _Bon, Filou, Filou… qu'est-ce qui ressemble à Filou et qui est facile à reconnaître? Filou, Filou, Filou… Lou… Lou… Fi… Loufi… Luffy! C'est ça!_

_-_Tu t'appelles Luffy! Compris?

_-_Lu… Luffy, demande timidement l'homme avec une petite voix.

Je reste ébahi devant cet acte –_c'est bon, j'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un chien, même pas le mien, aurait pu parler un jour._

_-_Luffy, Luffy, répète_-_t_-_il inlassablement, voulant peut_-_être graver ce nom dans sa tête.

_-_Oui, Luffy. Luffy, c'est l'homme, et Filou, c'est le chien.

En entendant son nom, Filou redevient lui_-_même. _Holà, il est réactif._

_-_Bon, je m'exclame, commençons par le début. Luffy?

Il tourne sa tête vers moi, délaissant un instant ses doigts de pieds.

_-_Tu veux bien t'asseoir sur le lit, je demande en montrant le meuble avec un doigt.

_-_Lit.

_-_Oui, lit. Assis!

Luffy s'exécute docilement et s'assoit sur le matelas, dans une position précaire. Je soupire en le voyant chanceler et lui attrape les pieds pour les poser sur le sol.

_-_Quand on s'assied, on laisse ses pieds par terre.

Luffy me regarde, un peu perdu. Je me redresse et commence à l'examiner un peu mieux. Ses membres sont fins et son torse est légèrement musclé. _Autant commencer par les parties du corps._

_-_Luffy?

Il me tourne son regard vers moi, délaissant le coussin qui est à sa droite.

_-_Ça, c'est une main, je fais en prenant sa main droite. Répète!

_-_M… main.

_-_Bien. Avant_-_bras, bras, épaules, cou, tête, j'énumère en montrant chaque partie du corps avec le doigt.

Luffy répète chaque mot au moins trois fois. _Il a un visage assez rond, comme celui d'un enfant._

**OoO**

Après quelques exercices de mémoire, j'arrive finalement au résultat que j'espérais: Luffy connaît toutes –_je dis bien toutes_– les parties de son corps.

Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil qui montre onze heures trente_-_sept. _Il est temps de manger là._ Je regarde Luffy, qui murmure le nom de chaque doigt. _Faut mieux qu'il reste Filou pour manger. Lui apprendre à manger sera pour plus tard._

_-_Luffy, tu veux bien venir ici, je fais en montrant le sol.

Le garçon lève son regard vers moi, me sourit et s'assied par terre, à mes pieds.

_-_Mouais. Allez, Filou, viens. On va manger.

Le chien bat de la queue et me suit dans la cuisine.

**OoO**

Ma platée de pâtes au pesto avalée, je range la cuisine et revient dans ma chambre pour m'habiller. Filou, après avoir avalé sa bidoche en un éclair, vient me rejoindre, l'air curieux.

Alors que j'allais mettre ma chemise, je réalise que ce serait peut_-_être le moment de montrer à Luffy comment enfiler, au moins, un caleçon et un T_-_shirt. Je soupire de lassitude et me tourne vers Filou, qui se gratte l'oreille.

_-_Luffy?

Le garçon a gardé sa position d'avant la transformation –_définitivement, le grattage d'oreille avec les pieds est compliqué pour un homme_.

_-_Assis sur le lit, j'ordonne en fouillant dans mon armoire. Mais l'est où ce T_-_shirt? Ah! Le voila.

Je montre l'habit à Luffy, qui veut s'en approcher pour le sentir.

_-_Luffy, c'est un T_-_shirt. Tu as compris?

_-_T_-_shirt. Oua!

Je souris à cette expression et lance le T_-_shirt à Luffy pour voir s'il ne me reste pas un vieux caleçon. En ayant trouvé un, je reviens vers Luffy, qui mordille joyeusement le T_-_shirt.

_-_LUFFY!

Le garçon sursaute et lâche l'habit.

_-_Ça ne se mange pas les habits.

_-_Habits?

_-_Oui, des habits.

_-_Pas… pas peaux?

Je regarde Luffy avec un air de surprise sur le visage. _Est-ce… est-ce là une réflexion de chien? Une peau?_ Je secoue la tête. _Perds pas ton objectif de vue mon vieux._

_-_Bon, un T_-_shirt, ça s'enfile par la tête.

Luffy montre sa tête et je souris.

_-_Oui, par là. Allez, haut les mains!

Le garçon penche la tête sur le côté.

_-_Les mains, en haut, je fais en mimant le geste, que Luffy s'empresse de reproduire. Voila.

Je m'approche de lui et lui enfile le T_-_shirt.

_-_Maintenant le caleçon.

_-_Ca… caleçon.

_-_Oui. Lui aussi il s'enfile.

Aussitôt, Luffy lève les bras et je ne peux m'empêcher de rire à ce geste.

_-_Non, pas par la tête, par les pieds.

Je joins le geste à la parole et lui mets le caleçon.

_-_Allez, debout!

Luffy saute à terre et commence à marcher à quatre pattes.

_-_Je crois qu'il va falloir passer à la marche très rapidement, je soupire.

* * *

_Hu hu hu, voila l'arrivée tant attendue de Luffy. Pour voir la suite des aventures de Sandy et Luffy/Filou, venez la semaine prochaine._


	15. Les leçons

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:** _Le petit chien qui se transforme vient de mon cerveau, pareil pour la famille de Sandy. Les autres sont à Eiichiro Oda._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal: _temps plus long, _**gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_kao: Je sais que c'est long, mais je préfère faire comme ça, sinon je livre tout d'un coup sans relecture, et ça me laisse aussi du temps pour écrire les derniers chapitres._

_vivi: Ce petit jeu de mot m'est venu instinctivement quand j'ai pensé pour la première fois à cette histoire. Seule La p'tite Lili avait compris ce jeu de mot (grâce à la cicatrice sous l'oeil).

* * *

_

**Les leçons**

Depuis que je suis bizarre, mon maître passe plus de temps avec moi. Il me parle, semble plus heureux et m'apprends de nouveaux trucs. Étrangement, je comprends tout ce qu'il dit, et, ce qui semble encore plus bizarre, c'est que je n'aboie plus. Je… parle l'humain.

Mais il n'y a pas que ça. J'ai une autre vision, je sens moins d'odeurs et j'entends moins de sons que d'habitude, j'ai plus froid et mes pattes sont étranges, plus longues.

Pas contre, j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui me permette de mieux comprendre les humains. Tout ce qui m'entoure devient compréhensible.

Les peaux s'appellent maintenant habits, mes pattes deviennent des pieds et des mains. Tout se transforme autour de moi quand je deviens bizarre. Même mon maître.

_-_Luffy?

Je tourne mon regard vers mon maître. J'aboie et il sourit –_oui, quand mon maître montre ses dents, c'est pour sourire, et ça, je viens juste de le comprendre._

_-_Allez, donne_-_moi tes mains.

_Mains, pattes avant._ Je lui donne une patte, puis il me prend l'autre et je me sens déséquilibré. Je veux reprendre appui, mais mon maître ne me lâche pas.

_-_Allez, mets_-_toi debout, dit mon maître en me tirant en haut.

Je résiste d'abord, puis j'abandonne. _Le maître est supérieur. Je dois obéir au maître._ Je me retrouve à la hauteur des yeux du maître.

_-_Ben voila, c'était pas si difficile, sourit mon maître.

Je sens mes pattes arrière qui commencent à trembler, puis je retombe par terre.

_-_Allez, on recommence, fais mon maître en retirant sur mes pattes.

Après quelques tentatives, j'arrive finalement à tenir debout sur mes pattes sans trembler et tomber.

_-_C'est bien, me félicite mon maître. Allez, encore un petit peu et je te lâche.

_Non, me lâchez pas maître. J'ai peur de tomber._ Je m'accroche du mieux que je peux aux habits de mon maître, mais il s'esquive et me laisse debout au milieu de la niche. Je chancelle fortement et, avant que je ne tombe, mon maître me rattrape et me remet debout.

_-_On réessaye.

Le manège reprend et, au bout de nombreux essais, mon maître me félicite chaleureusement.

_-_C'est déjà bien que tu tiennes debout. Demain, tu marcheras sûrement.

J'aboie. Mon maître est content et je le suis aussi.

_-_Tu peux redevenir Filou si tu veux. Moi, je vais m'occuper de mes dossiers.

Je me sens redevenir normal. Mais lorsque je tente de marcher, les habits m'empêchent de bouger et je trébuche. Je me débats pendant un bon moment avec le T_-_shirt, puis, battu, je commence à couiner. Mon maître arrive aussitôt et, lorsqu'il me voit, explose de rire.

_Maîîîîître, au secours. _Toujours en rigolant, mon maître me libère et je vais aussitôt aller boire un peu, tandis que mon maître va s'asseoir dans un panier haut dans lequel il va pour regarder la boîte à images.

**OoO**

Après mes croquettes du quand le soleil va se coucher, je vais dans mon panier pour m'endormir.

Je me retrouve à l'endroit où j'ai rencontré l'homme qui a mon odeur. Je le cherche des yeux, et du nez, mais, ne le voyant pas, je décide d'aller explorer les environs.

Après avoir farfouillé dans des buissons épineux, je me retrouve au bord d'une rivière dans laquelle nagent des poissons colorés.

_-_Tiens, salut, fait une voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et vois l'homme qui a mon odeur qui mange une pomme.

_Bonjour homme qui a mon odeur._

_-_Moi, fait_-_il après avoir rigolé, je ne suis pas simplement un homme qui a ton odeur, je suis également toi.

_Je ne comprends pas._

_-_C'est normal. Pour toi, je suis un humain et toi tu es un chien. C'est ça?

_Oui._

_-_Et bien je peux t'assurer que c'est plus compliqué. Tu as passé une bonne journée, me demande_-_t_-_il sans transition.

_Très fatigante. Mon maître m'a appris tout plein de choses que je ne connaissais pas. Et en plus, je le comprenais, comme je te comprends toi._

_-_Et tu ne t'es pas posé de questions?

_Pourquoi? Quand je suis avec mon maître je ne demande rien._

_-_Alors… pourquoi est_-_ce que tu te dis que tu es bizarre? Tu l'as pensé toute la journée.

_Comment tu sais?_

_-_Je te l'ai dit, je suis toi.

_Mais alors… pourquoi suis-je bizarre?_

_-_C'est parce que tu as mangé le fruit à la chair tendre.

_Je ne comprends pas le rapport._

_-_C'est un fruit qui t'as rendu capable de devenir un humain.

_Humain? Mais non, je suis un chien._

_-_Et pourtant, tu peux te transformer en humain.

Je reste silencieux, incapable de digérer cette information. _Moi, me changer en humain? C'est… c'est…_

_-_Impossible à définir n'est_-_ce pas?

_Oui._

_-_Au fait, fait l'homme, ton maître ne t'a_-_t_-_il pas appelé différemment aujourd'hui?

_Il m'a appelé Filou, comme d'habitude._

_-_Je suis sûr qu'il a utilisé un autre nom. Tu ne t'en rappelles pas?

Je cherche dans ma mémoire. _Oh! … Il m'a appelé, parfois, … Luffy._

_-_Et bien Luffy, c'est moi, mais c'est aussi toi.

Je penche la tête sur le côté. _Hein?_

_-_Oui. Toi, le chien, tu es Filou, mais moi, l'humain, je suis Luffy. Et comme je suis toi, tu es Filou ET Luffy. Compris?

_C'est un peu compliqué._

_-_Je te conseille de te regarder dans un miroir quand tu seras bizarre demain.

_Mais… c'est quoi un miroir?_

_-_C'est comme de l'eau, mais en plus plat et en moins mouillé. Ça permet de se voir, comme tu peux te voir dans une rivière.

_Mais comment je vais faire pour aller devant un miroir?_

_-_Ton maître va t'apprendre à marcher. Il passera sûrement devant un des miroirs de son appartement. Oups! Pardon, de sa niche, comme tu le dis si bien.

Je regarde l'homme se lever, s'étirer et aller vers la rivière.

_-_Tu veux te baigner avec moi, il me demande en se retournant.

_Oui!_ Et je saute dans l'eau fraîche.

**OoO**

_-_Allez mon vieux, faut retourner avec ton maître. T'as encore plein de progrès à faire.

Je secoue la queue vers Luffy –j'ai décidé de l'appeler comme ça, c'est plus simple. _Oui, beaucoup de progrès._

_-_On se reverra, mais pas tout de suite.

_Au revoir alors._ Je lui saute dessus et lui lèche le visage. Il se met à rigoler.

_-_Au revoir.

_-_Filou?

OoO

_-_Filou? Allez, debout mon chien!

Je me réveille doucement, puis lève un regard éteint vers mon maître qui me secoue doucement.

_-_Salut chien, il dit en me souriant. Tu as faim je présume?

J'aboie doucement. Mon maître sort de la niche où il dort, tandis que je m'étire longuement le dos. Ceci fait, je me dirige vers ma gamelle, qui est remplie de croquettes.

J'avale rapidement ces dernières, puis vais boire dans mon écuelle d'eau.

_-_Tu es prêt, me demande mon maître quand je lève mon regard vers lui. Alors on va pouvoir recommencer.

Il se lève de son panier haut et va dans la niche où il dort. Je le suis docilement et vais me coucher dans mon panier tandis qu'il fouille dans sa boîte à habits. Il en ressort le T_-_shirt et le caleçon d'avant et les pose dans son panier.

_-_Allez Luffy, assis sur le lit.

Je me sens redevenir bizarre, puis obéit.

_-_Tu vas me montrer comment tu fais pour enfiler tout ça, dit mon maître en montrant les habits.

Je les regarde, puis vais les prendre avec les dents.

_-_Non non non, Luffy! Pas avec les dents. Avec les mains.

Je me redresse et regarde mon maître, surpris. _Avec… les mains?_ Je jette un coup d'œil à ces dernières. _Comment je vais faire? Les mains ça sert pas à prendre des trucs. Ça sert à marcher._ Je lève un regard interrogatif vers mon maître.

_-_Tu ne sais pas comment faire, il me demande après une petite hésitation.

Je secoue la tête, instinctivement.

_-_Et bien, il commence en soupirant, tu fais comme ça.

Il pose sa main sur l'habit, puis ferme ses doigts et lève l'habit. J'ouvre de grands yeux. _Woaw! C'est… c'est fantastique! Mon maître est très fort._

_-_Allez, à toi, il fait en posant l'habit sur son panier.

Timidement, j'avance l'une de mes mains vers le T_-_shirt et la pose dessus. Sans difficultés, je ferme ma main et soulève l'habit. _J'ai réussi, j'ai réussi!_ Je lève vers mon maître un regard fier.

_-_Mouais, maintenant, enfile_-_moi tout ça. Je te regarde.

_Enfiler?_ Je lève les bras, le T_-_shirt dans l'une de mes mains._ Comme ça?_ Je lève les yeux vers l'habit, que je n'ai toujours pas lâché. Je tente de me souvenir de la marche à suivre, mais c'est encore confus. Doucement, je redescends les bras et examine attentivement l'habit.

_Hier, quand mon maître me l'a enfilé, il était… _Je tourne l'habit dans tous les sens._ … comme ça! Ensuite, il ma fait "Haut les mains!" et m'a mis ce trou ici, celui-ci là et le dernier ici. C'est compliqué._

Doucement, j'enfile une main, puis l'autre dans l'habit, puis termine par la tête. Je m'y reprends plusieurs fois, arrivant à chaque fois avec un bras mal mis. Finalement, je mets l'habit avec succès. Pour fêter ma victoire, j'aboie joyeusement, ce qui attire l'attention de mon maître qui est complètement habillé –_wow, il est fort mon maître._ Il se met à rigoler doucement.

_-_Ha ha, pas mal, mais, il commence en s'approchant de moi, tu l'as mis à l'envers, il m'explique en m'enlevant l'habit.

_-_À… à l'envers?

_-_Oui. Regarde, il fait en me montrant une image sur le T_-_shirt. Le dessin doit aller devant.

Il appuie sur mon ventre.

_-_Et non derrière. Allez, je te le mets et tu essaies avec le caleçon, il finit en me mettant le T_-_shirt.

**OoO**

J'ai enfilé le caleçon avec plus de facilité que le T_-_shirt _-ça doit être à cause des trous. Y'en a moins._

_-_Luffy?

Je tourne la tête vers mon maître qui me tend une main.

_-_Viens, on va recommencer à te faire marcher.

_-_Marcher, je m'exclame joyeusement.

Mon maître rigole et me tire pour que je me mette debout. Comme avant, mes jambes chancellent, mais je tiens plus facilement.

_-_Bien. Maintenant, je te lâche, annonce mon maître en lâchant une main.

Lorsqu'il lâche l'autre, je commence à sentir mes jambes trembler, mais je lutte pour ne pas tomber.

_-_Oua, je m'exclame en tombant lourdement sur le sol, malgré mes efforts.

_-_On recommence, me demande mon maître en tendant ses mains vers moi.

_-_Oua, je fais en les attrapant.

Mon maître me tire vers le haut et recommence à me lâcher, sans pour autant s'éloigner trop loin.

Cette fois, j'arrive mieux à rester debout. Mes jambes bougent moins et je ne me sens pas perdre mon équilibre. Je lève un regard inquiet à mon maître, mais celui_-_ci sourit, ce qui enlève mon inquiétude.

_-_Ben voila, s'exclame_-_t_-_il en s'approchant un peu plus de moi, on y est finalement arrivé. Tu tiens debout, mais c'est pas encore fini. Il va falloir marcher maintenant.

_-_Pas marcher, je demande en montrant mes pieds.

_-_Non. Marcher, c'est comme moi je le fais maintenant, explique mon maître en bougeant dans la niche.

Je soupire. _Mon dieu, pourquoi c'est aussi compliqué d'être un humain?_

**OoO**

_Je sais marcher, je sais marcher._ Après un moment considérable, mes jambes ne tremblent plus et je ne tombe plus sur le sol dès que je veux bouger mes pieds. Avec les encouragements de mon maître, je suis allé dans toute la niche, découvrant le mode de vision des humains. _Je me sens plus… plus fort que d'habitude._

Je reviens vers la niche de mon maître et passe devant un objet étrange. Je m'arrête et recule pour l'examiner. C'est un objet plat et qui ressemble étrangement à la boîte à image, sauf qu'il est accroché au mur et que je vois Luffy à l'intérieur.

Mais le plus étrange n'est pas l'objet en lui-même, mais Luffy, qui fait les mêmes gestes que moi. Je lève la main, il fait pareil, j'ouvre la bouche, il ouvre la sienne, je montre les dents en grognant, il fait pareil, mais sans faire de bruit.

-Luffy?

Mon maître apparaît derrière Luffy. _Maître, maître, vous connaissez Luffy? _Je sursaute au contact de sa main sur mon épaule.

-Tu aimes te regarder dans le miroir, il me demande alors que je me tourne vers lui.

-Miroir?

-Oui. Ça doit être la première fois que tu te vois sous ta forme humaine.

Je me tourne vers Luffy. _C'est donc ça que Luffy voulait me dire, qu'il était moi et inversement? Je suis… Luffy. Étrange._

OoO

"_C'est aujourd'hui le quatrième jour de l'éducation humaine de Filou –ou Luffy si vous préférez. L'habillage est bien assimilé –sauf peut-être pour les chaussures– , la marche itou. Il y a des progrès au niveau du langage, et il connaît déjà toute une palette de mots utiles, ce qui me permet de le comprendre un peu mieux –je n'ai pas encore de discussion philosophique avec lui._

_Je ne tente pas encore de lui apprendre à lire et écrire, mais je pense que ça ne va pas tarder. Par contre, je l'ai déjà sensibilisé à tous les objets qui l'entourent. J'ai même réussi à lui faire comprendre le fonctionnement du micro-ondes –ça peut toujours servir._

_Aujourd'hui, je vais tenter de lui apprendre à manger avec des services. Je crains le pire, mais je me suis préparé. J'ai acheté des couteaux et des fourchettes en bois –pas envie d'utiliser mon service en argent, ni mon service journalier."_

J'enregistre mon texte, ferme le traitement de textes et éteins mon ordinateur. Le scientifique, après avoir pris compte des progrès fulgurants de Luffy, m'a immédiatement obligé à tenir un journal précis de toutes les avancées de Filou, afin de pouvoir comparer avec ses découvertes, qui sont, pour l'instant, encore au niveau zéro.

Ding! Dong! Je me dirige vers la porte d'entrée, jetant un coup d'œil à Luffy qui boutonne consciencieusement une chemise dans ma chambre –_il s'applique, c'est bien_–, puis ouvre à Zorro, que j'ai invité à manger. _Pour dire vrai, ma principale idée était que je voulais qu'il soit là pour voir comment Luffy se débrouille._

_-_Salut, fait_-_il joyeusement en entrant. Mmh, ça sent bon, il achève en sentant l'air. C'est quoi?

_-_Hachis parmentier.

Il affiche une moue de dégoût.

_-_Écoute, je sais que tu n'aimes pas, mais c'est le seul truc que j'ai imaginé pour tester les aptitudes de Luffy à manger à table. C'est plus simple à manger avec une cuillère.

_-_Luffy?

_C'est vrai, il ne sait pas que la forme humaine de Filou s'appelle Luffy._

_-_Lui, je dis en pointant le garçon qui termine d'enfiler un pantalon.

Zorro dévisage Luffy, puis se tourne vers moi, un air incrédule sur le visage.

_-_Non!

_-_Quoi non?

_-_C'est… Filou ça?

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Luffy, qui enfile tranquillement ses chaussettes. Je soupire.

_-_Oui, c'est Luffy, je dis. Mais s'il te plaît, ne dis jamais le nom de mon chien devant lui, ça ruine tous mes efforts, et les siens, pour l'habiller. Il lui faut beaucoup de patience pour réussir à enfiler une chemise sans se tromper de sens.

_-_Mais comment veux_-_tu que je l'appelle alors?

_-_Luffy, simplement Luffy.

Il se met à réfléchir.

_-_Tu t'es pas foulé pour lui trouver un nom, il dit finalement, avec un peu de moquerie dans la voix.

_-_C'EST BON, je lance en me tournant pour aller vérifier l'état de mon plat dans le four.

Je vérifie la cuisson, puis vais préparer la salade, quand Luffy viens timidement me voir.

_-_Maître?

Je me tourne vers lui en soupirant, jetant un regard meurtrier à la tête de salade qui s'est mise à rigoler sur sa chaise.

_-_Luffy, appelle_-_moi Sandy. Je ne suis ton maître que quand tu es un chien.

Il prend un air craintif.

_-_Tu voulais quelque chose?

_-_Bien, il demande en me montrant sa chemise.

J'examine l'habit, puis défais quelques boutons.

_-_Ceux_-_là sont mal mis, mais sinon c'est bien, je dis en remettant de l'ordre dans les boutons. Voila.

Luffy affiche une mine réjouie.

_-_Peux, il questionne en montrant la télévision.

_-_Oui, mais tu l'éteindra quand je t'appellerai. Compris?

_-_Oua, fait le garçon avant de se retourner pour sauter sur le canapé afin d'attraper la télécommande qui se trouve sous un coussin.

Je retourne à ma salade, quand une tête de verdure se glisse derrière moi pour piquer une bière dans le frigidaire.

_-_C'est fulgurant.

_-_Mmmh, je demande en coupant une tomate.

_-_Luffy. J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses arriver à un tel résultat en si peu de temps.

_-_Moi non plus.

_-_Il est déjà capable de s'habiller convenablement et de se faire comprendre.

_-_Il ne fait que répéter ce que je lui dis. On peut manger, je dis en finissant la sauce de la salade.

Je prends le plat et le pose sur la table, avant d'aller chercher le hachis dans le four.

_-_Luffy, éteins la télé et viens manger, je fais en posant le hachis sur la table, à côté de la salade.

Aussitôt, le garçon apparaît dans mon champ de vision pendant que je m'installe à table, à côté de Zorro.

_-_Luffy, tu t'assieds, je demande en montrant la chaise en face de moi.

Le garçon regarde ladite chaise avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, puis semble réfléchir à la manière de s'asseoir dessus le plus facilement possible. Finalement, après un long moment de solitude, Luffy tire la chaise et s'assied dessus, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

_-_Bravo, je fais en soulevant le couvercle du hachis, laissant ainsi apparaître le délicieux gratiné.

J'attrape l'assiette de Luffy et la rempli un peu, ne voulant pas qu'il y ait des dégâts immédiats.

_-_Tu touches pas, je dis en reposant l'assiette devant Luffy. Zorro, ton assiette.

_-_Assiette, s'exclame Luffy en montrant l'objet du doigt.

_-_Oui, une assiette, je soupire en remplissant celle de Zorro.

Une fois que je me suis servi, je repose le couvercle sur le plat de hachis parmentier et pose mon regard sur Luffy, qui regarde attentivement son assiette remplie.

_-_Luffy, tu me regardes? Voila. Ça, je commence en prenant mon couteau, c'est un couteau, et ça, une fourchette. À toi.

Luffy regarde mes couverts, puis les siens, et attrape finalement le couteau.

_-_Couteau! Fourchette, il dit ensuite en prenant les objets et en les levant à hauteur des yeux.

_-_C'est bien. Maintenant, regarde comment je fais.

Je découpe le hachis avec le couteau et, avec la fourchette, je soulève le bout de hachis pour le mettre dans ma bouche.

_-_Compris?

Je regarde le jeune homme pencher la tête sur le côté, puis plonger la tête la première dans le hachis.

_-_LUFFY! STOP!

Le garçon s'arrête aussitôt de manger comme un chien et lève la tête pour me regarder.

_-_J'aurais dû me douter que c'était difficile pour toi de comprendre le fonctionnement des couverts. Aller, je fais en prenant le couteau et la fourchette des mains de Luffy, on va essayer avec une cuillère.

_-_Tu devrais d'abord lui donner à manger toi_-_même, propose tête de choux romanesco en mangeant une feuille de salade. Ça sera plus facile pour lui de comprendre comment faire.

_-_J'ai pas à recevoir de conseils de ta part, je lance en grognant.

_-_Tu devrais le suivre pourtant. Chez les petits enfants, y'a un ordre à respecter pour réussir à faire quelque chose. Si tu sautes une étape, l'enfant ne comprend pas et risque de faire quelque chose de travers.

_-_Tu insinues par ton charabia que je devrais nourrir Luffy comme un bébé?

_-_Exact, il lâche fièrement en terminant sa salade.

_J'ai pas envie de faire ça, mais si c'est obligatoire…_

_-_Attends un peu toi. Comment tu sais tout ça toi?

_-_J'ai passé les trois semaines des vacances d'hiver avec Pipo et sa famille dans un chalet en montagne. Alors, il m'a fait toute une dissertation sur l'éducation des enfants, allant de la marche à la première journée d'école, en passant par l'association de mots et tout le tintouin.

_Ok!_ Je vais chercher une cuillère et commence à donner à manger à Luffy. Après quelques cuillérée, Luffy m'arrête.

_-_Quoi? Y'a un problème, je demande, surpris.

_-_Ou… oua. Pas… pas bébé.

Zorro ouvre de grands yeux à cette révélation, et je dois avoir la même tête, car Luffy nous regarde l'un après l'autre.

_-_Peux… manger sans… Sandy.

Je souris, puis donne la cuillère au garçon. Je vais m'asseoir à ma place et le regarde faire, une expression de fierté sur le visage.

_-_Il est doué, fait Zorro, visiblement remis de sa surprise.

_-_Mouais, il apprend vite.

_-_Je savais pas qu'il était capable de faire des phrases compréhensibles.

_-_La première fois qu'il en a dite une, je suis resté cloué sur ma chaise, dans l'incapacité de parler pendant un bon moment.

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Ouais. Depuis, il essaie de continuer dans cette direction et me pose des questions. Je réponds normalement, mais je lui demande toujours s'il a compris.

Zorro rigole.

_-_Quoi? Y'a quoi de drôle?

_-_Tu deviens un véritable père pour ce garçon. Bientôt, tu lui trouveras une mère.

_-_C'est pas drôle.

_-_En parlant de mère, comment va Vivi?

_-_Tu la vois tous les jours à la réception.

_-_Oui, mais… comment va votre relation?

_-_Ça peut aller. Pour l'instant, j'ai décidé de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Elle est encore un peu perdue. Son ex revient à la charge et elle ne sait plus où elle en est.

_-_T'as pas peur de la perdre?

_-_Bof! Une de perdue, dix de retrouvées.

Il rigole encore une fois.

_-_T'es vraiment un coureur de jupons toi.

_-_T'es pareil.

_-_Non, moi je suis ce que les femmes appellent un mec bien. Moi, je console et je reste fidèle. Toi, une fois une fille partie, tu en attrapes une autre, sans état d'âme. Tu ne gardes pas de relations avec tes ex, tandis que moi, je reste en bons termes avec elles. Là est toute la différence.

_-_Je ne garde pas de relations parce que c'est difficile pour moi d'imaginer entretenir une relation amicale avec une de mes ex. Un jour ou l'autre, l'une d'elle va revenir te gâcher la vie et tu regretteras tes actions à cet instant.

_-_Peut_-_être, mais maintenant, mes ex sont toutes en couple et elles ne me font pas chier. Au fait, ajoute_-_t_-_il, semblant se souvenir de quelque chose, j'avais oublié de te le dire, mais Conis te salue.

_-_Comment elle va?

_-_Elle va se marier la semaine prochaine.

_-_Elle a pas perdu son temps elle.

_-_Selon elle, son futur mari est l'homme idéal.

_-_Tu le connais?

_-_Un peu que oui. C'est Braham Hiro.

Je délaisse mon observation du combat que mène Luffy contre la cuillère qui se renverse toujours à trois centimètres de sa bouche pour tourner des yeux ébahis vers tête de colvert.

_-_Braham Hiro t'as dit?

_-_Ouaip.

_-_Non?

_-_Et si, lance Zorro avec un grand sourire.

_-_LE Braham Hiro, celui qui était dans la classe en dessous et qui pouvait pas faire un pas sans ses potes? Celui que t'as frappé juste pour le fun? Ce mec avec un bonnet toujours vissé sur le crâne? LUI?

_-_Exact.

_-_Et Conis se marie avec un mec comme ça?

_-_Oh, tu sais, il paraît qu'il est devenu très beau et qu'il est directeur d'une dizaine de boîtes de nuit.

Zorro affiche un grand sourire, tandis que ma bouche se décroche de ma mâchoire pour frapper violemment la table –_faut vraiment que j'arrête de regarder les cartoons avec Luffy le soir, ça me perturbe._

_-_J'y crois pas.

_-_Et bien ne me crois pas. Mais j'ai quand même préféré te le dire avant que tu ne voies l'annonce dans le journal la semaine prochaine.

_-_J'y crois pas.

_-_Laisse tomber!

Nous finissons gentiment de manger, puis Zorro se sauve pour soi_-_disant continuer ses maquettes, avant que je ne puisse lui poser la moindre question.

_J'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

* * *

_

_Voili voilou. Filou qui comprend enfin sa situation, et Sandy qui consacre beaucoup de temps à Luffy. À samedi prochain pour la première discussion entre hommes._


	16. La balade, le bain et la discussion

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:** _Cela vaut-il la peine que je le répète?_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_bv: C'est vrai que j'utilise beaucoup de personnages qui ne sont (peut-être) pas encore apparus dans les parutions en France (je m'en excuse d'avance). Mais faut pas te prendre la tête avec les personnages secondaires, peu ont un rôle important dans la suite de l'histoire. Je les mets juste pour pas que l'histoire tourne trop autour de Sandy et Filou/Luffy. _

kao: Le seul Luffy que j'ai, c'est un bijou pour portable que j'ai reçu à l'achat du manga °rires°. Pour les descriptions, il faut simplement imaginer le mode de pensée que pourrait avoir un chien s'il se retrouve dans le corps d'un humain (c'est presque un langage de bébé °rires°).

Izaberu: Merci. J'apprécie beaucoup que ça te plaise. Ca prendra un peu de temps, mais c'était nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire. Nami arrivera, comme les autres, mais elle n'aura pas un rôle important dans la vie de notre dragueur invétéré.

* * *

**La balade, le bain et la discussion**

Le week_-_end est rapidement arrivé. Je me lève gentiment pour aller faire mon rapport de la veille.

"_Après près d'une semaine, Luffy a fait des progrès phénoménaux pour un animal. Il sait parfaitement s'habiller, parler, manger avec une fourchette –le couteau est encore un petit peu trop dangereux pour lui, mais ça viendra–, marcher et utiliser tous les appareils de la maison –il a toujours un peu peur de l'aspirateur, mais ça doit être normal._

_Malgré tout ça, il dort encore sous sa force animale. Il doit préférer son panier au lit que je lui ai préparé. Tant pis, il dormira dedans quant il voudra._

_Il n'est pas encore sorti en public sous sa forme humaine, mais je pense que ça pourra se faire ce bientôt. On ira sûrement au grand parc. Je lui apprendrai à ne pas aller nager sous sa forme humaine._

_En parlant d'eau, je compte bien lui faire prendre un bain. Je me demande ce que ça va donner, Filou n'a jamais aimé les bains."_

J'entends mon chien bailler dans ma chambre. Je ferme le traitement de textes et éteins l'ordinateur pour aller accueillir mon chien.

_-_Bonjour, je lance à Filou qui finit de s'étirer. Tu veux mettre quoi aujourd'hui, Luffy, je demande en ouvrant mon armoire.

Aussitôt, Luffy se poste derrière moi et me dit les couleurs pour le haut et le bas.

_-_Voila. Tu t'habilles et quand tu as fini, tu viens dans la cuisine pour le petit_-_déjeuner.

_-_Oua.

J'emporte avec moi mes habits et me change dans la salle de bain, profitant de la glace pour m'examiner –_ce que je suis beau moi._

Une fois habillé correctement, je vais dans la cuisine pour préparer mon café et le chocolat chaud de Luffy, ainsi que ses tartines et mes croissants.

Alors que je suis en train de réchauffer mes croissants, une question me vient en tête. _Quel âge peut bien avoir Luffy? Filou a… un an et huit mois, ce qui fait… environ onze ans et demi. … C'est pas logique! Il semble avoir au moins dix ans de plus… en tout cas, au niveau de la taille et du physique. Faudra que je pose la question au scientifique._

_-_Finiiiii, s'exclame Luffy en apparaissant dans la cuisine, les bras levés vers le ciel.

_-_C'est bien, tu vas de plus en plus vite pour t'habiller. Allez, va t'asseoir et commence à manger, j'arrive.

_-_Oua!

**OoO**

Le petit_-_déjeuner avalé et la table débarrassée, je vais dans le salon, où je trouve Luffy, plongé dans une contemplation intensive d'une sitcom stupide.

_-_Luffy, on sort.

Le garçon lève ses yeux vers moi, et aussitôt une expression d'extase intense apparaît sur son visage, accompagnée par un sourire à pleine dent.

_-_Balade, il hurle en sautant sur moi pour me lécher le visage –_parfois, j'oublie à quel point il peut agir comme un chien._

_-_Oui oui, balade. Luffy, arrête de me lécher, ça ne se fait pas quant on est un humain.

Il me regarde, un peu étonné.

_-_Humains… pas lécher autre humain?

_-_Non, on fait la bise, on embrasse, on serre la main, on fait un signe de la tête, on sourit, mais on ne lèche pas. Sauf dans des cas spéciaux que je ne vais pas t'expliquer tout de suite –_je vais quand même pas lui faire un cours d'éducation sexuelle maintenant._

Le jeune homme reprend aplomb sur le sol et se dirige joyeusement vers la porte.

_-_Balade!

_-_Oui, balade, je soupire en ouvrant l'armoire de l'entrée pour prendre les chaussures de Luffy et les miennes. Mets_-_les, j'ordonne au garçon en lui tendant sa paire.

En aussi peu de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, j'enfile mes chaussures, tandis que Filou galère un peu avec son premier soulier.

_-_Attends, j'vais t'aider.

L'une après l'autre, les chaussures se retrouvent aux pieds de Luffy, qui affiche un grand sourire.

_-_T'as encore du mal avec, hein?

_-_Oua!

_-_Allez, lève_-_toi, je dis en ouvrant la porte.

Filou saute sur ses pieds et court vers l'ascenseur, pendant que je referme la porte.

**OoO**

_-_Non, pas là.

Je me dirige vers Luffy, qui s'est placé sur la plate_-_forme de mon scooter.

_-_Les humains vont sur le siège. Allez, descends!

Intrigué par ma réaction, Luffy obéit et vient se placer à côté de moi.

_-_Bon, moi je vais m'asseoir ici, à ma place habituelle, et toi, tu vas aller derrière moi. Compris?

Luffy penche sa tête sur le côté. _Non, t'as pas compris._ Je soupire et le prends par les épaules pour l'amener près du scooter.

_-_Bon, assieds_-_toi là, je lui dis en montrant l'arrière du siège.

Il s'exécute maladroitement, mettant ses deux jambes du même côté.

_-_C'est déjà un bon début.

Je m'approche de lui et passe sa jambe droite de l'autre côté.

_-_Voila, c'est comme ça que les humains font quant ils sont sur un scooter. Tu as compris?

_-_Oua.

_-_Ok.

Je vais rapidement chercher les deux casques que j'avais posés un peu plus loin.

_-_Arrête de bouger, je dois te mettre ça, je fais.

Assez intrigué par le casque que je tente de lui mettre, Luffy gigote dans tous les sens, puis tombe du scooter.

_-_Luffy! Ça va?

Heureusement, il n'a rien et se relève comme si de rien n'était. Je recommence à vouloir lui mettre le casque, mais il s'échappe et attrape le casque dans son élan.

_-_HÉ!

Luffy se place derrière le scooter et commence à renifler le casque, puis l'observe sous tous les angles. Enfin, il me le redonne et je peux le lui mettre.

_-_Ben voila. Allez, assis sur le scooter!

Le garçon, à mon plus grand étonnement, s'installe facilement sur la place arrière. Je m'assieds ensuite devant lui et fais démarrer le scooter. Dès que le scooter commence à se déplacer, Luffy pousse un petit cri et s'accroche fermement à ma taille, ce qui ne manque pas de me surprendre.

-Luffy, serre moins fort!

-Oua.

Il desserre un peu son étreinte, gardant toujours ses bras autour de ma taille. _C'est étrange cette sensation._

**OoO**

Arrivés au parc, je parque le scooter et fais descendre Luffy. Je range rapidement les casques dans le coffre, puis nous nous dirigeons vers le lac, comme d'habitude.

Du coin de l'œil, je vois Luffy afficher un grand sourire et ses yeux pétillent en direction de l'eau. Lorsque nous arrivons à quelques mètres du bord, j'attrape le bras du brun et l'arrête.

_-_Quant on est un humain, on ne va pas se baigner dans l'eau tout habillé, j'explique. Pour pouvoir aller dans l'eau, il faut porter un maillot. Alors, comme tu portes des habits, on va aller s'asseoir sous un arbre et parler. D'accord? Tu n'iras pas dans l'eau?

Luffy acquiesce, puis jette un regard triste au lac avant de me suivre vers un saule pleureur.

Je m'installe confortablement dans l'herbe, et Luffy s'étale à mes côtés, un léger sourire sur les lèvres lorsque son visage entre dans l'herbe. Nous restons comme ça pendant un long moment, écoutant simplement les bruits alentours.

_-_S… Sandy, demande soudainement Luffy.

_-_Mmmh?

_-_'Quoi humains si… compliqués?

_-_Hein, je fais en tournant la tête vers lui. Qu'est_-_ce que tu entends par "compliqué"?

_-_… Humains avoir… objets bizarres partout. Humains pas pouvoir… faire ce que… chiens peut faire. 'Quoi?

_-_Et bien… je sais pas. Peut_-_être parce que les humains ont décidé il y a longtemps qu'il ne fallait pas faire certaines choses en public.

_-_Humains… vraiment bizarres.

_-_Tu l'as dit.

Un ange, puis deux, puis trois passent au_-_dessus de nous. J'en profite pour allumer une clope.

_-_Et… 'quoi humains pas faire… comme chiens… pour avoir petits?

Sur le coup, je m'étouffe avec la fumée que j'étais en train de tirer.

_-_Hein, je demande en reprenant ma respiration.

_-_'Quoi?

_Attends un peu Sandy, ton CHIEN est en train de te demander POURQUOI les humains font l'amour différemment que les chiens._

_-_Oh putain, je m'exclame. Tu… tu veux savoir pourquoi… oh mon dieu! J'arrive pas à y croire.

Je reprend mon souffle, puis respire un bon coup.

_-_Bon… tu vois, c'est un peu difficile à expliquer.

_Je ne vais quand même pas lui faire l'histoire de la petite abeille ou des roses. Non, il le prendrait trop au sérieux. Mieux vaut lui dire la vérité… enfin, une partie._

_-_Et bien, je commence, les humains sont des animaux compliqués. Pour pouvoir faire des petits, ils doivent faire tout plein de trucs avant. Ils doivent… trouver une femelle qui leur plaît assez et la… séduire pour… attirer ses faveurs. Ensuite, les deux humains doivent vivre un temps ensemble pour… voir s'ils peuvent rester ensemble toute leur vie et avoir des petits ensemble.

Luffy affiche un air surpris sur le visage. _Il a rien compris._

_-_Humains très compliqués, lâche le garçon au bout d'un temps. Préfère chiens, moins bizarres.

Je soupire.

_-_Mais… 'quoi deux mâles ensemble?

J'ouvre de grands yeux. _Où t'as vu deux hommes ensemble toi?_

_-_Euh… trop difficile à expliquer.

_J'ai vraiment pas envie de parler des homosexuels avec toi mon petit._ Je me recouche dans l'herbe et ferme les yeux.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je perçois un léger souffle sur mon visage. Intrigué, j'ouvre les yeux et découvre que Luffy a placé son visage au_-_dessus du mien, et que la distance entre ces deux derniers est extrêmement petite. Brutalement, je repousse Luffy, qui bascule en arrière.

_-_Mais ça va pas de me faire une frayeur pareille, je m'exclame en portant la main à mon cœur. Qu'est_-_ce qui t'as pris bon sang?

_-_Veux voir… comment faire pour… pour…

_-_Embrasser, je tente, redoutant le pire.

_-_Oua.

_-_Et bien… si tu veux embrasser quelqu'un, choisis une femelle. Deux mâles ne doivent pas aller ensemble!

Luffy baisse la tête, penaud. Quelques secondes après, je l'entends renifler.

_-_Luffy, je fais en m'approchant de lui.

_-_Sandy… Sandy fâché. Et… Luffy…

_-_Shhht, shhhht, pleure pas, je murmure en le prenant dans mes bras. Je suis pas fâché, juste un peu… un peu quoi! Faut pas pleurer pour ça. Allez, essuie_-_moi ces larmes de crocodile, je termine en affichant un gentil sourire.

Luffy efface toute trace de larmes, puis répond à mon sourire. _Mon dieu, qu'il est mignon. …_ _Mais POURQUOI je réagis comme ça moi?_

_-_Luffy… content que Sandy pas fâché.

_-_N'y pense plus! Allez, pour me faire pardonner, je vais t'offrir une glace.

_-_Glace?

_-_Oui, c'est très bon, tu vas voir.

Je me lève, puis me dirige vers le marchand de glace, Luffy à mes côtés.

**OoO**

_-_Luffyyyyyy! Tu veux bien venir me voir?

En quelques secondes, Luffy apparaît devant moi.

_-_J'ai une surprise pour toi.

_-_Surprise?

_-_Oui, c'est quelque chose que tu vas adorer, je lance avec un petit sourire en coin. Suis_-_moi, je fais en lui prenant la main –_pas envie qu'il détale en voyant la salle de bain moi_.

Je le tire doucement vers la salle de bain, où il rentre sans se douter un seul instant que ce n'est pas pour lui brosser les dents que je l'ai amené là. D'un geste rapide, je ferme la porte à clé.

_-_Surprise, je crie en ouvrant le battant qui mène vers la baignoire, qui est remplie d'eau chaude légèrement moussante.

À cette vue, Luffy perd immédiatement son sourire et prend à la place une expression de terreur intense –_il déteste à ce point les bains?_

Le garçon tente d'ouvrir la porte, mais il n'a pas encore compris le système du verrou. Je l'attrape fermement par la taille et l'oblige à me faire face. Sous mes doigts, je le sens trembler comme une feuille.

_-_Allons, faut pas avoir peur, c'est que de l'eau.

_-_Peur, peur. Pas, veux pas!

_-_Shht, shhht, calme_-_toi, je murmure en lui caressant les cheveux. Je vais le prendre avec toi.

Devant son regard tout embué de larmes, je décide de rallier le geste à la parole et de commencer à me déshabiller.

_-_Tu vois, je viens avec toi, je fais une fois nu comme un ver.

_-_Peur.

_-_Allons, n'aie pas peur. Je suis là. Allez, déshabille_-_toi!

Doucement, mais sûrement, j'enlève les habits de Luffy, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans le même apparat que moi. Timidement, je le tire ensuite vers la baignoire, où je rentre en premier.

_-_Tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Malgré cela, Luffy persiste à ne pas entrer dans la baignoire. Je décide donc par commencer à lui laver le dos.

Rapidement, le garçon prend du plaisir à se faire masser le dos, les épaules et le crâne. Mais lorsque je m'arrête pour l'asperger d'eau, il pousse un hurlement à réveiller un mort et saute dans la baignoire pour se réfugier. En voyant cela, j'explose de rire.

_-_Ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile, je fais en essuyant les larmes qui perlent aux coins de mes yeux.

Luffy remarque sa position et rougit jusqu'à atteindre la teinte d'une pivoine. _C'est la première fois que je le vois rougir. … Mignon._

C'est avec un sourire que j'entre dans l'eau et que nous commençons une formidable bataille d'eau qui finit par détremper toute la pièce.

OoO

Mon réveil sonne et je l'éteins d'un coup bien placé. Après m'être rapidement étiré, je me lève et vais faire chauffer mon café, avant de revenir dans ma chambre pour m'habiller.

D'un regard, je remarque que Filou s'est transformé pendant la nuit. Je me penche doucement au_-_dessus du garçon et le réveille en posant ma main sur son épaule.

_-_Mmmh?

_-_Luffy, debout!

_-_'Quoi?

_-_Parce que je dois retourner au boulot et que tu dois venir avec moi. Allez, debout!

Luffy s'étire en grognant, puis sort du panier pour aller s'asseoir sur mon lit pendant que je choisis mes habits.

_-_Et moi, il demande en me voyant habillé.

_-_Toi, tu vas rester en chien pendant toute la journée.

_-_'Quoi?

_-_Parce que. Tu ne peux pas te débrouiller tout seul à la maison et je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer à midi pour manger avec toi, j'explique finalement en voyant la mine boudeuse qu'affiche le brun.

Je me dirige vers la cuisine pour préparer mes croissants, après avoir donné un peignoir à Luffy pour qu'il puisse manger avec moi.

**OoO**

En passant devant la réception, je lance un clin d'œil à Vivi, qui rougit violemment en retour. Je me dirige ensuite vers l'ascenseur, Filou à mes côtés.

Ding! Les portes s'ouvrent sur Zorro et Pipo, qui semblent bavarder activement sur je ne sais quelles inepties.

_-_Salut, ils me lancent de concert avant de retourner à leur importante discussion.

Je leur répond d'un coup de tête et appuie sur le bouton de mon étage.

Ding! L'ascenseur arrive à destination et nous sortons tous de la boîte de métal pour aller chacun de notre côté.

_-_Hé, Sandy, faudra qu'on parle à midi, me lance Zorro avant de tourner le coin.

_-_Ça marche.

J'entre dans mon bureau et Filou va s'installer directement dans son panier pendant que je déballe mon ordinateur portable. Mais, alors que j'allais rentrer dans mes fichiers, mon téléphone se met à sonner.

_-_Entreprise Suna j'écoute, je dis machinalement en mettant le combiné à mon oreille.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, fait une charmante voix. Je suis la secrétaire de monsieur le ministre.

À ce nom, je me dresse en signe de respect –_comme si le ministre pouvait le voir._

_-_Monsieur le ministre voulait vous parler de la commande qu'il avait passée à votre entreprise.

_-_Oh… bien. Passez_-_le moi!

_-_Veuillez patienter!

Après deux bips interminables, la voix du ministre se fait entendre dans le combiné.

_-_Monsieur Sandy.

_-_Bonjour monsieur le ministre.

_-_J'ai tenté pendant toute la semaine de vous atteindre mais vous étiez toujours occupé.

_-_Je… j'avais pourtant dit que je n'étais atteignable que sur mon portable.

_-_Ce n'est rien. Comment avance la commande?

_-_Bien monsieur, je réponds en m'asseyant. J'ai déjà rédigé un semblant qui pourrait vous plaire, mais je ne sais pas exactement ce que vous désirez, alors il m'est un peu difficile de trouver.

_-_J'ai pourtant tout noté sur le contrat.

_-_Effectivement, mais certains points ne sont pas clairs, je dis en cherchant le contrat dans mes fichiers. Vous avez marqué… _"une animation sobre pouvant plaire à tous"_ et _"une vision d'ensemble de notre patrimoine énergétique."_ Ces points ne sont pas clairs pour moi.

_-_Et bien, je voulais simplement dire quelque chose de simple et agréable à l'œil et pouvant montrer tout ce que le Japon possède en matière d'énergie.

_-_D'accord. Je comprends mieux maintenant.

_-_Alors, au revoir monsieur Sandy.

_-_Au revoir monsieur le ministre.

Je raccroche en soupirant. _C'est horrible pour un homme comme moi de remballer sa fierté pour lécher les bottes des autres. … Bon, au boulot!_

Je fais craquer les articulations de mes doigts pour commencer enfin à travailler.

**OoO**

_Ô bonheur ô joie. Enfin je peux manger tranquillement avec ma Vivi adorée._ Je regarde amoureusement la fille aux cheveux bleus porter son sushi au saumon jusqu'à sa délicate bouche que je rêve d'embrasser tendrement. En voyant que je l'observe, Vivi affiche un petit sourire et fini son sushi. _Tout est parfait._

_-_Salut les tourtereaux!

_Si seulement tête de choux-fleurs pouvait aller brouter son foin ailleurs._ Ladite tête de verdure vient s'installer à mes côtés, sans le moindre soupçon de délicatesse dans son mouvement. Je lui lance un regard meurtrier auquel il répond par un regard étonné et empli de défi.

Notre combat de celui_-_qui_-_va_-_tourner_-_la_-_tête_-_en_-_premier ne dure pas longtemps, car une splendide jeune fille aux cheveux couleur du ciel me pose une question. Pendant que je réponds, face d'asperge affiche un sourire victorieux et moqueur à la fois.

_-_Au fait, pourquoi tu es venu t'incruster comme ça dans notre tête_-_à_-_tête romantique, je susurre à mon ami alors que Vivi va chercher une bouteille d'eau au distributeur de la cafétéria où nous nous trouvons actuellement.

_-_Je t'avais dit que je voulais te parler.

_-_Ah bon?

_-_Oui, mais tu as sûrement dû oublier en voyant ta chère et tendre Vivi venir te chercher pour te proposer de manger ensemble.

Nouveau regard plein de haine de ma part.

_-_Je voulais te parler de Filou.

_-_On en parlera plus tard, j'annonce en voyant Vivi revenir avec sa bouteille d'eau.

**OoO**

_-_Bon, c'est quoi ton truc si important sur Filou?

_-_En fait, c'est Chopper qui veut faire de nouveaux examens.

_-_Chopper?

_-_Le scientifique de la semaine dernière.

_-_Ah… l'armoire à glace.

_-_Oui.

_-_Mais… pourquoi veut_-_il faire de nouveaux examens?

_-_Tu sais qu'il travaille toujours sur le fruit. Mais malgré ça, il n'a toujours pas réussi à trouver la cause de cette transformation, il me dit en allant s'asseoir sur une caisse. Je travaille actuellement pour pouvoir permettre aux scientifiques de faire d'autres expériences sur d'autres animaux, mais les démarches sont longues et nous avons peu de temps avant la sortie du produit.

_-_Donc, tu me demandes de leur amener Filou pour qu'il puisse faire des examens plus poussés. C'est ça?

_-_Tu as tout compris coco!

_-_Et qu'est_-_ce que j'y gagne moi?

_-_La possibilité de comprendre un peu mieux ton chien.

_-_Comment ça?

_-_Les tests qui seront effectués sur Filou seront purement psychologiques. On va essayer de sonder un peu mieux les deux esprits de Filou et de comprendre comment ils cohabitent. Mais évidemment, il y aura d'autres tests un peu plus physiques.

_-_Et… ça va se passer où tout ça? Dans un laboratoire enfoui sous la ville?

_-_Non, chez toi.

_-_HEIN, je m'exclame en me levant de ma caisse. Chez moi?

_-_Oui. C'est beaucoup plus simple de le faire chez toi.

_-_Mais… pourquoi?

_-_Parce que Filou sera moins perturbé si l'on reste chez toi. Et puis, ça risque de prendre une journée entière pour faire tous ces tests, alors j'espérais aussi que tu allais nous faire à manger.

_-_Connard, je grogne en serrant les poings.

_-_Si c'est possible, tu pourrais pas nous faire ton minestrone de veau. J'adore ce plat.

Furieux, je lui écrase la tête contre le mur avec mon pied.

**OoO**

_-_Tu viens chez moi ce soir, je demande à Vivi en retournant à l'étage.

_-_Avec plaisir.

_-_Ça faisait longtemps qu'on s'était pas vu, alors je me suis dit qu'un repas romantique pourrait me faire pardonner.

_-_Tu es tout pardonné, murmure la réceptionniste en me déposant un baiser sur les lèvres.

C'est donc tout guilleret que je retourne dans mon bureau, accompagné de Filou.

**OoO**

_Bon, le champagne est prêt, la salade aussi, le canard cuit dans le four et le mille-feuilles est dans le frigidaire. Parfait parfait. Il est six heures vingt-sept et Vivi arrive dans trois minutes. Je vais aller m'occuper de Filou un instant._

Joyeusement, je me dirige vers ma chambre, où je trouve l'animal couché au pied de mon lit, s'occupant de ses pattes arrière.

_-_Je vois que tu t'amuses bien, je lance ironiquement.

Filou me jette un coup d'œil rapide en changeant de patte. Je m'approche gentiment de lui.

_-_Filou, ce soir, je reçois Vivi. Alors, si tu pouvais être gentil tout du long, ça serait fantastique.

À ma grande surprise, Filou aboie et se lève pour aller dans la chambre d'amis._ Non… il… il m'a compris?_ Mon étonnement laisse place à de la joie en voyant ce progrès, mais je dois immédiatement me faire violence de ne pas sauter dans tout l'appartement avec mon chien dans les bras pour aller ouvrir à la délicieuse personne qui vient de sonner.

_-_Coucou, je m'exclame joyeusement en ouvrant la porte.

_-_Salut, fait une voix un peu trop masculine à mon goût.

Je fais un rapide bond en arrière et découvre que face de bambou se trouve à l'endroit où devrait normalement se trouver Vivi.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fous ici toi, je demande avec férocité.

_-_Ben, je passais te voir. Mais… ça sent le canard, il remarque après avoir senti l'air.

_-_Oui, mais c'est pas pour toi, c'est pour Vivi et moi. Alors dégage d'ici avant qu'elle n'arrive!

_-_Oh! Un dîner romantique.

_J'aime pas du tout le sourire qu'il affiche._

_-_Dégage, je hurle.

_-_Ça va, ça va. Pas la peine de hurler comme un malade.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Roronoa, fait la délicieuse voix de Vivi dans le dos de face de melon.

_-_Tiens, bonjour mam'zelle Vivi, lance fond de prairie en se retournant.

Je profite du moment où Vivi contourne Zorro pour envoyer à celui_-_ci un coup de pied dans le dos qui le fait tomber en avant.

_-_Vivi, entre vite, sinon il va gâcher notre soirée, je lance alors que le feu vert ambulant explose en injures et menaces sur le carrelage du couloir.

Je ferme rapidement la porte à double tour juste avant que Zorro ne se jette dessus à corps perdu. Je savoure doucement ma victoire, puis amène Vivi dans le salon pour déguster un Beaujolais nouveau.

**OoO**

Après un long dîner romantique absolument parfait –enfin, si l'on excepte le coup de téléphone rageur de Zorro me promettant une mort digne d'un traître–, nous finissons la soirée devant un bon film, que nous ne regardons qu'à moitié, l'autre étant utilisée pour examiner le corps de l'autre.

* * *

_Comme vous le voyez, Luffy commence déjà à réfléchir et à se poser des questions, tout comme Sandy. La suite au prochain épisode._


	17. Des tests et une famille

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Toute la famille des deux protagonistes m'appartiennent, mais les autres personnages (sauf Filou) sont la propriété de notre cher maître à tous: Oda-senseï._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal:_ temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée). Les dialogues en italiques sont des conversations entre animaux._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Echizen D Luffy: Je ne le répéterais jamais assez: le vert est dans la nature, il faut juste trouver les mots °rires°_

* * *

**Des tests et une famille**

Le soleil se réveille, et moi aussi. Comme toujours, je m'étire et vais aller boire un peu d'eau. Alors que j'allais me nettoyer sur le tapis, je trouve Sandy et la femelle –Vivi je crois– endormis sur le canapé –c'est bien ça, le canapé.

Intrigué, je m'approche d'eux à pas de loup et les observe longuement. Sandy est couché dessous, sur le dos, tandis que Vivi est sur lui.

Sans savoir pourquoi, je me sens bizarre tandis que j'approche ma truffe de celle de Vivi. Alors que je suis tout près, elle se réveille et me regarde. Aussitôt, elle pousse un hurlement qui me fait sursauter et détaler vers la chambre d'amis.

_-_Hein? Hein quoi, fait la voix de Sandy.

_-_Un… y'a un homme.

_-_Un homme?

_-_Oui. Il est parti par là.

J'entends Sandy soupirer, puis un bruit de draps qui bougent, et enfin les pas de quelqu'un qui s'approche.

_-_Fais attention, c'est peut_-_être un voleur.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas mon cœur.

Je me cache derrière l'armoire, mais Sandy me trouve automatiquement.

_-_Filou, il s'exclame en me voyant. Ce n'est rien Vivi, c'était juste Filou qui a dû venir te voir d'un peu trop près.

_-_Mais… je suis sûre d'avoir vu un homme avec une cicatrice sous l'œil.

_-_Tu as dû rêver mon cœur, fait Sandy en retournant dans le salon.

Je le suis et vais dire bonjour à Vivi, qui me caresse distraitement la tête avec sa main.

**OoO**

_-_Ah ah ah, rigole Zorro en se balançant sur sa chaise. J'aurais voulu être là pour le voir.

_-_Rigole tant que tu veux, lance Sandy en finissant sa boîte de nourriture. Mais j'ai eu vraiment peur qu'elle n'ait vu plus qu'il ne fallait. Heureusement, Filou est vite parti se cacher dans la chambre d'amis.

Zorro continue de rigoler, tandis que Sandy lui envoie de la nourriture rose dans la figure. Après cela, Zorro ne rigole plus et se jette sur mon maître pour commencer une bagarre alors que l'homme au long nez –je sais plus son nom– entre dans la niche.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous avez encore à vous chamailler vous deux, il demande en voyant les deux humains se battre sur le sol.

_-_C'est pas tes affaires, font les deux humains en même temps.

_-_D'accord, continuez à vous battre sur la moquette, moi je m'en fous. Du moment que vous restez entier.

Après un long moment, pendant lequel Sandy et Zorro se sont battus comme des humains, ils se séparent et retournent sur leur chaise.

Je soupire. _Mon dieu, que les humains sont étranges. Mais… je semble mieux les comprendre depuis que je suis bizarre. Pourtant, il reste toujours des questions sans réponses, et ça me tracasse._ Je soupire encore une fois et décide de faire une sieste, mais Sandy se lève et sort avec Zorro.

Je lève la tête, inquiet de ce mouvement soudain, mais Sandy revient.

_-_Filou, au pied.

Rassuré, je me lève et vais vers mon maître, qui se dirige vers la boîte de métal qui bouge.

Arrivés dans un autre endroit, Sandy et Zorro se dirige vers un homme qui est assis sur une boîte. _Mais… je me souviens de lui. C'est l'homme qui parle aux animaux._

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, faut l'homme.

_-_Bonjour.

_-Bonjour monsieur qui parle aux animaux._

_-_Bonjour Filou, faut l'homme en me caressant la tête.

_-_Vous vouliez faire des tests à Filou, n'est_-_ce pas, demande Sandy à l'homme.

_-_Effectivement. J'ai reçu votre rapport sur son éducation et je suis très impressionné par ce qu'il a réussi à faire en si peu de temps. Évidemment, il lui manque certaines choses à apprendre, mais c'est déjà bien.

_-C'est étrange, vous me comprenez, comme Luffy me comprend._

_-Qui est Luffy?_

_-C'est un homme qui a mon odeur et qui vient me voir quand je dors._

_-Vraiment?_

_-Oui. Il est très gentil et peut me comprendre. Il m'a expliqué pleins de choses sur les humains, mais je suis sûr qu'il ne me dit pas tout._

_-Tu es très perspicace pour un chien._

_-_Chopper, ça va, demande Zorro.

_-_Hein? Ah, oui, oui. Tout va bien. J'étais dans mes pensées.

_-Menteur._

_-_Pour en revenir aux tests que je vais effectuer, il faudra que vous me donniez un jour où vous êtes libre. Et évidemment, il me faudra votre adresse et votre numéro de téléphone, ainsi que le nom du vétérinaire de Filou.

_-_Le nom de… pourquoi?

_-_Juste comme ça.

Sandy dit pleins de mots que je comprends pas, mais les derniers font remonter en moi de douloureux souvenirs.

_-_Le docteur Kureha, fait l'homme, surpris.

_-_Oui. Il y a un problème?

_-_Euh… non, aucun.

L'homme se met à réfléchir.

_-Monsieur, comment tu peux me comprendre?_

_-Hein? Oh… c'est parce que… je suis moi aussi un animal._

_-Vraiment? Quoi comme animal? Un chien?_

_-Non, je suis un renne._

_-Un renne? C'est quoi?_

_-Tu as déjà vu un cerf?_

_-Non._

_-Un cheval alors._

_-Une fois à la télévision._

_-Et bien je ressemble à ça, mais avec des trucs sur la tête. Comme ça, il ajoute en mettant ses mains sur sa tête._

_-_A quoi tu joues Chopper, demande Zorro en voyant l'homme faire le mouvement.

_-_Euh… rien de bien important.

_-_Je suis désolé, mais la pause de midi se termine, annonce Sandy en regardant son truc rond autour de sa patte. Zorro et moi avons du travail.

_-_Je l'imagine. Alors, bonne journée, fait l'homme en partant vers la boîte de métal.

OoO

Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas allé à la niche où Sandy travaille. Au lieu de ça, Sandy s'occupe de moi.

_-_Tu préfères du vert ou du jaune pour le haut, il me demande en me montrant deux T_-_shirts.

Je regarde les deux T_-_shirts l'un après l'autre.

_-_Euh… vert.

_-_Ok. Et pour le pantalon? Un jeans?

_-_Jeans?

_-_C'est un pantalon en coton. Regarde, fait_-_il ensuite en me montrant un pantalon bleu.

_-_Jeans!

Sandy me lance le jeans et va s'occuper du petit_-_déjeuner pendant que je m'habille.

Une fois le caleçon et les chaussettes mises, je m'attaque au pantalon, qui s'enfile tout seul. _Par contre, j'ai toujours un peu de mal avec les T-shirts._ Après avoir tourné l'habit dans tous les sens, je déduis que l'avant est celui avec l'image.

_-_Fini, j'annonce fièrement à Sandy en arrivant dans la cuisine.

_-_Bravo. Tu as mis à peine cinq minutes pour tout enfiler. Je suis fier de toi.

Je sourit, puis vais m'asseoir à ma place pour manger ce que mon maître appelle "des tartines". Aujourd'hui, elles ont un goût différent que d'habitude.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Mmmh?

_-_Quoi, je répète en montrant ma tartine.

_-_Une tartine au beurre de cacao.

_-_Beurre…

_-_De cacao. C'est pas bon?

_-_Bon!

Un bruit strident retentit brutalement dans mon dos et je ne peux m'empêcher de courir vers la porte.

_-_Luffy, calme_-_toi un peu, fait Sandy en ouvrant la porte.

Derrière se trouvent Zorro, l'homme qui comprend les animaux et la dame aux objets bizarres. En voyant cette dernière, je vais me réfugier derrière un canapé.

_-_Bonjour, fait Sandy en serrant la main de l'homme et de la dame. J'étais en train de prendre mon petit_-_déjeuner. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ou à manger?

_-_Un thé, dit l'homme.

_-_Si vous avez quelques croissants au beurre et du café, c'est pas de refus, demande la dame.

_-_Et toi Zorro?

_-_J'ai déjà mangé. Merci.

Sandy va dans la cuisine tandis que les arrivants s'installent à table.

_-_Luffy, qu'est_-_ce que tu fous derrière le canapé, fait Sandy en me voyant. Viens! Tu n'as pas fini tes tartines.

Je fixe longuement la dame aux objets bizarres, puis décide finalement d'aller finir mes tartines.

_-_Ooh, s'exclame l'homme en me voyant m'approcher. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça.

_-_Luffy, dis bonjour.

_-_Bonjour, je murmure assez fort pour qu'ils m'entendent tous.

_-_Voici le scientifique Tony Tony Chopper, dit Zorro en me montrant l'homme.

_-_Et cette dame, tu la connais, puisque c'est ton vétérinaire, madame Kureha, continue Sandy.

_-_Chopper, madame Kureha, je répète doucement, tandis que Sandy se fait frapper par madame Kureha.

_-_Assieds_-_toi, me fait Zorro en tirant ma chaise.

Docilement, je m'installe et je finis mes tartines, pendant que tous les humains bavardent entre eux.

**OoO**

_-_Bien, maintenant que tu as fini Luffy, nous pouvons passer aux tests, s'exclame joyeusement Chopper en se levant.

_-_Tests, je demande avec curiosité.

_-_Oui, des tests.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Chopper va te demander de faire tout plein de trucs, explique Sandy en voyant l'air décontenancé de Chopper.

_-_Ok, je dis, tout content.

_-_Alors suis_-_moi, me fait Chopper en se levant.

Je suis Chopper dans le salon, où il commence à déplacer tous les meubles.

_-_Installe_-_toi.

Je regarde Chopper s'asseoir, puis m'assieds à mon tour dans l'un des fauteuils.

_-_Tout d'abord, il commence en fouillant dans un truc carré, je vais faire une association d'idées. Luffy, qu'est_-_ce que tu vois sur cette image, il me demande en me montrant une image avec un truc bizarre dessus.

_-_Euh… fleurs, je demande timidement après un long moment de réflexion.

_-_Et là?

_Pourquoi il ne me dit pas la réponse? C'est sûrement un truc d'humains._

_-_Chat!

_-_Et ici?

_-_Sandy!

À cette réponse, Chopper tourne l'image vers lui et hausse un sourcil. Ensuite, il montre l'image à Sandy, qui se met à la tourner dans tous les sens.

_-_Luffy, où tu me vois là?

_-_Ben… cheveux, œil, bouche et cigarette, je fais en montrant quelques parties de l'image.

_-_Effectivement, c'est bien Sandy sous cet angle, annonce Zorro en regardant l'image d'un peu plus près.

_-_Il a vraiment une vision différente de la nôtre, dit Chopper en rangeant les images. Un humain aurait normalement dit papillon, éléphant et île déserte. C'est très intéressant.

_-_Me confondre avec une île déserte, quel culot, murmure Sandy avec de la colère dans sa voix en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil pour s'allumer une cigarette.

_-_A présent, Luffy, je vais te dire un mot et tu vas me dire le premier mot qui te vient à l'esprit. Compris?

_Je ne comprends pas trop, mais je vais essayer. Ça à l'air drôle._

_-_Crayon.

Je penche la tête sur le côté.

_-_Il ne connaît pas ce mot, explique Sandy quand Chopper tourne la tête vers lui.

_-_Bon. Canapé.

_-_Télévision.

_-_Arbre.

_-_Territoire.

_-_Chien?

Je marque une pause, réfléchissant un peu à ma réponse.

_-_Luffy, réponds très vite, m'ordonne Sandy. C'est le but du jeu.

_-_Jeu?

_-_Oui. Allez!

_-_Filou!

Sandy sursaute à ce mot et semble se tendre, mais rien ne se passe.

_-_Je continue. Rêve.

_-_Luffy!

_-_Luffy? En quoi y'a un rapport, demande Sandy.

Chopper finit de prendre ses notes sans répondre à la question de Sandy.

**OoO**

_-_A présent, j'aimerais rester seul à seul avec Luffy un instant, fait Chopper en se levant.

_-_Bien sûr. Vous pouvez aller dans la chambre d'amis.

_-_Merci. Tu viens Luffy?

J'acquiesce et le suis vers la chambre. Il ferme la porte à clé et me demande d'un geste de m'asseoir sur le lit.

_-A présent, que voulais-tu dire par l'assemblage rêve-Luffy?_

_-Et bien… la plupart de mes rêves se font en compagnie de Luffy. Alors…_

_-Je vois. Tu rêves donc de ta part humaine lorsque tu es un chien._

_-Oua._

_-Et comment vis-tu ta nouvelle vie?_

_-Assez bien. J'aime beaucoup devenir un humain, changer de vue, de comportement, de manière de vivre. C'est très intéressant d'être un humain._

_-Je sais, j'ai moi-même dû m'habituer à leurs mœurs avant de pouvoir réellement m'intégrer._

_-Mais il me reste beaucoup à apprendre. Je ne comprends pas encore tous les mots ou l'utilité de certains objets._

_-Ça viendra avec le temps, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis sûr que tu arriveras facilement à t'adapter._

_-Je l'espère. J'adore mon maître, et pour rien au monde je n'en voudrais un autre._

_-C'est vrai, tu as beaucoup de chance, _il dit avec un regard mélancolique sur le visage.

_-Tu es triste? J'ai dit quelque chose qui te fais pleurer?_

_-Non… enfin… c'est compliqué à expliquer._

Chopper se lève et ouvre la porte.

_-_Doctrine, vous pouvez venir lui faire ses vaccins.

_-Des vaccins? C'est quoi?_

_-Tu verras, _il répond en affichant un petit sourire amusé qui ne me plaît pas.

Madame Kureha entre dans la pièce et pose son sac sur le lit.

_-_Enlève ton T_-_shirt gamin, ordonne_-_t_-_elle en ouvrant son sac pour en sortir un de ses objets bizarres.

Je frissonne en voyant l'objet, puis enlève mon T_-_shirt. Aussitôt ceci fait, la dame m'attrape le bras et me plante rapidement l'objet dans la peau. Je sursaute violemment à ce mouvement de sa part, mais elle me tient fermement par le bras, m'empêchant de fuir par la porte gardée par Chopper.

_-Chopper, elle me fait mal._

_-C'est normal._

_-Mais ça fait maaaaaal!_

Chopper se met à rigoler doucement.

**OoO**

Lorsque nous revenons dans le salon, je saute dans les bras de Sandy, en larmes.

_-_Sandyyyyyyyy!

_-_Quoi, qu'est_-_c'qu'il y a?

J'oublie de répondre, trop occupé à pleurer dans son ventre.

_-_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, il demande avec dureté.

_-_Je lui ai simplement injecté les nombreux vaccins obligatoires pour les humains. Grippe, hépatite, varioles, oreillons, rubéole, …

_-_C'est bon, pas la peine de tous me les dire.

_-_Au fait, vous avez fait vos rappels?

_-_Je… oui l'ann… C'EST PAS VOS OIGNONS MÉMÉ!

Par je ne sais quelle force de la nature, Sandy se retrouve à terre, une bonne dizaine d'objets bizarres dans le dos et un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche.

_-_Sandy!

_-_Aaaaaaaaaah! Un docteur, vite, hurle Chopper en courant partout dans la pièce.

_-_C'est toi imbécile, crie madame Kureha en appliquant la tranche de sa main sur le crâne de Chopper, qui s'effondre par terre, à côté de Sandy.

Je regarde les deux humains à terre, puis jette un regard craintif à madame Kureha qui boit au goulot d'une bouteille venue de je ne sais où. Avec maintes précautions, je secoue Sandy avec ma main.

_-_Mmmh, gémit_-_il en se réveillant. Aïe, il ajoute en portant sa main à sa tête. J'ai rencontré un troupeau de buffles à poils longs ou quoi?

Il jette un coup d'œil menaçant à madame Kureha qui continue de boire sur son fauteuil.

_-_Tu as dit quelque chose gamin?

_-_Oui, que vous êtes vraiment une brute. Je comprends parfaitement que Filou ait peur de vous. MERDE, il hurle en se tournant vers moi, qui suis redevenu normal. Oh putain, non, il finit par dire en tombant sur le canapé.

_-_Il est très réactif ce chien, dit madame Kureha en rigolant de la misère apparente de mon maître.

_-_C'est bon, pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Madame Kureha continue de rire en se levant.

_-_Debout fainéant, elle crie brusquement en donnant un coup de pied à Chopper, qui pousse un cri de douleur en se réveillant. Monsieur n'a plus rien à nous demander. On se casse.

_-_Aïe, gémit Chopper en se frottant le ventre. D'accord.

Il se lève et rejoint madame Kureha dans l'entrée.

_-_Au revoir Sandy.

_-_Salut.

_-Au revoir Chopper._

_-Au revoir Filou._

Chopper nous adresse un dernier signe de la main, puis referme la porte derrière lui.

_-_On a encore du boulot mon vieux, dit Sandy en me caressant la tête.

J'aboie joyeusement, puis mon maître s'empresse de m'enlever mes habits avant d'aller allumer la télévision.

OoO

Aujourd'hui, Sandy semble vouloir m'apprendre quelque chose de nouveau. Il appelle ça les "hiraganas". Selon lui, les humains les utilisent pour écrire des lettres ou pour lire les nouvelles qui défilent au bas de l'écran de télévision.

_-_On reprend. Ça, c'est le "a", puis le "i", le "u", le "e" et le "o".

Je mémorise chacun des signes, puis Sandy les pose face contre table et les mélange. Enfin, il en tire un et me le montre.

_-_C'est quoi ça?

J'observe attentivement l'hiragana inscrit sur le bout de papier. _Une croix et une boucle… c'est…_

_-_A.

_-_Exact. Et celui_-_ci, il demande en tirant un autre papier.

_-_I.

Et ça continue comme ça pendant un bon moment. Finalement, nous passons aux "k", aux "s', puis aux "n" pour finir par les "w' et le "n".

C'est au bout d'un très long moment que j'arrive à dire tous les hiraganas sans me tromper.

_-_C'est très bien Luffy. Nous avons mis –il regarde sa montre– six heures trois quarts pour que tu saches parfaitement les hiraganas.

_-_Ouais, je m'exclame joyeusement en levant les bras vers le ciel.

_-_Tu veux manger je parie, il dit en rangeant les papiers dans une boîte qu'il va mettre dans son armoire.

_-_Oua!

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux? Quelque chose de spécial?

_-_Euh… bœuf?

_-_Pourquoi pas. Je peux faire… du bœuf aux légumes sautés avec une sauce soja et des pousses de bambou.

_-_Ouais!

_-_Ça marche. Tu viens m'aider?

_-_Aider?

_-_Oui, à couper les légumes.

Je suis Sandy dans la cuisine.

**OoO**

Après une bonne dizaine de légumes coupés, ainsi que plusieurs de mes doigts, Sandy peut enfin commencer à faire cuire la viande.

_-_Tu es vraiment pas doué pour couper des légumes toi, il dit en me mettant des pansements sur les doigts.

_-_Désolé, je fais en baissant les yeux vers mes pieds.

_-_Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fait Sandy en me relevant le visage. Tu n'es pas habitué à utiliser un couteau de cette taille, c'est donc normal que tu te sois coupé. Je me coupais beaucoup quand j'étais jeune.

_-_Jeune?

_-_Oui, quand j'étais encore un petit garçon avide de devenir un grand cuisinier dans le futur.

Je penche la tête sur le côté.

_-_Viens, je vais te montrer des photos.

Il va dans sa chambre et en revient avec un gros livre qu'il pose sur la table.

_-_Là, c'est moi tout bébé, il dit en me montrant une photo où je vois une femme blonde qui sourit en portant dans ses bras un petit humain qui dort.

_C'est Sandy ça? Ce petit humain sans cheveux?_

_-_Sandy, je demande en montrant le petit humain.

_-_Oui, c'est moi. Et là, j'ai quatre mois, il dit en montrant une autre photo où l'on voit le petit humain qui est couché sur une couverture rose.

_-_Mais… pas de cheveux.

_-_C'est normal. Les humains naissent chauve, ou presque. Il paraît que Zorro est né avec une bonne tignasse sur le crâne. J'imagine pas la peur que sa mère a dû avoir en voyant la couleur des cheveux de son fils, il ajoute en rigolant.

Sandy tourne une page.

_-_Sandy, je m'exclame en pointant une photo sur laquelle on voit un petit humain qui ressemble beaucoup à Sandy.

_-_Et oui, c'est moi à douze mois.

_-_Petit.

_-_Oh, c'est bon.

_Il semble vexé._

_-_Là, c'est mon premier jour d'école, et ici, je suis avec Pipo.

Je regarde attentivement la photo, sur laquelle je peux voir un petit Sandy tenir la main d'un autre petit humain qui ressemble à Pipo avec son long nez et ses cheveux tout bizarres. _Les humains changent autant pendant leur vie?_

_-_Ici, j'ai six ans et je suis avec Fanny, ma sœur.

_-_Sœur?

_-_Oui, ma sœur. Ma mère avait déjà eu un bébé avant moi.

_-_Sœur, je répète, pas encore sûr d'avoir compris la signification de ce mot.

_-_Luffy, tu te souviens de ta mère, me demande Sandy en voyant mon air perplexe.

_-_Mère?

_-_Maman.

_-_Maman… oua.

_-_Elle était comment?

_-_Noire, douce, gentille avec Filou.

_-_Elle avait un nom?

_-_Wawoufi.

_-_Hein, fait Sandy en me regardant avec de gros yeux. Comment?

_-_Wawoufi être nom de maman à Filou.

_-_Drôle de nom pour une chienne.

_-_Maître de maman appellent elle Lylou.

_-_Lylou?

_-_Oua, Lylou.

_-_Donc, tu as un nom autre que… le nom que je te donne.

_-_Oua. Wiaouf.

_-_Wiaouf?

_-_Oua.

_-_Et… est_-_ce que tu as connu d'autres chiens avant de me connaître?

_-_Oua. Chiens qui être nés en même temps que Filou. Waoui, Wefi, Wefiou, Waei, Kaï et Wiaou.

_-_Ce sont donc tes frères et sœurs.

_-_Frères… et sœurs?

_-_Oui, tous ces chiens qui sont nés en même temps que toi sont tes frères et sœurs. Ils ont la même maman et le même papa que toi.

_-_Papa? Filou pas connaître papa.

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Oua. Papa jamais venir voir Filou. Papa jamais venir. Seulement maman et maîtres de maman venir.

_-_Je vois. Et les maîtres de ta maman, comment ils étaient?

_-_Très gentils. Eux toujours être avec Filou ou maman. Maître mâle toujours rigoler sous chapeau.

_-_Il avait un chapeau?

_-_Oua. Filou aimer beaucoup chapeau de maître mâle de maman. Filou vouloir toujours prendre chapeau pour jouer, mais maître mâle toujours trop grand.

_-_Je comprends.

La cuisinière commence à faire du bruit, et Sandy va s'occuper de la fin du repas.

* * *

_Un Luffy qui parle de sa maman et de son ancien maître (j'espère que vous voyez qui c'est) et Sandy qui se fait bastonner par une vieille hystérique. °voit que Kureha se ramène° Oups! À samedi prochain pour une rencontre du deuxième type (blague pas drôle) °fuit, une Kureha en colère à ses trousses°_


	18. Maman! et Vestes en séries

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:** _Lylou et Filou sont à moi, mais le reste est purement et simplement à Eiichiro Oda._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Kao: Et pourtant, il en a °rires°_

_Tashigi: Luffy est tout simplement un curieux qui aime un peu trop son maître. D'autres remarques?_

_Echizen D Luffy: La mère? Ben tu vas être servi(e), on la voit dans ce chapitre._

* * *

**Maman!** et **Vestes en séries ou comment rejeter Sandy en deux leçons**

_-_Luffy, tu viens, on va en ville pour t'acheter de nouveaux habits.

_-_Ouais, je m'exclame en sautant de mon fauteuil pour rejoindre Sandy dans l'entrée.

_-_Luffy, mets tes chaussures, m'ordonne Sandy en ouvrant la porte.

Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds. _Oups._

**OoO**

Arrivés en ville, Sandy met le scooter dans un coin et nous nous dirigeons vers les magasins de la rue marchande.

_-_Oh non, gémit Sandy en voyant quelque chose, c'est jour de marché aujourd'hui.

Il soupire, puis me tire vers un magasin proche de nous.

_-_Voila, tu peux aller choisir ce que tu veux, moi je vais de ce côté.

_-_Ok, je lance avant de m'élancer vers les habits alignés sur une barre de métal.

_-_Ne touche à rien avant de me l'avoir montré d'accord, me crie Sandy alors que je suis derrière une armoire.

_-_Oua.

Après quelques recherches intéressantes, je sens une odeur familière flotter dans l'air. Intrigué, je me déplace sur le côté et commence à humer l'air à la recherche de la source de cette odeur si délicieuse. Après quelques tours, je détermine que l'odeur provient de l'extérieur.

Ni une ni deux, je m'élance à l'extérieur et cours dans la direction de la source. Au bout d'un court instant, je m'arrête devant un groupe d'humains. _L'odeur vient de là, j'en suis sûr._ Jouant des coudes, je traverse le groupe et tombe sur un homme aux cheveux couleur de feu qui porte un chapeau et tenant en laisse un chien noir avec un collier à carreaux orange et noirs.

Je reste figé un instant, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit devant cet homme au chapeau qui choisit quelque chose sur le stand devant lui.

_-Ma… maman, _je demande timidement en m'avançant vers le chien noir.

Ledit chien lève ses oreilles, signe qu'il m'a entendu.

_-Oui,_ elle demande avec une voix douce que je reconnais à présent._ Qui me parle?_

_-C'est moi, Wiaouf._

_-Wiaouf? Où es-tu, _elle demande en regardant autour d'elle.

_-Ici, l'humain avec une peau rouge._

Elle tourne la tête vers moi et la penche sur le côté.

_-Qui es-tu,_ elle me demande en faisant un pas en arrière.

_-Wiaouf, ton petit._

_-Impossible, je n'ai jamais eu d'humain comme petit._

_-C'est normal que tu ne me reconnaisse pas, j'ai mangé un fruit bizarre et je peux devenir un humain depuis._

_-Balivernes. Un chien ne peut pas devenir un humain,_ elle grogne.

_-Mais… et comment ça se fait que je puisse te parler si je ne suis pas un chien?_

_-… C'est vrai. Les humains ne peuvent pas nous comprendre._

_-Tu vois._

_-Mais… comment puis-je te croire?_

_-Tu es bien Wawoufi?_

_-Oui. Si tu connais mon nom, c'est que tu es bien Wiaouf._

À ces mots, elle s'avance vers moi en battant de la queue. Je me mets à genoux et l'enlace tendrement.

_-Maman._

_-Mon petit._

_-_Hé, qu'est_-_ce que tu fais?

Je lève les yeux vers l'humain au chapeau, qui me regarde avec un air surpris serrer ma maman dans mes bras.

_-_Hein?

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu as à serrer mon chien comme ça toi? Je t'ai pas donné la permission à ce que je sache.

Je continue de regarder l'homme au chapeau, sans comprends un seul mot de ce qu'il me raconte.

_-_Luffy, j'entends crier dans mon dos, avant de sentir quelqu'un trébucher sur moi et tomber à mes côtés.

Je regarde l'humain qui s'est étalé sur le sol et découvre que c'est Sandy.

_-_Sandy, je m'exclame en lâchant maman pour aller voir s'il va bien. Vas bien?

_-_Aïe, non, je viens de percuter un autocar en marche sur l'autoroute là.

_-_Et pourtant, nous sommes au milieu de la rue marchande, plaisante l'homme au chapeau. C'est votre ami?

_-_Oui, fait Sandy en se redressant. Il n'a rien fait de mal j'espère?

_-_Non non, il s'est juste accroché à ma chienne pendant un instant, mais rien de grave.

_-_Luffy, je me suis fait un sang d'encre pour toi quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais plus dans le magasin, dit Sandy en se tournant vers moi, avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

_-_Pardon.

_-_Mais tu vas bien. J'ai eu peur pendant un instant que tu sois parti vers la route. Veuillez l'excuser pour sa réaction, il est étranger, continue Sandy en se penchant dans la direction de l'homme au chapeau. Allez Luffy, on retourne au magasin.

_-_Mais… Sandy. Homme au chapeau.

_-_Oui, il a un magnifique chapeau de paille.

_-_Mais… homme au chapeau être maître de maman, je murmure en pointant l'homme qui s'est retourné vers le stand.

_-_Oui oui, c'est… qu'est_-_ce que tu as dit?

_-_Homme au chapeau être maître de maman de Filou. Lui, je rajoute en remontrant l'homme du doigt.

Sandy se retourne, puis me regarde avec de gros yeux. _J'ai dit une bêtise?_

_-_Excusez_-_moi, comment s'appelle votre chienne, demande Sandy en se retournant vers l'homme.

_-_Lylou.

_-_Quelle coïncidence, mon chien est justement le fils de votre chienne.

_-_Vraiment? Ce n'est pas extraordinaire pourtant, je fais de l'élevage de chiens depuis quelques années déjà, beaucoup de chiens dans cette ville proviennent de mon élevage. Enfin, ceux qui ressemblent à Lylou ou sa sœur.

_-_Mon chien s'appelle Filou.

Sandy a presque murmuré le dernier mot, sûrement pour pas que je l'entendre vraiment.

_-_Filou?

Sandy me jette un regard, puis semble soulagé de quelque chose et retourne son attention vers l'homme.

_-_Oui.

_-_Ah oui, Filou, un petit chiot très joueur et très curieux. C'est l'un des meilleurs chiots que j'ai jamais eu. Je l'ai vendu à un homme aux cheveux verts qui m'avait dit que c'était un cadeau pour son meilleur ami.

_-_Et bien, je suis ce meilleur ami. Je m'appelle Sandy.

_-_Enchanté, appelez_-_moi Shanks.

_-_Vous voulez boire quelque chose?

_-_Avec plaisir. Je connais d'ailleurs un très bon café dans une rue un peu plus loin.

_-_Alors, allons_-_y.

**OoO**

Nous nous sommes installés autour d'une table sur la terrasse d'un café. Sandy et l'homme au chapeau parlent de choses que je ne comprends pas, alors je fais la conversation avec maman.

_-Tu as un gentil maître?_

_-Oui, très gentil. J'ai le droit de dormir dans sa niche, de manger sa nourriture quand le soleil est au plus haut et de nager dans le grand lac. Il joue avec moi et m'apprend plein de trucs d'humains._

_-Tu dois donc savoir pourquoi les humains portent des peaux en plus._

_-Oui. C'est à cause de leur peau à eux. Comme ils n'ont pas de poils longs et chauds, il mettent des peaux en plus pour avoir plus chaud._

_-Mais pourtant, quand il fait bien chaud, ils les enlèvent. C'est incompréhensible de mettre quelque chose pour l'enlever aussitôt après._

_-C'est vrai. Mais depuis que je peux devenir humain, je suis content de pouvoir porter d'autres peaux pour me protéger du froid ou du vent._

_-C'est vraiment étrange un humain._

_-Oui, mais ils font compliqué parce qu'ils n'arrivent pas à faire autrement. Ils ont fait pleins de choses bien, des choses qui nous permettent de vivre tranquilles._

_-Mais… pourquoi choisissent-ils de rester devant la boîte à images plutôt que d'aller jouer dehors avec nous._

_-Les humains sont frileux de nature, alors ils évitent de faire quelque chose qui puisse leur donner froid._

_-Mais, quand on court, on a chaud._

_-Oui, mais les humains sont aussi très paresseux. Ils n'aiment pas se compliquer la vie pour se faire à manger ou pour parler avec leurs semblables. Comparés aux animaux, les humains ont su tirer parti de tout ce que la nature a fait._

_-Je préfère nettement être un chien._

_-Moi, j'aime bien être un humain. Je peux parler avec mon maître._

_-Mais tu dois devenir humain pour faire partie de leur monde._

_-Oui, _je réponds mélancoliquement._ Mais…_

_-_Luffy? Tu m'écoutes un peu.

Je lève les yeux vers Sandy, qui me regarde de concert avec l'homme au chapeau.

_-_Hein?

_-_Je te demande si tu bois ton chocolat. Il va devenir froid si tu continues à regarder dans le vide.

_-_Désolé.

_-Tu as l'air triste._

_-Je sais pas trop, je suis souvent triste ces derniers temps._

_-C'est peut-être parce que ton maître te fait souvent des reproches._

_-Non…_

_-C'est peut-être à cause de toi, tout simplement._

_-Comment ça?_

_-Tu te sens… bizarre. Tu as l'impression que tes semblables vont te rejeter parce que tu préfères être un humain._

_-Non._

_-C'est pourtant ce que tu penses, et c'est justifié. Les chiens ne te reconnaissent plus dans la rue, les chats ne grognent pas sur ton passage et les humains te parlent comme à un autre humain, et non à un chien. Tu te sens devenir humain alors que tu es toujours chien, et ça, tu ne peux pas l'accepter._

_-_NON, j'hurle en plaquant mes mains sur la table.

_-_Luffy?

J'ouvre les yeux et regarde Sandy, qui me dévisage avec une expression de stupeur sur le visage.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui te prend?

_-_Euh… rien.

Jusqu'à notre retour à l'appartement, je reste silencieux, mais heureux néanmoins d'avoir pu revoir maman et son maître.

OoO

_Un deux trois cha cha cha. Un deux trois cha cha cha. La lam lam lala lam._

Je regarde mon reflet reproduire le moindre de mes gestes alors que j'examine ma coiffure. Après quelques secondes, je passe à mon visage, cherchant la petite imperfection qui pourrait gâcher la soirée à venir. _Parfait._

J'attrape une serviette pour la nouer à ma taille et sort de la salle de bain, tout guilleret. Lorsque j'entre dans ma chambre, je trouve Luffy étalé sur mon lit, lisant _La Belle au Bois Debout_, simplement vêtu d'un T_-_shirt froissé –_depuis combien de temps tu le portes çui-là?_– et un caleçon bleu à bordures blanches. Dès qu'il me voit, il ferme son livre et se redresse sur ses coudes pour m'observer me changer.

_-_Sandy est content.

_-_Hé oui, je réponds joyeusement en enfilant ma chemise rose clair. Ce soir est LE soir où je vais jouer le rôle de ma vie, accompagné d'une splendide femme qui sera la mienne, bientôt.

_-_Comprends pas.

_-_C'est normal, c'est une métaphore. Hop_-_là, quelle cravate je vais mettre moi? La blanche ou la grise?

_-_Grise, s'exclame Luffy dans mon dos.

_-_Très bon choix, je lance en me tournant brièvement vers moi. Vous avez gagné dix milles Berry!

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Non, je fais en retournant à mon armoire.

Le jeune homme semble se laisser tomber sur le lit, au bruit que les ressorts ont laissé entendre. Deux chaussettes, une veste et du parfum plus tard, je suis fin prêt pour sortir.

_-_Oups, le dernier détail important, la rose rouge, synonyme de l'amour éternel, je dis langoureusement en attrapant la fleur du bout des doigts.

_-_Peux venir, demande soudainement le brun en se plantant devant moi.

_-_Non. Toi, tu restes à la maison.

_-_'Quoi?

_-_Parce que. Cette soirée n'est réservée que pour deux personnes: Vivi et moi. Toi, il est prévu que tu restes ici à regarder des DVDs toute la nuit.

Il affiche une moue triste.

_-_Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai loué le _Voyage de Hitomi _et _Mon voisin Mégumi_, je dis en lui relevant le visage vers le mien. Tu vas pouvoir les regarder en boucle toute la nuit.

Il me fait un grand sourire. _Trop mignon._

_-_Mais, il va falloir me promettre de ne pas sortir de l'appartement pour venir me rejoindre. Promis?

_-_Oua.

_-_Et puis, je t'ai préparé un plat de pâtes à la bolognaise. Elles sont dans le micro_-_onde. Tu n'auras qu'à le fermer pour les cuire. Et interdiction de manger tout ce qui se trouve dans les placards, comme il y a deux semaines.

_-_Compris!

_-_Bon. Mon numéro de téléphone mobile se trouve sur la table à manger. N'ouvre à personne et ne touche à rien dans les tiroirs de la cuisine. Ah, et si tu tombes sur quelque chose de bizarre à la télé, change de chaîne. C'est d'accord?

_-_Oua!

_-_Bien. Je ne rentrerais que demain matin. Alors, sur ce, bonne nuit Luffy, je dis en sortant de l'appartement.

_-_Bonne nuit.

_Bon, maintenant que tout est réglé avec lui, allons chercher l'ange de mes rêves chez elle._

**OoO**

Je sonne à la porte, après m'être regardé une dernière fois dans la vitre de l'ascenseur. Aussitôt, les pas de Vivi résonnent derrière le pan de bois.

_-_Bonjour, je lance avec une voix tendre en tendant ma rose vers la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus encore tout mouillés.

_-_Oh, tu es en avance.

_-_On ne fait pas attendre la femme qu'on aime.

_-_Entre. Je finis de m'habiller et j'arrive.

Je regarde Vivi disparaître dans sa chambre, seulement habillée d'un peignoir rose. _Elle est tellement belle._

_-_Encore un moment, elle me lance en allant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

_Je vais m'installer un moment, le temps qu'elle se maquille et qu'elle finisse de sécher ses cheveux. _J'entends s'élever le bruit du sèche_-_cheveux. _Qu'est-ce que je disais._ J'attrape un magazine qui traîne et commence à lire un article sur une star du porno qui se reconvertit en bonne sœur –_c'est dommage, elle était bonne cette star._

_-_Me voila, fait la douce voix de Vivi alors que je finis un article sur le bronzage des stars –_c'est vraiment horrible les articles qu'on trouve dans les magazines people._

Je lève les yeux vers ma petite amie et la découvre dans une magnifique robe bleue à manches mi_-_longues et évasées, et avec de la dentelle finement teinte en orange en bas. Elle a coiffé ses cheveux en un chignon compliqué dont seules deux fines mèches s'échappent, encadrant son joli visage maquillé de façon légère. Ma seule envie, à la vue de cette sublime femme, est de m'en approcher et de la toucher du bout des doigts pour voir si elle est bien réelle.

_-_Waw, je lâche finalement. Tu es… vraiment sublime.

_-_Merci, elle dit en rougissant un peu.

_-_J'ai envie de t'embrasser, juste pour goûter tes lèvres.

_-_Il va falloir attendre un peu pour ça, mon rouge à lèvres n'est pas tout à fait sec.

_-_Et bien, je vais attendre.

Je la prends tendrement par la taille et nous sortons de l'appartement pour prendre le taxi.

**OoO**

Après un superbe dîner aux chandelles dans l'un des restaurants les plus renommés de la ville, Vivi et moi allons voir un film dans un cinéma.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux voir?

_-_J'ai lu que celui_-_ci est très bien.

_-_Non, Zorro est allé le voir et il m'a dit que c'est un navet de première.

_-_Pourtant, c'est l'adaptation d'un roman d'amour célèbre dans le pays.

_-_Oui, c'est ce que m'a dit Zorro. Mais il m'a aussi dit que de nombreux chapitres sont coupés et que le réalisateur laisse beaucoup de détails importants de côté, ce qui rend le film inintéressant pour ceux qui ont lu le livre.

_-_C'est dommage, c'était un si bon livre. Tu l'as lu?

_-_Non. Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de livre.

_-_C'est vrai, elle fait avec un petit rire qui me fait fondre sur place.

_-_Et qu'est_-_ce que tu penses de celui_-_là, je demande en montrant l'affiche d'un film qui semble être un film d'action.

_-_Non merci. Il paraît que les effets spéciaux gâchent l'histoire et on s'en lasse rapidement.

_-_Tu lis toutes les critiques toi.

_-_Oui. J'aime beaucoup les films. Oh! Celui_-_ci, il est noté comme étant l'un des meilleurs films de l'été.

J'observe l'affiche, qui nous montre un homme au regard caché par l'ombre d'un chapeau et qui est entouré par deux gamins armés et une vieille courbée sur sa canne.

_-_Il parle de quoi?

_-_C'est l'histoire des deux enfants que l'on voit qui sont à la recherche de leurs parents qui ont disparu au milieu de la jungle tropicale, alors que le pays est en guerre. Selon les critiques, c'est un film avec beaucoup d'action, mais bourré de poésie et dénudés de tout effets spéciaux, puisque c'est tiré d'un fait réel.

_-_Pourquoi pas. C'est le moins chiant de tous.

_-_Tu es pessimiste, s'offusque_-_t_-_elle.

_-_Je rigole. Tu m'as donné envie d'aller voir ce film. Allez, on y va!

J'attrape doucement le bras de Vivi et nous entrons dans le cinéma.

**OoO**

_-_Tu avais raison, c'est un très bon film. Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec les critiques.

_-_Tu vois. Et toi qui allais t'endormir au début.

_-_C'est vrai, je le trouvais chiant à mourir. Mais heureusement, le rythme s'est accéléré et j'ai pris goût à l'histoire.

Nous marchons tranquillement vers les taxis parqués un peu plus loin.

_-_On va en boîte? À moins que tu ne veuilles qu'on aille direct à l'hôtel?

_-_Écoute, commence Vivi en faisant quelques pas plus rapides pour se placer face à moi.

_Aïe, j'aime pas quand elle prend ce ton-là, c'est toujours pour dire quelque chose d'important._

_-_Quelque chose ne va pas mon petit canari des îles du sud?

_-_J'ai… je préfère qu'on arrête cette mascarade.

_-_Cette… mais quelle mascarade?

_-_Je… je ne ressens plus rien pour toi, je suis désolée.

Cette nouvelle me jette un seau d'eau glacée à la figure. Je reste figé sur le trottoir, incapable de dire le moindre mot, face à Vivi qui froisse sa robe avec ses doigts.

_-_Et puis… je suis retournée avec Kohza.

Là, j'ai la vague impression que le monde autour de moi se fissure et s'écroule à mes pieds.

_-_Tu… non!

_-_Si, je suis désolée.

_-_Mais… depuis combien de temps?

_-_Trois semaines.

_-_TROIS SEMAINES?

_-_Ne crie pas, s'il te plaît, fait-elle avec une petite voix en se cachant les oreilles. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

_-_Mais… et moi alors? Tu me disais que tu m'aimais, que tu voulais rester avec moi pour toujours. Tu… tu mentais quand tu disais ça?

_-_Non, non! Je ne mentais pas, mais… je me sentais si bien avec toi.

_-_Mais alors, pourquoi?

_-_J'étais encore amoureuse de lui. Je n'arrêtais plus de penser à lui. Et puis, il y a trois semaines, il est venu s'excuser et a voulu revenir avec moi.

_-_Et tu as accepté?

_-_Non, mais il m'a prise par les sentiments et je n'ai pas pu résister.

À partir de cet instant, le fil des mots de Vivi s'estompe. Malgré le fait qu'elle remue toujours les lèvres, aucun son ne parvient à mes oreilles.

Finalement, elle s'approche de moi pour m'embrasser une dernière fois, d'abord sur les lèvres, puis sur la joue.

_-_Pardonne_-_moi, elle finit par murmurer à mon oreille avant de filer vers un taxi.

**OoO**

Par je ne sais quel jeu du sort, je me retrouve à présent devant la porte de mon appartement, ma cravate partie je ne sais où, et une bouteille d'alcool à la main. Je ne sais non plus pas comment j'ai pu faire, mais ma vision se trouble alors que je tente pour la énième fois d'ouvrir ma porte avec ma clé.

_-_Pu… tain, pourquoi veut pas s'ouvrir cette saloperie? Hips.

Enfin, j'arrive à faire entré ma clé dans la serrure et j'ouvre la porte, claudiquant dangereusement en direction des murs.

_-_Ooooh, je m'exclame en m'affalant à terre, tenant toujours la poignée de la porte avec une main. Youhou!

_-_Sandy, fait la voix ensommeillée de Luffy, qui semble s'être endormi devant son DVD. C'est toi?

_-_Oh, Luffy. Comment vas_-_tu, je demande en rigolant stupidement de l'entrée.

_-_Devais arriver que demain, il me rappelle en s'approchant lentement de moi.

_-_Je sais… hips. Mais, Vivi… m'a largué comme une vieille chaussette. Youpie!

_-_Vivi? Fait quoi?

_-_Elle m'a jeté, largué, rejeté quoi. Je suis plus rien pour cette salope. Oui, cette salope, je me lamente en m'asseyant contre le mur adjacent à la porte, qui se referme doucement sur ses gonds.

_-_Comprends pas.

_-_Tu comprends jamais rien mon pauvre. De toute façon, t'as bien de la chance de pas comprendre. C'est déjà trop compliqué pour moi, alors toi.

Et je commence à glousser bêtement contre mon mur, balançant ma bouteille au bout de mon bras, de ci, de là. Finalement, je la pose sur le sol et elle va rouler plus loin.

_-_Regarde cette négresse là, elle est contente. Je l'ai terminée, sa vie est finie, comme la mienne. Je n'ai plus qu'à mourir, puisque mon seul amour véritable vient de me foutre à la porte de son cœur.

Luffy me regarde gémir contre mon mur, avec ses yeux de chien battu. Je commence lentement à pleurer. Finalement, les larmes coulent le long de mon visage d'ivrogne, me rappelant tristement à la réalité.

_-_Arrête de me regarder comme ça Luffy. Pas avec ces yeux remplis de pitié. J'aime pas qu'on ait pitié de moi. Arrête, je t'en prie, je termine avec un râle suraigu en cachant mes yeux dans les paumes de mes mains.

Avec la tendresse d'une mère, Luffy s'approche de moi et m'enlace tendrement pour me calmer et apaiser mes pleurs.

_-_Arrête, arrête ça Luffy, je répète inlassablement entre deux reniflements.

Lentement, je calme mes sanglots, sans pour autant stopper mes larmes. Alors que Luffy se recule pour me regarder dans les yeux afin de voir si je me suis calmé, je le trouve soudainement attirant, ses lèvres plus précisément.

Avec douceur, j'attrape chaque côté de son visage et l'attire vers moi, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord, Luffy ne bouge pas, prenant sans doute ce geste comme étant normal, mais lorsque j'introduis ma langue dans sa bouche, il réalise l'étrangeté de la scène et commence à se débattre.

Sans le lâcher, je le fais basculer en arrière et me retrouve au_-_dessus de lui, mes lèvres toujours collées aux siennes.

_-_Non, non, il dit alors que je brise le baiser. Veux pas. Peur, Sandy fait peur à Luffy.

Ignorant ses protestations, je fais descendre une de mes mains vers le bas de son T_-_shirt et la fait passer sous le tissu pour caresser le ventre de Luffy, qui commence à trembler violemment sous mes caresses.

Mais, alors que j'allais m'occuper de son caleçon, Luffy se transforme subitement en Filou et me mord violemment l'épaule avec ses crocs.

_-_Yaaah, j'hurle en me redressant brutalement sous la douleur, laissant la possibilité à Filou de se remettre sur ses pattes et de filer dans la chambre d'amis. Ah putain, j'ajoute en portant une main à mon épaule douloureuse pour tenter de calmer la douleur.

Je reste un moment dans cette position, en tailleur sur le sol et recourbé en avant, une main sur mon épaule et le visage crispé par la souffrance.

_-_Même toi tu me rejettes, je crie en direction de la chambre d'amis. Salopard!

Je me lève lentement et me dirige vers ma chambre pour tomber sur mon lit. Malgré mon mal à l'épaule, je m'endors rapidement dans un sommeil perturbé par des cauchemars étranges.

* * *

_°sourire sadique° Bien. Alors, à la semaine prochaine._


	19. Procès

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Le chien-chien à son Sandy vient de moi. Les autres viennent du Japon et ne sont pas à moi (dommage pour moi... et heureusement pour eux °rires°)._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée). Les dialogues en italiques sont des conversations entre animaux._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Angel's hell: Merci pour cette review qui m'a fait plaisir. Mais... pour le champagne, je prendrais plutôt du vin mousseux °rires° C'est vrai que ma fic est longue (encore une bonne dizaine de chapitres si je ne m'abuse). Et je remercie aussi Tashigi pour t'avoir guidé vers ma fic._

_Kao: On peut dire que le chapitre dernier était empli de suspens (et pourtant, c'était pas voulu). J'avoue m'être amusée à torturer Sandy °sourire sadique° et, qui plus est, j'adore ce chapitre. Je suis contente que ma manière d'écrire te plaise._

_Vivi: La suite? Voili voilou.

* * *

_

**Procès**

Mon réveil sonne. D'un coup de poing bien placé, je l'éteins, manquant, comme toujours, je l'écraser sous l'impact. D'un coup d'œil, je regarde l'ampleur des dégâts. _C'est bon, il est pas cassé._ Je me redresse alors pour m'étirer les bras, puis la nuque. _Tiens, deux craquements de plus que hier. Il va falloir que je le note._

J'écarte la couverture de mes pieds et saute au pied de mon lit pour attraper mon pantalon et une veste légère. Les deux habits enfilés, j'ouvre la porte de ma chambre et me dirige d'un pas tranquille vers la cuisine, d'où proviennent de délicieuses odeurs de café chaud et de croissants croustillants. Je me lèche les babines alors que j'ouvre la porte de la cuisine.

_-_TU ES EN RETARD, hurle une voix féminine ô combien connue, suivie par une myriade de couteaux aiguisés volant dans ma direction.

D'un geste expert, je saute au sol, n'oubliant pas de crier de surprise au passage, puis, lorsque le dernier Objet Volant Clairement Identifié se plante dans le mur, je me remets d'aplomb et entre franchement dans la cuisine.

Le choc des couteaux contre un corps humain, c'est rien comparé à la vue abominable de doctrine en tenue légère qui se sert un café dans une position étrange, soit affalée à moitié sur la table, l'œil rivé sur le journal, et les jambes à l'air, été comme hiver.

_-_Bonjour doctrine, je dis distraitement en grandissant pour prendre le panier de croissants et une tasse sur la cuisinière.

_-_Bonjour Chopper, fait la voix pré_-_caféine de doctrine, qui continue toujours de verser son café dans sa tasse dégoulinante.

Avant que le café ne soit vidé sur le sol, j'attrape la cafetière des mains de doctrine et verse le reste du liquide chaud dans ma tasse, avant de m'installer à table pour déguster amoureusement mes croissants au beurre couverts de confiture de poire et de fleurs de cerisier.

_-_Quelles sont les nouvelles, je demande après mon troisième croissant.

_-_Comme ci comme ça. Le cours du Berry baisse encore de deux points par rapport à la monnaie européenne et le prix du baril de pétrole est en inflation.

_-_Les Américains sont contents.

_-_Mouais. Par contre, le trafic international de stupéfiants est toujours debout.

_-_C'est triste de savoir que ce genre de substances sont sur le marché.

_-_Qu'est_-_c'tu veux gamin. Les hommes sont avides de tout.

Elle tourne la page, alors que je vais refaire du café.

_-_Oups, lâche doctrine.

Je me retourne un instant, mais reviens immédiatement à ma cafetière, ne voulant pas voir doctrine ramassant sa robe de chambre qui a glissé sur le sol laissant apparaître ses dessous affriolants dont je me passe de commentaires.

_-_Je crois que je devrais m'habiller.

_-_Bonne idée, je lâche vivement, avant de regretter amèrement mes paroles à la vue d'une tasse vide, une fourchette et d'une table volant dans ma direction.

OoO

Après m'être sorti de dessous la table et d'avoir soigné mes nombreuses bosses –_je devrais faire la collection_– je m'active à ma préparation qui mijote depuis quelques jours au fond d'une casserole dans mon laboratoire.

_-_Parfait, l'hydroxyde de sodium s'est parfaitement hydrolysé dans l'acide chlorhydrique. La réaction s'est bien déroulée et je peux à présent voir la réaction avec le 2_-_2 diméthyl pent_-_3_-_ène, je murmure en ajoutant goutte à goutte le contenu d'une fiole. Voila. Maintenant, ajouter le brome et laisser le tout reposer.

J'ajoute l'autre substance et descend de mon tabouret, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone résonne dans tout le château. Sans prendre le temps de poser mes notes, je commence à courir à travers les nombreux couloirs et saute _in extremis_ sur le téléphone, qui arrive à sa dernière sonnerie.

_-_Oui, allô, je dis avec souffle.

_-_Chopper, c'est Zorro.

_-_Salut Zorro.

_-_Y'a un problème avec Filou.

_-_Lequel, je demande en reprenant une respiration normale.

_-_Il refuse catégoriquement de redevenir Luffy et, le plus étrange, d'approcher Sandy.

_-_C'est étrange?

_-_Oui. Filou est normalement très amical avec Sandy, mais là, il refuse obstinément de s'approcher de lui, voire même de se laisser caresser.

_-_C'est étrange alors.

_-_Ça fait un moment que je te le dis.

_-_Vous êtes au bureau?

_-_Oui.

_-_J'arrive, je fais avant de raccrocher.

Je me mets à courir en direction de ma chambre pour aller prendre mon sac et ma chemise de scientifique.

_-_Où tu vas Chopper, me demande doctrine du pas de la porte de ma chambre, armée d'un plumeau et d'un balai.

_-_Y'a un problème avec Filou. Je file au bureau de Zorro.

_-_Et tu me laisses finir le nettoyage des greniers toute seule?

_-_Oui, je dis avec un ton détaché en enfilant mon sac.

_-_SALOPARD, hurle doctrine en attrapant une lance –_depuis quand elle est dans ma chambre celle-là?_– qu'elle me lance avant de continuer avec un tisonnier et une pelle pour cheminée,pour finir avec le plumeau et le balai.

Après quelques culs de sac, et des couloirs interminables poursuivi par une folle furieuse de cent trente_-_neuf ans, j'arrive à la porte principale sans réel dommage –_une côté fêlée, une hanche perforée et un hématome sur l'œil gauche_– je me transforme en renne et détale le long du chemin menant à la route principale du coin, entendant les nombreuses menaces de mort que doctrine me réserve à chaque fois que je sors du château pour aller en ville.

**OoO**

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, j'arrive devant la boîte de pub dans laquelle Zorro et Sandy travaillent. Je passe devant la réceptionniste, qui semble affligée devant une feuille blanche qui traîne sur son bureau.

_-_Bonjour, je lance joyeusement, tentant de la faire réagir, mais sans résultat notoire.

Sur cette absence de réponse de la part de cette femme pourtant si joyeuse, je m'arrête un instant, puis retourne la voir.

_-_Excusez_-_moi, mais est_-_ce que vous savez où se trouve messieurs Roronoa et Sandy?

À ce nom, la réceptionniste explose en sanglots. Je recule doucement. _J'ai… j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas?_ Je décide finalement de laisser cette femme tranquille et d'aller voir à l'étage.

Ding! Les portes s'ouvrent et je me dirige vers le bureau de Sandy, qui est fermé. Je frappe un coup, deux coups, trois coups, et quelqu'un vient m'ouvrir.

_-_Entre, me dit Zorro.

Dans la pièce, à part Zorro, Filou et Sandy, il y a un homme avec un long nez et des cheveux frisés.

_-_Bonjour, je fais en direction de l'homme au long nez. Je suis Tony Tony Chopper, scientifique d'état.

_-_Enchanté. Je suis Pipo, un vieil ami de Sandy et Zorro.

_-Bonjour Filou,_ je fais à l'adresse du chien qui s'est terré dans un coin du bureau.

Pour toute réponse, je reçois un grognement sourd.

_-_Filou, s'insurge Sandy en se tournant vers le chien, qui lui répond également par un grognement agressif.

_-_C'est bon, je fais pour calmer Sandy. Depuis combien de temps il est comme ça?

_-_Six jours.

_-_Six jours?

_-_Oui.

_C'est étrange. Jamais je n'ai vu un animal faire la tête aussi longtemps._

_-_Ce n'est pas son genre de faire la gueule aussi longtemps. Normalement, il se terre dans son panier pendant une heure ou deux, puis reviens me voir une fois calmé, mais là, je ne comprends pas. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il fait ça.

_-_Tu l'as frappé?

_-_Non, il fait, choqué par ma question.

_-_Tu l'as laissé trop longtemps tout seul?

_-_Il vient toujours avec moi ici. Jamais il ne s'est retrouvé seul très longtemps, enfin…

_-_Il y a bien eu un moment alors.

_-_Oui, mais c'était simplement l'histoire d'une nuit. Je devais la passer avec Vivi, mais j'ai plus aucuns souvenirs, il dit en se prenant la tête avec une main. Aïe, ma migraine revient.

_-Filou, pourquoi tu es comme ça_, je demande tandis que Sandy va se chercher une aspirine.

_-Parce que Sandy a été un méchant maître._

_-Si tu parles de cette nuit que tu as passée tout seul, Sandy m'a dit que c'était planifié._

_-C'EST PAS À CAUSE DE CETTE NUIT, MAIS À CAUSE DE CE QU'IL A FAIT, _il hurle, me faisant sursauter.

_-Pas la peine de hurler comme ça, je ne suis pas sourd._

Il m'accorde un grognement de fureur.

_-Pourquoi alors? Qu'a-t-il fait cette nuit-là?_

_-Il est rentré tard, puant l'alcool, et les yeux troubles. Il m'a réveillé en tombant par terre. Je me suis approché de lui et il a commencé à parler de choses étranges, d'une femme qui l'a largué, il disait des mots vulgaires, ces mots qu'on entend dans les films violents le vendredi soir._

_-Je vois. Ensuite?_

_-Il a commencé à pleurer, alors je l'ai pris dans mes bras, comme il le faisait pour moi quand j'avais peur. Je voulais l'empêcher de pleurer, d'avoir peur, mais quand je l'ai regardé après un moment, il pleurait toujours. Malgré ça, il souriait. Puis, il m'a pris les deux côtés du visage avec ses mains et a posé ses lèvres sur les miennes._

Une vague de surprise commence à m'envahir lentement. _Sandy a embrassé…_

_-Tu étais chien ou homme?_

_-Luffy._

_-Mon dieu. Qu'a-t-il fait ensuite, _je demande avec précipitation.

_-Il a commencé à mettre sa langue dans ma bouche et m'a poussé sur le sol. J'ai tenté de partir, mais il me gardait la tête entre ses mains, et je ne pouvais rien faire. Finalement, il a lâché mes lèvres et a commencé à me caresser le ventre. J'ai commencé à avoir peur de lui, et quand il a mis sa main sur mon caleçon, je suis devenu Filou et je l'ai mordu à l'épaule pour qu'il me lâche enfin._

Durant toute cette explication, je me suis assis sur une chaise, visiblement abattu par la révélation. _Sandy a… tenté de…_

_-_SALOPARD, j'hurle en sautant sur Sandy pour le frapper au visage, ce qui le fait tomber par terre.

_-_Chopper, fait Zorro en se plaçant entre Sandy et moi. Mais qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive à la fin? T'es fou?

_-_Ce connard a tenté de… de faire une chose atroce à son chien, je dis en remarquant la présence de Pipo.

_-_Quoi?

Je profite du fait que Zorro se tourne vers Sandy pour le pousser sur le côté et attraper Sandy par le col.

_-_Tu as essayé de violer Luffy, je murmure dans le creux de son oreille, détachant chaque syllabe pour que l'information arrive correctement à son cerveau.

_-_Quoi, il fait en ouvrant de grands yeux, signe qu'il ne se souvient vraiment de rien.

_-_Tu étais bourré quand tu as voulu le faire. Et ne mens pas! Il m'a tout raconté.

Je lâche le blond, qui chancelle un instant avant d'aller s'appuyer contre son bureau.

_-_Non, j'ai… NON, il crie en attrapant sa tête avec ses mains. NON! C'est trop horrible. Oh putain, il ajoute, semblant se rappeler de quelque chose. Putain NON, il finit par dire en se baissant sur ses genoux.

Nous restons tous silencieux, incapables de trouver quelque chose qui puisse faire changer la situation.

_-_Oh Filou, dit enfin Sandy en tombant à genoux devant son chien, qui se met à grogner en hérissant le poil, pardonne_-_moi! S'il te plaît. Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas le faire. J'étais désespéré, Vivi venait de me larguer. Oh, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, pardonne_-_moi, il gémit en posant sa tête sur le sol, apparemment désespéré.

_-_Zorro, Pipo, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls s'il vous plaît, je demande.

_-_Bien sûr. Allez Pipo, ça ne nous regarde plus, annonce Zorro en attrapant Pipo par les épaules pour le tirer à l'extérieur.

Je ferme le verrou derrière eux, puis me retourne vers Sandy, qui est toujours accroupi sur le sol.

_-_Relève_-_toi, un homme doit rester humble dans ce genre de situation, je lâche en passant à côté de lui. Luffy, j'aimerais que tu nous explique exactement ce que tu as ressenti cette nuit_-_là. S'il te plaît, c'est surtout pour que Sandy comprenne le mal qu'il aurait pu te faire.

Filou lève vers moi des yeux remplis d'incompréhension, puis hoche légèrement de la tête avant de devenir Luffy.

_-_Sandy fait… peur à Luffy… très peur, il commence à dire, cherchant ses mots au plus profond de son être. Luffy… peur que Sandy recommence. Veux pas… veux pas que Sandy… faire même chose encore. Luffy… très peur de Sandy.

Je regarde Luffy, puis Sandy. _C'est étrange comme si peu de mot peut tout dire._

_-_Luffy…

_-_Tu veux dire, je fais en coupant la parole à Sandy, que Sandy ne doit plus jamais essayer de faire ce genre de chose?

_-_Oui. Mais pas seulement dire… promettre. Promettre plus fort que dire.

_Sandy lui a bien inculqué les bases importantes à ce que je vois._

_-_Luffy, commence Sandy en s'approchant de lui, je… je promets, sur mon honneur, que jamais, au grand jamais, je ne recommencerais ce genre de chose.

_-_Quoi donc, je demande pour qu'il _le_ dise, pour qu'il dise _le_ mot.

_-_Que je… je n'essayerai plus jamais de te… te… te violer, il finit par dire avec difficulté.

_-_Il t'a promis, je dis à Luffy, qui secoue la tête négativement.

_-_Pas promettre.

_-_Si. Il a promis.

_-_Non. Luffy veut promesse de chien.

_-_Une… promesse de chien?_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?_

_-Quand un chien fait une promesse à un autre chien, il doit se rabaisser et lui lécher le visage pour montrer qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas briser cette promesse. Si la promesse est brisée, le chien qui promet sera dominé._

_-Je vois_. Sandy, une promesse de chien dit que celui qui promet doit se rabaisser.

_-_Hein?

_-_Oui. Tu dois montrer que tu te rabaisses pour pouvoir tenir ta promesse.

_-_Mais… qu'est_-_ce que je dois faire?

_-_Simplement se mettre en dessous de lui et lui lécher le visage, je dis, le faisant grimacer.

_-_Est_-_ce… est_-_ce possible de faire autre chose?

_-Il peut lécher une autre partie du corps, _je demande à Luffy.

_-Oui, là_, il fait en montrant son menton du doigt.

_-_Non, je fais en direction de Sandy, tu dois absolument le lécher, mais c'est possible que tu ne lui lèches que le menton.

Sandy fait une petite moue de répugnance, puis soupire fortement.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que je dois faire exactement?

_-_Luffy, je demande vers le susnommé.

Le brun se met debout et lève les yeux vers le ciel, après avoir jeté un dernier regard fâché vers son maître. Sandy, timidement, s'approche de Luffy et se penche en avant.

_-_Non, s'exclame Luffy en l'arrêtant dans son mouvement. Pas dominé.

_-_Hein?

_-_Je crois qu'il faut que tu sois plus bas que lui.

_-_Je dois me mettre à genoux?

_-_Oui, apparemment.

Avec réticence, Sandy se baisse et applique une léchouille rapide sur le menton de Luffy, qui fait un léger sourire avant de reprendre son air impassible.

_-_Voila, c'est fait, lance Sandy en se relevant, un air de dégoût sur le visage.

_-_Luffy content, annonce le brun en affichant un magnifique sourire.

Sandy ne semble pas en croire ses yeux.

_-_Luffy. Luffy, il s'exclame en attrapant le garçon par le cou pour le serrer dans ses bras. Putain, ce que ça m'a manqué de ne plus voir ton sourire.

Je vois de petites larmes perler aux coins des yeux de Sandy, mais décide de les laisser seuls.

_-_Alors, me demande Zorro en me voyant venir vers lui.

_-_Tout est réglé. Une promesse a été proférée selon les us et coutumes des deux espèces.

_-_Selon les… qu'est_-_ce que tu racontes?

_-_Les chiens n'ont pas la même conception de la promesse que vous, les humains, je fais en posant ma main sur son épaule avant de m'enfuir vers l'ascenseur.

_Avec tout ça, j'ai négligé mon expérience. Mon dieu, faites que tout s'est bien passé._

OoO

_-_Je suis rentré, je lance en entrant dans l'entrée du château.

_-_OÙ T'ÉTAIS, hurle aussitôt doctrine en apparaissant, armée d'une bonne dizaine de couteau tous plus aiguisés les uns que les autres.

_-_Régler un problème de promesse entre un humain et un chien, je fais en reprenant ma forme de base.

_-_ET TU M'AS LAISSÉE RANGER TOUT LE GRENIER TOUTE SEULE, s'exclame rageusement doctrine en faisant voler tous les couteaux qu'elle avait dans ses bras quelques secondes plus tôt.

_-_Yaaaaaah, je crie en détalant dans mon laboratoire, évitant de justesse la boucherie made in doctrine.

OoO

_Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, mais depuis un moment, je trouve que… _Je secoue la tête pour arrêter de fixer la photo de Luffy que j'ai mise sur mon bureau, juste derrière celle de Filou. Qu'un geste las, je fait tourner le cadran de la photo, puis observe longuement les poils brillants de mon chien qui dort paisiblement dans son panier.

_-_Je suis stupide, je soupire avant d'allumer mon ordinateur.

J'ouvre mon fichier et commence à le lire en entier. _Ce nouveau client demande quelque chose de basique. Je pourrais le donner à mon collègue. Mouais, bonne idée._ En trois clics, le fichier est envoyé par mail à mon collègue.

_-_Ensuite, le problème Map'in. Qu'est_-_ce qu'il… QUOI?

Je relis attentivement l'unique feuille sur s'affiche sur mon écran.

_-_Ils… ils nous…

Aussitôt, je décroche mon téléphone et compose le numéro du patron.

_-_Allô, monsieur Crocodile, il y a un problème. … Oui, c'est assez urgent. … Bien sûr, je vous l'envoie.

Une fois ceci fait, j'attends la réponse du patron, qui est toujours en ligne. J'entends imperceptiblement les clics de la souris, puis le patron jurer avant de reprendre le téléphone.

_-_C'est véritablement un problème. Rassemblez le personnel qui a travaillé dessus et venez dans mon bureau avec.

_-_Bien monsieur.

Je raccroche et me dirige vers l'espace de travail de mes collègues.

_-_Votre attention s'il vous plaît, je lance, couvrant le bruit environnant. Les personnes qui ont travaillé sur la publicité de Map'in le mois dernier sont priés de venir avec moi voir le directeur. C'est urgent.

_-_Wouf?

Je baisse les yeux sur mon chien, qui m'a suivi.

_-_Oui, tu peux venir avec moi.

Une fois le groupe de travail rassemblé, nous nous dirigeons vers l'ascenseur.

_-_Il y a un problème, demande Johnny.

_-_Oui. Le directeur va vous en parlez.

Arrivés devant la porte du bureau du patron, je frappe, puis nous attendons la réponse, les autres stressant comme des malades, sauf Zorro qui finit de boire sa bière avant de la lancer dans une poubelle près des portes de l'ascenseur. _Nice shoot!_

_-_Entrez, fait la voix ténébreuse du patron derrière le pan de bois.

J'ouvre lentement la porte et me dirige vers le bureau devant la baie vitrée –_il faut absolument que j'en ai une dans mon prochain appart … si je déménage un jour._

_-_Messieurs, commence le directeur avec gravité, nous avons un énorme problème.

Un silence gêné s'installe dans la pièce, simplement interrompu par un long bâillement de Filou, à qui je lance un regard rempli de reproches.

_-_La société Map'in vient de nous envoyer un mail nous annonçant gentiment que nous sommes priés à participer à une séance en vue d'un procès qu'ils ont lancé contre nous. Cette séance a lieu vendredi prochain.

_-_Un… un procès, bégaie tête de champignon blond après un moment de flottement.

_-_Oui, un procès, monsieur Hermep.

_-_Mais… pourquoi? Nous avons parfaitement fait tout ce qu'ils nous demandaient.

_-_Apparemment, non.

_-_Mais… qu'est_-_ce qui ne leur a pas plu, demande Zorro d'un ton impassible.

_-_On ne sait pas, je réponds rapidement, énervé par le calme de mon ami. C'est justement ça le problème. Si nous ne pouvons pas savoir quel est le problème, nous ne pouvons pas riposter et nous défendre.

_-_Voila un jeune homme plein de bon sens, fait soudainement une voix grave dans mon dos.

Je me retourne vivement et découvre qu'un homme vient d'entrer dans le bureau sans faire le moindre bruit. Il est assez grand, habillé d'un vieil imperméable de militaire, d'un pantalon noir simple et de chaussures noires cirées. Le bonnet qu'il a sur la tête et les deux longues boucles d'oreilles à ses oreilles viennent ajouter du ridicule à sa tenue, pourtant impeccable.

_-_Je suis venu dès que j'ai appris la nouvelle par votre secrétaire, annonce l'homme en nous dépassant pour aller serrer la main de monsieur Crocodile.

_-_Messieurs, je vous présente mon avocat, monsieur Eneru. Il sera en charge de notre défense dans cette affaire on ne peut plus étrange.

_-_Et soyez sûr que nous en sortirons indemnes et lavés de tous soupçons.

Sans le savoir pourquoi, je ressens comme de la crainte envers cet homme étrange qui ressemble à un travesti. Son regard et son ton chaleureux semblent cacher quelque chose. Du coin de l'œil, je vois Filou montrer les crocs sans autant grogner, et Zorro serrer les poings en affichant un air mauvais.

_Ça cache quelque chose cette affaire. Il n'y a pas qu'un simple problème de commande. Mais quoi alors?_

**OoO**

_-_Putain, s'exclame Zorro alors que nous mangeons tranquillement nos bentos dans la cafétéria. Pourquoi a_-_t_-_il fallu qu'il devienne avocat ce connard?

_-_Tu le connais, je demande, tandis que Pipo s'amuse avec Filou.

_-_Oui. C'est à cause de lui que je me suis fait pincé en possession de drogue étant jeune, fait tête de végétaux en avalant son bento à une vitesse effarante qui me fait soudainement peur.

_-_À cause de qui, demande Pipo, ne sachant rien de l'histoire.

_-_De ce putain de connard de merde de…

_-_C'est bon, abrège.

_-_… D'Eneru!

_-_C'est qui lui?

_-_C'est l'avocat du patron. Et apparemment, Zorro a déjà eu affaire à lui dans le passé.

_-_Exactement, dit rageusement feu vert ambulant en posant brutalement sa boîte sur la table, faisant valser les verres. Mais comment ce connard a_-_t_-_il pu échapper à la police?

_-_Il faisait quoi avant?

_-_Il était dealer. Et pas un petit. Il était même à la tête d'un deal important qui sévissait dans la ville.

_-_Laquelle, je demande distraitement.

_-_MAIS LA NÔTRE BON DIEU!

_-_C'est bon, c'est bon, pas la peine d'être en colère.

_-_C'est lui qui t'avais passé de la drogue, demande Pipo avec son inévitable air surpris.

_-_Oui. Il était le fils d'un vieil ami de mon père. Un jour, il est venu le voir avec un cadeau pour moi: un magnifique blouson pour l'hiver. J'étais heureux comme tout quand je l'ai reçu.

_-_C'était quand?

_-_J'avais seize ans à l'époque.

_-_À oui, je m'en souviens.

_-_Je me suis fait pincer quelques heures plus tard. Quand la police a appelé mes parents, mon père est venu me chercher, et j'ai reçu ma raclée une fois à la maison. C'était pas la première fois que j'en recevait une, mais là, j'en pouvais plus.

_-_Et tu t'es enfui.

_-_Exact. J'ai pris mes cliques et mes claques et je me suis cassé, direction le QG.

_-_Notre fameux QG, fait Pipo avec un air nostalgique.

_-_Oui. Mais j'ai pas tenu longtemps.

_-_C'était l'hiver, je précise en finissant mon verre d'eau. Je me souviens exactement de ton visage quand je t'ai ouvert la porte le jour où tu es venu chez nous. Tu étais bleu de froid, ce qui jurait avec ta couleur de cheveux, j'ajoute avec plaisanterie.

_-_Mouais. Mais c'est à partir de ce jour_-_là que j'ai dû bosser comme un malade pour pouvoir payer mes études et le studio que j'ai commencé à louer.

_-_Un taudis aussi peu accueillant qu'une fosse commune, je dis en revoyant ledit studio dans ma tête. Je venais souvent te voir là_-_bas.

_-_Ouais, mais pas pendant longtemps.

_-_Ma mère m'a un jour surpris avec toi dans cet endroit. J'ai plus eu la possibilité de venir te voir.

_-_Mouais.

Nous finissons notre repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur, nous rappelant d'histoires de nos passés et repensant à nos vieux amis.

OoO

_-_À veux venir.

_-_Non! C'est une séance sérieuse et les chiens ne sont pas acceptés.

_-_Mais Luffy vient en Luffy. Alleeeeez.

_-_J'ai dit non, je dis en enfilant ma chemise. Tu ne fais pas partie de la boîte, alors tu restes ici. Ça ne dure que deux heures.

Luffy commence à afficher une moue grincheuse. Je finis de mettre ma cravate et m'approche de lui.

_-_Écoute. Je te promets que je reviens avec des sushis.

_-_Sushis?

_-_Oui. Les meilleurs de la ville. Mais en échange, je veux que tu restes seul pendant les deux heures de l'audience.

Il baisse ses yeux légèrement humides, mais j'attrape son menton pour qu'il me regarde.

_-_Tu me promets de rester sage? Luffy?

_-_Luffy rester sage. Mais… quoi être deux heures?

_-_Tu vois les chiffres à gauche sur mon réveil?

_-_Oua.

_-_Et bien, c'est quand celui_-_ci prend cette forme, j'explique en marquant le chiffre sur un papier. Tu as compris?

_-_Oua.

_-_Alors, c'est bon.

_-_Bonne séance, lance le brun alors que je passe la porte.

**OoO**

_-_Putain, pourquoi ils font aussi long, je demande avec exaspération en regardant ma montre. Le restaurant va bientôt fermer.

_-_Tu pourras manger au resto demain, lance chou vert en envoyant des regards haineux en direction de l'avocat véreux.

_-_Mais non, j'ai promis à Luffy de lui apporter des sushis quand je rentre.

_-_Alors tu devrais partir.

_-_Tu as raison.

Mais, alors que je me lève, le juge sort de son cabinet, le dossier à la main.

_-_La séance peut commencer.

_-_Fait chier, je m'exclame en me rasseyant.

_-_Je te conseille vivement de partir si tu ne veux pas que Luffy boude.

_-_Oui, mais le directeur compte sur moi pour que je lui fasse un rapport détaillé de cette séance.

_-_Envoie_-_le aux champignons et va acheter tes sushis!

_-_Mais…

_-_Pas de mais, vas_-_y. Je m'occupe du rapport, fait mon ami en me poussant vers la sortie.

Pas rassuré pour un Berry, je me lève et sors de la salle. _Il va y avoir une couille, je le sens._

**OoO**

J'ouvre la porte de mon appartement, un sac en plastique à la main.

_-_Luffy, je fais en refermant la porte, tu es toujours là?

Pas de réponse.

_-_Luffy?

Je pose le sac sur la table et commence à chercher partout dans l'appartement. Rien dans le salon, idem dans ma chambre, dans la salle de bain et la cuisine. _Putain, l'es où ce con?_ J'arrive devant la porte de la chambre d'amis, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et je tombe sur une scène inhabituelle.

Luffy dort, couché en boule, sur le lit de la chambre. Je reste sidéré devant cette scène. _Jamais il n'a voulu dormir dans cette chambre. Il répétait toujours qu'il préférait son panier à un lit d'humain._ Je m'approche à pas de loup du lit et m'assied aux côtés du brun, qui continue de dormir paisiblement, le visage détendu et la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Je commence à caresser les cheveux ébouriffés du garçon, regardant avec insistance la bouche ouverte. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mon visage s'approche de ses lèvres, et je prends conscience de mon geste alors que ma bouche est sur le point de toucher celle de Luffy.

Je me redresse vivement, sans faire un bruit, puis sort de la chambre comme je suis venu, pour aller prendre une douche fraîche tout habillé.

_Mais c'est quoi mon problème?_

OoO

Je me réveille doucement dans ma chambre. Luffy est en train de me regarder, assis au pied de mon lit, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

À la vue de ces lèvres très proches –_beaucoup trop proches_– des miennes, je fais un bond en arrière et rencontre avec douleur le mur derrière moi.

Luffy rigole doucement, et je lui lance un regard mauvais qui le fait taire.

_-_Sushis, il s'exclame alors que je sors du lit.

_-_Pas de si bon matin, je dis en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_-_Mais_-_euh! Luffy veut sushis!

_-_Et bien Sandy dit que Luffy mangera des sushis à midi.

_-_Sandy méchant.

_-_Et Sandy content d'être méchant.

Le garçon me tire la langue –_gamin_–et retourne dans ma chambre alors que je fais démarrer le four pour pouvoir profiter de croissants chauds.

Mais, quand j'allais mordre dans mon tout premier croissant du matin, mon téléphone cellulaire se met furieusement à sonner, m'arrachant un rugissement sourd.

_-_Oui?

_-_Salut, fait la voix joyeusement fausse de tête de lézard dans le combiné.

_-_Toi, t'as fait une connerie.

_-_Moi? Nooon. Jamais.

_-_Raconte, avant que je vienne te tuer.

_-_Hé bien… voila. Tu te souviens que je devais m'occuper du rapport de la séance d'hier soir?

_-_Oui, je réponds, redoutant le pire.

_-_Hé bien… je me suis endormi.

_-_QUOI?

_-_Oui.

_-_Mais, mais…

_-_Salut, dit face de moisissure en raccrochant.

_Va y avoir un meurtre lundi._ Je regarde furieusement mon téléphone mobile, puis l'envoie voler avec le lustre au plafond avant de sauter sur mon canapé pour ruer de coups un stupide coussin vert olive.

* * *

_Il commence à y avoir quelque chose, vous ne pensez pas? Moi, je le vois parfaitement (c'est normal, je suis l'auteur °rire°). À la prochaine avec le retour de deux persos qu'on a vu il y a longtemps et avec l'arrivée de deux autres personnages qui ont leur mot à dire dans cette histoire._


	20. Ace et Bon Clay

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ C'est toujours la même chose._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée). Les _**(POV...) **_indiquent un changement de point of view,_ **S** _pour Sandy et_ **L**_ pour Luffy._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Angel: Je crois qu'il y a une légère confusion de ta part. Le père de Zorro n'était pas un dealer, c'est Eneru qui l'était. Je suis pas folle au point d'inventer un père truant pour notre Zorrorounet (mais un père totalement fou furieux, oui (j'ai même un projet de fic là-dessus (mais c'est une autre histoire)))._

_

* * *

_

**Ace et Bon Clay**

Aujourd'hui, et je ne sais pour quelle raison, Sandy m'amène dans un nouvel endroit. C'est très grand, rempli d'autres humains et ça sens la transpiration de partout.

_-_Luffy, tu ne me perds pas de vue hein?

J'hoche de la tête, sans quitter des yeux les gens qui sont installés dans des canapés, tranquillement en train de regarder la télévision.

_-_J'aimerais m'inscrire moi et mon ami.

_-_Bien sûr monsieur, fait la dame qui se trouve derrière le comptoir.

Je la regarde avec un peu plus d'attention. Elle porte une chemise serrée de couleur beige, une jupe noire et des lunettes étranges. Mais, le plus bizarre chez cette dame, c'est le fait qu'elle ait une coiffure carrée. _J'ai jamais vu un truc pareil. On trouve vraiment de tout chez les humains._

_-_Voila, une petite signature ici. Merci beaucoup. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans notre salle de sport.

**(POVS)**

_-_Luffy, viens ici, je fais en entrant dans l'ascenseur.

_-_Mais… ils ont des fleurs étranges.

_-_Tu pourras les voir un autre jour.

Le brun me rejoint et nous montons vers les vestiaires.

_-_Luffy, arrête de faire l'imbécile et enfile ton maillot, je dis en voyant le garçon faire toute les rangées pour chercher je ne sais quoi. Tiens, je lance en lui tendant son maillot. C'est comme un caleçon, et la ficelle va devant. Dépêche_-_toi!

Après quelques essais infructueux et deux chutes tout bonnement spectaculaires sur le carrelage des vestiaires, Luffy enfile le maillot rouge et nous pouvons enfin aller vers la piscine.

_-_WOUA, s'exclame Luffy en voyant la piscine derrière la vitre. De l'eau.

_-_Oui, de l'eau. Et arrête de coller ton visage contre cette vitre, tu fais des traces!

_-_D'accord.

Je l'attrape par le bras et le tire vers l'entrée de la piscine. Une fois celle_-_ci passée, Luffy reste figé un instant devant l'eau à ses pieds, puis, sans prévenir, saute le plus joyeusement possible dans le liquide bleu.

**(POVL)**

Ma rencontre avec l'eau est d'abord agréable, puis tourne au cauchemar. Au lieu d'avoir le goût agréable de la terre, de l'algue et des excréments de canards, cette eau a une saveur bizarre et me pique les yeux.

Surpris par ce goût nouveau, je ne parviens pas à nager convenablement et commence à me noyer. Mais, heureusement, Sandy vient me sortir de là avec une aisance admirable.

_-_Tu es dingue de sauter comme ça dans l'eau sans savoir si tu peux nager ou non, il s'exclame en me tirant hors de l'eau. Et puis l'eau est chlorée, on n'y entre pas comme un chien dans un jeu de quilles.

Je penche la tête à cette expression. Il soupire.

_-_On n'entre pas dans l'eau sans prendre quelques précautions d'usage avant. Lève_-_toi et suis_-_moi!

J'obéis docilement. Il pose les serviettes sur une chaise plus longue que celles que j'ai déjà vues puis se dirige vers un petit plan d'eau.

_-_On va d'abord dans le petit bassin. Allez!

Sandy saute dans le petit plan d'eau, qui a l'air moins profond que l'autre. J'y entre à mon tour.

_-_Voila, maintenant, on va aller doucement vers l'eau plus profonde.

Au bout de quelques pas, je sens l'eau m'arriver aux hanches, puis au ventre, pour enfin m'arriver à la poitrine. Je regarde Sandy se baisser et mettre la tête sous l'eau, avant de la sortir rapidement en éclaboussant de l'eau partout.

_-_Voila, beaucoup mieux, il fait en passant sa main dans les cheveux qui lui tombent dans la figure.

Je remarque que seule sa mèche rebelle semble résister à l'action de ses doigts.

_-_Luffy, baisse_-_toi!

J'ouvre de grands yeux, puis m'exécute lentement. L'eau m'arrive maintenant aux épaules. Je regarde encore une fois Sandy, qui fait des choses étranges.

**(POVS)**

Je profite du moment qu'utilise Luffy pour se baisser pour faire la planche. _Mon dieu, que ça fait du bien de faire ça. Et dire que je ne suis plus venu dans une piscine depuis l'arrivée de Filou. Bon dieu, c'est trop bon._

_-_Sandy, fait Luffy avec de la surprise dans la voix.

_-_Mmmh?

_-_Fais quoi là?

_-_Je fais ce qu'on appelle la "planche".

_-_Planche?

_-_Oui. Le corps doit être comme une planche sur l'eau, il doit être droit et doit flotter au gré des flots.

_-_À veux faire aussi.

_-_Si tu veux, je dis en revenant sur mes pieds. Couche_-_toi sur mes mains, j'ordonne après m'être placé derrière lui.

_-_Coucher?

_-_Oui. Allez.

Avec maintes précautions, je le vois se pencher en arrière, tentant de se coucher malgré la peur qui doit être en lui. Sans prévenir, je passe ma main sous ses fesses et les porte vers la surface.

_-_Oua, s'exclame Luffy à ce geste brusque de ma part tout en voulant s'accrocher à mon cou.

_-_Non Luffy, laisse tes bras dans l'eau. Voila. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, j'ajoute en le voyant se crisper. Je suis là, tu ne vas pas te noyer.

Au bout d'un certain temps, je vois son visage se détendre. Je sens petit à petit son corps rester en position et j'enlève progressivement mes mains de son dos pour finalement le laisser flotter.

_-_Luffy, ouvre les yeux, je fais au bout d'un moment.

Je le vois s'exécuter et tourner la tête vers moi. Je lui montre mes mains, qu'il croyait dans son dos. Son expression change radicalement et il commence à s'agiter furieusement, mais je le rattrape et le remets en position.

_-_Tu n'as pas à paniquer comme ça, tu y arrivais très bien.

_-_Sandy méchant.

Je rigole doucement. _Vraiment trop mignon._

**(POVL)**

Après la planche, Sandy m'apprend la brasse, puis la nage sur le dos. Il me dit que c'est simple comme tout, mais je trouve la brasse très difficile à comprendre.

_-_Non, pas comme ça, il faut faire partir tes mains loin devant toi, bien collées, avant de les faire partir chacune de leur côté pour les faire se rejoindre juste devant ta tête. Voila, c'est mieux.

Je recommence le geste, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le faire, trop exténué pour bouger. Mon cœur bat la chamade, mon souffle est rapide, comme après une bonne course après un ballon.

_-_Tu es fatigué, me demande Sandy en sortant de l'eau.

_-_Oua, je fais entre deux souffles.

_-_Tu veux boire quelque chose? Il y a un bar pas loin.

_-_Oua!

Sandy ramasse les deux serviettes et se dirige vers la sortie de la piscine.

_-_Attends_-_moi ici, je vais chercher des peignoirs, il annonce en montant vers les vestiaires.

Profitant du fait qu'il soit parti, je me dirige vers la vitre en face de celle de la piscine et découvre plein de gens qui font des mouvements étranges, comme Sandy quand il faisait sa gym le matin.

J'observe un moment un groupe faire les mêmes gestes en même temps –_ils sont très forts_–, puis m'attarde sur d'autres gens qui manient des bouts de bois. Je prends vite goût à les regarder bouger, foncer sur la personne qui est devant eux avant de reculer.

_-_Luffy? Ah, te voila. Tiens, un peignoir.

_-_Merci, je dis en prenant l'habit qu'il me tend pour l'enfiler.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais?

_-_Luffy regarde gens.

_-_C'est la salle des arts martiaux à ce que je vois.

_-_Arts martiaux?

_-_Karaté, judo, kendo, jiu-jitsu. Tous ces sports de combats qui sont propres à notre pays.

_-_Aaah.

Sandy reporte son regard sur les gens dans la pièce. Tout à coup, ses yeux changent d'attitude.

_-_Oh! Mais… c'est… mais oui, c'est Zorro.

_-_Où?

_-_Là, le mec avec un kimono blanc et des cheveux verts. Tu peux pas le louper.

Après une petite recherche visuelle, je trouve Zorro, qui manie deux bouts de bois à la fois.

_-_WOUAW, je m'exclame avec des yeux pétillants de curiosité.

_-_Tu veux aller le voir?

_-_OUA!

_-_Alors c'est parti.

Sandy ouvre une porte dans la vitre et entre dans la salle. Je le suis.

**(POVS)**

Je me pose sur un banc, observant face de melon qui se bat contre une femme qui semble assez forte.

_-_Tiens tiens, fait une voix que je reconnais, monsieur Sandy. Quelle surprise de vous voir ici.

Je tourne la tête vers l'inspecteur de police qui dégouline de sueur.

_-_Bonjour inspecteur. Vous êtes venu vous entraîner?

_-_On peut dire ça. Votre ami se débrouille bien, il ajoute en tournant la tête vers l'imbécile qui agite des sabres en bois un peu plus loin.

_-_Mouais. Il est assez fort dans cette matière.

_-_Tashigi semble avoir de la peine.

_-_Je ne voudrais pas faire macho, mais c'est une femme.

_-_C'est ce que je lui répète tout le temps.

Je suis surpris par cette réponse inattendue de la part d'un inspecteur envers l'un de ses subordonnés.

_-_Vous faites du sport, me demande l'inspecteur Smocker en allumant un cigare.

_-_Je me débrouille assez bien dans le combat au corps à corps, je réponds avec un sourire.

_-_J'espère vous voir un jour à l'action.

_-_Woaw, fait Luffy pour la je ne sais combientième fois.

_-_Luffy, calme_-_toi un peu. Le banc proteste.

_-_Oh, Tashigi s'est encore fait battre.

Je regarde la splendide demoiselle aux cheveux couleur d'ébène se relever toute seule –_quel mufle tu fais tête d'algues_– et venir vers nous, s'épongeant le front avec une serviette à fleurs.

_-_Joli combat Tashigi.

_-_Merci inspecteur.

Zorro s'approche à son tour.

_-_Quelle surprise de te voir ici, s'exclame Zorro en me voyant. Tu reviens enfin dans une salle de sport.

_-_Je voulais juste utiliser la piscine pour Luffy, mais il semble qu'il soit très intéressé par ce que tu fais, je lance en me levant pour m'étirer.

_-_Je n'en doute pas, je suis le meilleur.

_-_Le deuxième meilleur tu veux dire. N'oublie pas la raclée que tu te prends à chaque fois que tu rencontres l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de kendo de la faculté.

_-_Lui, je vais le battre un jour, même s'il me faut la vie entière pour ça. Je l'ai juré devant la tombe de Kousirou.

_-_Tu prends ça un peu trop au sérieux, je soupire en me rasseyant.

_-_Au lieu de dire des conneries, ça te dit un petit combat, comme au bon vieux temps?

_-_Je sais pas. Je suis un peu rouillé ces temps_-_ci.

_-_Tu te dégonfles?

_-_JAMAIS, je m'exclame furieusement en sautant vers tête de concombre, qui affiche un grand sourire victorieux. Je ne suis pas une poule mouillée, tu entends?

_-_Oui oui. Mais… tu as peur de te prendre une raclée.

_-_Moi me… tu vas voir si je vais me prendre une raclée, face d'herbe.

_-_Répète un peu pour voir, cuistot à la manque!

_-_Tu as bien entendu, tête de lézard.

_-_Tu vas voir, il hurle en me sautant dessus, tout sabre de bois dehors.

Et le combat commence sous les yeux ébahis de l'inspecteur, sa subordonnée et mon colocataire.

C'est d'abord un échange on ne peut plus normal, juste pour évaluer le niveau de l'autre, puis les coups s'enchaînent plus rapidement, devenant de plus en plus compliqués et de plus en plus diversifiés.

Après un coup paré par l'autre, nous nous séparons, l'espace d'un instant, juste pour mieux revenir dans le combat. Rapidement toute la salle de sport s'arrête de vivre, juste pour nous regarder nous battre.

_-_Tu ne veux pas te battre sérieusement, me lance face de pin après un splendide coup raté.

_-_Pas si tu ne le fais pas toi_-_même.

_-_Tu veux du piquant?

_-_Exactement. Le bois, c'est dépassé.

Nous nous arrêtons, à peine essoufflés par ce premier échange, nos regards pétillants de cette joie indéfinissable qui monte en nous dès que nous nous battons.

Zorro jette les sabres en bois dans un coin et se dirige vers son sac, contre lequel reposent trois sabres. Je profite de cet instant pour enlever mon peignoir, découvrant le pantalon de toile que j'avais enfilé pour ne pas avoir froid.

Je lance un coup d'œil à la cicatrice qui s'étend sur son torse dénudé, preuve de son dernier combat contre Mihawk, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe de kendo de la faculté de commerce.

Un dernier regard et nous nous élançons l'un contre l'autre.

**(POVL)**

Je regarde Sandy donner des coups de pied à Zorro, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. J'ai pas non plus très bien compris pourquoi Zorro a sauté sur Sandy de cette façon, mais c'était peut_-_être parce que Sandy a dit quelque chose qui ne plaisait pas à Zorro. _Mais bon, ce sont des humains, il ne faut pas chercher à comprendre._

Sandy fait un saut en arrière, n'oubliant pas de faire un tour sur lui_-_même, faisant passer ses pieds au_-_dessus de sa tête, puis fonce sur Zorro pour lui donner un coup de pied vers les côtes, coup que Zorro bloque facilement avant de trancher l'air avec son arme –_un katana je crois_.

_-_Ils sont bons, dit l'homme à l'odeur de fumée.

_-_Oui. C'est bien dommage qu'ils ne soient pas dans notre équipe. Ils auraient pu nous être d'une grande aide.

_-_Mouais.

_-_Oooh, bonjour inspecteur, fait soudainement un homme aux cheveux noirs avec des taches de rousseur sur le visage, quel honneur de vous voir en ces lieux bénis pour les gens aimant les efforts inutiles et la sueur.

_-_Je vous en foutrais moi, des efforts inutiles, grince l'homme à l'odeur de fumée. Si vous étiez aussi efficace sur le terrain que pour les blagues sarcastiques, nous pourrions découvrir qui est le chef du gang qui organise le trafic international.

_-_Mais… je n'avais pas vu notre adorable adjudant_-_chef. Mes salutations, mademoiselle Tashigi.

_-_Vous écoutez un peu quand je vous parle, demande furieusement l'homme à l'odeur de fumée.

_-_Oui inspecteur, mes oreilles sont toujours ouvertes.

_-_Et bien fermez_-_la!

_-_Oui inspecteur, fait joyeusement l'homme aux cheveux noirs en mettant sa main tout près de son oreille, avant de se tourner vers moi. Oh, il ajoute en posant son regard sur moi. Mais…

Je le regarde un peu mieux. Il porte un short orange, mais pas de haut. Il a une inscription sur l'épaule gauche: A$CE. _Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire?_

_-_P'tit frère, s'exclame soudainement l'homme au cheveux noirs avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Tu n'es donc pas mort!

Je me raidis et commence à vouloir me défaire de cette étreinte désagréable, mais l'homme tient bon.

_-_Tu ne me reconnais pas? Je suis Ace, ton frère. Qu'est_-_ce que tu es devenu depuis ce temps? Et comment t'as pu te sortir de l'incendie? Oh putain, que c'est bon de te voir en vie.

_Noooon! Il va me faire mal, comme Sandy avant sa promesse. Je veux pas, je veux pas. Et j'ai pas le droit de me transformer devant d'autres personnes que Chopper, Zorro et Sandy. Sandyyyy, à l'aiiiide!_

Comme s'il répondait à mon appel au secours, l'un des pieds de Sandy vient s'écraser sur le mur, frôlant la tête de l'homme qui s'appelle Ace.

**(POVS)**

Alors que Zorro multiplie les attaques pour me mettre en difficulté, je lance un petit coup d'œil en direction de Luffy et découvre que quelqu'un le serre dans ses bras. _Merde, Luffy va paniquer. … Et qu'est-ce qu'il a à étreindre Luffy çui-là?_

J'évite un coup de Zorro et lui envoie un coup en pleine tête qui l'assomme à moitié, puis cours vers Luffy.

Je me place derrière le mec et écrase mon pied contre le mur, n'hésitant pas à effleurer la tête du gars au passage.

_-_Lâche_-_le, je dis lentement, mettant le plus possible de menaces dans le ton de ma voix.

Avec la même lenteur que ma voix, l'homme libère Luffy, qui se glisse automatiquement dans mon dos. J'enlève mon pied du mur et le mec se tourne vers moi. Je l'examine des pieds à la tête, et le reconnais.

_-_Sandy, il fait.

_-_Ace, je demande, une microseconde plus tard.

_-_C'est pas vrai, Sandy, c'est vraiment toi? Oh putain, t'as pas changé.

_-_Toi non plus, vieille branche.

J'aplatis ma main sur son épaule, me souvenant rapidement du garçon qui habitait la maison voisine avec ses parents et son petit frère.

**OoO**

Après de courtes présentations entre Zorro et Ace, nous nous sommes tous dirigés vers le bar pour prendre quelque chose à boire.

_-_Alors, tu deviens quoi, je demande en portant mon verre à mes lèvres. Toujours dans le mystère?

_-_À peu près. Je suis sous les ordres de l'inspecteur Smocker du département international.

_-_Tu es sous les ordres de ce monstre, fait face de laitue.

_-_Oui.

_-_Et qu'est_-_ce que tu fais ici?

_-_Je voulais m'entraîner un peu, charriant mon supérieur au passage, et draguer les jolies filles. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à revoir mon p'tit frère vivant, assis sur un banc à côté de l'inspecteur, tranquillement en train de te regarder te battre avec Zorro, il ajoute, ce qui me fait m'étouffer dans ma bière. Ça va?

_-_Non… avaler de travers. Touss, voila, ça va mieux. Tu as bien dit, ton "petit frère"?

_-_Oui, pourquoi?

_-_Parce que… ce gars est mon cousin.

_Je préfère m'en tenir à la version officielle soigneusement élaborée par Chopper._

_-_Ton cousin? Non, tu me fais marcher.

_-_Non, j't'assure. C'est vraiment mon cousin. Il vient de Hongrie et ça fait que peu de temps qu'il est au Japon.

Le visage de Ace se décompose, passant de la consternation à l'abattement total.

_-_Merde alors. Moi qui croyait voir revivre Luffy.

_-_Luffy?

_-_Mon p'tit frère. Il est mort dans l'incendie de notre maison quant il n'avait que sept ans. Je suis désolé Luffy, mais tu ressembles tellement à mon p'tit frère.

_-_C'est rien.

_-_Et puis, c'est vraiment troublant que tu t'appelles aussi Luffy.

_-_C'est un nom courant en Hongrie, ment Luffy avec une rapidité qui m'impressionne.

La discussion s'arrête là. Nous finissons tranquillement nos boissons et nous nous quittons avec la promesse de s'appeler un jour.

OoO

Profitant du fait que Luffy dort paisiblement sur le canapé, je sors prendre l'air en ville. Par habitude, mes pas me mènent dans la rue des bars, comme on l'appelle gentiment. Je passe devant le Funky Monkey Room, tenu par Blueno, un bon gars coiffé à la mode bovine.

_Tiens, et si j'allais le voir? Ça fait un bon moment que je ne suis plus venu dans son bar._ Prenant rapidement la bonne décision, j'entre d'un bon pas dans le bar aux couleurs chaleureuses et à l'ambiance doucereuse d'une fin d'après_-_midi.

_-_Bonjour Blueno, je lance en m'installant au comptoir.

_-_Bonjour Sandy, il me répond, sortant de sa concentration intense pour lustrer un verre en bonne et due forme. La même chose que d'habitude?

_-_Non, aujourd'hui, j'ai envie de changer un peu. Mmmh… un bon p'tit vin rouge, t'as ça?

_-_Bien sûr.

Blueno va chercher la bouteille de rouge, la débouche et me rempli un verre. Avec une attitude d'expert, je porte le verre à mes lèvres et goutte doucement le liquide alcoolisé.

_-_Pas mal.

Je finis le verre, et Blueno me le rempli pour la seconde fois. Alors que j'arrive à la fin de ce verre, une sonnerie retentit, attirant mon regard vers la scène au fond à gauche.

_-_C'est l'heure, murmure Blueno en reprenant ses verres à lustrer.

_-_De quoi?

_-_Du show de…

_-_BIENVENUE À VOUS, CLIENTS DU FUNKY MONKEY ROOM, hurle un taré dans le micro.

La lumière éclaire la scène, montrant un mec habillé d'une chemise hawaïenne et d'un slip rouge. Il arbore une ridicule banane et des lunettes noires. Je regarde ce malade faire quelques gestes ridicules. _Mon dieu, il a pas froid comme ça? On est en automne là._

_-_AUJOURD'HUI, C'EST UN JOUR EXCEPTIONNEL DANS MA VIE, MOI FRANCKY, CAR JE REÇOIS UN VIEIL AMI DE LA FAC. JE VOUS PRÉSENTE... BON CLAY!

Le malade tire le rideau et laisse apparaître un mec encore plus bizarre, maquillé à l'arrache et habillé d'un tutu grossier. Je sens un frisson me parcourir l'échine. _Merde, un travelo._ Avec une mine de dégoût, je me détourne de ce travelo et redemande du regard si Blueno peut me resservir de vin.

_-_Alors Bon Clay, peux_-_tu te présenter aux clients du FMR, comme l'appellent les initiés?

_-_Mais bien sûr mon chou, fait le travelo avec une voix susurrante. Je suis Bon Clay, le numéro deux d'une boîte de rencontre dans les quartiers chauds. On m'appelle amicalement Mr2.

Je reprends rapidement ma respiration, m'étant étouffé avec une gorgée de vin lorsque le travelo annonçait qu'il était hôte d'une boîte de rencontre.

_-_Et de quelle boîte viens_-_tu?

_-_Parce que tu as envie de venir mon chou?

_-_Euh… non!

_-_C'est dommage. Je t'aurais accueilli.

_-_Euh… ah… touss. Si des personnes sont intéressées par des rencontres organisées, il peut s'adresser à Bon Clay. Merci d'être venu nous voir.

_-_Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, mon chou.

Un nouveau frisson me parcourt la colonne vertébrale à cette voix désagréable.

_-_Comment des mecs peuvent être comme ça, je murmure en posant mon verre sur le comptoir.

_-_Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, dit distraitement Blueno en rangeant des verres.

_-_Hé ben, heureusement que je suis pas comme ça moi.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu murmures comme ça, mon p'tit chou?

Je sursaute sur ma chaise, faisant tomber la bouteille de vin dans mon mouvement pour me retourner pour voir avec horreur que le travelo s'est approché trop près de moi.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu es mignon toi, s'exclame le mec en voulant me prendre le visage.

_-_Pas touche, je hurle en lui écrasant la face avec un pied.

_-_Aïe. Mon beau visage! Tu l'as gâché.

_-_Tant mieux. Comme ça, tu pourras plus t'approcher de moi.

_-_Oh, mais c'est que tu es coriace mon chou.

Je saute de ma chaise et lève un pied à la hauteur de son plexus.

_-_Je t'ai dis de pas t'approcher de moi. C'est pas net dans ta tête? J'aime pas les mecs, c'est clair?

_-_Vraiment? Pourtant, tu as une tête à ça.

_Quoi? Là, c'est la goutte d'eau de trop._ D'un mouvement ample, j'écrase sa sale face de travelo, puis le plaque au sol avec mon pied, lui écrasant allègrement les côtes.

_-_Ose encore dire que je suis un pédé, et tu te retrouves à bouffer à la paille le restant de tes jours, je grogne haineusement. Compris?

Il me fait un signe de la tête comme quoi il a compris. Je lève mon pied, paye Blueno pour le vin et sort du FMR sans mot dire.

**OoO**

_Putain, me prendre pour un homo, c'est bien la meilleure._ Je donne un coup de pied dans un sac poubelle qui traîne. _J'ai pas une tête de pédé moi. Je suis hétéro, ce qui se fait de meilleur. J'ai jamais aimé ces mecs qui délaissent leur honneur et qui aiment se faire bonder le cul._

Je m'arrête pour regarder autour de moi. Sans m'en être aperçu, mes pas m'ont mené dans une petite ruelle sombre que je ne connais pas. Maugréant contre moi_-_même, je sors une cigarette et l'allume rageusement.

Je sens ma rage s'en aller au fur et à mesure que ma cigarette se consume. Lorsque j'écrase le mégot avec mon talon, toute ma rancoeur est partie, remplacée par l'image de Luffy dans mon esprit. _C'est étrange, quand je pense à lui, je me calme instantanément._

Je secoue la tête, tentant de chasser l'image du brun de mon esprit, mais elle reste comme gravée dans mon cerveau. Je jette un cou d'œil autour de moi._ Je suis seul._ Je soupire profondément, puis continue mon chemin, pensant que j'arriverai bien quelque part.

Alors que je tourne à droite à un croisement, je tombe sur une petite bande de voyous qui fument tranquillement leur clope en rigolant grossièrement. Prenant mon air le plus détaché possible, je continue de marcher, leur passant devant sans leur prêter un regard.

_-_Hé, blondinet, t'as du feu, me demande le plus pouilleux du groupe, un gars avec une cicatrice sur l'oeil droit et un sourire psychédélique.

Je m'arrête, serrant les poings dans les poches de ma veste.

_-_Ouais, je lance en sortant mon briquet pour le lui lancer.

_-_Merci blondinet. Oh! Mais c'est qu'il est pas mal ton briquet. Tu dois être friqué comme crésus toi.

_-_Pas trop non. Tu peux le garder pour le revendre, je fais en reprenant ma route.

_-_Attends un peu toi!

Je me retourne à moitié pour voir que tous les mecs s'approchent de moi, un air menaçant sur leur visage.

_-_Mouais?

_-_Si t'as un briquet comme ça, tu dois avoir du fric aussi.

_-_Comme tout le monde.

_-_Et puis, qu'est_-_ce qu'un mec aussi bien fringué viens faire dans cette ruelle aussi sombre? T'es vraiment pas bien comme mec. Tu cherches les ennuis? T'as de la chance, les ennuis, c'est nous, il finit en rangeant mon briquet dans sa poche.

Je lance un coup d'œil circulaire, et, voyant tous ses potes craquer leurs articulations, je me mets en garde, un pied légèrement levé et les mains dans les poches.

Un premier attaque, il se reçoit un coup dans les côtes, son copain le suit, il a comme cadeau un splendide vol plané vers les poubelles qui traînent un peu plus loin dans la ruelle. Deux autres me sautent dessus, ils ont droit chacun à un Collier Shoot.

_-_Aujourd'hui, au menu, de la caille en fricassée et des yeux au beurre noir, je dis avec ironie en revenant sur mes pieds.

_-_Tu vas voir, hurlent les survivants en s'approchant de moi, l'air menaçant.

Deux d'entre eux m'attrapent les bras, me bloquant ainsi la possibilité de nombreuses attaques. _Mais, mes pieds sont toujours libres._

J'envoie trois autres gars voir les chats de gouttière. Un dernier se prends un Concasse avant que j'arrive à me libérer.

_-_Je me demande bien ce que tu fais dans un coin pareil, Sandy, fait une voix dans mon dos.

Je me penche sur l'un des corps tranchés et sors mon briquet de la poche du pouilleux de service pour allumer une cigarette.

_-_Je pourrais te demander la même chose, Zorro, je lance en me retournant vers l'homme qui tient un sabre dans la main.

_-_Je prenais juste un raccourci entre mon appartement et la salle de sport. Et toi?

_-_Je me suis perdu. Et puis, la salle de sport, c'est pas de l'autre côté de la ville?

_-_Ah bon?

_-_Tu t'es encore perdu mon gars. Tu devrais prendre une carte avec toi quand tu sors de chez toi. Non, une carte ne serait pas utile pour toi, j'ajoute avec un sourire, il te faudrait carrément une nounou.

_-_Tu veux la bagarre?

_-_Non merci, ces pouilleux et le travelo m'ont déjà bien servis. Salut, je lance en partant en direction de la rue.

_Mais pourquoi je suis sorti aujourd'hui moi?_

OoO

_-_Sandy, c'est quoi une "Error Central"?

Je me penche au_-_dessus de l'épaule de Luffy pour voir qu'il a encore fait une connerie en utilisant mon ordinateur.

_-_Attends voir, je fais en prenant sa place. T'as fait quoi comme connerie? Ah, voila. T'as encore lancé trop d'applications en même temps. J'arrange tout ça. … Voila. Tu peux retourner à ton texte.

Je me lève de la chaise et retourne lire mon journal –gros titre d'aujourd'hui: La menace des stupéfiants plane sur le monde– dans le fauteuil dans ma chambre, tandis que Luffy reprend sa place en tant que rédacteur de ses propres pensées. Depuis quelques semaines, Luffy maîtrise le traitement de textes à merveille. Il rédige des textes à l'allure du Shinkansen.

Malheureusement, il a encore beaucoup de difficultés avec les autres programmes de mon ordinateur portable. Même le simple solitaire lui pose des problèmes.

Je soupire en lisant les nouvelles économiques, puis tourne la page pour tomber sur les nouvelles mortuaires et les avis de naissances. _Pourquoi les gens aiment autant avoir des gamins? C'est chiant, ça crie la nuit et pour rien, ça pue et ça coûte bonbon._

_-_Sandy, complètement, c'est avec un ou deux "m"?

_-_Un seul.

_Faut dire aussi que Luffy était un gamin au début, mais heureusement, il chialait pas pour un rien, et il était déjà propre, ou presque._

Je tourne encore la page et tombe sur la météo. _Beau temps partout au Japon, quelques averses prévues pour demain et un vent de force deux d'ici midi. Rien de bien étrange._

Je pose le journal sur mon bureau et sors de ma chambre pour observer Luffy taper rapidement son texte.

Ses cheveux toujours en bataille bougent au rythme des coups de tête du brun, une mèche frôlant de temps à autre son front ou dégageant une de ses oreilles. Ses yeux, d'habitude si pétillants, semblent froids tellement il est concentré sur ce qu'il écrit. Même son sourire radieux a disparu pour laisser place à une bouche sans expression notoire.

Mes yeux s'attardent longuement sur ses traits fins, sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et sur sa nuque. Soudainement, j'ai envie de m'approcher de cette peau et de l'embrasser.

Je secoue la tête, enlevant cette idée saugrenue de ma tête et vais dans le salon pour allumer la télé. _J'ai vraiment des idées pas nettes ces derniers temps. Il faudrait que je me trouve quelqu'un._

OoO

_-_Luffy, il est temps de prendre ton bain.

_-_Naon!

J'entre dans sa chambre et le découvre en train de se cacher dans son armoire. D'un geste rapide, j'attrape son pied qui dépasse et le tire en dehors du meuble. Sans lui laisser le temps de fuir, je le prends par la taille et fait passer son corps par_-_dessus mon épaule pour pouvoir facilement le transporter dans la salle de bain.

Une fois le brun posé sur le carrelage, je ferme la porte à clé.

_-_Déshabille_-_toi!

_-_Nan!

_-_Luffy.

_-_À veux pas!

_-_Gamin.

_-_Méchant.

Je rigole et me penche vers lui pour lui enlever son T_-_shirt.

_-_Nan, il s'exclame en repoussant mon bras.

_-_Luffy!

_-_Veux pas!

_-_Luffy, je vais m'énerver si tu continues.

_-_Tant mieux.

_-_Comme tu veux, je dis en lui enlevant son T_-_shirt avant de lui attraper les pieds pour lui ôter son pantalon et son caleçon.

_-_Voila. Enlève tes chaussettes et file dans ton bain.

_-_Nan! J'irai pas. Je suis pas sale.

_-_Tu parles. Tu sens à trois kilomètres à la ronde.

_-_Même pas vrai!

_-_Demande à la voisine si tu veux.

_-_Ah non, pas la voisine!

_-_Oh si, la voisine, avec son magnifique panier sur ses cheveux et son masque de boue sur le visage, comme la dernière fois.

Je vois Luffy faire une moue de dégoût, puis enlever docilement ses chaussettes. _Il faut dire que sa première rencontre avec la voisine, il y a deux jours, fut particulièrement perturbante. Il faut dire aussi qu'elle n'avait pas prévu de rencontrer quelqu'un dans le couloir à trois heures du matin. Pauvre Luffy, je l'ai entendu gueuler jusque dans mon rêve –mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai rêvé de lui, couché sur un lit de bulles et habillé d'un simple short? Je suis vraiment en manque._

_-_Merci. À l'eau maintenant.

_-_Pas si tu viens pas.

_-_Hein?

_-_Je veux que tu viennes avec moi dans l'eau.

_-_J'ai déjà pris mon bain.

_-_Alors j'y vais pas, il annonce en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

Je soupire.

_-_C'est bon, je viens avec toi dans le bain.

_-_Ouais!

**OoO**

Après s'être abondamment lavés mutuellement, nous plongeons dans l'eau chaude que contient la baignoire.

Pendant que Luffy joue avec un canard en plastique et un bonnet de bain, je m'appuie contre le bord de la baignoire. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive moi? J'ai jamais eu une réaction comme ça avec Luffy la dernière fois. … Faut dire aussi que ça fait deux mois qu'on a pas pris de bain ensemble. Mais pourtant, pourquoi j'ai failli avoir une érection quand Luffy m'a frotté les abdominaux? C'est bizarre._

_Et puis, pourquoi j'ai senti un profond plaisir à frotter Luffy sous toutes les coutures, ou presque? C'est un mec pourtant, et moi aussi. Je devrais pas réagir comme ça. C'est sûrement le fait que j'ai pas baisé depuis un bon moment déjà. Mouais, c'est ça. … Non, c'est pas crédible._

_Ça ne fait que trois mois que j'ai rompu avec Vivi, et j'ai pourtant vécu plus d'un an sans copine sans ressentir le moindre manque. J'ai vraiment un problème._

Je soupire et me retourne. _Mais alors, c'est quoi mon problème? Et puis… ça fait quand même un bon moment que j'ai de drôles de pensées envers Luffy. Pourquoi?_

_-_Sandyyyy, s'exclame Luffy en me sautant sur le dos. Tu joues à mister coin_-_coin et madame baleine avec moi, il demande en me serrant dans ses bras.

_-_Aaaah, j'hurle en le repoussant violemment, sentant venir une réaction incontrôlable. Ne me touche pas comme ça toi!

_-_Pardon.

Il baisse les yeux, mais les remonte très vite.

_-_Tu joues?

_-_Oui, je vais jouer avec toi, je fais avec un soupir.

J'attrape le bonnet de bain que Luffy me tend et nous commençons à jouer, tels deux gamins.

* * *

_Prévision pour la semaine prochaine: THE chapitre (traduction à l'usage des lecteurs: la scène chaude quoi). Il sera accompagné de son petit copain, le chapitre 22. Donc... pour ceux qui répugnent de voir deux hommes se faire des câlins un peu trop détaillés, je conseille vivement de ne pas lire ledit chapitre, puisqu'il justifie clairement le rating._

_Je vous souhaite à tous un très joyeux Noël. Le cadeau viendra la semaine prochaine (nyark nyark)._


	21. Et vive le gel douche à la vanille!

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M (justification dans ce chapitre)_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer: **_Je crois qu'il ne faut pas le répéter trente-six mille fois._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Angel: Et bien j'espère que tu vas aimer ce lemon (c'est mon tout premier). Et je m'excuse d'avance envers Tashigi et les anti-lemon yaoi, et pour me faire pardonner, j'annonce directement tous les passages trop chauds (je vous jure, il n'y en aura pas beaucoup). Pour mon adresse MSN, je t'ai envoyé un mail._

_Kao: Ha, une autre fan de lemon (enfin, j'espère). Bon appétit alors °rires°_

_Tashigi: Réponse dans le chapitre 22._

_

* * *

_

**ATTENTION!**

**CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT UN LEMON (relation sexuelle et termes pas toujours roses)**

**ÂMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR**

**Vous êtes prévenus.**

_

* * *

_

**Et vive le gel douche à la vanille!**

Je suis sur le lit, torse nu et tranquillement en train de lire une recette tout à fait passionnante, quand Luffy vient me voir, sa laisse dans la bouche. Je regarde la montre. Quatre heures.

_-_Oua, balade.

J'attrape la laisse qu'il a posée sur le lit et la balance sur le fauteuil qui trône au fond de la pièce.

_-_Non, c'est pas l'heure.

Il regarde la laisse, puis revient vers moi, le regard larmoyant.

_-_Balade.

_-_J'ai dit non, je fais un peu plus durement.

Il monte sur le lit, à quatre pattes.

_-_Sandy, fait_-_il avec cette petite voix triste dont il a le secret.

Je baisse mon livre pour le regarder.

_-_Quelle heure est_-_il, je demande.

Il tourne son regard vers la montre digitale sur la table de nuit, fronce les sourcils en essayant de reconnaître les chiffres.

_-_Seize heures huit, fait_-_il avec effort.

_-_Bon chien.

Il secoue les fesses.

_-_Mais c'est quand la balade?

Il se met à réfléchir, les yeux scotchés sur le cardan de la montre.

_-_Dix-sept heures.

_-_C'est bien.

Re_-_mouvement du postérieur.

_-_Donc, c'est pas l'heure de la ballade.

Le mouvement s'arrête.

_-_Mais… 'quoi?

_-_C'est dans une heure la balade.

Il secoue la tête.

_-_À veux faire la balade, maintenant.

_-_NON.

_-_'Quoi?

_-_Parce que.

Il penche la tête. Je rebaisse mon livre et plante mon regard dans le sien.

_-_Écoute! L'heure de la balade, c'est quand cette montre affiche dix-sept heures. Tu as compris?

_-_Oua!

_-_Alors tu attends l'heure.

Je retourne à ma recette, tandis qu'il se roule en boule à mes côtés.

**OoO**

"_Afin de faire un rôti de bœuf, il faut placer le morceau bardé de lard sur une grille dans le plat à rôtir et le mettre à four chaud pendant dix minutes pour chaque 500 grammes de viande."_

_-_Oua, balade.

_-_Non, dans une demi_-_heure.

Il soupire.

"_Lorsque la viande est bien dorée, saupoudrer de sel et déficeler le rôti avant de le servir avec son jus en saucière."_

Snif snif!

Je lève mon livre de devant mes yeux et regarde Luffy, qui est posé à quatre pattes à ma gauche, me sentant le ventre.

_-_Luffy?

_-_Oua?

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais?

_-_Je sens ton ventre.

_-_Je le vois. Arrête!

Et je retourne à mon rôti. "_Un rôti de bœuf peut se servir avec une sauce aux champignons, aux olives ou encore avec une purée de carottes, d'oignons, d'épinards, de pommes de terre, qui peut être remplacée par des pommes duchesse."_

Alors que j'allais tourner la page, je sens quelque chose de baveux et de chaud se promener sur mon ventre. Je relève mon livre et trouve Luffy, léchant allègrement mon ventre au niveau des basse_-_côtes.

_-_Luffy?

_-_Oua, fait_-_il en relevant à peine la tête vers moi.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu fais là?

_-_Je lèche.

_-_Ça je le vois, mais pourquoi tu le fais?

_-_Sens bon.

_C'est normal, j'ai un nouveau gel douche à la vanille._

Alors que j'allais luiordonner d'arrêter, il se remet à me lécher le ventre, au niveau du nombril. _Non, pas là, pas là!_ Je pousse un soupir de plaisir en sentant la langue chaude me parcourir les abdominaux –_mon point sensible._ Je pose mon livre sur mon visage et passe mes mains derrière ma tête. _C'est pas désagréable en fait._

Je le sens s'arrêter.

_-_Luffy, continue. C'est bon.

_-_Oua, fait_-_il avec un air content dans la voix.

Il reprend, n'oubliant aucun endroit, comme s'il voulait lécher tout mon gel douche. Il remonte petit à petit, jusqu'à mes tétons, où il passe plus de temps. Je sens ma respiration devenir plus rapide, mon cœur s'affoler sous les caresses délicieuses.

Alors que Luffy me lèche le cou, je me sens rapidement perdre tous mes moyens de persuasion. _C'est un chien, c'est un chien, c'est un chien… PUTAIN, c'est un chien –oui, qui me lèche le cou sous la forme d'un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal– non, c'est un chien. Ne pas faire de connerie, comme la dernière fois. Ne pas bouger, le laisser finir._

Mon livre tombe par terre, poussé par le nez de Luffy qui s'attaque à mon menton. _Ne rien faire. Penser à une froide soirée d'hiver en Antarctique, oui, c'est ça. Des pingouins, des igloos,…_ Il s'attaque à mes oreilles. _Des jolis nounours blancs qui pèchent des poissons dans l'océan glacé… _Il revient à mon menton, semblant avoir oublié quelque chose. _Le blizzard, froid, glacé… une glace à la myrtille… _Il me lèche les lèvres, puis les paupières, et retourne à mes lèvres. _Je n'en peux plus._ Je sort brusquement mes mains de derrière ma tête et attrape sa nuque pour l'obliger à m'embrasser.

_-_Oua!

Il tente de s'échapper, mais je le colle contre moi, ne lui laissant aucune possibilité de fuir mes lèvres et ma langue avides des siennes. Lorsque je brise le baiser, je vois qu'il est effrayé. _Merde._ Il tente de s'enfuir, mais je l'approche doucement de moi, le caressant doucement pour le calmer.

_-_Chut, chut, calme, je ne vais rien te faire.

_-_Non, non, non, peur, dangereux. Veux pas!

_-_Chut, chut, n'ai pas peur.

_-_Peur, peur, fait_-_il avec une voix de plus en plus sourde.

Je vais le lâcher, mais une autre idée me traverse l'esprit. _Et si…_ Je me retourne vivement, l'obligeant à se retrouver sous moi. Je vois de la panique dans ses yeux sombre.

_-_Non, non, non, non, fait_-_il inlassablement en secouant la tête.

_-_Chut, chut. Calme_-_toi. Je ne vais rien te faire, je chuchote dans son oreille, caressant doucement les boutons de sa chemise. Je veux juste jouer à un jeu.

_-_Dangereux jeu. Toi, promis.

_-_Je sais, je sais. C'est pas le même jeu.

_-_Veux pas jouer.

Je le calme doucement en lui caressant les joues, en lui déposant des baisers dans le cou, sur les oreilles, sur le petit triangle de peau blanche qui se trouve à la base du cou. Il arrête ses mouvements de tête et ses mains sur mes épaules cessent de me repousser.

Je lui plante mes yeux dans les siens. Ils sont un peu flous. _J'adore, quand une fille a ce regard, c'est toujours bon signe._ Je me penche sur la chemise et commence lentement à déboutonner la longue ligne de boutons qui ferment cette maudite chemise.

Lorsque, finalement, l'habit cramoisi rejoint mon livre à terre, Luffy ne bouge plus, le regard toujours un peu flou et la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Je m'en approche doucement et dépose un baiser tendre sur ses lèvres chaudes et tremblotantes.

_-_Peur, me souffle_-_t_-_il contre mon menton.

_-_Faut pas.

Je me mets doucement à lui lécher les lèvres, puis le menton et le cou. Lorsque j'atteins sa poitrine, je m'attarde longuement sur ses tétons tous roses, les mordillant un peu pour lui arracher une chair de poule délicieusement appétissante –_on dirait de la peau de poulet sortant du four_.

Luffy garde encore ses mains sur mes épaules, mais ne me repousse pas. Je remonte vers son visage et lui lèche la bouche. Il me répond en me léchant la langue. _C'est bestial comme baiser._ Je m'arrête et il reste à me regarder, la langue légèrement sortie et une petite flamme d'envie au fond des yeux.

Je capture sa langue et la titille doucement, l'aspirant puis la relâchant à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque je m'écarte doucement de son visage, il s'avance pour en avoir plus. Je fais un léger sourire puis descends vivement vers son ventre et m'attaque à son nombril.

_-_Sandy, murmure_-_t_-_il avec peine.

_-_Mmmh, je fais en levant la tête.

Il me regarde par_-_dessus sa poitrine, le regard embué.

_-_Encore.

Je souris franchement. _Mon dieu, il est vraiment trop craquant._ Je retourne à mes occupations. Lorsque je finis de lui lécher le bas_-_ventre, juste à la limite du pantalon, je remonte, un peu frustré, vers son visage pour retourner baiser ses lèvres. _Pas de précipitaion Sandy, il faut y aller en douceur pour ne pas le stresser._

Ses joues sont devenues toutes roses. Alors que notre baiser se termine, il se retourne, m'entraînant dans sa manœuvre et s'attaque à nouveau à mes tétons, les mordillant comme je l'avais fait avec les siens.

Tout à coup, je me souviens d'un passage dans le livre que face de laitue m'avait passé. _"Dans le dressage du jeune chiot, il est important de définir rapidement qui, d'entre le maître et le chien, et le dominant. Si le maître devient dominé, le chien n'en fera qu'à sa tête et n'obéira jamais."_

_Je vois, il joue donc pour savoir qui sera le dominant. Il va voir._

Alors que Luffy termine de mâchouiller mon téton, j'attrape sa tête et me retourne

_-_Oua!

Il me lance un regard surpris, auquel je réponds par un regard de détermination. Je recommence à lui lécher le bas ventre, tout en m'attaquant doucement à la fermeture éclair de son pantalon. Il frissonne de plaisir à ce contact.

Je lui enlève doucement le pantalon, profitant de cet instant pour découvrir qu'il m'a piqué mon caleçon préféré, celui avec des spirales vertes et jaunes.

_-_Voleur, je murmure tout en jetant le pantalon sur mon fauteuil.

Il ne répond pas, trop occupé à reprendre sa respiration.

_-_Peur.

Je remonte à son visage et lui caresse les cheveux tout en lui murmurant:

_-_Calme_-_toi. Je ne vais rien te faire.

_Mais pourquoi j'ai la voix qui tremble moi? –Peut-être à cause de ce que je peux ressentir au niveau de mon pantalon devenu trop serré._

Je dépose un doux baiser sur la commissure de ses lèvres, tout en glissant une main aventureuse sur son torse.

Alors que j'allais entrer dans son caleçon, Luffy se redresse et tente de me faire basculer en arrière, mais c'est raté. _Je me suis entraîné très longtemps avec des filles trop audacieuses._

Nous nous retrouvons donc en position assise tout les deux, lui les mains derrière ma nuque et moi une main à moitié dans son caleçon, l'autre sur son épaule.

Alors que je m'avance vers son visage pour attraper ses lèvres, il murmure doucement:

_-_'Quoi?

_Il a le don de casser l'ambiance lui._

_-_Arrête de poser des questions stupides et embrasse_-_moi!

Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de riposter, je prends ses lèvres entre les miennes et introduit rapidement ma main vers son sexe déjà tendu. _Réaction animale ou humaine? Question stupide, mais à méditer._

Il sursaute à ce contact et lâche mes lèvres pour jeter un coup d'œil vers le bas. _Je devine ta question mon grand, mais je ne vais pas te laisser le temps de la poser._ Il remonte ses yeux vers moi et je ne lui laisse pas le temps de parler, recommençant à l'embrasser passionnément.

Ma main sur son épaule se met à descendre dans son dos, jouant avec les bosses de sa colonne vertébrale, avec les renfoncements de ses côtes et avec le creux de ses omoplates. Mes mains se rejoignent sur ses fesses et doucement j'enlève le caleçon bariolé de celles_-_ci. Les genoux me gênent. Je me penche alors en avant, faisant basculer Luffy sur le dos et enlève enfin le bout tissu de ses jambes.

Je me sépare doucement de Luffy, contemplant avec une envie indescriptible l'érection de mon –_chien? colocataire? amant?_ Lui_-_même regarde bizarrement cette réaction qu'il n'a jamais dû connaître auparavant.

_-_'Quoi?

_-_Ne brise pas l'ambiance tu veux?

Je me recule un peu pour me placer sur ses genoux et me mets à caresser son érection. Bizarrement, je me mets à trembler, accompagnant ses propres tremblements.

_-_Encore, fait_-_il en un souffle.

Me disant que je n'allais pas indéfiniment caresser son sexe, je me penche en avant et me mets à le lécher tendrement, allant du bas vers le haut et accentuant la pression vers le haut. À chaque fois que j'arrive au bout, je sens Luffy se tendre dans ma main et produire un râle excitant. Enfin, je le prends à pleine bouche, faisant sursauter Luffy. Sa respiration se fait plus rapide, et ça me donne encore plus envie de continuer.

Lorsque enfin je le libère, je remarque qu'il a fermé les yeux et qu'il a penché la tête sur le côté, haletant. Je m'approche de ses lèvres entrouvertes, maisil se retourne vivement pour me piéger sous lui.

_-_À toi, fait_-_il joyeusement.

_Jamais je n'ai pensé pouvoir être aussi heureux en entendant cette phrase._

Il s'attaque à la fermeture éclair de mon pantalon avec les dents, m'arrachant une vague de plaisir tout le long du dos. Je sens ma peau frissonner et mon pantalon devenir de plus en plus serré –_comme s'il ne l'était pas déjà assez_. J'attrape les cheveux de Luffy et le tire doucement vers mon visage.

_-_Laisse_-_moi faire, je souffle contre son menton.

Je défais la fermeture de mon pantalon et lui donne le signal pour qu'il puisse continuer. Il attrape le bout d'une jambe avec les dents et se met à tirer de toutes ses forces sur le pantalon récalcitrant. Je rigole à cet acte animal.

Finalement, au terme de nombreux efforts et de plusieurs tentatives, Luffy arrive enfin à enlever mon pantalon et à le mettre à terre avec un air réjoui.

En remontant vers moi, il remarque qu'une bosse s'est formée dans mon caleçon. Il s'en approche et se met à la renifler.

_-_Luffy, quand est_-_ce que tu comprendras que c'est pas le moment, je demande d'un ton las.

Il hoche de la tête et attrape mon caleçon –rouge et noir en passant– avec les dents, juste sous les bourses. Je lâche un cri de surprise, qui se mue en gémissement. Luffy tire le bout de tissu, qui s'en va plus rapidement que le pantalon.

Le garçon se retrouve au pied du lit, avec un caleçon entre les dents, qu'il lâche rapidement en remarquant mon sexe tendu vers le ciel. Il s'en approche et se met –à mon plus grand désespoir– à le sentir avec un air intéressé.

_-_Luffy, je gémis en sentant son souffle sur la peau de mon pénis. Arrête ça!

_-_Ok.

Il se met –enfin– à lécher mon phallus avec avidité. Chaque léchouille me tire un gémissement ou un frisson de plaisir. _Jamais je n'ai senti ça auparavant avec une fille. Même quand elles faisaient ça, j'avais pas les mêmes sensations. Est-ce que c'est Luffy qui me fait cet effet-là?_

Alors que j'allais émettre un nouveau râle de plaisir, Luffy remonte à mon visage, tout en frottant son érection contre la mienne. Il semble remarquer que ce contact lui procure du plaisir, alors il se met à bouger les fesses, augmentant les frottements entre les deux sexes tendus. _Je vais mourir s'il continue comme ça._

_-_Lu_FFY_, arr_ÊTE _ça!

Il stoppe son mouvement et me regarde, surpris que ma voix ait pu trembler autant en l'espace de trois secondes.

_-_'Quoi?

_-_Parce que, je lance en me retournant –pour la énième fois.

_C'est décidé, c'est moi dessus._ Je me mets à embrasser ses lèvres avec fougue, l'obligeant à rester sur le dos, tandis que d'une main, je cherche ma table de nuit. Lorsque je la trouve enfin –_pourquoi elle est aussi loin?_– je tire d'un tiroir un petit pot.

Tout en continuant à embrasser Luffy, je dévisse le bouchon du pot et plante mes doigts dans la matière visqueuse, puis cache ma main derrière mon dos. Je romps le baiser et regarde autoritairement Luffy.

_-_Retourne_-_toi, j'ordonne avec un sourire malicieux.

_-_'Quoi?

_-_Pose pas de questions, fais_-_le!

Il s'exécute sans broncher, et lorsqu'il a son postérieur face à moi, je lui baisse rapidement la tête et me mets à lui enduire de lubrifiant les contours de l'anus. Je vois du coin de l'œil Luffy regarder en arrière mes agissements sur ses fesses avec un air peu rassuré.

_-_N'ait pas peur, c'est rien, je murmure doucement.

Alors qu'il sourit en retournant à son observation du mur devant lui, j'introduis un doigt dans le trou.

_-_OUA, il crie brutalement à cette intrusion.

_-_Ne bouge pas!

Je le vois se tendre en fermant les yeux, mais mes caresses sur son sexe le calme aussitôt, me permettant de bouger légèrement.

_-_Oua, oua, répète_-_t_-_il à chacun de mes mouvements.

_C'est par plaisir qu'il fait ça?_

Doucement, j'introduis un deuxième doigt, et il se tend aussitôt. Cette fois, je ne tente pas de le calmer, mais continue de bouger mes doigts, cherchant un endroit bien précis. Tout à coup, il se détend tout en mordant dans le coussin. _Trouvé._

_-_Mmmh, fait Luffy dans son coussin.

_-_Hein?

_-_Encore, dit_-_il en dégageant sa tête du coussin.

_J'adore ce mot._

Lentement, je chatouille l'endroit, arrachant à Luffy des soupirs et des gémissements qui me procurent un plaisir indéfinissable.

Enfin, je sors mes doigts et m'attaque doucement à son érection, tout en me plaçant derrière lui.

_-_Encore, souffle_-_t_-_il inlassablement.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, ça vient doucement.

_-_Quoi?

_Mais arrête de casser l'ambiance avec tes questions._

Doucement et avec maintes précautions, je pénètre en lui, m'arrêtant en le sentant se serrer autour de moi, puis repartant quand la pression baisse autour de mon sexe. Enfin, j'arrive au fond, à bout de souffle. Luffy mord avidement le coussin tout en griffant le lit de ses ongles. _Heureusement que je ne me suis pas mis devant._

_-_Ça va, je demande.

Il acquiesceavec ungrognement tout en gardant sa tête enfouie dans le coussin. _Est-ce qu'il arrive à respirer?_

Je me meus lentement en lui, découvrant un plaisir différent que celui que je ressentais lors de mes rapports avec des femmes. _C'est plus… serré… etvraiment… différent._

Au bout d'un court instant, Luffy pousse un gémissement indéfinissable, bientôt suivi par un autre, plus profond, plus excitant.

Assez rapidement, j'accélère le rythme, changeant par expérience l'angle de pénétration. Mais bientôt, mon cerveau se vide entièrement, laissant mon corps baigner dans le plaisir que me procure cette relation nouvelle.

Luffy murmure mon nom, gémit, frissonne lorsque quelques unes de mes mèches lui frôlent le dos, griffe le coussin, s'agrippe aux bords du lit, tandis que je sens l'allégresse me submerger totalement, m'enlevant toute gêne et toute réticence.

Après plus de vagues de plaisir que mon corps ne peux le supporter, je me courbe sur le dos de Luffy, agrippant fortement ses hanches avec mes mains, et je me libère en lui, produisant un long râle. Luffy ne tarde pas à produire un son semblable.

Aussitôt, mes forces me lâchent, et je m'écroule sur le dos de Luffy, qui m'accompagne sur le matelas dont les ressorts protestent sous notre poids. C'est avec une infime précaution que je me retire de Luffy, et, avec un dernier effort, je m'écroule à côté de lui, récupérant la couverture qui a glissé au sol pendant les préliminaires.

Je nous recouvre et lance un dernier regard à Luffy, qui a toujours une respiration saccadée.

-Ça va, je demande doucement en lui caressant la joue.

Pour toute réponse, il s'approche de moi et m'embrasse passionnément. _Il a encore de l'énergie lui?_ Puis il s'effondre sur mon giron, endormi. _Apparemment, non._

Je souris et l'entoure de mes bras, une main caressant tendrement ses cheveux emmêlés. _Il est vraiment trop mignon._

Lentement, je sens le sommeil me rattraper. Je pose ma tête contre un coussin et sombre dans un court somme réparateur.

* * *

_La suite de suite. Soyez indulgents envers votre serviteur, c'est mon premier lemon._


	22. Gay ou pas gay?

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M _

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:** _Ben... c'est toujours la même chose._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses à la review que j'ai pas envie de mettre dans le chapitre 21:_

_Tashigi: Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, mais c'était prévu depuis le début que c'était un Sandy/Luffy °reçoit une tonne de regards-de-la-mort-qui-tue de plein fouet, mais survit quand même ° Et pis, c'est moi l'auteur. C'est donc moi qui décide et pis c'est tout. Na! Mais... pour le coup de la promesse, c'était juste pour faire démarrer la machine de l'amour de Sandy, puisque Luffy était déjà bien épris de notre blondinet national. Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait ce vilain coup... ben... je vais faire un chapitre bonus avec un Sandy/Zorro (enfin, si j'ai l'inspiration, paske pour l'instant, je suis à fond dans un projet original, mais je vais le faire).

* * *

_

Résumé du chapitre précédant:

Sandy et Luffy ont fait l'amour. Fin.

Pour les détails, aller le lire.

_

* * *

_

**Gay ou pas gay?**

J'ai dormi un peu. À présent, je suis assis contre le mur, fumant une cigarette, comme à mon habitude, un cendrier entre mes jambes.

_Bon, maintenant que j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de ma vie, qu'est-ce que je fais? C'est vrai, j'aurais dû y penser avant, mais il a touché le point sensible, et quand on y touche, on y passe –excuse bidon mon cher Sandy. Et puis, que va-t-il penser? Que je vais lui faire ça tous les soirs? Il doit certainement avoir compris que je suis sensible à cet endroit –note pour plus tard: penser à toujours mettre une chemise quand Luffy entre dans la chambre. _

Luffy bouge à mes côtés, mais ne se réveille pas. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Je suis un crétin fini. Je lui avais promis de ne plus jamais faire ça, mais c'est raté. Il va sûrement me faire la gueule, comme la dernière fois._

Je regarde le brun dormir paisiblement, recroquevillé en chien de fusil. _Je dois en parler à quelqu'un qui puisse me conseiller sans se moquer de moi. Mais qui?_ Une vision de Pipo me passe devant les yeux. Je l'efface d'un revers de la main. Cette fois, c'est mam'zelle Vivi qui apparaît. _NON, surtout pas._ Il ne reste plus que… _Oh non, tout mais pas lui. Mais… à bien y réfléchir, c'est à cause de lui que j'ai tous ces problèmes._ Je lève et attrape mes affaires qui traînent.

_-_Vas où?

Je me tourne vers Luffy, qui s'est assis sur le lit en se frottant les yeux. _Trop mignon._

_-_Je vais voir Zorro.

_-_Ok.

_-_Tu seras sage pendant mon absence, hein?

_-_Oua.

Je prends ma veste sur le portemanteau et me dirige vers la porte, mais Luffy me rattrape et me dépose un baiser dans le cou.

_-_'Voir.

_-_Oui, au revoir.

Je ferme la porte derrière moi et vais vers l'ascenseur. _Apparemment, il me fait pas la gueule. _

**OoO **

Je suis à présent devant l'immeuble de tête d'artichaut. _Mais c'est qu'il habite un palace ce connard._ Son immeuble comporte dix étages, et chaque appartement semble être une maison parmi tant d'autres. Résolument décidé, je m'approche de la porte et sonne. Une voix endormie me répond.

_-_Moui?

_-_C'est Sandy, ouvre_-_moi!

Trente secondes passent, sans aucune réponse de tête d'épinards.

_-_Zorro?

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu viens faire ici?

_-_J'ai besoin de te parler.

_-_À propos de quoi?

_-_Tu crois pas que c'est plus discret de faire ça dans ton salon? À moins que tu ne veuilles que je te parle de trucs louches sur le pas de ta porte grâce à cet interphone? Ouvre_-_moi, crétin!

_-_C'est bon, c'est bon. Septième étage, porte de gauche.

J'entends un déclic et ouvre la porte principale.

Lorsque l'ascenseur s'ouvre, je vais à gauche et trouve la porte entrouverte. J'entre et trouve Zorro dans un salon grand luxe, un verre contenant un liquide douteux dans la main.

_-_Salut, il fait en me voyant.

_-_Salut, je réponds en posant ma veste sur un fauteuil.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui me vaut ta visite inopinée?

_-_Je voulais parler d'un problème avec toi.

_-_Avec moi? C'est la meilleure de l'année celle_-_là. T'as jamais voulu parler d'un problème avec moi.

Je lui lance un regard lourd de conséquences_-_tragiques_-_si_-_tu_-_ne_-_m'écoutes_-_pas. Il défait son sourire moqueur et avale une gorgée de son truc en grimaçant.

_-_C'est quoi?

_-_Boisson contre la gueule de bois.

_-_À quatre heures de l'aprèm, je demande en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

_-_J'ai fait la fête jusqu'à deux heures ce matin. Et j'essaie depuis une heure de faire partir ce maudit mal de tête.

Il tourne son regard vert vers moi.

_-_C'est quoi ce problème? Ce truc louche dont tu parlais en bas?

_Ce que je déteste chez lui, c'est qu'il manque de tact._

_-_Est_-_ce que tu t'es déjà posé des questions sur l'homosexualité?

_-_Comme tout le monde je suppose.

_-_Non, je demande si tu t'es VRAIMENT posé la question.

_-_Oh. Ben… un peu oui.

_-_Quand?

_-_Vers les environs de dix_-_huit ans. J'avais l'impression d'être attiré par un gars de la classe parallèle, mais j'ai vite compris que c'était de l'admiration.

_-_Sinon, pas d'autre fois?

_-_Plus jamais. C'était vraiment la seule fois. Bon, vers quinze ans, je me suis demandé si deux hommes pouvaient le faire ensemble, mais j'ai rapidement été dégoûté de ce que j'ai découvert.

_-_T'as découvert quoi?

_-_Un cassette homo dans la collec' de mon père.

Je grimace de concert. _J'imagine le choc._

_-_Pourquoi cette question, me demande_-_t_-_il en posant son verre sur la table basse devant lui.

_-_Et bien, justement, je me pose des questions.

_-_T'as vu un mec qui t'attire?

_-_C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Je n'arrive pas à trouver mes mots.

_-_T'as couché avec un mec, il lâche.

Je m'affale sur l'accoudoir sur lequel je m'appuyais avant.

_-_C'est ça, il déclare avant de finir sa mixture.

Un long silence passe.

_-_Vraiment, demande_-_t_-_il enfin.

_-_Oui.

_-_Qui?

_-_C'est là aussi le problème.

_-_Quelqu'un que je connais?

_-_Oui.

_-_De la boîte?

_-_Non.

Il réfléchit.

_-_Non… non, pas lui.

Je lève vers lui des yeux suppliants.

_-_Pas ton voisin quand même?

Je tombe à terre.

_-_MAIS NON, J'OSERAIS JAMAIS!

_-_J'rigole, dit_-_il en riant.

_-_Très drôle, je fais en me rasseyant.

_-_Non, vraiment, c'est qui?

_Je lui dis ou pas?_

_-_Luffy, je murmure un peu trop bas.

_-_Qui?

_-_Luffy, je fais un peu plus fort.

_-_Parle plus fort, j'entends rien de ce que tu dis.

Je me lève, les poings serrés et les yeux fermés.

_-_J'AI BAISÉ AVEC LUFFY, ÇA TE VA?

Je retombe dans mon fauteuil, la tête entre les mains. Lorsque je lève les yeux vers géant vert, celui_-_ci a les yeux exorbités et la bouche légèrement entrouverte dans une expression de surprise intense. Je passe négligemment une main devant ses yeux, sans réaction. _C'est pire que je le croyais._

_-_Eh, Zorro, je fais en claquant des doigts devant ses yeux, t'es là? Réponds_-_moi!

Il cligne des yeux et me dévisage, semblant se demander ce que je peux faire là, dans son salon.

_-_Hein, il fait, décontenancé.

_-_T'es toujours avec moi?

Sans un mot, je le vois se lever brusquement, m'attraper par le col, me tirer jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et me jeter dehors sans explications. Alors que je me relève, je l'entends fermer sa porte à double tour et ses pas s'éloigner dans son appartement. Je me jette contre la porte et commence à la frapper avec mes poings.

_-_ZORRO! OUVRE, j'hurle en continuant de frapper le pan de bois.

Un long silence me répond.

_-_ZORRO! SI C'EST UNE PLAISANTERIE, ELLE EST DE TRÈS MAUVAIS GOÛT. OUVRE_-_MOI!

Toujours pas de réponse.

_-_ZORRO!

Je donne encore quelques coups, puis glisse le long de la surface lisse du bois et tombe à genoux, complètement désemparé.

_-_Zorro, ouvre_-_moi, je gémis. J'ai envie de parler avec toi. Personne d'autre ne peut me comprendre.

_-_Tiens, Sandy, c'est toi, demande une jolie voix dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec une magnifique blonde habillée façon citronnier que je semble connaître. Je me lève prestement et dévisage la blonde. _J'ai… j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part celle-là. Mais où? _

_-_Tu me reconnais? C'est moi, Valentine.

_-_Ah oui, Valentine c'est vrai. Je t'avais pas reconnue tout de suite, je lance en lui faisant la bise. Tu as beaucoup changé depuis le lycée.

_-_Toi, t'es toujours le même, elle fait avec un sourire franc.

_-_Bonjour monsieur Sandy, fait une voix connue derrière Valentine.

_Cette voix… c'est… _

_-_Mademoiselle Nico Robin, je fais avec ma voix la plus charmeuse. Quel honneur nous vaut votre présence ici?

Tout à coup, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et une main forte vient me pousser contre la sonnette, qui se met à retentir fortement dans l'appartement.

_-_Bonjour mon cœur, fait une tête de bambou à la splendide femme sur le pas de la porte.

_Mon cœur… MON CŒUR?_ Je suis figé sur place en voyant mon ami, devenu une sale méduse verte visqueuse et puante en quelques secondes, embrasser avec fougue l'une des plus belles femmes de cette planète, et accessoirement une des clientes de la boîte.

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis assis dans le fauteuil du salon de face de légume et un verre de Martini dans la main. _Mais comment j'ai atterri ici moi? _

_-_Alors Sandy, amorce Valentine, comment va la vie depuis notre dernière rencontre, qui date de dix ans.

_-_Et bien… elle va bien.

_-_J'imagine que tu dois avoir une copine depuis longtemps.

Zorro renifle dans son verre, et je le fusille du regard.

_-_Pas en ce moment.

_-_C'est dommage, un si beau jeune homme. Il serait peut_-_être temps de te caser définitivement, tu ne crois pas?

_Hého, calme. On dirait ma mère. _

_-_Je ne sais pas. Je me sens bien en célibataire. Pas de problèmes, pas de migraines, pas de chagrins et pas de disputes.

Valentine avale une gorgée de sa bière.

_-_Mais ce sont pourtant ces choses qui font le charme de la vie en couple.

_Tu parles!_

_-_Je sais pas. Mais bon. Je vais bien finir par trouver.

Nouveau reniflement de la part de face de poireau.

_-_Tu veux un mouchoir Zorro, demande Valentine en fouillant dans son petit sac.

_-_Non merci, réponds l'interpellé, pris par surprise.

Je remercie Valentine dans mon for intérieur.

_-_Au fait, puisque tu es là, dit_-_il en direction de Valentine, tu vas peut_-_être pouvoir nous éclairer sur un sujet où Sandy et moi sommes assez peu documenté.

_Non, il va pas lui demander de… _

_-_Ça dépend du sujet.

_Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi… _

_-_L'homosexualité.

_Je vais le tuer si on se retrouve seuls._ À ma grande surprise, Valentine sourit.

_-_Alors là, tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber.

_-_Je le sais, répond tête d'algues. Tu es même la spécialiste.

_-_Flatteur! Que veux_-_tu savoir?

_-_Je te laisse poser ta question Sandy, annonce traîtreusement géant vert en se tournant vers moi avec un petit sourire ignoble sur les lèvres.

Si les regards pouvaient tuer, il serait déjà envoyé une bonne dizaine de fois aux enfers.

_-_Quelle est cette question, fait Valentine en se tournant également vers moi.

_-_Hé bien… c'est un peu compliqué à poser, je bafouille, pris de court. Ben voila, j'ai un ami qui a couché avec un mec, et il se pose des questions, j'invente finalement.

_-_Du genre "Est_-_ce que je suis gay?" ou "Qu'est_-_ce qui m'a pris de faire ça?"

Je regarde la blonde avec un air totalement ahuri, ce qui la fait rire sur le champ.

_-_Si tu voyais ta tête, elle s'exclame entre deux rires.

_-_Co… comment t'as deviné, je demande enfin, remis de ma surprise.

_-_Ben… c'est le genre de question qu'on se pose tous après une expérience de ce genre. Pour en revenir à ton ami, je ne peux pas affirmer catégoriquement qu'il est gay, car ça dépend des circonstances qui l'ont mené dans une telle situation.

_Danger, danger! _

_-_Comment en est_-_il arrivéà se retrouver dans un lit avec un homme?

Je me mets à réfléchir, repassant dans ma tête tous les événements des semaines précédentes, et tente vainement de trouver une raison plausible au fait que je me sois retrouvé à faire l'amour avec Luffy –à part le fait qu'il ait léché mon point faible–, mais n'en trouve pas.

_-_Il m'a pas expliqué ça en détail, je fais. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que l'homme avec lequel il a fait l'amour est un de ses très proches amis.

_-_Il était bourré, voire shooté, quand il l'a fait?

_-_Non.

_-_Alors il n'est pas comme mes amis de la fac qui ont baisé avec leurs amis alors qu'ils étaient totalement out, dit Valentine en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Pourtant, ils étaient pas homosexuels pour un Berry.

_Dois-je prendre cela pour une lumière d'espoir? _

Tulululululu! Tulululululu!

_-_C'est quoi ce truc, demande Zorro en regardant le sac de Valentine qui bouge sur le canapé.

Valentine se jette littéralement sur son sac et en extirpe un téléphone portable dernier cri rose bonbon avec un petit chat qui brille.

_-_Allô? Oh, ma puce! Comment ça va depuis hier soir? … Ta grippe va mieux? … Je suis rassurée. … Quoi, ta mère a dit ça? Elle est vraiment nulle. Laisse_-_la dire. … Hein? … Non, je suis chez un ami. Tu sais, Zorro. … Oui, celui_-_là. Y'a aussi Robin, mon amie de la fac. … Non, ne t'en fais pas mon cœur, tu es la seule que j'aime. Oui. Hein? … Non. … Non. … Oui. D'accord. À ce soir ma petite hirondelle des prés. … Oui. Bisous.

Et elle raccroche. _Ai-je bien entendu, elle a dit ma PUCE, la SEULE que j'aime et ma PETITE HIRONDELLE des prés?_

_-_C'était Andréa, demande Robin.

_Analyse du prénom. Andréa, féminin ou masculin? _

_-_Oui, fait Valentine en rageant son portable dans son sac. Elle est grippée, mais cela semble s'arranger. Je suis rassurée.

_Elle? C'est donc une fille._

_-_Valentine, je fais doucement.

_-_Oui Sandy, fait_-_elle joyeusement.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu sors avec une… fille?

_-_Oui, me répond_-_elle avec son sourire le plus serein.

Je crois que mon hurlement de cet instant a été entendu de l'autre coté de la planète.

**OoO**

Un verre d'eau et une aspirine plus tard, je suis de nouveau installé dans le fauteuil du salon de Zorro._ Je dois rêver, c'est ça, je nage en plein rêve._

_-_C'est ta faute, fait Zorro après avoir embrassé sa copine. T'avais qu'à venir aux réunions d'anciens élèves.

_-_Et comment pouvais_-_je savoir qu'il y a avait des réunions d'anciens élèves moi?

_-_Mais je te téléphonais à chaque fois qu'il y a en avait une.

_À bien y réfléchir, ce devait être de ça dont il parlait quand il me disait qu'il y avait une soirée souvenirs en campagne. Je déteste quand il fait des allusions ridicules. _

_-_Et comment voulais_-_tu que je comprenne quand tu parlais de soirées pyjama avec des anciens potes?

_-_Tu comprenais pas, me demande_-_t_-_il avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes –_tiens, j'pourrais faire de la soupe au potiron ce soir_.

_-_Non.

Il éclate de rie.

_-_Et dire que je croyais que t'avais pas envie de revoir tes ex.

Son rire me porte sur les nerfs. Je lui saute dessus et commence à le chatouiller aux côtes. Son rire de transforme en un hurlement suraigu –_mais comment il peut produire un tel son?_– qui ressemble étrangement à un rire étouffé.

_-_C'est bon, c'est bon. Ahahahaha, lâche_-_moi. J'peux plus respirer.

Je le laisse reprendre sa respiration et me dirige vers le balcon.

_-_Je vais fumer une clope.

_-_Je t'accompagne, me fait Valentine.

**OoO**

Je regarde pensivement la rangée d'arbre au pied de l'immeuble, une clope entre les lèvres, alors que Valentine est appuyée dos à la barrière.

_-_Ainsi donc, tu es lesbienne, je fais en me tournant vers elle. Première nouvelle. Depuis combien de temps?

Elle se met à réfléchir.

_-_Presque depuis que nous avons cassé.

_Ai-je oublié de dire qu'elle fut ma petite amie lors de mes seize ans? _

_-_Douze ans donc.

_-_Exact. Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu les bases des maths avec les années.

Je rigole cyniquement à sa blague.

_-_Comment tu t'en es aperçu?

Je souffle ma fumée, qui forme un cercle presque parfait avant de disparaître.

_-_En sortant avec toi, j'avais toujours l'impression d'avoir un manque affectif, elle m'explique en écrasant sa cigarette. Par la suite, j'ai tenté plusieurs fois de sortir avec des garçons, dont Zorro…

Je m'étouffe avec ma bouffée.

_-_… mais il manquait toujours quelque chose. Et un jour, j'ai découvert que les filles m'attiraient plus que les garçons. J'ai d'abord rejeté cette perspective, puis, au fil des mois, je dus finalement m'avouer la triste vérité: j'aimais les femmes. J'avais dix_-_neuf ans quand j'ai réellement commencé à sortir avec des filles, et j'ai trouvé le bonheur il y a trois ans en la personne d'Andréa.

_-_Comment tu l'as rencontrée, je demande après avoir repris mon souffle.

_-_On était dans la même rédaction, mais j'ai découvert qu'elle était lesbienne quand nous avons bu un verre ensemble. Ce fut le plus beau jour de ma vie, elle ajoute avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur.

_-_Heureux pour toi, je fais en écrasant mon mégot dans le cendrier mis à disposition par face de petit pois.

Nous nous rallumons chacun une clope et restons silencieux, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

_-_Et toi? T'as quelque chose de nouveau dans ta vie, elle demande.

_-_J'ai un chien.

_-_Un chien? Comment il est?

_-_Poils longs, yeux coquins, langue rouge, pattes larges. Noir.

_-_… T'as pas une photo?

Je fouille dans mon pantalon à la recherche de mon porte_-_monnaie.

_-_Si, fais_-_je en sortant une photo de Filou. Tiens.

_-_KYYAAAAAAH! Trop meugnon ce chien_-_chien.

_Toute les mêmes._

_-_Tu as beaucoup de chance, ça à l'air d'être un croisement entre un labrador ou un golden retriever et un terre_-_neuve.

_-_Un terre_-_neuve?

_-_Oui. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il a ce nez assez court. Et il a un nom?

_-_Non, j'l'appelle avec mes pieds.

_-_Pas drôle.

_-_Filou.

_-_Filou? C'est mignon.

_-_Et il le porte bien.

Un nouveau silence s'installe.

_-_Ton ami, il est comment, me demande Valentine en me piquant une cigarette.

_-_Il a des cheveux noirs mi_-_longs, des yeux bruns très expressifs, une tête de moins que moi et un corps tout fin, je fais en essayant de décrire sommairement Luffy. Il ressemble beaucoup à un enfant de par son caractère, mais il n'en reste pas moins un adulte sérieux et responsable quand il le faut.

_-_Une vraie gueule d'amour, ajoute Valentine avec un air rêveur.

_-_Mouais. Il est plutôt timide avec les femmes.

_-_Alors ça m'étonne pas du tout qu'il se soit tourné vers les hommes. Avec une tête comme la sienne, il attire tout ce qui passe.

_-_Valentine, je m'exclame furieusement.

_-_Excuse_-_moi. C'est la remarque d'un de mes amis par rapport aux homosexuels. Il disait que la plupart des gays aiment les hommes parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à attirer les femmes.

_-_C'est totalement absurde.

_-_Mes amis et amies avaient tous des avis partagés sur la question, elle m'explique, mais trois groupes pouvaient être distingués: ceux qui s'en foutent, ceux qui sont pour, et ceux qui ne comprendront jamais. Ces derniers ne sont plus mes amis depuis que je leur ai avoué mes tendances, et je m'en porte pas plus mal. Dans la vie, il faut faire des choix, et les plus durs sont ceux qui concernent les amis. Si tu veux avoir des amis pour la vie, il faut bien les choisir, sinon ils se retourneront contre toi un jour ou l'autre. La preuve, je suis toujours amie avec Zorro, mais j'ai perdu le contact avec toi.

_-_C'est différent. Moi, j'ai toujours beaucoup de mal à garder le contact avec mes ex. Zorro, lui, il arrive à rester ami avec toutes les femmes qu'il a mises dans son lit, même les coups d'une nuit.

_-_C'est un homme bien Zorro. Si je devais garder un ami, ce serait lui que je choisirais.

_-_Tu lâcherais Robin?

_-_Je la garderais comme maîtresse, elle répond avec ironie.

Nous rigolons de concert, tandis que Zorro nous rejoint.

_-_Vous voulez vous enraciner ou bien? Ça fait bien une demi_-_heure que vous fumez.

Je regarde ma montre. _Il a raison._ Je regarde mon paquet de clope et remarque avec amertume que je l'ai terminé.

**OoO **

Je sors des toilettes, quand la sonnette de l'appart de Zorro retentit.

_-_Sandy, tu peux ouvrir s'te plaît? Chuis occupé.

_Il me prend vraiment pour sa boniche lui._

_-_Tu pourrais faire un effort et lâcher ta copine pour aller ouvrir à tes visiteurs quand même, je fais en ouvrant la porte. T'es vraiment qu'un féné…

_-_Oua?

Je tourne mon regard vers le visiteur, mais me sens aussitôt basculer en arrière sous le poids de quelqu'un me sautant dessus et m'embrassant avidement.

Lorsque je me rends compte de la situation –Luffy m'embrassant sur le seuil de la porte de l'appart de face de lézard, et une p'tite vieille nous regardant avec un air de stupeur de derrière ses lorgnons– je pousse Luffy sur le côté, me mets vivement sur mes pieds et claque la porte au nez de la p'tite vieille.

_-_Hé, t'es malade ou quoi de claquer les portes comme ça, me hurle Zorro depuis la cuisine.

Je suis appuyé contre la porte, le souffle rapide et le cœur dansant la farandole. Luffy se redresse doucement en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

_-_Sandy?

_-_LUFFY, je me mets à hurler, T'ES VRAIMENT MALADE DE FAIRE UN TRUC PAREIL! NE REFAIS JAMAIS ÇA, TU M'ENTENDS?

Aussitôt, Luffy se met à quatre pattes et court se réfugier derrière le canapé du salon. Je reprends mon souffle, puis m'approche de lui avec la ferme intention de lui prendre la peau du cou et de le balancer par_-_dessus la rambarde du balcon, mais m'arrête à mi_-_chemin, me souvenant que Valentine, Robin et Zorro sont là. Ceux_-_ci me regardent avec de grands yeux._ Merde, la boulette._

_-_Euh… je … vous présente Luffy, mon colocataire.

_-_Oua?

_-_Allez, viens, je fais au jeune homme, qui s'approche prudemment de moi.

Valentine se lève et s'avance vers lui, la main tendue.

_-_Salut Luffy. Je m'appelle Valentine.

Luffy regarde un instant la main tendue, puis à l'air de se souvenir de quelque chose et attrape la main de Valentine pour la serrer.

_-_Bonjour.

_-_Il a un petit accent enfantin. C'est mignon.

_-_Luffy. Tu connais mademoiselle Robin et Zorro.

_-_Oua, fait l'interpellé en hochant vivement de la tête.

Zorro se déscotche de sa copine pour adresser un vague salut de la main à Luffy, puis retourne à son exploration des amygdales de mademoiselle Robin.

Je vais m'asseoir à ma place et invite Luffy à faire de même. Mais, ne le voyant pas s'installer sur la chaise que j'ai tirée pour lui, je lui jette un regard interrogatif et remarque qu'il observe avec une grande attention Zorro et Robin s'embrasser.

_-_Sandy.

_-_Oui Luffy, je soupire.

_-_Ils s'embrassent, dit_-_il en montrant mon ami et ma cliente.

_-_J'ai remarqué. Assieds_-_toi maintenant, j'ordonne en soupirant une nouvelle fois.

_-_Je peux?

Je regarde encore une fois le brun.

_-_Oui, tu peux t'asseoir.

_-_Non, pas asseoir, embrasser.

À ces mots, j'ouvre de grands yeux et fixe Luffy.

_-_Alors, il demande, impatient.

_-_NON, je hurle en comprenant le sens de sa phrase. Assied_-_toi!

Sans rechigner, le brun s'assied à mes côtés, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage.

_-_Hi hi, fait Valentine en appuyant sa tête sur sa main. Il est mignon. Si j'aimais les hommes, c'est sûr que je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus.

_-_Et bien comme c'est pas ton cas, essaie pas, lâche Zorro en finissant –enfin– d'embrasser ma cliente.

_-_Tu es devenu bisexuel Zorro?

_-_Non, je te préviens juste. Tu risques la colère divine.

_MA colère tu veux dire? Salopard. _

_-_Tu veux quelque chose à boire Luffy, demande Valentine.

_-_Hein? Euh… eau!

_-_Gazeuse ou plate?

_-_Plate, je réplique rapidement avant que Luffy ne fasse une gaffe.

_-_D'accord.

La blonde se lève et va chercher le verre d'eau, tandis que mademoiselle Robin s'assied sur une autre chaise –elle était sur les genoux de Zorro depuis tout ce temps.

_-_Au fait, Sandy, commence Valentine en revenant avec l'eau de Luffy, ton ami qui pense être homosexuel, c'est pas lui?

_-_Hein?

_-_Ben oui. Il a les cheveux noirs, les yeux bruns, il est rachitique et petit et a une véritable bouille d'enfant. Ça correspond parfaitement à ta description.

_-_Euh… oui, c'est vrai.

_Aïe. Danger! Danger! _

_-_Luffy, fait la blonde en se penchant en avant.

_-_Oua?

_-_C'est bien toi qui te pose des questions sur tes préférences sexuelles? Non?

Luffy fixe un long moment Valentine, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, preuve de son ignorance totale en la matière. Finalement, il me jette un regard interrogatif, auquel je réponds par un léger mouvement de la tête.

_-_Euh… oua, c'est moi.

_Mais fallait pas répondre ça crétin! Quand je secoue la tête de gauche à droite, ça veut dire non. _

_-_Je le savais, s'exclame joyeusement Valentine. Sandy m'a dit que tu avais fait l'amour avec un ami à toi. C'est bien ça?

_-_Oua.

_-_Tu excuses ma curiosité, mais qui est l'homme avec qui tu as fait l'amour?

Je regarde valentine, puis tente de faire comprendre à Luffy qu'il ne doit rien dire, mais il est trop occupé à fixer ses mains, un air sérieux sur le visage. _Je t'en supplie, ne dis rien! _

_-_C'est Sandy.

_Noooooooooooon! _Aussitôt, les regards se tournent vers moi –sauf celui, dégoûté, de Zorro– et je sens mon sang battre furieusement à mes tempes. J'affiche un sourire détaché, mais la sueur qui coule le long de l'os de ma mâchoire en dit long sur mon état.

_-_Sa… Sandy, fait valentine, abasourdie.

_-_Il l'a fait, malgré sa promesse, ajoute Luffy apparemment content de dire quelque chose.

_-_Sa… sa promesse? Quelle promesse?

_-_Simple question, tu fais quoi comme métier, je demande en passant.

_-_Je suis journaliste dans un journal de banlieue, répond valentine, son regard pétillant fixé sur Luffy.

_-_Sandy m'avait… m'avait promis de ne pas tenter de refaire l'amour avec moi.

_-_C'est… Sandy qui t'avait promis ça, demande Valentine avec de grands yeux étonnés.

_-_Oua! Il voulait le faire, mais pas moi. Alors je l'ai mordu et il m'a promis. Mais aujourd'hui, il l'a fait avec moi et j'ai bien aimé.

_Ça me fait tellement plaisir d'entendre ça mon grand, mais j'aurais aimé que tu me le dises personnellement. _

_-_Sandy… c'est vrai, me demande valentine avec un regard plus que scintillant.

_-_Euh…

_T'as deux choix mon gars: soit tu nies tout en bloc et tu fais passer Luffy pour un menteur, soit tu dis la vérité et tu assumes le reste._ Le regard de Valentine se fait lourd. _Choisis bien, ton avenir en dépend._

_-_C'est… c'est vrai, j'avoue finalement en soupirant fortement.

Comme je pouvais me l'attendre, les yeux de Valentine s'ouvrent en grand, mais mademoiselle Robin reste impassible à côté de Zorro, qui sourit franchement, à ma plus grande surprise.

Un long silence parcourt joyeusement la salle, accompagné de quelques anges, de toute leur ménagerie –oiseaux et coccinelles– et d'une myriade de fleurs multicolores.

_-_C'est… c'est, fait enfin Valentine, c'est… MAIS C'EST FANTASTIQUE!

_-_Comment, je demande, incrédule.

_-_Mais ouiiiiii. Tu t'es enfin ouvert l'esprit à autre chose que les femmes, les femmes et encore les femmes, fait_-_elle en frappant son poing dans la paume de son autre main.

_-_J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

_-_Je savais pertinemment que tu allais virer gay un jour ou l'autre. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Zorro, elle lance en se tournant vers l'intéressé, j'ai gagné mon pari!

Avec la plus grande stupeur, ma bouche s'effondre sur la table.

_-_Comment ça? Quel pari, je demande avec perplexité.

_-_Valentine et moi avions parié sur tes penchants sexuels quand nous avons fini de sortir ensemble, m'explique Zorro en caressant d'une main les hanches de ma cliente. J'avais parié sur bi et elle sur gay.

À cette déclaration, je m'effondre sur la table, sous l'œil interrogatif de Luffy.

_-_Comment vous pouviez être aussi sûrs de ça, je demande d'un air las.

_-_Tu m'avais bien dit que tu étais toujours frustré quand tu le faisais avec une femme. Non?

_-_J'ai dit ça moi, je questionne en me relevant vivement.

_-_Oui, lors d'une discussion sur l'oreiller avec moi. Tu ne t'en souviens pas?

_Fouille de la mémoire interne. Veuillez patienter. Un objet trouvé. … Aaaaaah, oui, cette nuit-là. Mais… ça fait déjà douze ans. Elle s'en souvient encore? _

_-_Je m'en souviens, vaguement.

_-_Je vais résumer pour ta pauvre mémoire. On venait de finir et tu as soudainement lâché _"Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je me sens toujours frustré après."_ d'un air très détaché. C'est alors que nous avons démarré une longue discussion sur nos anciennes relations et qu'on est arrivé à la conclusion qu'avec l'autre sexe, c'était moins bien qu'avec le même sexe.

_-_Ah bon?

_-_Oui, enfin… Toi, tu as protesté et la discussion s'est arrêtée là.

_-_Et… c'est à cause de cette discussion que tu as pensé que… que j'allais devenir gay, je demande, effaré.

_-_Exactement, répond la blonde avec un petit sourire.

_-_Mon dieu, je gémis en me prenant la tête à pleines mains. Et toi Zorro?

_-_Je te voyais souvent reluquer les fesses des mecs dans la cour, malgré le fait que tu sortais toujours avec des filles, il lance. J'ai alors pensé que t'étais bisexuel.

Je m'écroule pour la seconde fois sur la table.

_-_Sandy, murmure Luffy en me tapotant l'épaule.

_-_Mmmh?

_-_Regarde_-_moi!

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux, je demande avec un air las en levant mes yeux vers lui.

Il affiche un grand sourire, ce qui me remonte immédiatement le moral. Je réponds à son sourire et lui caresse la tête. Sans autre préavis, il me saute dessus et me serre fort dans ses bras.

_-_Luffy content, murmure_-_t_-_il à mon oreille.

Je le serre à mon tour dans mes bras.

_-_Moi aussi, moi aussi, je dis distraitement.

_Ma vie est un cauchemar. _

* * *

_Petite anecdote dont tout le monde s'en fout mais c'est pas grave: le chapitre précédant à été celui que j'ai écrit en tout premier. Depuis, l'histoire s'est étoffée et j'ai, pour l'instant, réussi à faire un semblant de fic qui marche. Mais cette réussite, je le dois à vous, mes chers lecteurs qui me suivent depuis le début. Je vous remercie des petits mots que vous laissez dans les reviews, et ça me fait chaud au coeur (j'ai pas encore reçu d'insultes, mais ça risque de pas tarder °rires°)._

_Petite phrase du prochain chapitre: "Je voulais savoir si l'homosexualité est normale chez les animaux, et plus particulièrement chez les chiens."_


	23. Visites

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Bin... idem._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Angel: Bah non, c'est pas un Sandy/Zorro (comme pouvais l'espérer un bon nombre de gens °nyark nyark°). Et bien, je sui contente que ma façon de décrire cette scène te plaise °rougit de plaisir° J'ai eu peur que vous la trouviez vulgaire ou pas intéressante °soupire de soulagement° Je ne sais pas si les scènes que j'écris par la suite peuvent être appelées lemon, mais il y a des petites scènes coquines._

_Sely: Ben oui, pour l'instant Luffy est encore un chien. On va bien voir si le trip réincarnation/transformation/explication que tu vois va se réaliser (j'y pense sérieusement, mais c'est pas encore sur papier). Je suis désolée si ce couple ne te plaît pas, mais je conteste la pédophilie (explication dans ce chapitre). Mais... le yaoi est bien là (c'était ce que je voulais faire dès le départ), et la zoophilie sera abordée dans un prochain chapitre (c'est plus compliqué que ça en fait). Je ne serais pas déçue si tu nous quittes pour aller lire d'autres fics. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir suivie et j'espère recevoir une review d'adieu de ta part (si tu veux le faire, bien sûr)._

* * *

**Visites**

De retour à mon appartement, je m'écroule sur le lit, trop éprouvé pour enlever mes chaussures.

_-_Sandy, s'exclame joyeusement Luffy en atterrissant à côté de moi, faisant grincer les ressorts du matelas. Câlins!

Je soupire dans la couverture, puis émerge doucement de celle_-_ci pour examiner le brun qui s'est assis en tailleur à ma droite. _Qu'est-ce que je fais?_

Je me redresse lentement pour m'asseoir à mon tour, mon cerveau en proie à une très longue discussion entre ses deux côtés.

_-_Luffy, déshabille_-_toi!

_-_Oua!

Le garçon s'exécute rapidement et se retrouve intégralement nu sur mon lit.

_-_C'est bien, je déclare en l'attirant vers moi pour l'embrasser tendrement. Maintenant… Filou!

Aussitôt, le chien remplace l'homme dans mes bras. J'affiche un sourire victorieux pendant que mon chien jappe, apparemment fâché.

_-_J'ai envie d'être tranquille pour un bon moment, je déclare en posant l'animal sur le sol. Alors, va coucher et on parlera demain.

Penaud, Filou va s'installer dans son panier tandis que j'enlève mes habits pour me coucher à mon tour.

_-_Bonne nuit, je fais en éteignant la lumière.

OoO

Cela fait trois jours que Filou est sous sa forme de chien. Moi, depuis ma discussion avec Zorro et Valentine, je réfléchis. Non pas à moi, mais à Luffy. Je repense à tous les moments que j'ai eu avec lui, à son éducation humaine, au jour où, pour la première fois, je l'ai emmené dehors, et à la discussion que j'ai eue avec lui ce jour_-_là.

_Depuis le début, j'ai toujours été à ses côtés. Il ne voyait que moi. Je pense… qu'il trouve tout à fait normal ce que j'ai fait avec lui. Sinon, il ne m'aurait pas rejoint chez Zorro._

Je jette un coup d'œil à Filou qui pionce pénard sur le tapis du salon. Moi, j'en suis à ma cinquième cigarette de l'aprèm.

Je soupire. _Mon dieu. J'ai cédé à mes instincts les plus bas en lui faisant l'amour. Mais pourquoi j'ai pas réagi autrement? J'aurais pu tout simplement lui foutre un coup de pied et on n'en parle plus. Non, il a fallu que je lui saute dessus et que je le baise, comme je le fais d'habitude avec une fille trop coquine._ Je me frotte la tête avec une main._ Je suis vraiment con._

_Et dire que Valentine m'a avoué être, de un, lesbienne, et, de deux, qu'elle pensait depuis le début que j'allais basculer du mauvais côté du sexe._ Je souris à cette expression._ Ça m'a foutu une bonne douche glacée ces révélations._

Je regarde encore une fois Filou, qui grogne en bougeant les pattes avant. _Il doit rêver._ Je retourne à mon observation tout à fait passionnante de la lézarde au plafond._ Et pourtant, j'espérais un peu plus de réconfort de leur part. Zorro me foutant dehors sans cérémonie, puis Valentine m'annonçant que c'est bien d'être homosexuel. C'est pas vraiment l'attitude d'amis ça. … Mais… en parlant d'amis. Il reste encore Pipo. … Non, mauvaise idée. Il est trop dans son trip "famille" pour pouvoir m'aider. Et puis… il déteste autant que moi je détestais les gays. Rien que d'en parler, je voyais son attitude changer et son regard se durcir. Non, mieux vaut ne pas le mettre au courant._

_Il faut que j'en parle à quelqu'un, mais qui? Maman et papa? Non, maman va faire une crise cardiaque en l'apprenant –je la vois déjà hurler au sacrilège, un couteau de cuisine dans la main._ Je frissonne un peu à cette image._ Fanny? Je sais pas si elle va comprendre le truc. Et puis, personne de ma famille ne connaît encore Luffy. Ma cousine, je préfère l'éviter, elle risque de me sauter dessus et de me violer si j'entre dans son appartement._

Je soupire encore une fois._ Mais qui alors? … Mais oui! Ce scientifique là … Chopper. Il saura peut-être m'aider._

Je saute sur mes pieds, qui geignent sous ce brusque mouvement de ma part, puis me dirige vers ma chambre pour enfiler un pull correct et des chaussettes. Une fois dans l'entrée, je marque une pause pour regarder Filou qui continue de gémir sur le tapis. _J'le prends ou pas? … Allez!_

Je me dirige vers le chien et pose ma main sur son épaule.

_-_Hé, Luffy, réveille_-_toi.

Le garçon ouvre doucement les yeux, puis me lance un regard tout endormi.

_-_Debout! Faut que tu t'habilles. On sort.

_-_On va où?

_-_On va voir Chopper.

Il se redresse lentement, puis se dirige vers sa chambre, dont il revient parfaitement habillé et complètement réveillé.

_-_Parfait.

J'ouvre la porte et nous allons dans l'ascenseur. Une fois les portes de celui_-_ci fermées, Luffy profite de la promiscuité pour me sauter au cou et m'embrasser tendrement. Je ne bouge pas, ne voulant pas lui enlever ce plaisir, mais je dois bien briser le baiser quand l'ascenseur s'arrête pour prendre madame Berthe qui sort de chez le couple du premier.

_-_Bonjour, grince la concierge en nous voyant.

_-_Bonjour, je lance avec mon sourire d'occasion.

Je pince secrètement Luffy pour qu'il se taise jusqu'en bas. Nous arrivons dans la cour et je relâche la pression de ma main sur le bras de Luffy.

_-_Bonjour madame qui pue le chat, lance Luffy en se tournant vers la vieille, alors que nous allions entrer dans la rue.

Aussitôt, un chapelet d'injures s'élève dans la cour, et je me force de ne pas éclater de rire pendant que je cours vers mon parking en tirant Luffy de toutes mes forces.

**OoO**

La maison de Chopper est assez atypique. De un, c'est un vieux château, et de deux, la plupart des fenêtres sont ouvertes, bien que nous soyons en novembre et qu'il gèle à pierre fendre. Sans hésitations, je frappe à la porte. Pas de réponse. Je frappe encore une fois, mais personne ne vient.

_-_Putain, il est sourd ou quoi?

_-_Je crois pas, répond Luffy.

Je soupire et frappe plus fort sur le battant de bois, qui s'ouvre aussitôt après.

_-_Oui? Ah… Sandy et Luffy, bonjour, fait Chopper en nous priant d'entrer d'un mouvement de tête. Qu'est_-_ce que vous venez faire chez moi?

_-_J'avais des questions à te poser.

_-_Allons dans mon salon, on sera plus à l'aise.

_-_Putain, il fait froid dans ton château, je fais en me frottant les bras. Tu fermes jamais les fenêtres?

_-_Non.

_-_Et t'as pas froid?

_-_Non, je suis habitué aux basses températures.

Luffy rigole dans mon dos. _Ferme-la, tu n'en mènes pas large toi non plus._

Chopper nous fait entrer dans une pièce chauffée, à mon plus grand bonheur.

_-_Installez_-_vous. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? J'ai du thé et du café, mais je peux préparer des tisanes ou du chocolat chaud.

_-_Chocolat chaud, murmure Luffy en posant son manteau.

_-_Café pour moi, je dis en me posant dans un fauteuil défoncé de couleur violette.

Chopper disparaît un moment, puis revient avec nos boissons et s'installe dans un canapé en face de moi.

_-_Que voulais_-_tu me poser comme question, demande_-_t_-_il après un moment.

_-_Je voulais savoir si l'homosexualité est normale chez les animaux, et plus particulièrement chez les chiens.

_-_Mmmh, très bonne question, dit Chopper après un long moment de réflexion. À vrai dire, il existe des animaux qui ont des comportements dits homosexuels, mais ils ne le sont pas franchement. Mais pour les chiens, j'ignore totalement si l'on a déjà répertorié des cas d'homosexualité. Il est bien évident que certains chiens mâles montent sur d'autres mâles, mais c'est simplement pour montrer leur supériorité. Je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de plaisir.

_-_Je vois. Mais… est_-_ce que ça se peut qu'un animal préfère un sexe par rapport à l'autre?

_-_Oui. Enfin, selon ce que je sais, seulement chez les singes. Pour les autres animaux, c'est difficile à savoir, puisque nous ne pouvons pas leur demander directement leurs préférences. Nous ne faisons qu'interpréter leur comportement.

Je plonge mon regard dans mon café. _C'est donc un cas nouveau._

_-_Et… est_-_ce que Luffy peut le devenir?

_-_Quoi donc?

_-_Homosexuel.

Chopper ouvre de grands yeux, puis pose sa tasse de tisane sur la table basse devant lui.

_-_C'est difficile de répondre à ça, il commence en posant son menton sur l'arrière de ses mains. Luffy étant un cas à part, je ne peux répondre catégoriquement à ta question.

_-_Je comprends. Je m'attendais à une réponse de ce genre.

Je finis mon café, tandis que Chopper plonge dans ses pensées. À côté de moi, Luffy examine la pièce.

_-_Si vous avez des questions à poser à Luffy, vous pouvez, dit soudainement Luffy au milieu du silence.

_-_Comment ça, je fais, surpris.

_-_Oui. Je sais que Luffy est le centre de la discussion, alors si vous avez des questions à poser, vous pouvez.

Je regarde Chopper, qui affiche le même visage incrédule que moi, puis hausse des épaules.

_-_Puisqu'il nous le propose, autant en profiter, annonce Chopper en s'installant plus confortablement dans son canapé. Luffy, qui est_-_ce que tu aimes?

_-_Sandy.

_-_Tu sais ce que c'est que d'aimer quelqu'un?

_-_Euh… pas trop non.

_-_Aimer, c'est éprouver de l'affection, de la tendresse, de l'amour pour quelqu'un, j'explique. C'est quelque chose de profond. Malgré tout ce qu'on raconte, c'est difficile de comprendre l'amour.

_-_Je ne comprends pas trop, fait Luffy après un moment.

_-_Et bien, je soupire, est_-_ce que tu es bizarre quand tu me vois?

_-_Bizarre? Je suis bizarre.

_-_Hein?

_-_Oui. Quand je deviens Luffy, je me sens bizarre.

_-_Ah… mais, est_-_ce que tu deviens encore plus bizarre en me voyant ou en étant près de moi?

_-_Mmmh, si. Un peu.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive, demande Chopper à ma place.

_-_J'ai… j'ai l'impression d'avoir quelque chose en plus. J'ai le cœur qui bat un peu plus fort dans ma poitrine, je me sens heureux quand il me caresse ou quand il me parle. Je…

_-_N'en dis pas plus, je fais en me cachant les yeux avec mes mains. On a compris.

_Putain, c'est pas une affection banale, c'est vraiment de l'amour._

_-_Tu aimes donc Sandy.

_-_Oua!

Je m'effondre au fond de mon fauteuil, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Doucement, je sens des larmes me monter aux yeux, sans raison apparente, et malgré tous mes efforts pour les retenir, elles commencent à couler le long de mes joues pour finir par tomber sur mon pull.

_-_Sandy?

Je fais un mouvement disant à Chopper de rester à sa place. _Je n'ai pas envie de parler._

Alors que je continue de lutter contre mes larmes, il me semble qu'une discussion silencieuse s'engage entre Chopper et Luffy. Au fil des minutes, le visage de Chopper passe par plusieurs expressions, puis finit par arborer un splendide rouge pivoine.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'étrange se passe: Chopper se transforme aussitôt en un petit animal doté de cornes qui se trémousse sur son canapé.

_-_Dis pas ça, imbécile, dit_-_il avec joie –_est-il heureux ou fâché?_

Je dévisage lentement l'animal.

_-_Ch… Chopper?

_-_Moui? Aaaaaaah, hurle_-_t_-_il après avoir remarqué sa transformation.

Il redevient à sa forme normale et rougit doucement, apparemment gêné.

_-_Euh… c'est normal. Tout à fait normal. Faut pas t'inquiéter pour ça, tente_-_t_-_il d'expliquer en voulant ranger les tasses.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'es arrivé pour être comme ça, je demande rapidement.

_-_Ben… j'ai mangé un Fruit du Démon étant jeune, explique_-_t_-_il après un long soupir.

_-_Un Fruit du Démon?

_-_Oui. C'est une sorte de fruit qui profère des pouvoirs à celui qui le mange, en échange de quoi celui qui l'a mangé ne peut plus nager. J'ai mangé le Fruit de l'Humain.

Je reste hébété dans mon fauteuil, les yeux grands ouverts.

_-_Et… Luffy a mangé le même fruit?

_-_Non, c'est différent. J'ai étudié de nombreux Fruits du Démon ces dernières années, mais celui que Luffy a mangé est une autre sorte de fruit. Il permet à un animal de prendre la forme d'un humain, mais n'enlève pas pour autant la capacité de nager. C'est, pour l'instant, la seule grande différence qu'il existe.

Je m'avachi encore un peu plus au fond de mon fauteuil. _Putain, j'ai atteint la quatrième dimension._

**OoO**

De retour à mon appartement, je m'effondre, vidé, sur le canapé du salon et allume la télévision –_pas de chance, un documentaire à la con._

Je ferme lentement les yeux, tandis que la voix de fond du documentaire explique avec grand intérêt les mœurs de l'autruche à plumes roses de Californie. Peu à peu, je plonge dans un sommeil réparateur, qui est brusquement interrompu par une langue avide me parcourant le visage.

_-_Luffy, je geigne en me redressant pour m'essuyer le visage.

Sans un mot, Luffy monte sur le canapé et vient me serrer dans ses bras. Je me laisse doucement bercer par les battements de son cœur contre sa poitrine et replonge dans le sommeil.

**OoO**

Lorsque je me réveille, il fait encore jour, et je suis toujours dans le canapé, habillé des pieds à la tête. _Luffy n'a pas profité de moi pendant que je dormais. Je ne pense pas d'ailleurs qu'il aurait eu le cran, ou même l'idée, de le faire._

Lentement, je me redresse et étire mes muscles ankylosés par ma sieste. Alors que j'allais me lever totalement, j'aperçois Luffy en train de dormir sur le fauteuil en face du canapé.

Avec un léger sourire, je m'approche de lui et dépose un léger baiser sur son front. Il ne se réveille pas. _Il est vraiment trop mignon._ Je le laisse dormir et vais aller me chauffer du café. _Besoin d'énergie moi._

Alors que je suis en train de savourer le liquide amer et chaud devant les petites annonces du journal, la sonnette retentit trois fois. _Ça, c'est Pipo qui vient avec sa famille._ Je me lève et jette un regard à Luffy, qui dort toujours. _Mais… Pipo connaît pas encore Luffy. … Ça va aller, Luffy est assez bien maintenant. Faut juste lui interdire de me sauter dessus._

J'ouvre à la petite famille, qui me salue gentiment en passant le pas de la porte.

_-_Alors, tu passes un bon week_-_end prolongé, demande mon ami d'enfance avec humour.

_-_Ça va. J'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels.

_-_Personne n'est mort j'espère, me demande Kaya avec de la crainte dans la voix.

_-_Non. Toute ma famille va bien, mais je déprime un peu. Trop compliqué à expliquer, je rajoute en voyant la mine inquiète de mes amis. Vous voulez boire quelque chose? J'ai fait du café.

_-_Du café, à trois heures de l'après_-_midi?

_-_J'ai mal dormi.

Je vais dans la cuisine, laissant mes amis s'installer dans le salon. Tout à coup, Kaya me rejoint, apparemment inquiète.

_-_C'est… c'est normal qu'il y ait quelqu'un qui dort dans l'un de tes fauteuils?

_-_Oui oui. C'est Luffy, mon colocataire. Je vais aller le réveiller.

Je me dirige vers le brun et lui tapote doucement l'épaule.

_-_Luffy, debout. On a de la visite.

Le garçon ouvre un œil après l'autre, puis baille avant de me regarder dans les yeux. Sans me prévenir, il me saute au cou. Je vacille, mais arrive à rester debout malgré le poids supplémentaire.

_-_Luffy, descends, je dis, las.

Une fois Luffy par terre, je jette un rapide coup d'œil autour de moi. Comme je m'y attendais, Pipo et Kaya affichent des visages surpris par la réaction de Luffy.

_-_Il est étranger, je dis simplement avant d'aller chercher les verres que j'avais laissés en cuisine.

_-_Je ne savais pas que tu avais un colocataire, fait Pipo.

_-_C'est normal, il n'est ici que depuis quelques mois.

Je reviens avec les boissons.

_-_Tiens Luffy, un jus de pomme.

_-_Ouais, s'exclame le brun en attrapant le verre pour le vider d'une seule traite.

_-_Vous venez de quel pays, demande Kaya dès que j'ai récupéré le verre du brun.

_-_Quel pays? Euh… Hongrie.

_J'ai bien fait de lui montrer un atlas la semaine dernière._

_-_La Hongrie? Est_-_ce que c'est un beau pays?

_-_Oui. Il y a beaucoup de beaux monuments, mais c'est un bien moins beau pays que le Japon.

_Comment t'as pu faire une phrase pareille toi?_

_-_Vous parlez donc le hongrois.

_-_… Oui.

_-_Toutou, s'exclame Rika en montrant Luffy avec ses petites mains potelées.

Ce simple mot arrive à me faire manquer un battement de coeur. _Les gamins ont un sixième sens ou quoi?_

_-_Non ma chérie, c'est Luffy, pas un toutou, fait Kaya en prenant la petite dans ses bras. Et, quel travail exercez_-_vous?

_-_Je…

_Réponds bien mon gars._

_-_Je suis encore sans emploi, mais je suis surtout spécialisé dans la typographie et le baby_-_sitting.

_C'est vrai qu'il est particulièrement doué avec un traitement de textes._

_-_Le baby_-_sitting, mais c'est fantastique, s'exclame Kaya.

_Aïe, j'aime pas ça du tout._

_-_Vous pourrez alors garder notre fille de temps en temps.

_-_C'est gentil de lui proposer, j'interromps avant que la situation ne devienne incontrôlable, mais Luffy est tout le temps à l'extérieur pendant la journée et ça lui serait difficile de garder Rika pendant la semaine. Par contre, il peut s'en occuper pendant le week_-_end.

_-_C'est dommage.

Un silence prend place, seulement brisé par les gloussements de Rika qui joue avec un coussin.

_-_Vous avez quel âge, demande finalement Pipo.

_-_Euh…

Luffy commence à réfléchir longuement. Je reste en attente, impatient de savoir l'âge qu'il se donne.

_-_Vingt et un ans le cinq mai prochain.

Je reste sidéré sur place. _Il a donc vingt et un ans? Si on calcule en années chien, il aurait normalement presque quatorze ans._

_-_Et bien je peux vous dire que vous les faites.

_-_Merci, dit Luffy en se grattant derrière la tête, un sourire sur le visage.

**OoO**

_-_Je suis fier de toi Luffy.

_-_Vraiment, il demande avant d'engloutir un peu de gratin de choux_-_fleurs.

_-_Oui. Tu as pu répondre à toutes les questions de Pipo et Kaya sans problèmes.

Il affiche un grand sourire made in Luffy.

_-_J'ai droit à un cadeau, il demande entre deux bouchées de riz.

_-_Quel genre de cadeau, je demande à mon tour, un peu sur la défensive.

Sans répondre de vive voix, il se lève et se dirige vers sa chambre d'un air joyeux. Il revient rapidement, un magazine de mode dans les mains.

_-_Ça, il fait en me montrant un bracelet en argent et un brassard noir.

_-_Si tu veux, je lâche en soupirant de soulagement. On ira ce week_-_end pour te les acheter.

_-_Ouais, s'exclame_-_t_-_il en retournant à sa place.

OoO

Le week_-_end arrive rapidement, un peu trop à mon goût. La joie de Luffy a augmenté pendant les deux derniers jours, mais elle n'est rien comparée à celle qu'il affiche en ce moment.

Nous marchons, l'un à côté de l'autre, dans la grande rue marchande de la ville. C'est jour de marché, et Luffy est attiré par tous les objets exposés dans les stands. J'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire tenir en place.

_-_Luffy, arrête un peu de t'agiter comme ça, je fais en le tirant pour la énième fois au milieu de la rue.

_-_Mais… c'est intéressant les objets là_-_bas.

_-_Peut_-_être, mais je te rappelle que nous sommes venus ici pour t'acheter ton cadeau.

_-_D'accord.

Mais à peine a_-_t_-_il dit ça qu'il court vers un stand de pommes d'amour.

_-_Sandy, regarde, il crie en agitant un bras, utilisant l'autre pour montrer les pommes enduites de caramel.

_-_Ce sont des pommes d'amour.

_-_J'en veux une!

_-_Non. C'est trop sucré et c'est dégueulasse.

_-_Veux goûter!

_-_Non.

_-_Alleeeeez!

_-_NON, je dis en lui attrapant le bras pour le tirer vers le magasin, notre destination initiale.

_-_Sandy, vilain.

_-_Oui, je sais.

Il arrive à se défaire de mon étreinte sur son bras, mais, au lieu de courir vers les stands, il m'attrape la main et se place à mes côtés, un sourire gentillet sur les lèvres. Surpris de cette réaction de sa part, je reste coi un bon moment. Finalement, je reprends mes esprits et prends conscience de ce qu'il a fait pour me montrer son attachement malgré ses envies d'enfant.

Je rougis brutalement en me souvenant que normalement, deux personnes se tiennent la main pour dire aux autres qu'ils sont ensembles. Je dégage ma main de celle de Luffy et la plante dans la poche de mon manteau.

_-_'Quoi?

_-_Parce que, je fais en tournant la tête.

_Je réagis comme une fille timide._

Arrivés devant le magasin, Luffy entre normalement dedans et se met à chercher les deux articles qu'il veut. Je le regarde faire avec un petit sourire, puis le rejoins en attrapant les deux bracelets au passage.

_-_C'est ça que tu cherches, je demande en présentant les deux objets.

Luffy ouvre sa bouche de surprise.

_-_Comment tu as fait pour les trouver?

_-_J'ai simplement eu plus de chance que toi, je plaisante en me dirigeant vers la caisse.

Luffy affiche une moue mi_-_boudeuse mi_-_contente alors que nous sortons du magasin.

_-_Tu n'es pas content d'avoir eu ton cadeau, je fais en regardant les deux bracelets à son poignet gauche.

_-_Si, mais j'aime pas quand tu te moques de moi.

_-_Allez, boude pas.

Il détourne ses yeux en affichant un air fâché. Je soupire.

_-_Que puis_-_je faire pour me faire pardonner, je demande au bout d'un long silence entre nous deux.

Aucune réponse.

_-_Luffy?

Toujours pas de réponse.

_-_Je vais pas me mettre à genoux pour te demander pardon quand même.

_-_Hé bien… tu pourras me faire un câlin à la maison, il dit doucement avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

_Je me suis fait avoir comme un bleu._

* * *

**ATTENTION: LEMON**

* * *

**OoO**

Arrivés à la maison, Luffy ne me laisse pas le temps d'enlever mes chaussures et mon manteau et me traîne vers la chambre. Une fois dans la pièce, il se retourne et m'embrasse doucement en passant ses bras autour de mon cou.

Docilement, je me laisse aller dans la danse et me retrouve finalement sur le lit, ma chemise déboutonnée à moitié et Luffy sans pantalon ni T_-_shirt.

Je soupire à chacune de ses caresses, il frissonne à chacun de mes baisers, nous gémissons à chaque fois que le plaisir se fait ressentir.

Ma chemise retrouve finalement sa place parmi nos affaires au sol, accompagnée d'une chaussette esseulée, rapidement suivie par sa copine et de mon pantalon.

Nos corps changent de place, le mien surplombant celui de Luffy. Un mouvement, puis un autre, enfin un dernier et Luffy gémit sur le lit, son sexe dans ma bouche.

Un râle survient tandis que les sous_-_vêtements finissent par terre. Les préliminaires commencent et les plaintes sourdes de Luffy se font plus profondes, plus rapides, plus suppliantes.

_-_Prêt?

_-_Moua.

Un moment de flottement, puis deux corps qui se rejoignent, l'un dans l'autre. Encore un instant de battement pendant lequel je ne bouge pas, attendant que Luffy se détende.

Enfin, mes mouvements commencent, se faisant plus profonds au fil du rythme irrégulier, apportant chacun une vague de plaisirs, de frissons délicieux le long du dos ou de gémissements dans nos bouches. Luffy répète mon nom, inlassablement. Parfois, il me tire vers lui et m'embrasse, me murmurant des mots incompréhensibles pour mon cerveau qui flotte dans ma boîte crânienne.

Pour finir, un gémissement final se fait entendre, suivit rapidement d'un autre, plus sourd. Les deux corps se détendent totalement, baignés de sueur, Luffy m'étreignant doucement dans ses bras encore tremblants.

Les corps se séparent pour mieux revenir l'un vers l'autre, couchés sous une couverture, l'un étreignant l'autre.

_-_Je vais prendre une douche.

_-_Non, s'écrie Luffy en m'empêchant de bouger. Reste encore un peu.

Je soupire et m'exécute. Les deux corps, fatigués, s'endorment, toujours collées l'un à l'autre.

* * *

**FIN DU LEMON**

* * *

OoO 

Je regarde le plafond au_-_dessus de ma tête sans vraiment le voir. Luffy se tourne à mes côtés.

_Je l'ai encore fait, sans véritables états d'âme ni dégoût. Je l'ai fait… presque naturellement. En fait, j'ai pris du plaisir._ Je tourne mon regard vers le visage endormi de Luffy. Il a posé sa main gauche sur le coussin, juste devant son nez. _Il est trop mignon._

Je soupire, puis me lève avec la plus grande précaution, ne voulant pas réveiller le brun. Je me dirige ensuite vers la douche pour délasser mes muscles tendus pendant la nuit.

* * *

_Bien bien. Maintenant, c'est clair comme de l'eau de source: Luffy aime profondément Sandy._

_Comme vous avez pu le voir, j'annoncerais toujours les zones à risques pour les personnes sensibles ou celles qui n'aiment pas les lemons et/ou le couple que j'ai choisi (et NON, je ne changerais pas pour tout l'or du monde (ils sont trop mignons ensembles))._

_J'ai honteusement oublié de vous souhaiter une très bonne année et de vous donner tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année, en espérant qu'elle sera bonne pour vous comme pour moi. À la semaine prochaine, avec le retour de la chère et tendre figure maternelle de Sandy._


	24. Happy birthday!

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ On ne voit plus trop le chien, mais il est toujours à moi. Toute la famille de Sandy aussi d'ailleurs (sauf Andres)._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée). Le _**(POVL) **_est un passage vers le point of view de __Luffy._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Kao: Ben ouais, comme le dit le proverbe "mieux vaut tard que jamais". Merci d'adorer mon chapitre préféré. Et ENFIN quelqu'un qui aime ce couple (avec les autres râleurs, ça devient difficile de faire quelque chose qui plaît à tout le monde °rire°)._

_Echizen_ _D_ _Luffy: Bonne année à toi aussi. C'est pas grave si tu peux pas le faire tout le temps (moi non plus je peux pas poster à chaque fois une review quand j'aime une fic (même que des fois, ça me saoule °rire°)). Laisse juste un peu de tes nouvelles de temps en temps. A pluche alors._

_Angel: Heureusement que ça te fait baver les lemons, sinon je me poserais des questions °rires°_

* * *

**Happy birthday!**

Le téléphone sonne, à sept heures du matin, un dimanche. Maudissant la personne qui m'appelle jusqu'à la dixième génération de sa famille, je rampe presque vers le téléphone dans l'entrée.

_-_Allô, je fais avec une voix pas encore réveillée mais assez pour être menaçante.

_-_Bonjour mon chéri, s'écrie joyeusement la voix de ma mère dans le combiné, faisant augmenter la migraine que j'ai depuis le début de la semaine et que je tente vainement de faire partir avec toutes les méthodes possibles.

Je retire immédiatement ma malédiction, ne voulant pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et la remplace par une autre, maudissant juste cette mère indigne qui commence à devenir complètement gâteuse.

_-_Ne crie pas maman, j'ai mal à la tête.

_-_Oh, mon pauvre chéri. Explique tout à ta petite maman chérie.

_-_J'ai une affreuse migraine qui me colle au train depuis le début de la semaine.

_-_Tu travailles trop.

_-_Mais je suis obligé. Depuis mon augmentation, j'ai presque le double de travail. Et puis, Zorro est malade depuis déjà deux semaines, alors je me tape tout son boulot.

_-_Zorro est malade?

_Typique de la mère qui se veut gentille avec son fils mais qui s'inquiète plus pour la courgette malade._

_-_Il a des varices. Que voulais_-_tu, je demande avant que ma mère ne me dise de dire à Zorro de manger des maïs grillés avec des champignons du Mexique en sauce comme remède contre ses varices.

_-_Je voulais te demander si tu pensais venir à notre fête de famille.

_-_Je ne pensais pas venir, mais puisque tu me proposes gentiment d'y aller, je veux bien.

_-_Vraiment, elle demande en hurlant brutalement.

_-_Maman, ne crie pas, je gémis sous la douleur de mon crâne pulsant à chacun de mes battements de cœur.

_-_Excuse_-_moi.

_-_Je viens, mais pas seul.

_-_Tu…

_-_Oui, j'invite quelqu'un.

_-_Qui c'est… une petite copine?

_Je perçois cette petite lueur d'espoir qui pointe dans ta voix dès que je parle d'invité inconnu. Et bien non chère mère indigne, ce n'est point une femme, mais un homme en bonne et due forme._

_-_Surprise.

_-_Je suis impatiente de la rencontrer. J'espère que c'est sérieux.

_C'est très sérieux, mais je ne pense pas que tu vas apprécier si je te dis que je suis devenu gay et que j'aime un chien qui se transforme en homme._

_-_C'est une surprise je t'ai dis, je fais avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix.

_-_Tu seras donc accompagné pour le dîner. Fantastique. Je vais l'annoncer à ta sœur.

_-_Comment va_-_t_-_elle?

_-_Elle vient d'avoir une fille.

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Oui, une jolie petite demoiselle de deux kilos huit cents grammes pour vingt_-_sept centimètres. Elle est à croquer.

_-_Depuis combien de temps?

_-_Depuis octobre dernier.

_-_Cinq mois donc.

_-_Oui, exactement.

_Je sais compter maman, et ce n'est pas nouveau._

_-_Donc tu viens, elle demande.

_-_Oui, je réponds avec un soupir.

_-_Donc, à dans deux semaines.

_-_Oui maman, à bientôt, je fais avant de raccrocher.

Je rejoins Luffy dans le lit. Il se tourne vers moi, le regard encore ensommeillé.

_-_Mmmmh… qui?

_-_Ma mère. Elle nous invite à participer à la fête familiale annuelle qui se déroule dans deux semaines.

_-_Une fête familiale, il demande en baillant largement.

_-_Oui. Y'aura toute ma famille. Ma sœur, mon beau_-_frère, leurs enfants, mes parents, peut_-_être mon grand_-_père paternel, s'il est encore vivant, et accessoirement mes nombreux cousins, cousines, oncles et tantes, j'énumère en comptant sur mes doigts. On sera, au minimum, une petite dizaine de personnes, et, au maximum, une bonne trentaine.

_-_Ça fait beaucoup de monde, fait le brun en se blottissant sur mon torse.

_-_Ouais. Par contre, j'ai bien peur qu'il ne va falloir y aller en train.

_-_Pourquoi? Tu aimes pas le train?

_-_Si, mais après, ma mère va venir nous chercher et on sera obligé de faire notre testament avant de monter dans la voiture.

_-_Je me souviens pas très bien, mais je crois que tu étais très stressé en sortant de la voiture l'année dernière, aux fêtes du nouvel an.

_-_Tu t'en souviens?

_-_Vaguement. C'est très flou dans mon esprit.

Je l'enlace tendrement avec mes bras, déposant un baiser sur son front. Le brun lève les yeux vers moi et s'approche de mes lèvres.

La mâtinée se termine en sauterie, ce qui n'est pas pour me déplaire.

OoO

Je regarde le paysage filer derrière la vitre. Mes yeux, malgré ma nuit passée à dormir tranquillement dans les bras de Luffy, veulent se fermer, encore fatigué des nuits blanches à terminer des dossiers et à rédiger des contrats en hâte. _J'ai un peu bâclé mon boulot, mais je voulais absolument passer de bonnes vacances sans me soucier du travail en retard._

Je baille, puis détourne mon regard des taches vertes et bleues qui défilent derrière la vitre pour le poser sur Luffy, qui s'est endormi dès le départ du train. Il a les yeux clos, la bouche entrouverte et la tête appuyée contre l'appuie_-_tête de son siège.

Un virage abrupt la fait basculer sur mon épaule. Je sursaute légèrement à ce mouvement soudain, mais me détends et commence à caresser le dos de sa main posée sur l'accoudoir.

_-_Monsieur, vous voulez quelque chose à boire, fait soudainement une voix féminine.

_-_Ah, je m'exclame en retirant ma main. Euh… une bouteille d'eau et des chips. Non, deux bouteilles d'eau.

_-_Ça fait trois cent cinquante Berry monsieur.

Je sors la somme et paie l'hôtesse. _Elle m'a fait peur celle-là._ Je retourne à l'observation du paysage.

**OoO**

J'aperçois deux vaches faire une corrida dans un champ quand Luffy se réveille. Il lève d'abord sa tête de mon épaule, puis s'étire longuement avant de finir par bailler.

_-_Moua! J'ai bien dormi.

_-_On arrive bientôt, j'ajoute en apercevant la ville au loin.

_-_Vraiment? J'ai dormi longtemps alors.

_-_Oui. Lève_-_toi, il faut pas rater l'arrêt. Le train ne s'arrête que pendant trois minutes.

Le brun s'exécute et je commence à descendre nos sacs de voyage pendant que le train ralentit et que la voix métallique annonce l'arrêt.

Une fois sur le quai, je me dirige rapidement vers la soute pour aller chercher ma valise, puis retrouve Luffy devant les escaliers.

_-_C'est étrange, je dis en regardant autour de nous. Y'a pas beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui. Pourtant, cette ville est l'une des destinations les plus appréciées de la région.

_-_Ah bon.

Nous prenons les escalators, puis nous dirigeons vers la sortie de la gare.

_-_Je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'on va bientôt entendre…

_-_YOUHOUUU! SANDY!

_-_… ma mère m'appeler, je termine en soupirant.

Je guide Luffy à travers la foule, ayant repéré ma mère à son horrible haut violet délavé décoré de fleurs immondes de couleur rose et rouge. Arrivé devant cette horreur, je pose mon sac de voyage et enlace ma mère de la façon la plus brève possible.

_-_Sandy, que je suis heureuse de te revoir. Où est la personne qui t'accompagne, elle demande en regardant partout autour d'elle. Elle est jolie j'espère.

_-_Surprise, je dis avec un sourire hilare. Maman, je te présente Luffy, mon colocataire depuis un an déjà, je m'exclame en me mettant derrière elle pour dévoiler Luffy, la prenant par les épaules, de risque qu'elle ne tombe dans les pommes sous le choc.

_-_…

_-_Enchanté, fait Luffy en tendant la main, sans obtenir la moindre réponse en retour. Madame?

_-_…

_-_Maman? Tu es encore en vie, je demande en faisant claquer mes doigts devant ses yeux vides d'expression.

_-_… Euh. Hein? Quoi?

_-_C'est bon, elle est encore vivante.

_-_Sandy?

_-_C'est mon nom, je fais avec ironie.

_-_C'est un homme?

_-_Effectivement. Je voulais vous le présenter, comme il est un de mes meilleurs amis depuis peu de temps.

_-_Un homme, elle répète avec une voix blanche.

_-_Tu veux que je conduise, je demande avec espoir.

_-_Ah non! Tu conduis comme un manche!

Je lève les yeux au ciel, implorant une providence divine… qui n'arrivera jamais.

Tandis que ma mère installe Luffy dans la voiture, je m'occupe de mettre les valises dans le coffre de la voiture avant de me mettre à la place du mort _–elle porte bien son nom cette place, surtout avec maman au volant._ J'attache ma ceinture, regardant au passage si Luffy en a fait de même, puis m'accroche fermement à la poignée au_-_dessus de la vitre, bien décidé à ne pas la lâcher de tout le trajet.

_-_C'est parti, s'exclame joyeusement ma mère en faisant démarrer la voiture. On va prendre l'autoroute, c'est plus rapide.

_Oh noooon! _Je fais le signe de croix dans l'air, puis regarde avec tristesse les taxis alignés devant la gare.

**OoO**

_-_Alors Luffy, vous êtes Japonais, demande ma mère tandis qu'elle dépasse deux voitures.

_-_Non, je suis Hongrois. Et ça ne fait qu'un an environ que je suis au Japon.

_-_Et vous aimez notre pays?

_-_Oui, beaucoup. C'est bien plus intéressant que la Hongrie, qui est un peu vieillotte à mon goût.

_-_MAMAN, FAIS GAFFE, je hurle en voyant qu'elle va rentrer dans la voiture de devant.

_-_Il a qu'à pas être dans mon chemin çui_-_là, elle lance en amorçant un brusque virage vers la gauche, faisant une queue de poisson à la voiture qui voulait nous dépasser.

Je reprends mon souffle, la main sur le cœur, pouvant sentir ses battements s'accélérer à chaque dépassement.

_-_Oooh, et lui alors. Peut pas rester sur sa ligne, s'insurge ma mère en accélérant violemment pour dépasser une autre voiture qui voulait doubler celle devant. Et puis, vous avez quel âge Luffy?

_-_J'ai bientôt vingt et un ans.

_-_Vraiment? Vous êtes tout jeune alors.

_-_Oui.

Je me crispe sur ma poignée en voyant dans le rétroviseur, un camion arriver derrière nous.

_-_Maman, range_-_toi sur le côté. Y'a un camion qui veut…

_-_Et bien il va attendre que j'aie dépassé celui qui est devant moi.

Je vois l'aiguille des vitesses tendre dangereusement vers la droite, et sens mon cœur s'affoler contre ma cage thoracique.

_-_Vous travaillez?

_-_Non. Je suis encore au chômage.

_-_C'est dur de trouver un travail dans une ville comme Tokyo, j'explique rapidement.

_-_Vous trouverez un travail, j'en suis sûre. Avec une si jolie figure, comment rester au chômage, fait ma mère en rigolant.

_-_Maman, te moque pas!

Je jette un léger coup d'œil au panneau indicateur.

_-_MAMAN, TU VIENS DE LOUPER LA SORTIE, je m'exclame.

_-_QUOI? Merde. On y va!

_-_Hein? Où ça?

La réponse à ma question arrive aussitôt, avec ma mère faisant demi_-_tour sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence, frôlant au passage un poids lourd et sa remorque. D'un rapide coup de volant, notre voiture entre dans la sortie d'autoroute et continue son chemin tranquille pépère.

À l'arrière, Luffy est mort de rire, tandis que je reprends ma respiration, ayant frôlé la crise cardiaque.

**OoO**

La voiture s'arrête dans le garage, et dès le moteur coupé, je m'expulse de mon siège pour embrasser joyeusement le sol ô combien aimé de moi.

_-_Sandy, c'est sale par terre, me fait remarquer Luffy en sortant à son tour de la voiture.

_-_M'en fiche, je lance, hilare. Je suis trop content de vivre pour me soucier de la saleté du sol.

_-_TONTON!

La seconde après ce cri sorti de nulle part, je me retrouve couché sur le sol, deux gamins surexcités, un sur mon ventre et l'autre un peu plus bas.

_-_Tonton tonton tonton tonton, répètent_-_ils inlassablement en sautant sur mon estomac –_j'ai bien fait de ne pas manger les chips._

_-_Tâhro, Mokuba, laissez Sandy respirer, s'exclame ma tendre maman en ouvrant le coffre de la voiture.

Les deux frères s'enlèvent de mon ventre et je me redresse, le dos brisé par le choc sur le béton froid du garage.

_-_Laisse maman, je vais les porter.

_-_Non non non. Pas question.

_-_Maman, tu n'es plus très jeune. Laisse_-_moi faire. Luffy, prends ton sac!

_-_Oua.

_-_Tu insinues que je suis vieille, hurle ma mère en se plantant devant moi.

_-_On peut dire ça, je réponds en tirant la valise du coffre.

_-_Oh! Sandy! Tu… tu oses dire que ta pauvre mère est… FILS INDIGNE, elle finit par crier en me frappant l'épaule avec le plat de ses mains.

_-_Allez viens Luffy, je fais, ignorant la dame –que je ne connais plus–qui me frappe le bras avec toute sa pauvre rage, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

_-_Oh, j'oubliais mon chéri.

_Tu passes du coq à l'âne quand ça t'arrange toi._

_-_Ton ami devra dormir avec toi cette nuit.

_Attente de l'excuse bidon mais ô combien typique de la mère qui croît des choses._

_-_Je pensais que c'était ta fiancée, alors j'ai préparé un futon dans ta chambre.

_Comme j'en étais sûr._

_-_Ça fait rien maman. Ça te dérange pas Luffy?

_-_Non, il s'exclame, apparemment joyeux de cette nouvelle –_et je le comprends._

C'est avec un sourire que nous nous dirigeons vers la maison.

**(POVL)**

Après une installation rapide dans la chambre de Sandy, sa mère m'amène dans le jardin, tandis que Sandy va chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine.

_-_Voila Luffy, je te présente notre famille, fait la mère de Sandy en me montrant un grand groupe de personnes.

_-_La famille de Sandy, je murmure, stupéfait.

Je compte rapidement six enfants, un adolescent, une bonne vingtaine d'adultes, dont deux personnes âgées mis à part la mère de Sandy.

_-_Voici Fanny, la sœur de Sandy, ainsi que son mari, Shun, commence la mère de Sandy en me traînant vers un couple. Leurs deux fils doivent être avec les autres enfants. Tu les as vus en arrivant ici. Et cette petite puce, c'est Kiori, leur petite dernière.

Je regarde avec attention le petit humain qui gigote dans les bras de Fanny. _Mon dieu, c'est aussi petit un humain en début de vie?_

_-_Et là_-_bas, c'est Kimi et son fiancé, Andres, continue la mère de Sandy en montrant une femme blonde accrochée au bras d'un homme aux cheveux noirs et frisés, portant un long manteau noir et des lunettes de soleil malgré la chaleur.

_-_Ella, qui est ce jeune homme, demande un homme aux cheveux grisonnants et aux lunettes carrées.

_-_C'est Luffy, le colocataire de Sandy.

_-_Sandy a un colocataire? C'est bizarre, il n'a jamais aimé les colocations.

_-_En fait, il m'héberge jusqu'à ce que je trouve mon propre appartement, je lance hâtivement.

_-_Luffy!

Je me retourne et vois Sandy arriver vers moi, deux verres dans une main et une bouteille de jus de pommes dans l'autre.

_-_Tu viens, je vais te présenter le reste de la famille, il fait avec un signe de tête.

_-_D'accord.

Je le suis à travers les gens jusqu'à la petite barrière qui délimite le jardin.

_-_Les seules personnes qui te sont dignes d'intérêts sont ceux qui font partie de ma famille la plus proche. C'est_-_à_-_dire, ma sœur et sa famille, mes parents et mon grand_-_père. Je pense que ma mère a déjà dû te présenter Fanny et son mari, Shun, il ajoute en versant le jus dans les verres.

_-_Oua.

_-_Bien. Ma mère, elle s'appelle Ella, et mon père Kei. Mes neveux, Tâhro et Mokuba, et ma nièce je sais pas, il fait en me tendant un verre.

_-_Kiori, je dis en prenant mon verre.

_-_Kiori? Ma mère te l'a dit?

_-_Oua.

_-_Toujours aussi bavarde celle-là. Mon grand_-_père, c'est le vieux qui dort dans son siège là_-_bas, sous le parasol. Tu peux l'appeler grand_-_père si tu veux. Il est un peu gâteux et oublie tout, alors ça le dérange pas trop. Moi, perso, je l'appelle papy.

Il se met à rigoler doucement, et mon cœur semble faire un bond en trop dans ma poitrine. J'observe Sandy porter son verre de jus à ses lèvres, puis boire une longue gorgée avant de fermer les yeux laconiquement. Je penche la tête sur le côté pour mieux le voir, puis, sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, m'approche doucement de son visage.

_-_Holà, s'exclame vivement Sandy en me repoussant, pas de ça ici!

_-_Hein?

Il me tire vers lui.

_-_Il vaut mieux rester discrets en public, il murmure à mon oreille. Personne ne sait ici que je suis amoureux de toi, et j'aimerais pas que ça fasse scandale public.

Il me lâche et je détourne le regard un instant.

_-_Tu… tu as… honte, je demande après un effort.

_-_Hein? Non! Non, pas du tout.

_-_Alors… 'quoi faire silence sur notre relation?

_-_Et bien, c'est assez compliqué, il fait en baissant les yeux sur son verre à moitié plein. Je… je peux pas t'expliquer ça ici.

_-_Tu as honte, je répète, plus fermement.

Il soupire et vide son verre, évitant ainsi de répondre. Heureusement, la tension laissée par cette discussion s'envole rapidement avec l'arrivée des six enfants.

_-_Tonton, fait l'un des garçon à Sandy, tu viens jouer avec nous?

_-_Je suis désolé, je suis un peu fatigué, s'excuse Sandy en se penchant en avant.

_-_Oooooh, font les enfants, visiblement déçus.

_-_Je peux jouer avec vous si vous voulez, je fais en m'approchant d'eux.

_-_Vraiment, ils demandent tous en cœur.

_-_Oua.

_-_OUAIIIIIIS!

Je passe mon verre à Sandy et file avec les six enfants de l'autre côté du jardin.

**OoO**

Après une partie de cache_-_cache effrénée dans toute la propriété, nous commençons une partie de chat perché.

_-_C'est qui le chat, demande Tâhro.

_-_Je sais pas. Pas moi en tout cas, j'ai dû vous chercher partout avant, fait Emmy, la fille de l'oncle le plus jeune de Sandy.

_-_Pas moi, répète Kaoru, son jeune frère.

_-_On a qu'à tirer à la courte paille, propose Mokuba en arrachant des brins d'herbe.

_-_Bonne idée, fait Mary, la plus âgée du groupe, et la fille de l'unique tante de Sandy.

Nous tirons tous un brin d'herbe, et il s'avère que c'est Yuki, le petit cousin de Sandy, qui est le chat.

_-_Tu comptes jusqu'à dix, ordonne Tâhro d'un air qui ne se discute pas avant de fuir vers la maison.

Tous les autres enfants font de même, mais je préfère encore me diriger lentement vers Sandy, qui discute avec sa cousine Kimi.

_-_Félicitation alors, il s'exclame en serrant la main du fiancé de Kimi.

_-_De quoi, je demande d'un air détaché, sans quitter des yeux Yuki qui finit de compter.

_-_Kimi vient de se fiancer avec cet homme, m'explique Sandy. Kimi, je te présente Luffy, mon colocataire.

_-_Enchantée.

_-_Je pourrais dire la même chose pour moi, mais je crois que Yuki m'a vu, je dis précipitamment avant de détaler à travers la foule, l'enfant à mes trousses.

Après quelques slaloms dignes d'un skieur professionnel que j'ai vu cet hiver sur la chaîne sportive, je sors de la foule et tombe sur Mokuba.

_-_Luffy!

_-_Attention, Yuki est derrière moi.

_-_Chat, s'exclame le jeune humain en me touchant le dos.

Je regarde Yuki disparaître derrière quelqu'un, puis me lance à la poursuite de Mokuba, qui longe la barrière. Mais je le perds rapidement en arrivant non loin de la maison. Je regarde autour de moi, utilisant tous mes sens pour en trouver un, mais rien ne me parvient.

Décidant de chercher, je commence à arpenter les pièces à l'étage, et tombe sur une scène étrange: Mary et Tâhro sont en train de s'embrasser dans la salle de bain. Choqué devant cette scène imprévue, je décide de fuir loin des deux jeunes pour trouver Sandy.

Heureusement, je le retrouve facilement, discutant encore avec Kimi et son fiancé.

_-_Sandy, je peux te parler un moment, je fais en le tirant par le bras.

_-_Euh… bien sûr. Excusez_-_moi un instant.

Je le traîne jusque dans sa chambre.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu voulais me dire?

Je ferme la porte à clé, puis attrape le visage de Sandy et l'embrasse. Il est d'abord surpris par ce mouvement, puis répond à mon baiser et reprend le dessus en me renversant. Il brise le contact et me remet droit, un sourire sur les lèvres.

_-_Pourquoi, il demande simplement.

_-_Parce que, je réponds doucement en ouvrant la porte.

_-_Attends, il lance en m'attrapant par le bras.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Je… je voulais m'excuser pour… pour avant. Je n'avais pas encore pris conscience de l'importance de notre relation à tes yeux. Si tu penses que c'est important pour toi de penser que nos proches doivent être au courant, et bien… je m'exécuterai sans rien dire.

Cette révélation me fige sur place. Mais l'étonnement est rapidement remplacé par la joie, et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou.

_-_Merci, je murmure.

Je sors de la chambre, et tombe sur Mary, qui semble vouloir se cacher dans la chambre d'à côté. Je saute immédiatement sur l'occasion.

_-_Chat, je m'exclame avant d'aller me percher sur la rambarde de l'escalier, faisant rager la jeune humaine qui descend vers le jardin.

**OoO**

Le soleil commence à teinter le ciel de couleur chaleureuse, et la fraîcheur des soirées de printemps se fait peu à peu sentir.

_-_J'aimerais porter un toast aux futurs mariés: Kimi et Andres.

Tout le monde lève son verre, et je fais de même.

_-_Santé, ils disent tous en chœur, avant de boire une gorgée de leur boisson.

Sur la table des enfants, je vois les six petits humains lever leur verre de coca ou de jus de fruit et faire comme les adultes. Je souris doucement à ça, puis retourne à mon observation des gens autour de la longue table installée non loin de la forêt, derrière la maison.

À ma gauche, j'ai le père de Sandy, et à ma droite, Sandy lui_-_même. _Ça me rassure de le sentir près de moi._ Je commence à manger ma salade, quand j'entends une voiture qui se parque non loin de la maison.

_-_Luffy, qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a, me demande Sandy en voyant que je regarde du côté de la maison.

_-_Une voiture est arrivée… et des pas viennent par ici.

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Oui.

_-_Excusez_-_nous pour le retard, fait une femme à la couleur de cheveux étrange.

_-_Nojiko s'est trompée de chemin et nous nous sommes retrouvées dans la rase campagne, ajoute une autre femme.

_-_Ha, Nami, Nojiko, je n'espérais plus vous voir arriver, dit Shun en s'approchant d'elles pour les saluer. Je vous présente à tous mes cousines: Nami et Nojiko. Les filles, je vous présente la famille de Fanny.

_-_Enchantée.

_-_Pareil.

_-_Sandy, fait sa mère, va chercher deux chaises et des couverts, vite!

_-_Oui maman. Luffy tu viens m'aider?

_-_Oua.

Je vais chercher les deux sièges, tandis que Sandy disparaît dans la cuisine.

_-_Tu peux mettre une chaise à côté de Sandy, m'ordonne Ella. L'autre, tu pourras la mettre ici.

Sitôt ceci fait, Sandy revient mettre le couvert pour les deux nouvelles arrivantes, qui s'installent et se servent après nous avoir remerciés.

**OoO**

_-_Vous devez avoir beaucoup de difficultés à vous faire entendre de vos collègues, fait Nami à Sandy alors que le second plat arrive sur la table.

_-_Ça va, j'ai beaucoup d'autorité sur eux, et je n'ai pas peur de mettre mes menaces à exécution, se vante Sandy.

Je rigole doucement, ce qui me vaut un coup de pied sous la table.

_-_Mais il faut dire aussi que j'ai un travail qui me permet d'avoir une interaction avec les clients, ce qui me convient parfaitement.

_-_C'est vrai que je vous vois mieux en contact avec les clients plutôt qu'enfermé dans un bureau poisseux à classer des fiches. Vous avez une présence très forte, ce qui plaît généralement aux gens.

_-_C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi.

_-_Vantard, je murmure dans mon verre d'eau.

_-_Tu dis quelque chose Luffy?

_-_Oua. Je disais que tu étais un très grand baratineur.

_-_C'est gentil à toi de me le dire, il susurre entre ses dents, affichant un sourire forcé.

_-_Sandy, vous êtes célibataire, demande rapidement Nami.

Je tends l'oreille, attendant la réponse de Sandy.

_-_Oui, il répond, me faisant plonger dans ma viande pour éviter de lui sauter dessus.

_Tu voulais pas me faire plaisir en avouant à ta famille que nous étions ensemble? SALOPARD!_

_-_Luffy, vous êtes en train de réduire votre viande en charpie, me fait remarquer le père de Sandy.

_-_Quoi, s'exclame Sandy, vous êtes également célibataire? C'est étonnant pourtant. Vous êtes une splendide femme. Je ne doute pas que vous attirez tous les hommes en marchant dans la rue.

_-_Bizarrement, non. Je dois être trop belle. Les hommes ont peur de se faire rejeter.

_-_Pourtant, une si belle femme comme vous. C'est désolant. Vous ne devriez pas être célibataire.

_-_Hélas. Depuis trois ans c'est comme ça.

_-_TROIS ANS? Mais c'est beaucoup trop! Il vous faut absolument quelqu'un.

_-_Oh… vous savez… je n'aime pas grand_-_chose dans la vie. Seulement l'argent et les mandarines, fait Nami avec une voix désolée.

En voyant une énorme goutte couler à l'arrière de la tête de Sandy, je manque d'éclater de rire. À la place, je m'étouffe avec ma purée.

_-_Et vous? Vous aimez quel genre de femmes?

_-_Et bien… j'aime beaucoup les femmes élégantes, pas trop bêtes, ni trop intelligentes, assez grandes… j'aime aussi les cheveux courts, mais pas trop quand même, sinon ça fait garçon manqué.

_Et moi, je suis quoi alors?_

_-_Mais, ce qui me plaît toujours chez une femme, c'est son visage. Une femme avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur et un sourire charmeur ou simplement timide, ça me fait toujours craquer.

À cette révélation, je vois Nami sourire, puis plonger son regard dans son assiette. En même temps, je sens le genou de Sandy frôler ma jambe. À ce contact impromptu, je me lève précipitamment et file vers la maison.

_-_Luffy, où allez_-_vous, lance la mère de Sandy.

_-_Toilettes, je réponds en passant le portail.

**OoO**

Une fois la porte des toilettes passée, je pose mes mains sur le lavabo et appuie ma tête contre le miroir, tentant de retrouver mon calme le plus rapidement possible.

_Mais pourquoi je suis aussi sensible moi? J'ai jamais réagi aussi rapidement avant. Pourquoi?_

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

_-_C'est occupé, je lance.

_-_Luffy, ça va?

_Sandy._

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive?

_-_Rien, rien.

Ma réponse ne semble pas lui plaire, puisqu'il ouvre la porte.

_-_Luffy. Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe?

_-_Rien je te dis. Retourne vers les autres, je lui ordonne sans me retourner.

Au lieu de s'en aller comme je lui demande, Sandy s'approche de moi et m'enlace doucement. Je tente d'abord de me dégager, mais il garde sa prise sur mes épaules et je ne peux que me résoudre à me laisser faire.

Tendrement, il me berce, marmonnant une chanson dans le creux de mon oreille, ce qui a pour effet de me détendre complètement, me faisant oublier mon petit problème, qui s'envole comme par magie.

_Sandy._

_-_Ça va mieux, il me demande.

_-_Oua.

_-_Alors on peut retourner à table, il dit en desserrant sa prise.

_-_Non, je m'exclame en lui attrapant les bras. Je veux pas!

Je tourne mon visage vers le sien. Il est surpris.

_-_Je… j'ai pas envie… On peut rester comme ça encore un moment?

_-_Euh… si tu veux.

Je me retourne et pose ma tête contre son torse, écoutant les battements de son cœur.

_-_Luffy, tu es jaloux que je parle avec Nami, il demande après un court silence.

Je lève vers lui des yeux tout étonnés.

_-_Ne t'en fais pas, je n'aime que toi, il ajoute en déposant un baiser sur mon front, m'empêchant de répondre à sa question.

_-_Je sais, je fais avec un sourire.

Je repose ma tête contre son torse.

_-_On devrait peut_-_être y aller, il fait en se séparant de moi.

_-_Oua.

Nous sortons des toilettes, observant les alentours. Avant de sortir dans le jardin, Sandy s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Avec douceur, il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres.

_-_Joyeux anniversaire mon cœur.

_-_Quand même, je réplique avec un large sourire.

Nous rigolons, puis nous rejoignons les autres.

* * *

_Nous avons donc droit au grand retour de la maman de Sandy-chéri, ainsi qu'à l'arrivée de Nami (la dernière de l'équipage à apparaître). L'histoire va stagner encore un petit peu, mais l'action viendra, ne vous en faîtes pas._

_Je vous préviens d'avance que le prochain chapitre contient un lemon (c'est l'avant-dernier, promis). Nous aurons droit aussi à de joyeux souvenirs de Sandy et Pipo. Wait and see!_

_Petite anectode dont tout le monde s'en fout: à l'origine, ce chapitre contenait un lemon, mais j'avais du mal à le couper, alors j'ai changé la fin pour que tout le monde puisse apprécier._


	25. Le QG

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:** _Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec cette histoire, puisque la grande majorité des personnages ne m'ont pas comme créatrice (dommage)._

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée). Les /OoO/ annoncent un retour vers le passé._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_Echizen D Luffy: Normal que ça avance. Et pour les persos de l'anime (je préfèrerais parler du manga, mais c'est pareil), il y en aura encore quelques uns qui feront une brève apparition, le temps d'un ou deux chapitres._

_Kao: J'ai imaginé la mère de Sandy comme ça. Elle représente en fait la mère qui fait pression sur ses enfants sans jamais s'en rendre compte (le genre de mère qui fait ch... et que l'on aimerait pas avoir °rires°). Et pour sa conduite, mieux vaut la laisser comme ça, ça nous fait rire._

_Angel: MEEEEE-EUH, POURQUOI ATTAQUER NAMI? °couine couine° Moi je l'aime bien °snurf° Pour mon adresse MSN, je fais une annonce en bas.

* * *

_

**Le QG**

_Ça fait trois jours que nous sommes chez mes parents, et nous n'avons plus eu la possibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. À chaque fois, il a fallu que quelqu'un apparaisse de n'importe où, nous obligeant à rester distant. Et Luffy souffre de cette situation, je le vois. Il est toujours peiné, et il est toujours le premier de nous deux à vouloir quelque chose de l'autre._

_Putain de zut, pourquoi faut-il que ce séjour soit aussi chiant!_

Je ne peux continuer à me morfondre sur mon sort, mon téléphone portable se mettant à sonner frénétiquement sur ma table de nuit.

-Oui?

-Hello, lance la voix de brocoli en sauce. Comment se passent ses jours de congé?

-Mal. On peut rien faire.

-Mon pauvre. Je te comprends un peu.

-Comment tu peux me comprendre? Tu sors avec une superbe femme qui doit connaître pas mal de trucs de ce côté.

-C'était le cas, mais on a cassé.

-Quoi?

-Hé oui. Elle devait partir pour l'Amérique, et elle a pensé que ça serait trop difficile pour nous de vivre un amour éloignés.

-Ben ça alors. Ça veut donc dire que t'es de nouveau célibataire?

-Exact. Mais ça me manque un peu d'avoir une présence dans mon lit pendant la nuit. J'espère me trouver rapidement une jolie fille agréable à vivre.

-Tu peux rêver mon vieux. Des femmes comme mademoiselle Robin, t'en trouveras pas dans la rue.

-Je le sais. Mais cette fois, j'ai plutôt envie d'une fille un peu plus vivante.

-Vivante, je demande avec surprise.

-Oui. Robin était trop calme à mon goût, et un peu trop chaste aussi.

-Chaste?

-J'ai envie d'une fille qui puisse vivre et qui puisse me faire voir les étoiles de la Grande Ourse.

-Tu mises haut là.

-Pas tellement. C'est avec peu de critères qu'on trouve son bonheur.

-Je te souhaite bonne chance alors.

-Merci mon vieux. Hé mais j'y pense, et notre QG alors?

-Quoi notre QG?

-Ben… il est toujours debout?

-Qu'est-c'que j'en sais moi?

-Tu pourrais allez le voir avec Luffy.

-Je vois pas vraiment à quoi ça va pouvoir servir d'aller voir le QG avec… Luffy.

-Je vois que tu viens de comprendre ma pensée, il lance joyeusement.

-Tu es… vraiment malin toi. J'avais pas pensé à ça moi, je m'exclame en serrant mon coussin avec un bras.

-C'est normal, tu n'as pas mon intelligence suprême.

-Te vante pas trop mon gars, sinon il va te falloir élever ton plafond.

-Par contre, il faudra que tu le nettoies un peu.

-Quoi, ton plafond?

-Mais non crétin, le QG!

-Ha. Bien sûr. Faudra aussi que je mette des draps propres.

-Et oublie pas les accessoires, il dit –_j'imagine presque son sourire pervers_.

-Putain, t'es vraiment un crétin toi!

-Oooh, te fâche pas comme ça. Faut bien que tu mettes un peu de piquant des fois.

-Luffy est encore un gamin en ce qui concerne le sexe, alors c'est pas trop le moment de lui faire peur avec ce genre de truc.

-Tu peux au moins utiliser des menottes, ou même un aphro…

Je lui raccroche aussitôt au nez. _Sale pervers._

**OoO**

Profitant du fait que Luffy discute chiffons avec ma mère et ma sœur, je vais faire une balade pour tenter de retrouver le QG de notre jeunesse.

Heureusement pour moi, je n'ai pas l'exécrable sens de l'orientation de Zorro qui lui valu plusieurs fois de se retrouver au beau milieu des bois, à trois kilomètres du QG.

Alors que je remonte le chemin menant au QG, les souvenirs de sa découverte me reviennent en tête.

**/OoO/**

-Allez Pipo, on est bientôt arrivé à la rivière, je lançai de derrière un arbre.

Du haut de mes onze ans, j'étais un gamin incorrigible qui était toujours à la recherche de quelque chose à faire pour embêter mes parents ou mes voisins.

-Tu es sûr qu'on est pas perdu, me demanda Pipo en regardant autour de lui, tremblant comme une feuille.

Pipo, de trois mois mon cadet, était tout le contraire de moi. En plus d'être bête comme ses pieds, il était peureux comme tout, et la moindre menace le plongeait dans une frayeur incroyablement stupide.

-Sûr et certain. La rivière est droit devant.

J'écartai les branches qui me bouchent la vue et avançai d'un bon pas. Pouf! Je me retournai et trouvai Pipo allongé par terre, les bras en croix et le nez tordu.

-Pipo, arrête de faire le mort, c'est pas drôle.

-Ces branches m'ont attaqué.

-Pfff, t'es vraiment trop bête toi, je fis en l'aidant à se relever.

Je me suis remis à avancer, me repérant aux marques que j'avais faites le jour précédent.

-Il paraît qu'il y a un fantôme qui hante cette forêt, dit soudainement Pipo. Il paraît même qu'il mange les enfants qui s'aventurent trop loin dans la forêt.

-N'importe quoi, j'ai lancé en évitant une racine.

-Mais c'est vrai. C'est ma grand-mère qui me l'a dit avant de mourir l'année dernière.

-Tu sais pourtant que ta grand-mère était complètement gâteuse.

-Mais… et mon voisin alors?

-Quoi ton voisin?

-Ben… son fils est allé dans la forêt… et il n'est jamais revenu, il termina en affichant une mine qui se voulait effrayante.

-Je vais t'en raconter une autre. Ma mère, un jour où elle voulait chercher des champignons, a retrouvé le fils de ton voisin qui s'était perdu non loin de chez nous. Elle l'a ramené chez lui après l'avoir soigné.

-Et pourquoi on l'a plus jamais revu à l'école après ça?

-Ils ont déménagé.

-À cause du fantôme, il lança avec frayeur.

-Non, à cause du nouveau travail de son père. Il est chef de service dans un grand magasin en ville.

-Ah.

Le silence s'était installé entre nous pendant que nous avancions sur le chemin nous menant à la rivière.

-Hein?

-Quoi? Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai perdu mes marques.

-AAAAAAAAAAH! ON EST PERDU!

D'un coup de pied, je l'ai fait taire.

-Ta gueule! On est pas perdu. Ma maison est derrière nous et le village est sur la gauche. Si t'as peur, tu peu aller pleurnicher dans les jupes de ta maman.

-J'ai pas peur, lança mon ami avec les genoux tremblants. Je suis le fier et brave capitaine Pipo, le plus grand guerrier du village.

Malgré son courage inexistant, Pipo était le plus grand menteur que je connaissais. Il savait inventer les meilleurs bobards mieux que quiconque, ce qui était rapidement devenu une maladie chez lui.

-C'est ça, c'est ça, j'ai lancé en écartant des branches, dévoilant une clairière tranquille possédant en son centre une table de camping en bois et une cabane qui avait perdu son toit. Oh mon dieu, Pipo, regarde ça.

-Quoi, quoi? Un monstre?

-Non. Une cabane.

-Vraiment? Fais voir.

Nous entrâmes dans la clairière et nous nous sommes dirigés vers le taudis délabré dont le toit flottait dans la rivière à deux pas.

-Woaw, avait lâché Pipo au bout de cinq minutes de contemplation.

-Tu l'as dit.

Des idées s'était mises à tourner frénétiquement dans ma petite cervelle d'enfant.

-Pipo.

-Oui?

-Et si… et si on reconstruisait la cabane, j'ai proposé avec un petit sourire.

-Pourquoi?

-On pourrait… en faire notre base secrète.

-J'en vois pas l'intérêt.

C'était la première fois que je voyais Pipo ne pas capter immédiatement mon idée.

-Putain Pipo, t'as de la merde à la place du cerveau ou quoi? Si on reconstruit cette cabane, on pourra faire ce qu'on veut ici, loin du village et de nos parents.

-Faire quoi?

-Mais tout ce qu'on veut. On pourra s'entraîner, faire des plans secrets, on pourra aussi, je sais pas moi, venir ici pendant la nuit, j'énumérais en me baladant dans la trouée.

-Je sais pas si c'est très…

-On s'en fiche des parents, je me suis exclamé, devinant la pensée de mon trouillard d'ami. Les parents, ils seront jamais au courant. Et puis, j'ajoutai en m'approchant de lui, tu n'as pas envie de te venger dignement du père Jikaï? Tu as bien été puni par sa faute.

-Oui mais…

-On pourra trouver le moyen de lui donner une bonne leçon en restant ici. Dans le village, tout se sait, même les secrets de famille.

-Tu es sûr?

-Attends. J'ai entendu mes parents parler du problème d'impuissance du maire hier soir. Ce genre de chose, ça sort pas de la famille normalement.

Voyant Pipo hésiter encore, je décidai de le prendre par son point faible: les louanges.

-Et puis aussi, je susurrai en m'approchant encore plus, on pourrait se donner des titres. Tu serais capitaine, et moi je serais ton cuisinier attitré.

À ma plus grande joie, je vis l'expression de son visage changer.

-Capitaine, moi?

-Oui. Tu donnerais les ordres, et moi je les exécuterais, je continuais, caressant la bête dans le sens du poil.

Le résultat que j'espérais vint aussitôt ma phrase finie. Pipo s'avança d'un pied ferme vers le toit de la cabane, se remontant les manches d'un air décidé.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais, j'ai demandé subtilement.

-Je vais réparer ce toit pardi. Étant le capitaine, je dois te donner l'exemple, il ajouta en bombant le torse.

-C'est vous qui décidez, capitaine.

Le sourire que j'affichais était plus que convainquant.

**/OoO/**

Je retourne doucement dans le présent et vois que mes pas m'ont mené malgré moi vers le QG, qui n'a presque pas changé depuis la dernière fois. La cabane est toujours debout, son toit bien fixé, tandis que la table de camping a toujours son pied manquant. Le verre de l'unique fenêtre de la maisonnette est cassé, mais le lit à l'intérieur est encore là, ses draps plus poussiéreux que jamais.

-Un bon coup de balai s'impose, je dis en remontant mes manches, après avoir posé mon sac sur le sol.

Pendant une bonne heure, j'astique les murs, je dépoussière le sol et le lit, je répare le carreau de la fenêtre et je change les draps. En sueur, je me recule d'un pas et admire le résultat. _Personne ne croirait que c'est l'intérieur d'une cabane délabrée au fond d'un bois._

C'est avec entrain que je remets mon sac sur mon épaule et que je me dirige vers ma maison.

**OoO**

-Sandy-chéri, où étais-tu passé? On se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi, me dit ma mère en me voyant entrer dans le salon. Où as-tu traîné pour être aussi sale? Regarde-toi, tu es couvert de poussière.

-Maman, laisse ça, je fais en repoussant sa main. J'ai simplement été me promener dans les bois et j'ai glissé en revenant. Je vais prendre un bain, je lance rapidement en disparaissant dans l'escalier, ne permettant pas à ma mère d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Une fois nettoyé de toute la crasse accumulée dans la forêt, je descends dans le salon et trouve Luffy qui lit un magazine sur le canapé, ma mère semblant être dans le jardin avec mon père. _Tant mieux._ D'un pas léger, je m'avance vers Luffy et me pose doucement à ses côtés, passant une main dans son dos pour la poser sur sa hanche. Le brun frissonne à ce contact, puis tourne vers moi un regard étonné.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, je demande. Tu n'aimes pas quand je pose ma main là?

-Si, mais… j'étais pas préparé.

-On est jamais préparé à tout, je murmure en m'approchant de son visage.

D'un coup d'œil, je vérifie si ma mère est toujours dehors, puis pose lentement mes lèvres sur celles de Luffy. _Mon dieu, ça m'a manqué._ Le baiser est court, mais assez passionné pour laisser Luffy essoufflé après. _Je n'ai pas perdu la main._ Je rigole doucement, puis délaisse sa hanche pour m'appuyer contre mon accoudoir, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

Luffy m'accorde un dernier regard avant de replonger dans son magazine.

**OoO**

Il est sept heures du soir, et le dîner se termine. Luffy, comme à son habitude, est allé jouer avec les enfants après avoir avalé rapidement sa part de gâteau. Je laisse mon père et mon beau-frère dans leur fabuleuse discussion sur le nouveau ministre des armées –un certain Doflamingo– et me dirige vers la lisière du bois, me guidant aux cris des enfants.

J'arrive facilement à les trouver, jouant bruyamment au loup glacé dans la lueur du crépuscule. Je regarde silencieusement Luffy fuir Mokuba, délivrer Yuki et Mary, puis se faire toucher, prenant une pose ridicule qui me fait rire.

Je m'approche finalement de Luffy, bloqué dans sa position.

-Tâhro, Mokuba, je vous prends Luffy, je lance en attrapant le brun par le cou pour le tirer vers les bois. Si grand-mère Ella vous demande où nous sommes, dîtes simplement que nous sommes allés nous promener, et que nous risquons de rentrer tard. Jouez bien.

-D'accord, crie Tâhro alors que nous entrons sous les arbres.

Les cris reprennent derrière nous.

-Où on va, me demande Luffy avec une voix peu rassurée.

-Dans un endroit tranquille.

Le brun reste silencieux pendant un bon moment, tandis que je marche en direction de la clairière.

-Tu… tu veux dire que… que nous pourrons faire l'amour, il demande timidement.

-Oui. C'est exactement ça.

Je ressens soudainement un poids supplémentaire atterrir sur mes épaules, accompagné d'un véritable cri de joie.

-Luffy, je vais tomber si tu continues à t'agiter comme ça.

Le brun s'arrête immédiatement de crier, mais ne descend pas de mon dos. Je soupire doucement, puis continue mon chemin.

Après cinq minutes de marches, pendant lesquelles le soleil a profité de s'approcher de plus en plus de l'horizon, nous arrivons vers le QG, Luffy toujours perché sur mon dos.

-Ooooh, laisse échapper le garçon en descendant de mon dos.

-Luffy, voila notre QG, à Pipo, Zorro et moi.

-Un cu-gé, fit Luffy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

-C'est l'abréviation de quartier général.

Il se retourne vers la cabane, un air de pure joie sur le visage. J'esquisse un léger sourire, puis le prends par les épaules et le mène à l'intérieur. Aussitôt la porte refermée, il se jette à plat ventre sur le lit, reste un moment la tête enfoncée dans les coussins, puis se tourne vers moi.

-Tu viens?

-Je n'attends que ça.

D'un geste négligent, j'enlève mon pull et m'approche à quatre pattes vers Luffy, qui se met à sourire franchement, avant de m'attraper le cou et de m'embrasser.

* * *

**IT'S LEMON TIME!**

* * *

Lentement, et après avoir enlevé sa chemise, je m'applique à lécher la moindre parcelle de peau que peut présenter son torse et son ventre, n'oubliant pas de passer beaucoup de temps à mordiller ses tétons et à lécher son nombril, juste pour le plaisir de le faire attendre. 

Il laisse échapper un gémissement qui m'indique qu'il en veut encore plus. Avec un petit sourire, je remonte doucement vers son visage et l'embrasse, lui indiquant qu'il devra attendre encore un peu avant que je ne m'attaque à ce qui se trouve plus bas. Il me répond par un grognement mécontent qui ne fait qu'agrandir mon sourire.

Avec la plus grande lenteur, j'entreprends d'ouvrir son pantalon et de l'enlever de ses fines jambes, n'oubliant pas de lui frôler les fesses au passage.

-Sandy, enlève ta chemise, m'ordonne Luffy en un grommellement.

-À tes ordres, mon cœur, j'ironise en m'exécutant.

Mais, alors que je m'occupe à déboutonner mes boutons, Luffy, trop impatient, se redresse, se rue sur ma chemise et en écarte les deux pans, faisant voler les boutons à travers la pièce.

-LUFFY, je m'exclame alors qu'il défait le bouton de mon jeans. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? C'était une chemise de première qualité.

-T'avais qu'à être plus rapide, il me lance en m'attrapant le cou. Et ne me dis pas que tu le fais pas exprès!

-Tu lis en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, je chuchote.

Je le repousse sur l'oreiller et obéit à son ordre de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Je caresse doucement son sexe à travers le tissu de son caleçon, le faisant rougir. Avec maintes précautions, je retire le bout de tissu, qui va rejoindre ma chemise sur le sol, puis prodigue au membre tendu de tendres caresses qui font gémir Luffy, avant de me pencher pour commencer à le lécher.

Après un court instant, j'engouffre le pénis dans ma bouche et commence à le sucer comme on suce une glace, le sentant grossir au fur et à mesure. Luffy lâche un râle rauque, et je le libère juste avant qu'il ne jouisse. Je remonte encore une fois vers ses lèvres, que j'attrape par jeu alors qu'il reprend son souffle. Il murmure mon nom, sa voix tremblant de plaisir.

-Je continue, je demande avec un sourire moqueur.

-Quelle question.

Je rigole silencieusement, puis me redresse pour ouvrir mon pantalon.

-Enlève-le, il ordonne avec un regard assuré.

-Non.

-Enlève-le ou je te l'arrache comme ta chemise!

Il veut appliquer sa menace, mais je suis plus rapide et lui bloque les bras avec mes mains.

-N'espère pas me surprendre deux fois de suite.

Il me rend mon sourire puis me frotte le mollet avec son genou. Continuant de le bloquer avec un bras, ma main libre descend doucement le long de son torse, s'attardant lentement sur les dernières côtes. _Je sais que c'est ton point sensible._ Il frissonne tendrement et ferme à moitié ses yeux, me priant de l'achever en un coup.

Je fais descendre ma main encore plus bas et commence à tourner autour de son anus. Luffy pousse un grognement d'impatience. D'un même coup, je l'embrasse et introduit mes doigts en lui. Je libère ensuite ses bras, et il en profite pour entourer mon cou avec. Avec une grande minutie, je chatouille les endroits érogènes, arrachant des soupirs d'envie à mon amant, qui s'est mis à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille.

-Tu préfères dans ce sens ou dans l'autre, je demande alors qu'il se crispe un peu.

-…me tu veux.

Je l'embrasse encore un coup, puis retire mes doigts avant de tirer mon propre sexe de mon pantalon. Doucement, je m'enfonce en Luffy, qui enfonce ses doigts dans mes épaules, comme toujours. Quand j'arrive au fond, je marque une légère pause avant de commencer à bouger.

Parfois, Luffy se crispe, mais je passe outre, sachant bien qu'il va se détendre au coup suivant. Lentement mon cerveau se perd dans une masse brumeuse, laissant place entière au plaisir. Dans cette forêt, dans cette cabane, sur ce lit, plus rien ne compte, sauf mon plaisir et celui de Luffy. Mes problèmes de sincérité envers ma famille, les problèmes de l'entreprise, Nami qui me drague au-delà du nécessaire, tout a disparu. Luffy est le seul qui subsiste.

Luffy pousse un long gémissement, puis jouit dans mes bras, me précédant. Mes forces me lâchent subitement et je tombe sur le ventre de Luffy, qui continue de gémir.

-Ça va, je demande en me retirant.

-Froid, il répond en frissonnant.

Je ramasse la couverture et le couvre, stoppant ses tremblements.

-C'est mieux?

-Oua.

* * *

**Le lemon est passé.**

* * *

Avec tendresse, je l'entoure de mes bras, puis le lâche un instant pour enfiler ma chemise. 

-Sandy?

-Oui?

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi.

Je dépose un baiser sur son front et nous nous endormons, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit étroit, dans cette cabane au fond de la forêt.

* * *

_Attention mesdames et messieurs, ça va mal tourner °rire sadique°_

_Dans le prochain épisode de _L'homme qui vit chez moi:_ un malade va trouver la voie divine de l'hôpital et l'autre va se poser des questions. À la semaine prochaine °nyark nyark°_

_Petite annonce pour ceux qui désirent connaître mon adresse MSN (parce que vous êtes nombreux quand même): je vous demande de bien vouloir m'envoyer vos adresses MSN par mail (ou review, selon vos envies), et je me ferais un plaisir de vous insérer parmi mes contacts. TiaKin (qui n'a pas envie de divulguer son adresse MSN sur ces lignes parce qu'elle a pas que ça à faire (nan mais), et qui en a marre de donner la sienne sans recevoir de réponses en retour)._


	26. L'hôpital

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Que dire d'autre que ce que je répète à chaque fois?_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponses aux reviews:_

_katiel-sama: Pourquoi m'arrêter en si bon chemin (alors que ça commence à devenir intéressant)?_

_Angel: Ton adresse apparaît bien dans les reviews, mais j'étais pas trop sûre si c'était bien ton adresse MSN. Et tu as tout à fait raison, Zorro à toujours de bonnes idées. ... ET LAISSE ZORRO OÙ IL EST! °rires°_

_Honigiri: Je suis contente que mon style te plaise (c'est pas la première fois qu'on me le dis en fait). Ne t'en fait pas, j'ai connu le stade "il-faut-que-j'attende-une-semaine-pour-lire-la-suite", et je sais combien c'est barbant d'attendre une semaine pour connaître la suite de l'histoire (mais je le fais quand même, par simple plaisir °nyark°). Et tu as tout à fait raison, on doit savoir se faire désirer (surtout si on est une femme °rires°). Je remercie chaleureusement Angel pour t'avoir donné envie de lire ma fic.__

* * *

_

**L'hôpital**

Un rayon de soleil me réveille en sursaut. Je me redresse rapidement, ne reconnaissant pas l'endroit où je me trouve, mais me calme automatiquement en voyant que Sandy dort à mes côtés. Je pousse un soupir, puis me lève sans faire de bruit pour aller ramasser mes habits jonchant sur le sol.

Une fois habillé, je sors de la maison et vais vers la rivière d'un pas mal assuré. _J'ai mal._ Je m'accroupis vers l'eau qui coule et commence à boire de longues gorgées d'eau. Mais, alors que j'allais me remettre debout, la terre cède sous mon pied et je bascule dans l'eau glacée. Penaud, je me tire du ruisseau et enlève mon T_-_shirt mouillé pour l'essorer. Une fois ceci fait, je l'étends sur la table en bois et m'assieds sur l'un des bancs, malgré ma douleur aux fesses, pour observer la forêt autour de moi.

Des oiseaux chantent tout autour de moi, j'aperçois brièvement un écureuil monter le long d'un arbre, une noisette dans la bouche, je sens le parfum des fleurs fraîchement écloses et une légère brise me frôle les épaules. Je frissonne, puis me lève pour aller m'installer au soleil, espérant que ça me réchauffera.

**OoO**

C'est de pire en pire. J'ai de plus en plus froid, malgré le soleil qui me réchauffe la peau. Je sens mes fesses devenir de plus en plus douloureuses au fil que le temps passe. Sandy n'est toujours pas réveillé, mais je n'ai plus de forces pour pouvoir dire quoi que ce soit.

Lentement, je sens mon corps s'engourdir, puis se transformer. _Je redeviens Filou._ Dans un dernier effort avant de m'évanouir, je pousse une longue plainte.

**(POVS)**

Dans mon sommeil, j'entends un long gémissement plaintif, ce qui me réveille. Je regarde autour de moi. Luffy n'est plus couché à côté de moi. Je lance encore un regard dans l'unique pièce de la cabane et aperçois le T_-_shirt du brun étendu sur la table dans la clairière.

D'un mouvement, je saute au pied du lit et sors de la maisonnette. Après quelques tours sur moi_-_même, je trouve Filou étendu au pied d'un arbre, revêtu des habits de sa forme humaine. Je me précipite vers mon chien et le soulève. Sa truffe est froide et très humide et ses yeux sont vitreux. _Merde!_ Sans penser à prendre mes chaussures ou mon portable restés dans la cabane, je file vers la maison de mes parents, Filou dans mes bras.

Bizarrement, les arbres semblent avoir changé de place et les chemins donnent l'impression d'avoir doublé de longueur. Par deux fois, je me retrouve à sortir du mauvais côté ou à prendre le mauvais croisement, mon sens de l'orientation étant ébranlé par ma peur panique.

Finalement, j'arrive en vue du portail qui entoure la maison. Je le franchi d'un saut et cours vers la porte d'entrée, que j'ouvre brusquement. Je déboule dans le salon, trouvant ma sœur et Nami en pleine discussion.

_-_Fanny, donne_-_moi les clés de ta bagnole, j'hurle avec panique.

La blonde se tourne vers moi, affichant un air de surprise sur le visage.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_File_-_les moi!

Comme elle ne semble pas réagir, je pose Filou sur le sol et attrape furieusement le sac de ma sœur pour le vider sur le carrelage de l'entrée. Je m'empare des clés de sa voiture et de son portable, les enfile dans une poche et reprends Filou dans mes bras pour filer vers le garage, sous les yeux ébahis des deux filles.

Une fois dans la voiture, j'attache Filou sur le siège avant et démarre. Alors que j'allais sortir dans la rue, Fanny et Nami arrivent dans le garage.

_-_Sandy, qu'est_-_c'qui se passe, me demande ma sœur en couvrant le bruit de la voiture.

_-_Pas le temps de t'expliquer.

_-_Et où est Luffy?

Je ne réponds pas, posant simplement ma main sur mon chien qui pousse une autre plainte, puis mets la première et m'engouffre dans le trafic.

**OoO**

_-_Alleeeeez, réponds!

La voiture file sur l'autoroute en direction de Nagoya.

_-_Oui allô, fait enfin la voix de Zorro dans le combiné.

_-_Zorro, Luffy est malade.

_-_Quoi? Comment ça?

_-_Je sais pas trop, mais il est vraiment pas bien. Il est devenu Filou et semble vraiment souffrir de quelque chose. Je l'emmène à l'hôpital pour animaux de Nagoya.

_-_Ça marche. Je préviens Chopper et j'arrive.

_-_Tu vas mettre trop de temps avec le Shinkansen. C'est bourré de monde à ces heures_-_là.

_-_T'en fais pas, je vais prendre ma moto. Je serai à l'hôpital dans deux ou trois heures.

Il raccroche, et je fais de même. Filou gémit encore sur son siège.

_-_Shht, shht, calme_-_toi. Tout va bien se passer. Je vais pas te laisser comme ça, je te le jure.

J'attrape la sortie d'autoroute et me dirige vers la ville.

**OoO**

Après m'être garé en trombe dans le parking de l'hôpital pour animaux, je prends Filou dans mes bras et déboule dans l'entrée de l'établissement. D'un coup d'œil, je trouve l'accueil.

_-_Excusez_-_moi! Mon chien est vraiment mal.

Sans se presser, la femme qui se trouve derrière le comptoir finit de s'appliquer du fard à paupière avant de lever les yeux vers moi.

_-_Vous désirez?

_Si je n'étais pas aussi galant avec les femmes, je l'aurais déjà étranglée._

_-_Mon chien est malade.

_-_Faites voir, elle dit en se levant.

Je pose Filou sur le plat du comptoir et la femme se met à l'ausculter rapidement.

_-_J'appelle immédiatement un vétérinaire, elle finit par dire en attrapant le téléphone posé devant elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un petit vieux avec une barbe et un chapeau de nomade arrive en courant, accompagné d'un homme mesurant presque le triple de sa taille et habillé d'une blouse deux fois trop petite pour lui.

_-_Quel est le problème, demande le premier véto.

_-_Ce chien est en danger, résume la secrétaire.

_-_Vous êtes le propriétaire, questionne le second homme.

_-_Oui.

_-_Il faut l'amener dans une salle d'auscultation, et vite, ordonne le petit vieux en sautillant pour pouvoir voir Filou.

_-_Bien docteur.

Sans délicatesse, le coton_-_tige prend mon chien dans ses bras et se dirige vers une double porte. Je m'apprête à le suivre, mais la secrétaire m'arrête en m'attrapant le bras.

_-_Venez. Je vais vous installer dans la salle d'attente. Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? Ou à manger?

_-_Non merci, je n'ai pas faim.

_-_Alors… vous voulez peut_-_être des chaussons? Vous n'avez pas de chaussures.

D'un regard, je remarque qu'effectivement j'ai oublié de prendre mes chaussures dans le QG et que j'ai un peu mal à la plante des pieds.

_-_Volontiers.

_-_Je vous apporte aussi une couverture.

La secrétaire me laisse dans une salle vide remplie de chaises. Sans conviction, je me laisse tomber sur la première que j'atteins. Mon cerveau est vide, seule la peur est là, faisant trembler mon corps. _Luffy._ Je plonge mon visage dans mes mains tandis que je sens la couverture amenée par la secrétaire entourer mes épaules, m'apportant une légère chaleur qui calme mes tremblements.

_-_Si vous désirez quelque chose, je suis au secrétariat.

J'entends ses pas quitter la pièce.

**(POVL)**

Je me réveille doucement sous un arbre. Au_-_dessus de ma tête, je vois les feuilles bouger sous le vent, et j'entends le ruisseau couler à mes côtés.

_-Luffy?_

Lentement, je me redresse et m'appuie contre le tronc.

_-Luffy, ça va?_

Je pose mon regard encore flou sur la masse sombre qui s'avance vers moi.

_-_Filou?

_-Ouf, tu es encore vivant._

_-_Où suis_-_je, je demande en regardant autour de moi.

_-Tu es dans tes rêves._

Ma vision devient plus claire et je reconnais l'endroit où je vais quand je dors.

_-_Pourquoi… pourquoi je suis ici?

_-Tu es tombé malade. Les vétérinaires t'ont endormis pour l'opération._

_-_Une opération? Mais… de quoi?

_-Je ne sais pas. J'ai pas trop compris._

Je pose ma main sur la tête du chien noir assis à mes côtés. _Mon dieu, que je suis fatigué._

_-_Filou?

_-Oui?_

_-_Pourquoi j'ai ce corps? D'habitude, je suis Filou quand je viens ici.

_-Je sais._

_-_Tu sais pourquoi?

_-Et bien… c'est peut-être parce que l'esprit humain a gagné la partie._

_-_Comment ça?

_-Tu te souviens de ce que Chopper a dit la première fois que tu l'as vu?_

_-_Oui. Il a dit qu'il y avait deux esprits dans mon corps.

_-Et?_

_-_Et que si l'on empêchait l'un d'eux de s'exprimer, il pourrait détruire l'autre, ou se détruire lui_-_même.

_-Tu as une bonne mémoire._

Je caresse le poitrail du chien, puis ferme les yeux pour les reposer un peu.

_-_Ça veut donc dire que l'esprit humain s'est imposé, je demande finalement en rouvrant un peu mes yeux.

_-Oui. À partir de maintenant, tu es un humain, et non un chien._

_-_Pourquoi?

_-Tu es resté très longtemps sous ta forme humaine. Ton corps s'est habitué à rester sous cette forme, et l'esprit a suivi le mouvement._

_-_L'esprit et le corps sont donc liés?

_-Oui._

_-_Que vas_-_tu devenir?

_-Je vais partir._

_-_Quand?

_-Quand tu seras réveillé, je serais encore là. Mais pas pour longtemps. Je te laisse encore deux transformations, puis je partirai._

_-_Deux transformations. C'est peu.

_-Mais c'est tout ce que ton corps pourra supporter. Si je t'en laisse plus, ton corps pourrait avoir de graves problèmes par la suite et pire, tu pourrais rester dans une forme intermédiaire._

Je reste silencieux, mon regard porté vers le loin. Lentement, je sens mes yeux se fermer et, lorsque je replonge dans le sommeil, je sens une larme couler le long de ma joue.

**(POVS)**

_-_Sandy!

Je lève les yeux vers Zorro qui s'approche rapidement de moi, habillé de mon manteau de moto, un casque à la main.

_-_Sandy, comment va Filou?

_-_Je ne sais pas, je réponds avec une petite voix. Personne n'est venu me dire ce qui se passe.

_-_Et tu n'as pas pensé à demander?

Je secoue la tête et replonge mon visage dans mes mains. Zorro ronchonne, puis se dirige vers une infirmière.

_-_Pouvez_-_vous nous dire ce qui se passe? Comment va son chien?

_-_Vous êtes de la famille?

_-_Je suis son meilleur ami et l'ancien propriétaire du chien.

_-_Je suis désolée. Seul le propriétaire légitime peut être mis au courant des avancées des soins.

_-_Vous pouvez lui dire, je dis avec lassitude. Il est digne de confiance.

_-_Bien.

J'entends l'infirmière chercher dans ses fiches.

_-_Voila. Votre chien vient d'être transféré au bloc opératoire.

Cette nouvelle me fait un tel choc que je saute sur la femme en blouse blanche.

_-_QUOI? FILOU EST AU BLOC?

_-_Oui. Les vétérinaires ont décelé une grave infection au niveau des intestins et de la cavité anale, elle explique rapidement. Ils ont pris l'initiative d'opérer afin d'augmenter les chances de survie de votre chien. Et veuillez lâcher ma veste, s'il vous plaît!

Je n'entends pas la dernière phrase. _Une… une infection des intestins et de la cavité anale?_ Lentement, je me sens revenir à mon siège, guidé par les mains fortes de Zorro.

_-_Sandy? Ça va?

Le souvenir de la nuit dernière me revient doucement en mémoire. Tous mes gestes me reviennent. Tout à coup, vers la fin de mes pensées, je revois l'instant où Luffy pousse un long gémissement, crispant son visage plus qu'il ne faut.

_-_Sandy, qu'est_-_ce qui se passe, fait la voix lointaine de Zorro. Tu deviens pâle.

_-_Zorro, je dis en m'agrippant à lui, je… je crois que je sais ce qui s'est passé.

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Je… j'ai… c'est… c'est moi qui l'ai rendu comme ça.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Nous avons fait l'amour hier soir et… je crois que j'ai été un peu trop brutal. Il… il a poussé un gémissement de douleur avant la fin. Zorro, je fais en levant mes yeux vers son visage, c'est moi qui l'ai rendu malade.

Je sens un sentiment de culpabilité m'étreindre la poitrine.

_-_Attends un moment! Tu es en train de me dire que tu l'as blessé pendant vos ébats?

Je hoche de la tête.

_-_Mais… comment l'infection est venue? À cause du lit?

_-_Non. J'ai changé les draps avant que l'on ne vienne. Et j'ai aussi lavé le sol et les murs.

Zorro plonge dans ses pensées, mais il est interrompu par l'arrivée du vétérinaire géant dans la salle d'attente.

_-_Monsieur Sandy?

_-_Oui, c'est moi, je fais en me va mon chien?

_-_Tout danger est écarté. Nous avons procédé à un lavage intestinal ainsi qu'à une désinfection totale des muqueuses du gros intestin. Par contre, j'aurais quelques questions à vous posez avant que vous ne…

_-_Où est mon chien, je demande précipitamment.

_-_Vous pourrez voir votre chien après avoir…

_-_Le monsieur veut savoir où t'as foutu son chien, susurre face de laitue en attrapant le véto par le col et en tripotant son katana blanc de sa main libre –_depuis quand il l'a lui?_

Le vétérinaire défie du regard mon ami, puis soupire longuement. Avec lenteur, je vois le coton_-_tige s'installer confortablement sur le carrelage, la tête appuyée sur son bras gauche, puis tirer de sa poche un cache yeux à carreaux qu'il place devant ses yeux avant de lâcher:

_-_Votre chien est dans la salle numéro 13 du secteur B.

Je dévisage l'asperge, qui s'endort tranquillement aux pieds de l'infirmière, puis jette un regard à face de melon, qui est tout aussi abasourdi que moi. Finalement, je détale dans les couloirs en direction de la pièce où Filou se trouve, Zorro à mes trousses.

_Secteur B, secteur B. À droite!_ Je regarde les numéros affichés sur les portes. _11… 12… 13!_ Je m'arrête devant la porte dans une glissade maîtrisée, puis pose la main sur la poignée.

_-_Monsieur, monsieur, fait une voix sur ma droite.

_-_Quoi, je lance furieusement en me tournant vers le minuscule vétérinaire au chapeau de nomade.

_-_Vous n'avez pas la permission de voir votre chien. Il est encore sous anesthésiant.

Tout à coup, je vois le p'tit vieux barbu s'élever du sol sous l'action d'une main de Zorro, qui l'amène dans la salle opposée.

_-_Tu peux y aller mon gars. Le monsieur et moi allons avoir une petite discussion sérieuse.

Tête d'épinards fait un signe de la main avant de refermer la porte de la salle numéro 14. _Merci Zorro._ Je prends une grande inspiration, puis entre dans la salle.

La pièce ressemble à s'y méprendre à une prison en miniature. Les animaux blessés sont installés dans des cages étroites entreposées les unes sur les autres, sans aucun autre confort que des coussins troués posés sur le sol des cages.

Du regard, je me mets à chercher mon chien, et l'aperçois plus loin, encore endormi au_-_dessus d'un Yorkshire excité et d'un labrador auquel il manque une bonne partie de l'oreille droite. Je m'approche de la cage et pose mes mains contre la grille, observant Filou qui me tourne le dos dans son sommeil.

_-_Filou, j'appelle doucement, tu m'entends? Filou?

Mon chien couine dans son sommeil, mais ne bouge pas. Je réitère mon appel, sans réponse. Je recule d'un pas et examine la cage. _Où est-ce qu'on ouvre ce truc?_ Je repère le verrou et l'ouvre, faisant pivoter la grille.

Avec douceur, je pose ma main sur le ventre de Filou et commence à le caresser tendrement, l'appelant de temps à autres.

Finalement, Filou commence à bouger sous ma main. Au fur et à mesure que je passe mes doigts dans ses poils, il remue une patte, une oreille, puis finit par lever la tête et se tourner vers moi, le regard encore tout flou.

_-_Filou!

Il émet un jappement puis se met à tirer la langue.

_-_Content de te voir aussi. Tu m'as fait peur.

Avec tendresse, je passe mes mains sous son corps et le prends dans mes bras pour le poser sur le sol.

_-_Est_-_ce que tu peux devenir Luffy, s'il te plaît?

Le chien aboie, puis se transforme. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque le brun lève vers moi un visage réjoui. Oubliant ma peur et ma panique du matin, j'attrape son visage et l'embrasse comme je ne l'ai jamais embrassé auparavant: un baiser doux et timide.

_-_Sandy.

_-_Ça va?

_-_Ça peut aller, il fait avec une petite voix. J'ai mal.

_-_Ça va passer. J'ai eu si peur.

_-_Je vais mieux maintenant.

_-_Mais… quand je t'ai vu ce matin, allongé sur le sol en couinant de douleur, j'ai bien cru que tu allais mourir, je dis en sentant pour la troisième fois de la journée des larmes me monter aux yeux.

Délicatement, Luffy m'étreint dans ses bras et essuie mes larmes avant de m'embrasser à son tour.

_-_C'est… c'est à cause de moi que tu est malade. Oh, Luffy, je suis si désolé.

_-_Shhht, shhht, pleure plus. C'est passé. Je suis vivant maintenant.

_-_Oui mais…

Il m'attrape le menton et pose son regard dans le mien.

_-_Sandy, tout va bien. On oublie tout et on continue comme d'habitude, il lance avec un sourire franc.

_-_Luffy, je murmure avec un sanglot. Comme ton sourire m'a manqué, je dis avant de l'étreindre.

Nous restons un bon moment ainsi, sur le carrelage hideux de la salle 13 du secteur B.

**OoO**

_-_Maintenant que vous avez vu votre chien, puis_-_je vous posez des questions, me demande le p'tit barbu avec un air mauvais sur le visage.

_-_Bien sûr.

Je jette un regard à Zorro, qui sifflote dans un coin, les jambes croisées et les mains derrière la tête. _Je me demande bien ce que tu lui as fait mon vieux._

_-_Bien. Depuis quand avez_-_vous votre chien?

_-_Ça va faire deux ans et demi au mois de juillet.

_-_Quel âge avait_-_il quand vous l'avez acheté?

_-_Reçu. Il avait trois mois.

_-_Bien. Avez_-_vous remarqué une attitude étrange de la part de votre compagnon ces derniers temps?

_Oui. Ça fait un an qu'il peut se transformer en homme._

_-_Non.

_-_Mange_-_t_-_il assez?

_Et comment! Il avale le triple de ma ration à chaque repas._

_-_Oui.

_-_Combien de fois par jour?

_-_Une poignée de croquettes le matin et un repas complet le soir –_si l'on excepte les repas qu'il prends avec moi sous sa forme humaine._

_-_Est_-_il vacciné contre la rage?

_-_Oui –_ainsi que le tétanos, la grippe, la variole, la rubéole, les hépatites et je ne sais plus quels autres vaccins._

_-_Mmmh, il marmonne en se grattant la barbe avec son stylo. A_-_t_-_il copulé avec une femelle?

_-_Non, je réponds en esquissant un léger sourire –_il préfère les humains mâles, moi plus particulièrement._

_-_Bien.

Le vieux barbu prend une longue et profonde respiration avant de me poser une dernière question.

_-_Monsieur Sandy, avez_-_vous des rapports… sexuels avec votre chien?

Je commence à fixer le plafond. _Je m'attendais à cette question, vu qu'ils ont nettoyé l'anus de Filou et qu'ils y ont trouvé mon sperme._ Je prends à mon tour une profonde respiration, puis fait face au vétérinaire.

_-_Oui.

Un long silence s'installe dans la pièce, uniquement brisé par les ronflements de Zorro dans mon dos –_faudra un jour lui apprendre à ne pas s'endormir dans ce genre de situations._ Enervé par l'attitude de méduse périmée, j'attrape le bloc_-_notes du véto et le lance sur le mollusque qui pionce pénard dans son fauteuil.

_-_Gn'hein, il grogne alors que le bout de bois s'éclate sur sa figure. TU M'CHERCHES BLONDINET DE MES DEUX?

Je lui lance un air de défi du fond de mon fauteuil.

_-_TU VAS VOIR, il s'exclame en portant la main à son katana.

_-_Pas maintenant tu veux? Je dois répondre aux questions de ce monsieur avant.

Je reporte mon regard sur le p'tit vieux, qui me dévisage avec une expression ahurie sur le visage.

_-_Vous avez d'autres questions ou je peux commencer à expliquer le problème?

Le barbu se secoue, puis attrape une feuille de papier qu'il pose sur la table devant lui.

_-_Bon. Vous êtes zoophile donc?

_-_Non.

_-_Mais vous venez de dire que…

_-_Que j'avais des relations sexuelles avec mon chien, oui. Mais je ne suis pas zoophile, je suis gay.

_-_Je ne vous suis pas.

Je me penche en avant, posant mes coudes sur mes genoux.

_-_Est_-_ce que vous me croirez si je vous dis que mon chien peut se transformer en humain?

_À la tête qu'il affiche, il ne me croit pas._

_-_Bon. Zorro, va chercher Luffy s'il te plaît!

_-_Et pourquoi je le ferais?

_-_Parce que je te le demande, je fais avec un regard mauvais.

Ronchonnant, tête d'algues sort de la pièce et reviens, un bon moment plus tard, accompagné de Luffy, qui est drapé dans une couverture.

_-_T'en as mis du temps!

Zorro grogne et va s'installer dans son fauteuil. _Il s'est perdu, comme d'hab'._

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous voulez me prouver, demande le vétérinaire, un poil énervé.

_-_Luffy montre_-_lui!

Le brun acquiesce puis redevient Filou, arrachant un cri de panique au vieux barbu qui s'accroche au lampadaire à côté de lui.

_-_C'est quoi ce truc?

_-_Je vous présente mon chien, Filou, je lance en désignant l'animal. Vous me croyez maintenant?

_-_……

_-_Je prends ça pour un oui.

_-_C'est… comment…

_-_Il a simplement mangé un fruit qui lui a donné cette capacité. Et c'est avec l'homme que vous avez vu que j'ai des relations sexuelles.

Il en reste baba, accroché à son lampadaire comme un orang_-_outan à sa branche. Lentement, je le vois descendre de son perchoir, puis se réinstaller dans son fauteuil.

_-_C'est une histoire incroyable. J'aimerais beaucoup analyser de fruit.

_-_Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je possède le label Devil Fruits®, fait Zorro de son fauteuil. Et les seules personnes à pouvoir analyser mes produits sont les scientifiques avec lesquels j'ai des relations. Des relations professionnelles, il ajoute.

Le vieux réajuste son chapeau sur sa tête, puis note quelque chose sur son papier.

_-_Je peux ramener Filou dans sa cage, je demande en me levant.

_-_Hein? Euh… oui, bien sûr.

_-_Allez, viens mon chien, je dis en prenant l'animal dans mes bras. Tu vas rester un moment en observation avant de pouvoir sortir de cette prison.

_-_Évidemment, cette discussion restera confidentielle, fait la voix de Zorro alors que je passe le pas de la porte.

_-_Bi… bien sûr, répond le vétérinaire avec une voix tremblante.

* * *

_Ben voila, ceux qui pensaient que la relation entre Sandy et Luffy était de la zoophilie sont fixés (j'espère)._

_Dans le chapitre suivant, nous rencontrerons quelqu'un qui a changé la vie de Zorro et Sandy prendra son courage à deux mains pour faire quelque chose de très difficile. À la semaine prochaine donc._


	27. L'histoire d'une annonce difficile

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**_ Beeeeen... pareil que les autres chapitres pardi!_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_Angel: Parfait? °rougit de plaisir° Mon dieu, quel beau mot. °regarde la statue de Zorro et fusille Angel du regard-de-la-mort-qui-tue° …__Bof, de toute façon tu vas me tuer à la fin du chapitre, alors…_

_bv: Je ne sais pas trop si ça se passe réellement comme ça dans les cliniques vétérinaires, mais c'est comme ça que je l'imagine._

_Honigiri: La zoophilie choque beaucoup de personnes parce qu'elles ne conçoivent pas l'idée de faire l'amour avec un animal (personnellement, je suis contre ce genre de pratique, mais si ça te choque pas, je m'en fiche). Pour répondre à ta question: oui, ils réapparaîtront (je n'ai pas besoin de courir alors °soupire de soulagement°). Ace fera une apparition le temps d'un chapitre important (le 31ème pour être précise), mais Shanks sera seulement mentionné par le biais d'une lettre dans le chapitre 32 (dois-je fuir ou non?). PS: J'ai oublié: bienvenue dans le monde difficile de l'attente de mes chapitres °rires° (ne t'en fais pas, il n'en reste plus beaucoup)._

_

* * *

_

**L'histoire d'une annonce difficile**

Je sors d'un pas léger de l'hôpital pour animaux, Zorro à mes côtés.

_-_T'avais prévu de trancher du véto ou quoi, je demande en pointant son arme du doigt.

_-_Et toi? T'avais prévu de te la jouer Robinson Crusoé dans cette tenue?

Je regarde ma tenue. _Effectivement, sans chaussures et la chemise ouverte, ça le fait pas trop._ Je me mets à rigoler, précédant tête de méduse.

_-_Ça fait du bien de rire un peu.

_-_Tu viens, il me demande en se dirigeant vers l'autre côté de la rue.

_-_Où ça?

_-_On va passer chez ma tante. Elle aura peut_-_être quelque chose à te filer.

_-_Elle est toujours en vie?

_-_Oui. Elle m'appelle souvent, il ajoute avec un petit sourire.

Aussitôt, le souvenir du visage de la tante de Zorro me revient. Cette femme si bonne et si gentille qui a transformé la vie de Zorro en un paradis. Je me souviens du jour où Zorro est revenu au lycée après trois mois sans nouvelles, et avec un visage réjoui qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

C'est donc avec silence que nous nous dirigeons vers le quartier résidentiel dans lequel cette tante habite.

**OoO**

Zorro sonne à la porte de la grande maison aux volets bleus et au jardin rempli de camélias rouges.

_-_Qui est là, fait la voix douce de la tante de Zorro, madame Aoi.

_-_C'est moi, Zorro.

Lentement, la porte s'ouvre et l'on voit apparaître une petite femme replète au visage tout rond et aux cheveux gris encore parsemés de mèches vertes. Elle est habillée d'une robe à fleur et d'un chemisier en soie qui lui donne un véritable air de grand_-_mère.

_-_Bonjour ma tante, dit Zorro en l'enlaçant amicalement.

_-_Zorro, mon chéri. Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Mais… c'est Sandy, elle s'exclame en me voyant. Comment vas_-_tu mon garçon?

_-_Très bien merci.

_-_Non non, je vois que ça ne va pas bien. Tu es tout pâle et en plus, tu as perdu tes chaussures. Mon dieu, que t'est_-_il donc arrivé pour être dans un pareil état?

Ce qui est moins bien avec cette femme, c'est qu'elle repère tous les petits détails qui clochent et fait tout pour y remédier.

_-_T'aurais pas quelques habits qui traînent pour lui? Il a passé une mauvaise journée.

_-_Mais bien sûr, entrez!

Madame Aoi nous mène dans son petit salon et nous installe dans des fauteuils rembourrés et recouverts de coussins.

_-_Vous voulez quelque chose à boire? J'ai du thé parfumé à l'orange et du café noir sans sucre.

_-_Je veux bien un thé, je lance en me calant confortablement entre deux coussins.

_-_Un café noir sans sucre et sans lait, fait Zorro en s'étalant complètement dans un fauteuil à l'air défoncé. Aaaaaah, ce que j'aime ce fauteuil, il ajoute en s'étirant. Ça m'a vraiment manqué de m'y endormir.

Nous restons silencieux pendant que la tante prépare les boissons.

_-_Oh! Je vois que tu as retrouvé tes marques, remarque madame Aoi en revenant dans le salon, un plateau dans les mains.

_-_Oui, soupire fond de prairie avec un sourire béat sur le visage.

_-_Voila ton café. Et voici votre thé.

_-_Merci.

Madame Aoi prend sa tasse de thé et va s'installer sur un petit pouf recouvert d'un tissu blanc à carreaux noirs.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'amènes dans le coin, elle demande à Zorro après avoir avalé une gorgée de sa boisson chaude.

_-_Sandy a amené son amant à l'hôpital.

À cette phrase, je me brûle la lèvre avec mon thé.

_-_ZORRO, je m'exclame furieusement.

_-_Oh ça va. Elle est au courant de tout.

_-_Tu pouvais pas te la fermer pour une fois?

_-_Sandy, quel est ce langage, s'insurge madame Aoi en reposant sa tasse sur la coupelle. Est_-_ce que vous parlez comme ça à vos parents?

Je dévisage lentement la tante de Zorro. _Mais… de quoi elle se mêle elle?_

_-_Je… désolé.

_Le pire avec elle, c'est qu'elle arrive à nous faire culpabiliser rien qu'avec un regard._ Je baisse les yeux sur ma tasse et tripote machinalement les bords de ma coupelle.

_-_J'espère qu'il va bien, fait madame Aoi en reportant sa tasse à ses lèvres.

_-_Qui, demande Zorro.

_-_Mais son amant voyons!

_-_Ah. Il va bien. Il a simplement subi un lavage et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.

_-_Un lavage? Il a eu une intoxication alimentaire?

_-_Non. Une infection due à des bactéries, dans l'anus.

_-_Ooh. Je vois. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit ça.

La tante boit encore une gorgée de son thé, puis se lève et retourne dans la cuisine, pendant que je morfonds de honte entre mes deux coussins.

_-_Alors comme ça tu dis tout à ta tante?

_-_Oui. C'est une règle qu'on a fixée entre nous à mon arrivée ici, il y a onze ans, il répond en finissant son café. Mais depuis que j'habite à Tokyo, elle m'appelle tous les mois et je dois tout lui dire, même mes problèmes de relation.

_-_Ben dit donc. Si j'avais la même relation avec ma mère, j'aurais l'impression d'être surveillé vingt_-_quatre heures sur vingt_-_quatre.

_-_Moi aussi ça me pèse, mais des fois, ça me soulage de parler de mes problèmes.

_-_Je suis là pourtant.

_-_Oui, mais c'est pas pareil. Toi, t'es gay.

_-_Je vois pas le rapport? Pendant longtemps j'ai fréquenté des filles, et j'en connais un rayon.

Il secoue la tête.

_-_Mais comparé à toi, moi je cherche une relation durable.

_-_Toi? T'as toujours détesté être enchaîné par les filles. Et ne dis pas que c'est faux, tu me l'as dit un soir où t'étais bourré.

_-_Quand, il demande avec un air surpris.

_-_Il y a six ans, dans un petit bar du centre qui servait de fabuleux cocktails. T'en as bu une bonne vingtaine avant de tout cracher.

_-_Je dois pas m'en souvenir. Qu'est_-_ce que j'ai dit?

_-_Que t'aimais pas rester trop longtemps avec une femme.

_-_Ben je peux te dire que depuis, j'ai bien changé. J'ai pas envie de mourir sans connaître la vie de père.

_Aïe, Pipo lui a refilé le virus._

_-_Ben je te souhaite bonne chance. Une fille qui acceptera de rester toute sa vie avec toi, ça court pas les rues.

J'évite la tasse de Zorro, puis nous commençons une bataille de polochons qui finit dans la cuisine.

OoO

Les deux jours qui ont suivi l'hospitalisation de Filou, je suis resté dormir chez la tante de Zorro.

C'est étrange, mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans le genre de famille que j'aurais toujours voulu avoir: une mère attentive à tout et capable de discuter sur n'importe quel sujet sans être en total désaccord avec nous, une ambiance calme et sereine, et un frère –_j'ai toujours voulu avoir un frère_– avec lequel j'aurais pu me chamailler ou rigoler. Il ne manquait plus que le père et le chien et tout aurait été parfait.

Je soupire fortement, étalé sur le lit du premier fils de Kasumi (la tante de Zorro) et fixant le plafond au_-_dessus de ma tête. _Mon dieu, comme j'aurais aimé vivre avec cette femme comme mère._ Je tourne la tête et pose mon regard sur la photographie sur le bureau. Elle montre un jeune homme d'environ vingt ans portant un costume de cérémonie du thé et affichant un grand sourire en montrant un diplôme. Le jeune homme a des cheveux verts pâles et une peau claire: le premier fils de Kasumi, maintenant professeur dans une grande école de cérémonie du thé à Okinawa.

Je reporte mon regard sur le plafond désespérément blanc, puis me lève et vais dans le salon, où je trouve Zorro en train de faire une partie de Go avec sa tante.

_-_Tu joues au Go toi?

_-_Mmmh, il marmonne avant de poser une pierre sur le goban.

_-_Zorro a toujours aimé jouer au Go. C'est moi qui lui ai appris, ajoute Kasumi en posant une pierre à son tour. Mais malgré ses récents progrès, il me reste inférieur.

_-_Je passe, dit Zorro après un temps d'arrêt.

Kasumi pose une autre pierre et ferme un dernier territoire.

_-_Je passe, répète Zorro en soupirant.

_-_Moi aussi.

Je regarde le plateau de jeu et décompte vingt_-_sept points pour Zorro.

_-_J'ai trente_-_deux points, annonce Kasumi avec un sourire.

_-_Cinq points de plus que moi. Comme d'hab' quoi, il finit par dire en s'enfonçant dans son fauteuil pour faire une sieste.

J'aide Kasumi à ranger les pierres dans chacun des petits sacs, puis vais mettre la boîte du jeu dans l'armoire du fond.

_-_C'est gentil à toi de m'aider, fait la tante de Zorro en posant ses pieds sur un pouf assorti à son fauteuil.

_-_C'est tout naturel, je dis en piquant des biscuits dans le bol sur la table basse en métal avant de m'installer à mon tour dans un fauteuil.

Je mange silencieusement mes biscuits, puis en propose à Kasumi, qui refuse à cause de son diabète.

_-_Tu as passé une bonne nuit, elle me demande alors que je reprends des biscuits.

_-_Oui. C'était très confortable. Merci encore de m'avoir permis de rester dormir.

_-_Mais c'est tout naturel. Zorro me parle souvent de toi au téléphone.

_-_Ah bon. Tout le temps?

_-_Oui. Il tient beaucoup à toi.

Je porte mon regard sur l'algue ronflante sur s'est étalée sur son fauteuil, puis esquisse un sourire. _Tu tiens beaucoup à moi? Pff, t'as jamais été capable de l'avouer, sale tête de melon._

_-_Il ne me l'a jamais dit.

Kasumi sourit à son tour, puis se lève.

_-_Tu veux parler de quelque chose, elle demande en allant chercher du thé.

_-_Pourquoi pas.

_-_Choisis le sujet, je reviens.

_Mmmh. J'ai déjà parlé de l'homosexualité avec elle, puis du système Européen. De l'économie aussi, et puis des femmes. Sur quoi alors? Zorro? Non, j'ai déjà appris pas mal en deux jours. … Je sais!_ Je regarde la tante de Zorro poser le plateau sur la table basse, puis s'asseoir après m'avoir donné une tasse.

_-_Alors? Tu as choisi?

_-_J'aimerais parler de ce que je dois faire.

_-_Continue, exprime_-_toi!

_-_Je… je voudrais annoncer à ma famille que je suis gay, mais je ne sais pas comment.

_-_Comment est ta famille?

_-_Elle… elle est…

Je baisse les yeux sur ma tasse, tentant de trouver un adjectif qui puisse définir ma famille, mais aucun ne me vient à l'esprit.

_-_Parle_-_moi de tes parents, de ta sœur, de tes grands_-_parents. Décris_-_les moi!

Je remercie du regard la vieille dame qui sirote son thé, puis prends une profonde respiration avant de décrire tous les membres de ma famille.

Je commence par le plus facile: mon père. Ensuite, c'est ma sœur et sa petite famille heureuse, puis ma cousine qui va se marier, mon grand_-_père encore vivant, mon oncle grincheux, mes nombreux cousins adorables, et je termine par le plus long: ma mère.

Ma mère, avec son caractère changeant, ses envies de mariage à mon sujet, ses goûts atroces pour les habits et sa cuisine délicieuse.

_-_Voila, je termine.

Kasumi reste un long moment silencieuse, sa tasse de thé vide encore dans les mains, et les yeux fermés dans une profonde réflexion.

_-_Je crois, dit_-_elle enfin, je crois qu'il faut que tu annonces cette nouvelle d'une façon mémorable. Il faut quelque chose qui mette un terme aux envies de ta mère et à ses espérances. Quelque chose qui montre que tu es tout à fait à l'aise avec ta condition et que tu n'as pas honte de ce que tu fais. Zorro m'a raconté toute l'histoire, mais il ne faut pas partir dans de grandes explications avec eux, elle explique en posant sa tasse sur la table basse. Ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas.

J'hoche de la tête.

_-_À mon avis, elle ajoute avec un petit sourire malicieux, il faut leur montrer qui est vraiment Luffy, afin de les choquer au plus profond d'eux_-_mêmes. Si tu leur caches la vérité, il se sentiront trahis, et c'est justement ce qu'il faut éviter dans une famille: la trahison.

_-_Ils risquent de me haïr si je leur fais un coup pareil.

_-_Peut_-_être. Écoute, fait_-_elle en me prenant les mains, je vais te raconter l'histoire d'une petite fille qui aimait secrètement son professeur de mathématiques. Pendant toutes ses années de collège, cette petite fille aima son professeur de toute son âme, mais jamais n'osa lui avouer son amour pour lui. Le lycée passa et la petite fille, un soir de décembre, prit son courage à deux mains et alla avouer son amour au professeur. Mais, le beau professeur lui avoua être fiancé à une amie d'enfance. Le cœur brisé, la petite fille pleura des jours entiers cet amour brisé.

_-_Qu'est_-_il arrivé à la petite fille?

_-_Elle est à présent grand_-_mère de deux magnifiques garçons et vit dans une grande maison qu'elle a partagé de longues années avec son mari et ses deux fils.

_-_Elle est donc heureuse.

_-_Oui. Elle est d'autant plus heureuse que tu ais compris la morale de cette histoire.

J'ouvre de grands yeux, puis sourit tendrement et finis par enlacer la vieille dame qui fut autrefois une petite fille.

_-_N'oublie pas Sandy, ne garde jamais quelque chose sur le cœur, car sinon, un jour, tu ne pourras plus le contenir et il s'échappera au mauvais moment. Mais si tu le dis avant, les résultats seront bien meilleurs, même si c'est dur au premier abord.

_-_Merci Kasumi, je dis avec une voix douce.

_-_Mais de rien.

Nous sourions chacun de concert.

_-_Hé, face de banane! T'as pas l'intention d'embrasser ma tante j'espère.

Kasumi et moi tournons la tête vers Zorro, qui se frotte le crâne en nous fixant. J'explose instantanément de rire, puis me reçois un coussin dans la gueule. S'ensuit une formidable bataille de polochon orchestrée par une Kasumi qui retrouve ses vingt ans, un Zorro furieux et amusé à la fois et moi, hilare sous les coups que je reçois. _Que c'est bon d'être vivant._

OoO

Cela fait trois jours que Filou est à l'hôpital et je dois aller le chercher. Habillé avec de vieux habits de Zorro, je vais à l'hôpital, accompagné de face de laitue.

_-_Je suis le propriétaire de Filou, je dis à la réceptionniste d'un ton calme. On m'a dit qu'il pouvait sortir aujourd'hui.

_-_Effectivement, réponds la réceptionniste après avoir farfouillé dans ses fiches. Je vais vous le chercher.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la réceptionniste arrive avec un Filou plein de vigueur… et une coiffe de lampadaire autour du cou.

_-_C'est… c'est quoi ce truc, je demande en pointant la coiffe de lampadaire. La nouvelle mode pour chien?

_-_Non monsieur, répond la réceptionniste avec un air surpris. Cet objet empêche votre chien d'aller mordre ses cicatrices, dit_-_elle d'un ton calme.

J'entends Zorro exploser de rire dans mon dos et me fais violence de lui envoyer mon pied dans la gueule.

_-_Ah, je ne savais pas.

_-_Si vous voulez bien remplir ce formulaire avant de partir, elle rajoute en me donnant une feuille de papier et un stylo.

Une fois ce foutu papier rempli et signé, je sors de l'hôpital pour animaux, Filou au bout d'une laisse et Zorro encore hilare à mes trousses.

_-_Zorro, si tu pouvais arrêter de rire, ça m'empêcherait de t'envoyer voir les pigeons, je susurre entre mes dents.

_-_'Scuse_-_moi, mais c'était tellement beau comme elle t'a envoyé ça.

_-_MERCI de ne PAS en parler.

Les mains dans les poches, je me dirige vers l'endroit où j'avais parqué la voiture de Fanny.

_-_Hein, je lâche en scrutant les alentours. L'est où cette voiture?

_-_Tu cherches quoi, me demande Zorro en me rejoignant.

_-_La… la voiture de Fanny… elle est plus là!

_-_T'es sûr de l'avoir parquée là?

_-_Mais oui! Je l'avais mise à côté de cet arbre_-_là, je lance en pointant ledit arbre du doigt.

_-_T'as dû te tromper d'arbre.

_-_Mais non! Je suis sûr de l'avoir mise ici!

Je regarde encore une fois autour de moi, sans succès. _Merde, j'ai perdu la bagnole de ma sœur. Elle va me tuer._ Je vois soudainement apparaître un téléphone portable dans mon camp de vision.

_-_Appelle ta mère alors!

_-_Je veux pas mourir avant d'avoir pu annoncer à ma famille que… que voila quoi!

_-_Appelle ta sœur alors!

_-_Je… je crois que j'ai laissé son portable dans la bagnole, je gémis, encore plus paniqué à l'idée de le dire à Fanny.

_-_T'as plus le choix alors. Appelle ta mère!

Résigné, j'attrape le portable et compose le numéro de chez moi, espérant atteindre mon père.

Tuuut! Tuuut! Tuuut! Clic!

_-_Allô?

_Merde, Fanny._

_-_Fanny? C'est Sandy.

_-_Sandy?

Une pause.

_-_Fanny, t'es toujours là?

Une autre pause.

_-_Sandyyyy.

_-_Vi?

_-_Est_-_ce que tu sais OÙ est ma voiture?

_-_Euh… sur une place de parc devant moi, je tente avec conviction.

_-_Perdu. ELLE EST À LA FOURRIÈRE! ET CELA, PAR _TA_ FAUTE!

_-_Mais… Fanny…

_-_IL N'Y A PAS DE MAIS. TU SAIS COMBIEN ÇA M'A COÛTÉ TES CONNERIES? TRENTE MILLIONS DE BERRY! J'EXIGE QUE TU ME REMBOURSES!

Je m'étrangle. _Trente… trente millions de Berry?_

_-_Où es_-_tu?

_-_Devant l'hôpital pour animaux, je réponds avec une petite voix.

_-_Et Luffy, il va bien?

_Hého, tu passes du coq à l'âne aussi rapidement d'habitude?_

_-_Il est hors de danger. Il a pu sortir aujourd'hui de l'hôpital.

_-_Ouf. Quel soulagement. On s'est fait un sang d'encre pour lui.

_-_Et moi donc. Tu peux venir me chercher?

_-_Non, ma voiture est encore à la fourrière et maman a pris l'autre voiture. Mais si tu veux, je l'appelle pour qu'elle vienne te chercher, elle propose avec une petite voix sadique.

_-_Non non, c'est pas la… peine. Elle a raccroché.

_Merde!_

_-_Bon, moi, je retourne à Tokyo, fait Zorro en reprenant son portable. J'ai laissé un travail en plan pour venir te rejoindre.

Je vois s'éloigner mon ami, puis me résigne à attendre ma mère, assis au pied de l'arbre, quand j'entends des pas s'approcher. 

_-_Sandy? Sandy c'est toi?

Je lève les yeux vers le possesseur de cette voix si douce, et découvre que Nami se trouve devant moi, des classeurs dans les mains.

_-_Ah. Bonjour Nami.

_-_Luffy va bien?

_-_Oui. Il est en pleine forme. Tu pourrais pas me ramener chez moi, j'ai pas de moyen de transport, je demande avec espoir.

_-_Mais avec plaisir. J'allais justement voir ta mère. Où est Luffy?

_-_Il est… il est là, je soupire en caressant Filou d'une main.

Pendant un long moment, je reste à regarder mon chien, puis relève les yeux vers la rouquine, qui semble s'être figée sur place, la bouche ouverte et les yeux exorbités.

_-_Nami, ça va, je demande en passant ma main devant ses yeux.

Lentement, je la vois tomber. Je la rattrape à temps, mais tous ses classeurs tombent par terre. _Et merde. Comment je vais aller à sa voiture maintenant?_

_-_Besoin d'aide?

Je me tourne vers Zorro, qui me regarde porter la rouquine avec peine.

_-_Ça serait pas de refus.

Il prend Nami dans ses bras, tandis que je ramasse les classeurs.

_-_Tu devais pas allez à Tokyo?

_-_Si, mais j'avais oublié de te dire quelque chose.

_-_Et quoi donc?

_-_Pour les habits, tu pourras me les donner au boulot après les avoir lavés.

_-_Bien sûr.

_-_C'est qui, il demande en baissant les yeux sur Nami.

_-_L'une des cousines de mon beau_-_frère. Elle s'appelle Nami.

_-_Nami, il répète lentement en continuant de la fixer.

_-_Comment je vais faire maintenant? Je sais même pas où elle a mis sa voiture.

_-_Y'a qu'à lui demander.

_-_Et comment? Elle est évanouie. Je vais quand même pas lui foutre des baffes?

_-_Non. Mais tu peux…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et embrasse la rouquine. Stupéfait, je regarde mon ami rouler un patin à la fille, qui se réveille doucement dans ses bras.

_-_Mmh, gémit_-_elle.

_-_Bonjour, murmure Zorro comme jamais je ne l'avais entendu murmurer: d'une façon douce et tendre qui ne lui va pas du tout.

_-_Mmmh, qui… qui êtes_-_vous?

_-_Je suis Zorro, un ami de Sandy. Vous êtes tombée dans les pommes et je vous ai réveillée, explique_-_t_-_il sans la lâcher. Sandy aimerait savoir où se trouve votre voiture afin de rentrer chez lui.

_-_Elle… elle est… dans le parking sous le centre commercial en face.

A ma grande stupéfaction, je vois Nami passer ses bras autour du cou de Zorro et poser sa tête contre son épaule.

_-_Je suis… si fatiguée. Vous pouvez me porter jusqu'à ma voiture?

_-_À condition que vous acceptiez de passez une soirée avec moi.

Nami hésite longuement, puis soupire.

_-_J'accepte, elle lâche, apparemment découragée.

_-_Alors c'est parti, lance joyeusement Zorro en m'emboîtant le pas.

_-_Et ta moto, je demande.

_-_Elle est garée pas loin. C'est juste un petit détour.

_-_Filou, au pied!

Je suis l'alien qui se prend pour un prince charmant jusque dans le parking du centre commercial.

**OoO**

_-_Il est bizarre ton ami, dit Nami alors que j'emprunte la sortie d'autoroute qui mène à mon village.

_-_Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça.

_-_Vraiment?

_-_Ouais. Ça m'a choqué quant il t'a embrassé.

Silence.

_-_Il embrasse bien, lâche Nami alors que je me prépare à rentrer sur la route principale.

Ma tête frappe durement le volant.

_-_Tu trouves, je fais en relevant ma tête du volant.

_-_Oui. Il a une technique assez aboutie. Il est riche?

_-_Mmmh… je sais pas trop. Il a un assez bel appart en ville, mais doit pas gagner plus que moi. Oh, j'oublie qu'il a une entreprise qui s'annonce fructueuse pour l'avenir.

_-_Mmh, intéressant.

Soudainement, ses mots me reviennent à la mémoire: _"Oh… vous savez… je n'aime pas grand-chose dans la vie. Seulement l'argent et les mandarines." Wait a minute! C'est dangereux ce que je viens de dire. Elle va profiter de lui pour… je suis con ou quoi? Zorro ne se laissera jamais manipuler par une fille, même pas par une fille qu'il aime. … Et pourquoi je me fais du souci pour lui? Il est assez grand pour agir tout seul._

J'arrête tranquillement de me taper la tête contre le klaxon et décide de reprendre ma route, un air humble sur le visage tandis que Nami rigole sur son accoudoir et que Filou jappe joyeusement à l'arrière. _Sandy, tu viens de te ridiculiser en beauté._

**OoO**

Une fois la voiture garée dans le parking de la maison, j'aide Nami à sortir du véhicule et nous entrons dans la maison, Filou derrière nous.

_-_Sandy, fait ma sœur en nous voyant entrer dans le salon. Comment es_-_tu arrivé? Où est maman?

_-_J'ai croisé Nami avant que maman n'arrive, alors j'ai profité qu'elle puisse me ramener.

Fanny semble déçue, puis va appeler maman tandis que j'installe Nami sur le canapé.

_-_Au fait, c'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit sur Luffy?

_-_Oui, je réponds calmement en m'asseyant sur un tabouret pour m'allumer une cigarette. En fait, Filou, mon chien, a mangé un fruit qui lui permet de devenir humain, et ce depuis un an.

_-_C'est… c'est une blague?

_-_Non, c'est tout à fait véridique.

_-_Et tu as une preuve de ce que tu avances?

_-_Oui, je réponds en montrant Filou qui dort sur le tapis. Mais je vais pas pouvoir te la montrer, puisqu'il dort paisiblement et que j'ai pas envie de le réveiller.

Je me lève et sort prendre un bain de soleil sur une chaise longue du jardin.

**OoO**

_-_Sandy! Réveille_-_toi bon sang!

Sous les secousses féroces de ma mère, même le plus fatigué des paresseux ne pourrait rester endormi –_même pas Zorro._ Avec lenteur, j'ouvre un œil, puis l'autre et regarde ma mère plantée devant moi et habillée d'un jean troué et d'un haut jaune fluo avec une cravate vert pastel. Je reste figé un bon moment, trop choqué par cet assemblage de couleur pour comprendre les mots qui semblent sortir de la bouche de la figure maternelle. _Mais pourquoi je suis revenu moi?_

_-_Est_-_ce que tu m'écoutes, crie ma mère en me secouant pour la seconde fois.

_-_Oui oui, ça va! Qu'est_-_ce que tu disais?

_-_Je voulais savoir où se trouve Luffy.

_-_Il est… en pleine santé dans un endroit tranquille.

En voyant ma mère faire une moue fâchée, je soupire et me lève pour la pousser dans le salon où se trouvent –_ô bonheur_– ma sœur, Nami et mon père.

_-_Maman, installe_-_toi confortablement.

_-_Mais… Sandy…

_-_Maman, installe_-_toi, on parlera après, j'intime férocement.

Du regard, je cherche Filou, qui semble avoir disparu du tapis.

_-_Filou, j'appelle du bas de l'escalier, au pied!

Un aboiement me répond et aussitôt le chien noir descend l'escalier, la queue battante et la langue pendante.

_-_Viens mon chien, on va leur montrer.

Précédant mon chien, je retourne dans le salon, armé d'un manteau piqué dans l'armoire de l'entrée.

_-_Maman, papa, Fanny, Nami j'aimerais d'abord que vous ne disiez rien durant les cinq prochaines minutes, je commence par dire en faisant démarrer le chronomètre de ma montre. C'est compris?

Devant mon air sérieux, ils répondent d'un même geste.

_-_Bien. Avant de commencer, est_-_ce que vous êtes bien installés? C'est important.

Je les vois vérifier puis me répondre positivement –_que c'est beau l'obéissance._

_-_Parfait. Veuillez attendre un moment, je fais en me baissant pour enlever la collerette de mon chien. On peut commencer.

Je pose le manteau sur les épaules de Filou puis me tourne vers ma famille.

_-_Filou, tu veux bien montrer à ces trois personnes où se trouve Luffy, je dis en baissant les yeux vers mon chien, les mains sur les hanches.

Après un long moment, pendant lequel je sens un stress immense me submerger –_tu vas te transformer oui?_–, Filou se transforme en Luffy, faisant sursauter violemment les deux femmes de la famille, mon père haussant simplement les sourcils en laissant tomber sa pipe sur le tapis. Nami reste pétrifiée.

Par précaution, je ramasse la pipe de mon père et la pose dans le cendrier avant de retourner vers Luffy, qui enfile correctement le manteau.

_-_On peut continuer, je demande en me tournant vers les membres de ma famille.

Ma mère ouvre la bouche, puis la referme et hoche de la tête suivie par ma sœur. Mon père baisse ses sourcils, ferme les yeux, puis hoche de la tête. Nami cligne simplement des yeux.

Doucement, je fais glisser mon regard vers le brun, puis esquisse un sourire pour le prévenir. Il capte mon message et affiche également un sourire, mais, alors que j'allais l'embrasser, il se jette à mon cou et me roule un patin formidable qui me retourne complètement.

Sur le canapé, j'entends trois choses: un petit cri simultané –_sûrement Fanny et Nami_–, un bruit de chute –_maman à coup sûr_– et un grognement sourd –_tiens, pourquoi mon père grogne?_

Je détache mes lèvres de celles de Luffy et regarde ma famille. Nami a ouvert la bouche, ma sœur a porté ses mains devant sa bouche grande ouverte et a des yeux exorbités, et ma mère semble être tombée brutalement sur mon père lorsqu'elle s'est évanouie, fracassant les bijoux de famille de son mari sur le coup.

J'affiche le plus beau sourire de ma vie et retourne embrasser mon amant avec passion pendant la dernière minute qu'il me reste avant l'explosion vocale.

Ma montre sonne la fin du temps de calme plat et je pose Luffy sur le sol pour l'éteindre et m'installer sur un fauteuil, le brun sur mes genoux.

_-_Si vous avez des réclamations à faire, le bureau des pleurs est ouvert pendant dix minutes, je lance joyeusement alors que ma mère se réveille.

_-_Oooh, mon dieu! Sandy, pourquoi? Pourquoi tu me portes ce coup fatal? À moi, ta mère.

_-_C'est pour marquer le coup, je lâche sadiquement.

_-_Sandy, fait Fanny, c'est… c'est… c'est atroce. Tu es…

_-_Gay, oui, je finis à sa place en voyant que le mot n'arrive pas à sortir de sa gorge.

_-_Mais… depuis quand?

_-_Depuis… mmh… je ne dirais pas depuis toujours, mais depuis un peu moins d'un an.

_-_Et… et Filou est… Filou est Luffy depuis le début?

_-_Que depuis un an. Il a mangé un fruit étrange qui l'a rendu comme ça.

_-_Mais… c'est atroce. Tu… tu aimes ton chien!

_-_Non. J'aime l'humain qui est en lui. J'aime Luffy. Filou, c'est mon chien, et jamais je n'oserais le toucher avec d'arrière_-_pensées.

_-_C'est vrai, me demande Luffy en enserrant mon cou avec ses bras.

_-_Oui. Les trucs sexuels de malades ne m'attirent pas vraiment.

Tendrement, j'attire son visage vers le mien, mais ma mère se met à hurler de toutes ses forces, faisant sursauter Luffy qui s'accroche plus fort à mon cou, dévisageant la figure maternelle qui s'est levée.

_-_C'EST PAS VRAIIIIIIII, hurle_-_t_-_elle en pleurant. MON FILS EST GAY! C'EST LA HONTE DE LA FAMILLE. NOUS AVONS TOUJOURS ÉTÉ UNE FAMILLE RESPECTABLE ET PURE. ALORS POURQUOI? POURQUOI LES DIEUX NOUS PUNISSENT?

Une expression de stupeur intense sur le visage, je vois ma mère s'effondrer à genoux sur le sol et pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. _Jamais imaginé tous les scénarii, mais celui-ci est le plus flippant de tous._

_-_Ella, tu te rends compte que tu es ridicule, fait mon père en reprenant sa pipe pour l'allumer.

_-_RIDICULE, MOI? MAIS C'EST TOI QUI ES RIDICULE! TU NE TE RENDS PAS COMPTES QUE NOTRE NOM DE FAMILLE VA S'ÉTEINDRE COMME LA FLAMME D'UNE BOUGIE, ET PIRE ENCORE, QUE _TON_ FILS EST GAY!

_C'est bien la première fois que j'entends maman rejeter la faute sur papa._

Avec un calme prodigieux, mon père se lève, attrape les deux mains de maman et la soulève pour la secouer par les épaules.

_-_Ella, calme_-_toi! Je suis tout aussi choqué que toi, mais il ne faut pas dramatiser. Sandy est gay, et alors? Il ne va jamais avoir d'enfants? Et Fanny alors? Elle a donné naissance à trois enfants magnifiques. Tu as toujours rêvé de voir notre fils aux bras d'une superbe jeune fille, et ce depuis son enfance. Tu lui as rabâché cette histoire de mariage dès qu'il a été en âge d'avoir des relations sexuelles. Tu crois pas que c'est à cause de toi qu'il a choisi cette voie plutôt qu'une autre? Est_-_ce que tu as pensé une seule fois à demander son avis sur la question? Non, jamais!

_Et c'est bien la première fois que je vois mon père rabattre le caquet de maman._

Lentement, ma mère tombe sur le canapé, la mine décousue.

_-_Tu… tu dis que… c'est à cause de moi qu'il… Oh, Kei, elle finit par dire en s'effondrant dans un coussin, les larmes aux yeux.

_-_Ella.

Doucement, je pousse Luffy de mes genoux et m'approche de ma mère.

_-_Maman, je dis doucement en lui touchant les épaules, c'est vrai qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ce que dit papa, mais c'est pas ta faute si j'aime les hommes.

_-_Sandy, c'est… c'est vrai ce que tu dis, me demande maman entre deux sanglots.

_-_Oui, je réponds en m'asseyant à ses côtés. Je crois que j'ai toujours été attiré par les hommes, mais je voulais tellement te faire plaisir quand j'étais jeune, que je me forçais à aimer les femmes. Mais malgré ça, à force de t'entendre parler mariage, j'en ai eu marre et j'ai commencé à courir les femmes, par nul autre plaisir que de t'énerver. Mais pourtant, quand j'ai découvert que Filou pouvait devenir un homme, j'ai accepté de l'éduquer, malgré le fait que je ne pouvais pas supporter la colocation avec un homme. Petit à petit, à force de côtoyer Luffy, avec sa tendresse et sa naïveté enfantine, …

_-_Hé, fait Luffy.

_-_… j'ai commencé à l'aimer. D'abord, j'ai rejeté cette idée, me référant à ton idéal, puis, au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient, j'ai laissé tomber cet idéal pour m'en forger un nouveau. Et puis un jour, mes sentiments ont explosé et j'ai décidé de faire face à la réalité plutôt que de la fuir continuellement en me cachant derrière une façade. Si j'ai décidé de vous l'avouer, c'est que c'est sérieux, et que jamais plus je n'oserais vous mentir de cette sorte. Et puis, j'aimais d'autant plus vous le dire plutôt que vous le découvriez par hasard, j'avoue en tournant mon regard vers Luffy, qui sourit joyeusement. Tout ce que je souhaite maintenant, c'est que vous m'offriez votre bénédiction. Vous pouvez me la donner dans deux mois, dans un an, mais j'aimerais beaucoup la recevoir, pour que je puisse vivre avec la conscience tranquille.

_-_Oh, Sandy!

Je l'enlace tendrement, pour la première fois depuis quatorze ans.

* * *

_Bien bien bien. L'annonce est faite, mais que nous réserve le chapitre suivant? Retrouvons-nous samedi prochain pour le savoir._


	28. Quelque chose se trame

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:**

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

_Réponse aux reviews:_

_Angel: ... °pleure de joie (enfin une review)° ... ... Nooooooon!... °aurait plutôt utilisé un sabre pour ça° Merci quand même pour le petit PS (va voir les miens à la fin). °va mettre des fleurs sur la tombe d'Angel°_

_Honigiri: C'est vrai, Angel n'a pas apprécié °rires°. Pour Shanks par contre, j'avais bien une idée, mais je l'ai mise à la poubelle, ne voulant pas faire traîner ma fic en longueur. Mais tu peux allègrement me torturer, puisque les chapitres sont déjà écrits/corrigés/mis en réserve sur ffnet, alors... (avant de me torturer, lis les PS à la fin, je pense que ça va te plaire)._

_

* * *

_

**Quelque chose se trame.**

Je regarde sans vraiment les voir les paysages défiler derrière la vitre, repensant aux deux derniers jours passés dans la famille de Sandy: les repas tendus, les balades dans la forêt en compagnie des neveux de Sandy, mes nuits passées à me relever à minuit pour aller dormir avec Sandy, nos réveils en sursaut avant que le reste de la famille ne se réveille et le coup de fil des vétérinaires.

Je me souviens encore du visage que Sandy a affiché au fur et à mesure que la conversation avançait: de pire en pire. À la fin, Sandy a raccroché et a lâché en plaçant sa tête dans un coussin:

-Tu voudras jamais me croire.

-Quoi?

-Le vétérinaire nous interdit…

-Quoi?

-… toute activité nocturne pendant…

-Combien de temps?

-… deux… semaines, il a achevé avec une plainte.

Je suis resté un bon moment silencieux.

-Mais… 'quoi, j'ai demandé avec une petite voix.

-À cause de tes foutues cicatrices. Ils ont peur que les fils se cassent et que ça provoque une hémorragie.

-Hémo… quoi?

-Une hémorragie. C'est une fuite de sang importante causée par la rupture d'un vaisseau sanguin. C'est dangereux, il a ajouté alors que je penchais la tête sur le côté.

-Merde alors, j'ai lancé en frappant l'accoudoir du canapé avec mes poings. Comment on va faire?

-On va pratiquer l'abstinence.

Je ne savais pas trop ce que ça voulait dire, mais j'étais sûr et certain que ça me plairait pas.

_Et ça me plaît pas du tout._ Depuis que j'ai cherché dans un dictionnaire, je fais la gueule à Sandy, sans qu'il sache vraiment pourquoi.

-Luffy, tu m'écoutes?

Je tourne la tête vers le blond, qui termine d'écrire quelque chose sur son ordi portable.

-Mmh? Quoi?

-Je te disais qu'il faudra faire le planning pour les jours qui suivrons, il fait après avoir soupiré fortement.

-'Quoi?

-Comme tu peux plus redevenir Filou, tu devras rester seul à la maison et te faire à manger tout seul.

_C'est vrai que j'arrive plus à me transformer en Filou depuis l'annonce de notre relation aux parents de Sandy. Ça va beaucoup changer nos habitudes maintenant. Je vais plus pouvoir aller au travail avec Sandy._

-Il va donc falloir t'apprendre à cuire des pâtes, du riz, à faire des omelettes, des tranches panées et des salades correctement. Ça va nous prendre tout le week-end.

Je reporte mon regard sur les champs couverts de fleurs de l'autre côté de la vitre, laissant mon amant dans son trip "cuisine".

**OoO**

Sandy est toujours en train de planifier les prochains jours dans sa tête et je suis toujours en train de regarder dehors quand une connaissance nous interpelle.

-Sandy? Luffy?

D'un même mouvement, nous tournons la tête vers la rousse habillée dans un jeans à fleurs et un haut orange avec le mot "MONEY" écrit dessus.

-Nami, quelle joie de te voir, dit Sandy en se levant pour lui serrer la main. Que fais-tu ici?

-J'avais un important rendez-vous dans la région. Et c'est ma place ici, elle ajoute en montrant la place vide devant moi.

-Vraiment? Quel heureux hasard. Installe-toi! Tu veux que je mette ton sac dans le porte-bagages?

-Non merci. Je vais le mettre sur le siège libre.

Je fusille Sandy du regard, puis me replonge dans une contemplation excessive du paysage, le menton appuyé sur ma main.

-Vous travaillez à Tokyo Nami-chan?

-Oui. Dans le siège de l'entreprise Explore.

-Explore? Jamais entendu parler. De quel genre de firme s'agit-il?

-Une société de répression des fraudes, répond-elle avec un ton joyeux.

-Ah.

-D'ailleurs, j'ai ici quelques dossiers importants. Vous voulez y jeter un coup d'œil?

-Euh… c'est pas interdit?

-Nooon. Sauf si vous travaillez pour l'une d'entre elles, bien sûr.

-Bien sûr.

Lassé de voir passer des vaches et des maisons, je tourne la tête et vois Nami sortir trois gros classeurs de son sac.

-Wow, je m'exclame. C'est pas lourd?

-Au début, mais après j'arrive toujours à trouver quelqu'un pour les porter, elle explique avec un sourire.

_Profiteuse!_

-Alors… j'ai ici le dossier de Galley La. Ici celui de Air Guide, ah non! Elle a fait faillite il y a deux jours. Je peux le boucler.

-Galley La, répète Sandy avec un visage neutre. C'est l'entreprise de pub dirigée par Iceberg. Qu'a-t-il fait?

-Pour l'instant, rien. On a juste son dossier parce que son concurrent nous a demandé d'ouvrir une enquête. D'ailleurs, son concurrent est aussi dans mes dossiers. C'est celui-ci, elle finit par dire en posant brutalement le dernier des classeurs sur la tablette devant Sandy.

C'est le plus gros des trois dossiers. Le classeur semble avoir été utilisé de nombreuses fois. Seule l'inscription sur le dessus est encore intacte. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sandy, qui s'est mis à blanchir fortement à la vue du dossier.

-Sandy, ça va, je demande ne posant une main sur son épaule.

-C'est… un dossier sur… l'entreprise Suna.

-Vous connaissez, demande Nami en reprenant le dossier sur ses genoux. Oh, mais je suis bête. Suna est l'une des deux entreprises de pub les plus célèbres du Japon, avec Galley La, bien entendu.

-Je… je travaille aux entreprises Suna… depuis sept ans, bafouille Sandy.

Nami marque une pause dans son mouvement pour ranger ses dossiers.

-Vraiment?

D'un geste rapide, elle ferme son sac et le pose sur le siège à côté d'elle. Aussitôt après, elle tire d'une poche latérale un carnet et un stylo qu'elle pose sur la tablette.

-Vous allez pouvoir m'aider.

-Hein? Comment ça?

-J'ai découvert des choses étranges en faisant les comptes mensuels de Suna.

-Des choses étranges? Quoi comme choses étranges?

-Je ne dois pas vous le dire.

-Dîtes-le moi! C'est important. Si je travaille pour un mec qui fait des affaires pas nettes, je pourrais jamais retrouver du travail par la suite, même si j'ai un bon CV.

-Euh… bon, d'accord, dit Nami, résignée. J'ai découvert que votre directeur, monsieur Crocodile, avait des rentrées d'argent suspectes. Ça varie entre trente et cent millions de bénéfices par mois.

Je vois Sandy ouvrir légèrement la bouche, puis murmurer:

-Trente à cent millions? C'est effectivement suspect.

-J'ai bien tenté d'investir les locaux, mais je n'ai pas obtenu de permission de la part de monsieur Crocodile.

-C'est bizarre.

-Effectivement. Mais le plus étrange encore, c'est cette récente affaire avec Map'in.

-Ah oui. Je me suis occupé de leur commande un mois avant qu'ils ne portent plainte et qu'ils ne nous traînent en justice.

-Ils ont fait faillite deux jours après cette affaire.

-Quoi? Je n'étais pas au courant. Les journaux n'en ont pas parlé.

-Parce que quelqu'un les a payé pour ne pas en parler, dit Nami en feuilletant ses notes.

_Je ne comprends pas grand-chose de ce qu'ils disent._ Je replonge mon regard dans le ciel bleu, mais trouve rapidement ce spectacle ennuyeux et me retrouve encore à regarder les deux humains qui discutent.

-C'est définitivement étrange. Les journaux qui passent sur la faillite de Map'in, qui était pourtant une entreprise faisant de gros bénéfices et qui avait de nombreuses filiales en Europe et en Amérique, et mon patron qui fait des bénéfices alors que ses employés travaillent de moins en moins bien. Ça sent le coup fourré cette histoire.

-C'est justement pourquoi vous devez m'aider à trouver ce que trame votre directeur, s'exclame Nami après avoir noté quelque chose dans son cahier.

-J'aimerais bien, mais comment?

-Vous devez connaître les locaux par cœur, après sept ans de bons et loyaux services?

-Assez oui. J'ai commencé par faire les décors et par ranger le courrier.

-Vous avez donc visité une bonne partie de l'immeuble.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Vous n'avez rien remarqué d'étrange?

-Non.

-Moi si, je fais en m'étalant sur la tablette. J'ai senti une odeur bizarre dans la pièce aux caisses.

-Quelle pièce aux caisses, demande Sandy en se tournant vers moi.

-Ben… celle où Chopper venait quant il voulait nous voir.

Sandy se met à réfléchir.

-Quel genre d'odeur était-ce, me demande Nami.

-Ben… une odeur… envoûtante. J'avais toujours la tête qui tournait quant on sortait de la salle, et Zorro s'endormait toujours.

-Ça c'est normal, fait Sandy. Il s'endort n'importe où et n'importe quand.

-C'est bon à savoir pour la suite, lance Nami.

Sandy sourit, et Nami lui répond. _Est-ce que les humains ont aussi un langage que eux seuls comprennent?_

-Ah! La salle des maquettes, s'exclame Sandy en frappant son poing dans sa main. C'est vrai que cette salle n'est utilisée que pour mettre des caisses dont on ignore le contenu.

-C'est ça alors! Si je pouvais en fouiller une, dit Nami en prenant un air désolé et en serrant sa poitrine avec ses bras.

Du coin de l'œil, je fusille Sandy du regard, mais il plonge dans son sac et en sort un papier et un crayon. Il griffonne quelque chose, puis déchire le papier en deux et donne le bout à Nami.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est, je demande.

-Mes coordonnées, au travail et au privé. Si vous pouvez me les donner aussi, afin que je vous contacte par la suite, il fait à Nami alors qu'elle prend le bout de papier.

-Mais bien sûr.

La rousse écrit son numéro de portable sur l'autre morceau de papier, puis range son cahier et son stylo.

Dong dong dong!

-Nous allons arriver à Tokyo, fait la voix métallique du train. Les passagers descendant à cet arrêt sont priés de se préparer à descendre.

-Luffy, on descend.

-Oua!

Sandy se lève et fait descendre nos sacs du porte-bagages, puis me donne mon sac et nous accompagnons Nami sur le quai.

-Si vous trouvez quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, recommande Nami avant de partir.

Sandy lui adresse un signe de la main, puis pose cette dernière sur mon épaule, le temps de me glisser à l'oreille:

-Ne sois pas si jaloux.

Surpris, je le laisse s'éloigner, puis le rattrape en courant.

-Je ne suis pas jaloux, je fais en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Il rigole. _Pour la peine, je vais te faire la gueule tout le week-end._

OoO

Le lundi matin, je me retrouve seul à mon réveil. Les yeux encore tous barbouillés par le sommeil, je me lève, emportant la couverture jusque dans la cuisine, où je trouve une note de Sandy posée sur un panier de toasts au beurre.

"_N'oublie pas d'éteindre le four après l'avoir utilisé. Bonne journée. Bises."_

Renfrogné par le "Bises" du mot, je jette le papier dans la poubelle et part dévorer les toasts encore chauds devant la télé.

**OoO**

Après une bonne heure de dessins animés et vingt toasts, je décide d'aller prendre une douche et de m'habiller. En passant devant la chambre à coucher, je pose la couverture sur le lit.

Une fois dans la salle de bain, j'enlève mon pyjama et m'installe sous le jet.

Lentement, je me détends; l'eau me coulant le long du corps me délasse les muscles du dos et des épaules. _J'aurais pas dû essayer de porter cette boîte hier soir. J'ai mal maintenant._

Au bout d'un certain temps, je sors de mes rêveries et commencer à me savonner le corps et les cheveux. _Mon dieu. Ça fait que quatre jours, mais ce que j'ai envie._ Soigneusement, j'enlève toute trace de savon de mon corps, puis reste encore un long moment sous l'eau chaude, pleurant sans raison.

Me reprenant, j'éteins le jet et sors de la cabine de douche, attrapant une serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain. D'un revers de main, j'essuie mes larmes. _Mon dieu, Filou me manque._

J'entre dans la chambre et m'essuie entièrement avant d'aller fouiller dans l'armoire. J'en sors un pantalon en toile noire, un T-shirt sans manches de couleur rouge et un slip bleu à rayures blanches. Une fois habillé, je vais étendre ma serviette dans la salle de bain et vais chercher mon livre que j'ai abandonné hier sur la table à manger.

Confortablement bien installé dans le canapé, je reprends ma lecture.

**OoO**

"_Lentement, la peur montait en elle. La jeune fille sentait approcher d'elle cet animal assoiffé de sang qui la poursuivait depuis déjà une semaine. La neige crissait sous chacun des pas de la Bête qui avait une respiration bruyante, profonde._

_Tout autour d'elle, il n'y avait que cette couche de neige et le noir, l'empêchant de déterminer d'où pouvait bien provenir les bruits de pas. Un souffle se fit encore entendre, et elle bloqua sa respiration avec ses mains. Tous ses muscles tremblaient de froid –ou était-ce de peur? Elle ne le savait pas elle-même._

_Un bruit se fit encore entendre, la faisant sursauter. S'armant de courage, elle contourna avec une extrême prudence le pan de mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée. Rien, ni derrière le mur, ni devant. Mais d'où allait venir la Bête?"_

Les doigts crispés sur les pages du livre illustré trouvé dans la bibliothèque des parents de Sandy, mes yeux sautent d'une ligne à l'autre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai pris pour lire les six chapitres qui ont précédés celui que je lis, mais mon cerveau ne semble pas avoir l'intention de s'arrêter en si bon chemin –_et surtout pas à un moment si crucial._

"_La jeune fille revint à sa place, le dos appuyé contre les briques du vieux mur et les bras croisés sous le froid. Des yeux, elle scruta le peu qu'elle put voir devant elle, l'oreille aux aguets, mais plus aucun bruit ne lui parvenait._

_De la neige tomba d'un arbre, quelque part dans l'obscurité, puis un oiseau s'envola, avant que le silence ne revienne, pesant sur les nerfs de la femme._

_Elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle fuir, comme elle l'avait fait depuis une semaine, ou devait-elle attendre que la Bête s'éloigne d'elle-même? Dans les deux cas, elle pouvait se faire attaquer, mais elle était tellement fatiguée que ses jambes n'auraient pu la conduire en sûreté._

_Elle ferma les yeux, concentrant son attention sur les bruits alentours. Rien. Uniquement le silence. Même sa respiration était muette._

_Tout à coup, de la neige tomba sur son épaule et la fit sursauter. Elle posa ses yeux sur la matière blanche et froide qui reposait à présent sur son épaule, puis, lentement, elle leva les yeux vers les hauts du mur._

_La Bête, animal énorme et noir, aux dents aussi élimées que des lames et aux yeux injectés de sang, se tenait perchée au-dessus d'elle, la fixant de son regard effrayant, prête à se jeter sur elle._

_La jeune femme resta muette une seconde, puis inspira et hurla de toute la force de ses poumons, déchirant le silence de la nuit."_

Au moment où je lis cette ligne, le téléphone sonne, me faisant faire un bond en avant en hurlant, projetant mon livre en l'air. N'attendant pas une seconde, je cours me réfugier dans mon lit et me recouvre de la couverture, murmurant:

-J'ai rien fait. J'ai tué personne.

Avant de reconnaître le tintement du téléphone de l'appartement. Me sentant horriblement stupide, caché sous ma couette, je vais répondre.

-Allô, Luffy à l'appareil.

-T'as mangé, fait la voix de Sandy dans le combiné.

-Nan!

-Tu sais qu'il est plus de deux heures?

Je jette un regard sur la montre qui trône sur le mur de la cuisine, puis porte ma main à mon ventre qui se met ostensiblement à grogner de faim.

-Oups, je lâche en rougissant.

-Mange, m'ordonne Sandy avant de raccrocher.

Je regarde le téléphone d'un air surpris, puis hausse les épaules et vais fouiller dans le frigidaire. J'y trouve un reste de ragoût d'hier soir, ainsi que des légumes vapeurs et du fromage. _Vais me faire des pâtes avec._ Je sors les trois ingrédients de mon repas du frigo et vais les poser sur la table, avant d'aller remplir une casserole d'eau.

Une fois les pâtes plongées dans leur eau, je programme le minuteur en forme de canard et vais me couper une tranche de fromage pour faire taire mon ventre. _Et pourtant, c'est pas midi douze._

Le minuteur sonne et j'égoutte les pâtes, que je mets sur une assiette, puis vais réchauffer le ragoût et les légumes dans le micro-onde.

**OoO**

Une fois mon repas avalé, je place la vaisselle dans l'évier, range le fromage dans le frigidaire, avant de retourner dans le salon pour continuer mon livre. Arrivé devant le canapé, je cherche du regard mon bouquin, mais ne le trouve pas. _L'est où?_ Je fouille derrière le meuble, sous les coussins, sous le tapis, derrière les fauteuils et la télé. Rien.

Je me frotte le crâne en passant en revue du regard toutes les cachettes où pourrait se cacher un livre. Je décide d'étendre mon champ d'action à la cuisine, mais toujours sans résultat.

-Mais l'est où ce chreugneugneu de livre, je fais avec exaspération en revenant au milieu du salon.

Soudainement, je pose mes yeux sur la plante en pot qui gît dans un coin de la pièce, coincée entre le canapé et une lampe. _C'est bizarre. Les plantes ont des feuilles carrées d'habitude?_ Je m'approche de la plante et écarte deux de ses branches, trouvant mon livre qui semble y avoir atterri.

Levant le livre avec deux doigts –_comment t'as fait pour arriver là toi?_–, je le dépoussière un peu, puis vais me réinstaller dans le canapé.

**OoO**

-Luffy, fait la voix de Sandy dans l'entrée. Je suis rentré.

-Mmh, je marmonne, plongé dans mon livre –_je l'ai bientôt fini._

J'entends les pas du blond qui s'approchent, puis vois du coin de l'œil des pieds s'arrêter devant le canapé.

-Luffy, tu pourrais avoir un peu de considération envers l'homme qui a travaillé toute la journée pour rien.

-Mmmh.

Soudainement, mon livre disparaît de mes mains.

-Héé, je m'exclame en me tournant vers Sandy. Mon livre!

Il affiche un tel air de défi, que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus pour récupérer mon bouquin.

-Je l'ai… presque… fini, je fais en tentant de reprendre le livre des mains de mon amant.

Tout à coup, Sandy lance le bouquin en arrière et m'attrape par la taille, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis d'abord surpris, puis passe mes bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser.

-C'est mieux, lâche Sandy en rompant le contact.

-J'ai pas fini de lire.

-Tu pourras finir après.

-Après quoi?

-Après que je t'aie dévoré en entier, il fait en me mordillant le cou.

D'un geste rapide, je me défais de ses bras et saute sur mon livre, avant de fuir vers la chambre d'amis et de m'y enfermer à double tour. Aussitôt le verrou fermé, j'entends Sandy frapper contre la porte d'un air rageur.

-Luffy! Ouvre-moi!

-Nan! Je finis mon chapitre et je suis à toi.

Un dernier coup rageur et le silence vient. Je souris de mon succès, puis saute sur le lit pour finir les dernières pages de mon histoire.

OoO

Après deux semaines d'abstinence effroyables, nous pouvons enfin faire l'amour. _En tout cas, c'est bien parti. Nous sommes samedi, Zorro est en week-end avec Nami, Pipo passe la journée au parc d'attraction avec sa fille et sa femme, et Sandy a expressément demandé à ce qu'on ne le dérange pas de la journée._

Sandy veut profiter de la journée pour ne pas sortir de la chambre à coucher. Dès mon réveil, il m'a accueilli avec un baiser torride et des caresses plus qu'excitantes. Ont rapidement suivis l'habituel vol plané des pyjamas et les léchouilles corporelles Made in Sandy.

* * *

**Zone sensible.**

* * *

Le corps brûlant de désir, je gémit doucement sous l'action de la langue de Sandy sur mon sexe et de ses doigts dans mon anus. Un frissonnement, puis deux, puis trois me parcourent l'échine. 

N'en pouvant plus, je lâche un râle de plaisir, obligeant Sandy à me lâcher un moment les parties génitales pour me lécher l'anus.

Alors que sa langue entre dans l'interstice, la sonnerie de l'entrée retentit, arrachant un grognement à Sandy qui interrompt son geste.

-Et merde!

* * *

**Et on continue.**

* * *

La sonnerie se refait entendre, insistante. Déstabilisé, je vois mon amant remettre son bas de pyjama et sortir de la pièce, me laissant couché sur le lit, et avec une frustration telle que je ne peux retenir mes mots contre l'importun. 

-Qui ça peut bien être, fait la voix de Sandy dans l'entrée. Oooh! C'est Chopper.

Le traitant de tous les mots qui me viennent à la tête, j'explose de colère sur le matelas.

-Salut Chopper, fait la voix lasse de Sandy alors qu'il ouvre la porte.

-Salut. J'ai une grande nouvelle. Je peux entrer?

-Euh…

_N'hésite pas!_

-C'est que… tu vois…

Énervé, je saute à terre et file vers l'entrée. Je passe devant Sandy, me retourne et l'attrape par la taille pour le porter sur mon épaule. J'entre dans l'appartement et referme la porte en disant:

-Attends dix minutes, avec une voix féroce à l'adresse du scientifique étonné.

-Luffy! Lâche-moi!

Je le porte jusque dans la chambre et le jette sur le lit. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire le moindre geste, je me jette sur lui et lui enlève son pantalon de pyjama.

-Luffy!

-Ça fait deux semaines qu'on a rien fait, je lance avec une voix forte. C'est pas un renne humanoïde qui va m'empêcher de m'envoyer en l'air avec toi!

Sandy a les yeux qui grossissent de surprise.

* * *

**Et ça recommence (nyark).**

* * *

Ne lui laissant plus le choix, je l'embrasse, le plaquant contre le matelas, puis me place sur son sexe et l'introduit en moi. Doucement, je commence des mouvements de va-et-vient, me penchant en avant pour plus de facilité dans mes mouvements. 

Semblant trouver que je ne vais pas assez vite à son goût, ou pas assez profond, Sandy pose ses mains sur mes fesses et accélère mes à-coups, m'empalant de temps à autre un peu plus fort sur son pénis.

-Nnh… Sandy.

Mes gémissements sourds deviennent des râles de plaisir, chacun de mes frissons se transforment en vagues de sensualité qui me parcourent tout le corps, créant des tremblements agréables le long de mes côtes et de ma taille.

Soudainement, les sensations s'accentuent. Sandy varie l'intensité des va-et-vient, levant parfois les fesses pour aller au fond ou frotter son sexe contre les parois de mon anus.

Enfin, je me courbe en avant dans un râle plus fort que les autres, jouissant sur le ventre de Sandy, qui continue malgré tout. Je reste courbé un moment, la tête posée sur son torse, puis sens son sexe avoir un spasme avant que son sperme ne remplisse mon anus.

Je m'affale finalement sur son ventre, son pénis toujours en moi.

-Ça va, il me demande d'une voix saccadée.

Je marmonne quelque chose qui ressemble à un "oui", puis il retire son sexe.

* * *

**C'est fini.**

* * *

-Repose-toi un peu. Je vais voir Chopper et on recommencera quand tu seras d'aplomb, il dit en me recouvrant de la couverture.

J'esquisse un sourire et ferme les yeux, sombrant dans un sommeil léger dans lequel j'entends Sandy ouvrir la porte, émettre des excuses et inviter Chopper à s'installer dans le salon.

**(POVS)**

-Encore désolé pour ce que s'est passé, je dis en posant une tasse de thé devant Chopper.

-C'est rien, il m'assure avec les joues encore un peu rouges. Je peux comprendre.

Je m'assieds face au scientifique, qui se met à siroter son thé. Je porte mon verre d'eau à mes lèvres et le vide d'un trait –_c'est fou ce que ça crève de baiser._

-C'est quoi cette nouvelle fantastique, je demande.

-Oh! Oui. J'ai finalement découvert ce qui transformait Filou, il dit en sortant de sa poche un fruit rose en forme de courge. En décortiquant le fruit, j'ai pu séparer deux gènes de transformation.

-Deux gènes, je fais en posant mon verre vide sur la table.

-Oui. Filou a mangé tout le fruit, sauf la tige au-dessus, n'est-ce pas?

-Oui.

Chopper se met à couper la courge rose avec un couteau de poche, puis me montre les pépins.

-Ce sont des pépins, je fais remarquer en haussant les épaules.

-Des pépins, oui, mais qui contiennent le second gène. Grâce à mes observations, j'ai pu déterminer ce que Luffy pourrait obtenir comme pouvoirs autres que sa transformation.

-Qui est désormais terminée, je lâche en me levant pour me resservir d'eau.

-Quoi?

-Luffy ne peut plus redevenir un chien.

-Co… comment ça?

-D'après lui, l'esprit de Filou a disparu de son corps, j'explique en remplissant mon verre au robinet. Filou lui a expliqué que c'est parce qu'il restait trop longtemps sous la forme de Luffy, et que donc, ses cellules s'habituaient de plus en plus à cette forme.

-Ça veut donc dire que si Luffy tente de redevenir un chien…

-Il risque de rester bloqué dans une forme intermédiaire. Oui.

-Je… je n'avais pas prévu cette éventualité, dit Chopper avec un air d'excuse.

-On n'avait pas prévu non plus qu'il allait devenir gay. C'est le fruit du hasard.

-Mais… on aurait pu éviter cette issue.

-En faisant quoi? En obligeant Luffy à se changer en chien chaque nuit, ou à l'obliger à rester sous cette forme? Ça aurait revenu au même. On aurait obtenu le même résultat, mais dans l'autre sens. Et pour tout dire, je préfère nettement que Luffy soit comme ça.

-C'est hypocrite de ta part, s'insurge Chopper en se levant, renversant son thé sur la table.

-Hypocrite? Peut-être bien. C'est vrai que j'aurais pu ne jamais l'éduquer comme un humain et l'obliger à continuer notre vie d'avant, arrivant doucement à la mort de l'esprit humain! Là j'aurais été hypocrite, je lance avec colère. Mais c'est toi qui m'as dit que si je faisais ça, les deux esprits entameraient une lutte et il y aurait la mort d'un des deux esprits.

-Tu rejettes la faute sur moi?

-Pas tout à fait. Quand tu m'as dit ça, j'ai pensé que ça aurait pu tourner à la mort des deux esprits, et que je verrais Filou souffrir sans pouvoir y remédier. Je ne voulais pas voir mon chien mourir par ma faute!

Je me rassieds sur ma chaise, et Chopper se laisse tomber sur la sienne.

-Et puis, le mal est fait. On ne peut plus revenir en arrière. Heureusement, Luffy est heureux. C'est tout ce qui compte.

-Oui.

Le scientifique se lève et va chercher une serviette pour essuyer le thé renversé.

-Au fait. Quels seront ses nouveaux pouvoirs?

-Hein? Ah! Oui, les pouvoirs. En fait, il commence en se réinstallant devant sa tasse vide, les pépins du fruit sont des graines d'un Fruit du Démon communément appelé Fruit du caoutchoutier.

-Continue, je t'écoute, je fais alors qu'il marque une pause.

-Les Fruits du Démon font partie d'une branche annexe des fruits que Zorro a trouvés à Tahiti. Ils confèrent des pouvoirs à ceux qui les mangent, mais…

-Je sais, tu m'as déjà expliqué. Et Luffy dans tout ça?

-Selon mes observations, Luffy possède déjà les pouvoirs du fruit, mais à l'état latent. C'est peut-être dû au fait qu'il a mangé le fruit sous l'état de graine, et non à l'état de fruit. Ses pouvoirs ne tarderont pas à apparaître.

-Et… quels sont ses pouvoirs?

-Son corps aura les propriétés de l'élastique, en particulier la flexibilité.

Je reste figé sur ma chaise, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

* * *

_Tadam! Voila de quoi avancer un peu plus dans l'histoire. Allez-vous trouver ce que fabrique Crocodile? Celui qui y arrive, je lui dis chapeau._

_Petite annonce: c'était le dernier chapitre contenant un lemon (pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ce genre de pratique). La suite s'orientera sur un sujet différent qui plaira sûrement à ceux qui sont adeptes de l'action._

_À la semaine prochaine donc, pour la résolution d'un mystère qui plane depuis le début._

_PS: À ce que j'ai pu voir, vous n'avez pas aimé le chapitre 27. Je m'excuse d'avoir fait de Zorro un personnage totalement OOC et je vous promets que je vais m'améliorer pour ne plus faire cette erreur._

_PSS: Tashigi m'a demandé si je ne pouvais pas poster deux chapitres à la fois pour la fin de l'histoire, et j'ai bien réfléchi. Il n'y aura donc pas un chapitre par semaine, mais deux, ce qui veut dire que l'échéance sera avancée au samedi 25 février. Remerciez donc Tashigi pour m'avoir motivée._


	29. Grillés!

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée).

* * *

_

**Grillés!**

Après avoir laissé Chopper partir, je retourne dans la chambre et m'installe sur le bord du lit. Luffy dort encore, les yeux calmes et la bouche légèrement ouverte. _Mon dieu, qu'il est mignon comme ça._ Doucement, je m'approche de son visage et dépose un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, recueillant un soupir tendre.

-Mmmh. Sandy?

-Tu es réveillé?

-Je dormais pas vraiment, il explique en se tournant sur le côté, m'invitant à venir dans ses bras.

-Merci, je murmure en m'installant contre son torse. Tu as entendu?

-Non. J'étais déjà dans les vappes quand vous avez commencé à parler sérieusement. C'était important?

-Oui. Ça concernait le fruit que tu as mangé l'année dernière.

-Et alors?

-Il contenant des graines d'un autre fruit.

-Hein?

-Les graines d'un Fruit du Démon.

-Ah oui, Chopper m'en avait parlé il y a longtemps.

J'hoche de la tête, puis tire sa tête vers la mienne.

-Si on oubliait tout ça et qu'on profitait de cette journée de libre? Qu'est-c't'en dis?

-Mmh. C'est une bonne idée.

-J'avais pensé à la salle de bain.

Il affiche un grand sourire.

-D'accord, mais tu me portes.

Je lui rends son sourire.

-Ok. Mais en échange, tu me laisses mener la danse, j'annonce en le prenant dans mes bras.

-T'as pas aimé quand je l'ai fait?

-Si, mais tu manques de pratique.

-Ça peut s'arranger avec le temps. Autant commencer tout de suite.

Nous rigolons ensemble alors que j'entre dans la salle de bain, refermant la porte d'un coup de pied.

OoO

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut _toujours_ que tu me donnes rendez-vous ici, je demande avec exaspération à tête de chou-fleur qui s'installe sur une caisse.

-Parce que c'est le seul endroit qui est jamais visité de toute l'entreprise, il répond en croisant ses jambes.

-Jamais visité tu dis?

-Ouaip. Je voulais te voir pour te parler de Luffy.

-Je vois pas ce qu'on peut se dire à son sujet, je fais en m'installant à mon tour sur une caisse.

-Il faut lui trouver un boulot.

Je marque une pause dans mon mouvement, puis le reprends et dévisage tête de courgette.

-Un boulot?

-Oui. S'il reste toute la journée planqué dans ton appart, ta concierge va se poser des questions. Il faudra aussi lui faire un passeport.

-C'est vrai qu'il fait un peu étranger immigré illégalement.

-Je m'occupe du problème du passeport. J'ai un ami qui travaille au service des douanes. Il pourra m'aider à baratiner un truc.

-Tu me laisses donc le travail le plus dur.

-C'est pas dur du tout de lui trouver un boulot, il lance avec désinvolture.

-Peut-être pas pour toi, mais pour un mec qui ne vit que depuis un an et qui n'a jamais fait d'études, c'est la croix et la bannière.

-Trouve-lui un truc simple.

-Quoi par exemple?

-Déménageur. Y'a pas besoin de diplômes pour faire ce boulot.

-Mais y'a besoin d'une carrure dans ton genre. Luffy, c'est pas le mec capable de soulever des tonnes et des tonnes. Le seul truc lourd qu'il a essayé de porter, c'est une caisse remplie de casseroles, et encore, il arrive à peine à soulever la moitié.

-Alors il pourrait faire… non, faut le permis pour ça. Auteur à succès?

-J'ai déjà lu ses écrits. C'est plat et sans imagination.

-Il écrit bien?

-Sans aucune faute, ce qui est miraculeux.

-Il sait lire?

-Bien sûr.

-Répondre au téléphone?

-Il peut apprendre.

-Accueillir des gens?

-Mais où tu veux en venir?

-Il faut un diplôme pour être secrétaire?

-Secrétaire? Tu veux que Luffy devienne secrétaire? Mais où?

-Ici.

-Dans la boîte? Mais le patron a déjà une secrétaire.

-Je parle pas du patron, mais de l'un de ses meilleurs employés.

-Qui? Toi?

-Non. Toi!

-Moi?

-Oui. Tu es toujours débordé par les coups de fils, le courrier et les rendez-vous avec les clients. Luffy pourrait s'en charger.

Je me lève de ma caisse et me mets à arpenter la pièce.

-C'est stupide.

-Tu pourrais l'avoir à l'œil.

-C'est pas une raison.

-Mais je suis sûr que tu serais plus détendu avec Luffy à tes côtés. Je me souviens que quand Filou venait avec toi, tu étais toujours de bonne humeur.

_D'un côté, il a raison. _Je secoue la tête. _Non non non! Faut pas que je tombe dans cette histoire. … Mais, c'est vrai que la présence de Luffy à mes côtés pourrait me permettre de mieux travailler. Je travaille comme une savate depuis mon retour. … Raaaah! M'énerve!_ Furieux, je donne un coup de pied dans la caisse la plus proche, qui s'ouvre sous le coup, laissant s'échapper son contenu. _Merde!_

Je me penche pour ramasser le contenu de la caisse, mais dès que j'attrape le premier sachet, je me bloque dans mon mouvement. _C'est quoi?_ Je lève le sachet rempli d'une poudre blanche semblable à du sucre. _Mais… c'est… c'est de la drogue!_

-C'est quoi, demande Zorro en s'approchant de moi. Mais… c'est de la cocaïne! Qu'est-ce que ça fait là?

Soudainement, ma discussion avec Nami me revient à l'esprit. _C'est ça, le patron vend de la drogue._

-Zorro… je viens de me souvenir. J'ai discuté avec Nami en revenant de chez mes parents. Elle a dit… que le patron avait des rentrées d'argent douteuses. C'est à cause de ça.

-Attends un peu, il fait en semblant se souvenir d'autre chose. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ce signe quelque part, il dit en se penchant vers l'un des morceaux de la caisse qui porte une gravure représentant un globe terrestre entouré une corde et transpercé par une dague sanglante.

Tout à coup, son visage devient blême et il se met à transpirer fortement en se reculant.

-C'est… non, c'est pas possible!

-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que ce signe signifie?

-Il… il est donc…

-Zorro, c'est quoi ce signe, je m'exclame en attrapant mon ami par les épaules.

-C'est… c'est le signe utilisé par le gang qui dirige le trafic international de drogue, il me répond en s'écroulant sur la caisse la plus proche.

-Quoi? Comment tu le sais?

-J'ai bu un café avec l'adjudant-chef Tashigi, il y a quelques semaines. J'ai réussi à lui extraire des infos importantes, dont la nature de ce signe. Putain!

Le silence s'installe dans la pièce. Je lâche le sac de drogue qui tombe dans un bruit mou sur le sol.

-Si j'ai bien compris tout ce que tu viens de dire, le patron est en fait le chef du gang.

-Oui.

-C'est donc comme ça qu'il faisait marcher la boîte plus qu'elle ne le peut. Il faut prévenir la police, cet inspecteur!

-Ils mettront du temps à arriver ici. Et puis, le patron est absent aujourd'hui.

-Mais il faut faire quelque chose!

-Que veux-tu qu'on fasse, il me demande férocement. Tout ce qu'on tentera maintenant sera voué à l'échec. Il faut démanteler le gang d'ici, et avec un plan sérieux. Mais pour ça, il nous faut des alliés. Et c'est ce qui nous manque.

-J'appelle Nami!

-Quoi? Oh non, il s'exclame en baissant mon portable.

-Elle m'a demandé de l'informer de toutes trouvailles de ma part au sein de l'entreprise, je lance en dégageant mon portable de sa main.

-Ne mêle pas Nami à cette histoire!

-C'est bien gentil de défendre ta copine, je crie en lui foutant un coup de savate, mais c'est quelque chose qui peut l'aider dans ses affaires.

-JE T'AI DIT DE NE PAS L'APPELER, il hurle en faisant voler mon portable contre un mur.

Nous nous plantons l'un en face de l'autre, nos regards lançant des éclairs.

-Excusez-moi, fait une voix féminine à l'entrée de la salle.

-QUOI, nous hurlons de concert, le regard menaçant.

Nous nous calmons aussitôt en voyant mademoiselle Robin, appuyée contre le battant de la porte et un petit sourire sur les lèvres. _Est-ce qu'elle a entendu notre conversation?_

-J'ai rendez-vous avec monsieur Sandy, elle explique avec une voix calme, mais sans ôter son sourire de son visage, ce qui semble exaspérer Zorro.

_-_Oh… oui, je fais en ayant compris sa phrase. Mais ce n'est que le mois prochain.

_-_T'étais pas en Amérique, demande férocement Zorro.

-J'ai fait ce que je voulais faire plus rapidement que je ne le pensais. Qu'est-ce que c'est, elle demande en regardant le sachet de drogue derrière moi.

-Ça? Rien, rien du tout, je réponds en sautant sur le sachet, qui décolle et file vers mademoiselle Robin.

-C'est de la drogue, elle dit après avoir longuement regardé le sachet.

-Robin, s'exclame Zorro en allant vers elle et en lui prenant le sachet des mains. Tu te casses d'ici et vite!

_Mais comment il parle lui!_

-Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi tu te fâches autant Zorro. Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

-Rien qu'être ici est interdit pour toi. Dégage!

Comme elle ne bouge pas, Zorro l'attrape par le bras et la tire vers la porte, mais soudainement, une dizaine de mains sorties de nulle part le fait trébucher et l'immobilisent au sol.

-Tu m'as fait mal, fait mademoiselle Robin en se massant le poignet.

Je reste figé sur place, observant la scène avec de gros yeux et avec la bouche grande ouverte.

-ROBIN! LÂCHE-MOI IMMÉDIATEMENT, s'insurge Zorro, face contre terre.

Aussitôt, les mains disparaissent et Zorro peut se relever.

-Maintenant, sors, il ordonne à mademoiselle Robin d'un air sévère.

-Zorro, c'est quoi cette histoire, je demande en reprenant mes esprits.

-Quoi?

-Ces mains, d'où elles sortent?

-Elle a bouffé un Fruit du Démon étant petite et elle peut faire pousser n'importe quelle partie de son corps n'importe où.

-Un Fruit du Démon, encore un, je murmure en pensant à Chopper et Luffy.

_Luffy!_ Je saute sur mon portable –_ouf, il marche encore_– et appelle aussitôt à mon appart pendant que Zorro s'énerve à faire sortir Robin de la pièce.

-Allô, fait la voix de Luffy dans le combiné.

-Luffy, tu peux venir à mon boulot? C'est urgent! Appelle Chopper et Nami avant de partir et demande-leur de te rejoindre ici. Tu as compris?

-Oua chef!

Je raccroche et range mon portable dans ma poche.

-T'es vraiment chiante comme fille, s'exclame Zorro en allant s'asseoir en tailleur sur une caisse, la mine déformée par la colère.

Comparé à la méduse boudeuse, mademoiselle Robin semble très calme, appuyée contre le mur et le visage détendu. Tout à coup, Pipo apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte, la mine furieuse.

-Pouvez pas faire moins de bruit, il crie. On vous entend jusque dans la cafétéria!

-Désolé vieux, je fais en m'asseyant sur une chaise abandonnée. Zorro est un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment.

-Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici?

_Ça, c'est la question à ne _pas_ poser mon gars._

-On discute, lance Zorro.

-Ben je trouve que vous discutez fort.

-Que se passe-t-il ici, fait une voix connue qui me fait hérisser les cheveux sur la tête –_nooooooon!_

Le patron, habillé dans un magnifique manteau de fourrure noire –_on est au milieu du printemps quand même_–, se tient juste derrière Pipo, qui s'écarte automatiquement pour s'incliner devant lui.

C'est avec frayeur que je vois les yeux du patron aller de Pipo à moi, puis vers Zorro et Robin, et s'arrêter sur le sachet de drogue qui gît au milieu de la pièce, ainsi que sur la caisse démolie par mes soins. Aussitôt, son visage prend un aspect très effrayant qui fait monter de plusieurs crans la tension déjà présente dans la pièce.

Sans un mot, il attrape Pipo par le cou et l'envoie sur Zorro, qui rattrape le chef des ordinateurs sans grand problème.

-Vous pouvez dire adieu à votre promotion, lance le patron à mon égard en faisant un bond phénoménal vers moi.

Heureusement, m'étant mis en garde quand il envoyait Pipo vers Zorro, je saute sur le côté en évite le choc. Je rejoins rapidement les trois autres, qui se sont regroupés vers la sortie. Avec lenteur, le patron se relève et nous fait face, un air hautain sur le visage.

-On dirait que vous avez envie de mourir, il fait en rigolant comme un malade avant de se jeter sur nous.

Avec des réflexes que je ne connaissais pas de Pipo, ce dernier saute sur le côté –comme nous tous – ramasse un sachet de drogue qui traîne, tire un lance-pierre de sa poche et lance le sachet sur le patron, qui se met à hurler alors que la drogue lui rentre dans les yeux.

-Fuyons, s'exclame Zorro.

Sans réfléchir, nous suivons face de punk vers l'ascenseur et nous appuyons sur le bouton d'appel. _Vite!_

-Il semble encore étourdi, fait Pipo en jetant un coup d'œil en arrière.

Mais, à peine a-t-il dit ça que nous voyons le boss surgir de la pièce, le visage déformé par la colère et les yeux rouges. Ding! L'ascenseur s'ouvre sur Luffy et Chopper.

-Appuyez sur les boutons, s'exclame Zorro alors que nous entrons dans la boîte de métal.

-MOUREZ, hurle le patron en m'attrapant le bras.

-Sandy!

En quelques secondes, je vois le patron sortir de nulle part un énorme crochet et le pointer vers moi, puis une main me passer à côté du visage et frapper violemment celui de Crocodile, explosant sa tête en un millier de grains de sable. Je vois le corps du patron s'évaporer, puis sens deux mains puissantes m'attraper les épaules et me tirer en arrière juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

-Ouf, fait une voix dans mon oreille.

Je me retourne et réalise que Luffy me serre fort dans ses bras, sa bouche proche de mon oreille.

-Luffy?

-C'est quoi ce bordel, demande la voix de Pipo au-dessus de moi.

Je me lève rapidement après que Luffy m'ait lâché.

-Et pourquoi ton coloc' est ici?

-Luffy vient en renfort.

-J'espère que Nami n'est pas venue, lance Zorro avec un regard noir en ma direction.

-Nami arrive dans peu de temps, dit Luffy après avoir échangé un long regard avec Chopper.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers l'arme de Pipo.

-Et pourquoi t'as un lance-pierre de gamin sur toi?

-C'est mon père qui a acheté ça pour Rika. J'ai pensé que c'était un peu dangereux pour elle, alors j'ai voulu le changer au magasin.

-Tu tires bien, remarque Robin d'une voix calme et posée.

-Je me suis beaucoup entraîné étant jeune, explique Pipo en rougissant.

Ding! La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre sur le hall d'entrée.

-Il faut se casser d'ici avant que Crocodile ne vienne, fait Zorro en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Désolé de vous décevoir, mais je suis déjà ici, fait la voix du directeur dans notre dos.

Je me retourne et vois que le patron se trouve devant la porte de l'ascenseur, qui se referme avec un tintement. _Comment il a fait? Y'a qu'un ascenseur qui descend au sous-sol._

-Je suis impressionné que vous ayez réussi à venir jusqu'ici. Mais je ne vais pas vous laisser partir cette fois.

Il s'avance lentement vers nous, frottant son crochet de sa main libre avec un air ravi sur le visage.

-Aujourd'hui, nous prévoyons un anticyclone sur la porte d'entrée et une forte dépression située devant l'ascenseur, créant ainsi un coup de vent violent pouvant vous empêcher de marcher en direction du groupe de fouineurs, fait une voix sur ma droite. Vent force huit!

Aussitôt ceci dit, un fort vent venant de la porte d'entrée se met à souffler fortement en direction de Crocodile, l'empêchant de s'approcher de nous. Je tourne la tête vers l'accueil et vois que Nami est assise sur la table de Vivi, un long bâton étrange dans la main et un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-On dégage, elle lance en sautant à terre.

Nous la suivons à l'extérieur, alors que nous entendons le boss hurler de rage dans notre dos.

**OoO**

Nous nous trouvons à présent dans une pièce du château de Chopper, à l'extérieur de la ville. Chacun a choisi son siège selon ses goûts: Nami a pris le plus confortable des fauteuil, Zorro s'est appuyé contre le dossier dudit fauteuil, Chopper a pris une chaise haute, Robin une chaise a dossier penché, Pipo un tabouret rembourré, et Luffy et moi un canapé un peu défoncé dans le fond de la pièce.

-Bon, récapitulons. On a découvert que Crocodile est le chef du gang de trafic international de stupéfiants, qu'il entrepose la drogue dans les sous-sols de l'entreprise, qu'il a un Fruit du Démon, et qu'il a envie de nous tuer, énumère Nami d'une voix calme.

-On va être la cible de toute son organisation, lance Pipo avec une voix tremblante. Ils vont sûrement prendre nos familles en otage et nous demander une rançon.

-Pipo, panique pas, je fais en allumant une cigarette.

-Je panique si je veux! Ma famille est peut-être en danger à l'heure qu'il est, enfermée dans une pièce sombre avec des hommes prêts à tout pour leur faire du mal.

Je soupire de dépit en soufflant de la fumée.

-Et toi? Filou, il était pas dans ton bureau quand j'y suis passé. Il est resté chez toi.

-Je me fais pas de soucis pour lui.

-Mais… il est peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est!

Je lance un coup d'œil à Luffy, qui sourit.

-Je sais qu'il est vivant, je dis calmement en croisant le regard de Luffy.

-Ta famille est en sécurité, annonce Zorro en fermant son portable. J'ai ordonné à Johnny et Yosaku de les mettre en lieu sûr.

Pipo soupire de soulagement sur son tabouret, puis lance un regard nostalgique sur son lance-pierre.

-Il faut maintenant mettre un plan au point, fait Nami en se levant. Si on s'attaque à Crocodile sans plan, on court à notre perte.

Elle se met à arpenter la pièce, réfléchissant intensément. Tout à coup, je sens une légère pression sur ma hanche. Je pose mes yeux sur la main baladeuse, puis sur son propriétaire qui fait des yeux de chien battu.

-Si tu veux me faire craquer, c'est raté, je dis en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Zut alors, s'exclame le brun en retirant sa main de ma hanche.

Oubliant tout ce qui m'entoure, la pièce murée et nos amis qui réfléchissent à un plan, je pose une main sur la hanche de Luffy, l'autre derrière sa nuque et l'attire à moi dans un baiser tendre. _Mon dieu, comme j'ai eu peur._

-Sandy, fait soudainement la voix de Pipo, me ramenant à la réalité d'une manière assez brutale.

Je me détache de Luffy et lance un coup d'œil autour de moi. Zorro a détourné le regard, tout comme Chopper, qui est rouge tomate. Robin affiche un air profondément calme, tandis que Nami affiche un sourire franc. Pipo semble donc être le seul à être totalement dégoûté par ce qu'il a vu, vu la tête qu'il affiche.

-Tu… tu… tu viens de… d'embrasser ton…

-Mon colocataire, oui, je finis avec un calme absolu.

-Mais... c'est... ton cousin.

Mon plus vieil ami affiche une mine dégoûtée, puis se lève de son tabouret et sort de la pièce.

-J'y vais, je murmure à l'adresse de Luffy avant de me lever et de sortir à la suite de Pipo. Pipo, j'appelle en voyant ce dernier dans le couloir. Attends-moi!

Je m'approche de lui et veux poser ma main sur son épaule, mais il la rejette et se retourne vers moi tout en s'éloignant d'un pas.

-Comment peux-tu oser me toucher, il me demande avec mépris.

-Pipo.

-Je ne veux plus te voir!

-Mais… peux-tu au moins m'écouter? Écouter ce que peut dire ton meilleur ami?

-Meilleur ami. Bien sûr. Mon meilleur ami, il répète avec une voix glaciale.

-Pipo. Écoute-moi. Je suis désolé de t'avoir menti comme ça…

-Mentir? Ce n'est pas mentir que tu as fait, c'est duper ton monde, il coupe avec colère.

-C'est la même chose tu sais, je remarque.

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour!

-Désolé.

-C'est déjà mieux.

Il se détend un peu. _C'est bon signe._

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas trop les gays…

-Tu étais dans le même cas avant.

-C'était avant de connaître Luffy, je précise.

-Avant de… tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant?

_Oups, la boulette! … Et puis, mieux vaut dire la vérité maintenant._

-Non. En fait c'est très compliqué.

Je démarre une longue explication qui se termine par une exclamation outrée de Pipo.

-Tu baises avec ton chien, il me demande, choqué.

-Je baise avec la partie humaine de mon chien, je précise. Même si Filou est un chien, Luffy est bien un homme, quelque soit l'angle qu'on prend.

Il reprend une mine dégoûtée.

-Mais maintenant, Filou est mort et Luffy est resté, j'ajoute.

-Filou est mort?

-C'est assez compliqué à expliquer.

-Je comprends un peu mieux pourquoi Filou n'était pas là quand je suis venu la dernière fois.

Il sourit et moi aussi.

-Sandy!

Je me tourne vers Luffy qui s'avance vers nous d'un air joyeux.

-Luffy.

-Tu as fini, il demande.

-Oui. Il a compris l'essentiel.

-Tant mieux.

Le brun m'enlace, enfouissant son visage dans le creux de mon épaule, puis pose son regard sur Pipo, qui s'est détourné de cette scène.

-Il est toujours fâché?

-Il va mettre un certain temps pour accepter.

-On a établi un plan, il annonce soudainement.

-Et alors?

-Nami va t'expliquer. J'ai pas très bien compris. Elle disait des choses incompréhensibles pour moi.

-J'imagine.

Encore enlacé, nous nous dirigeons vers la pièce de réunion, suivis par Pipo qui continue de fixer le mur à côté de lui.

* * *

_Chapitre suivant: début de l'action._


	30. Un plan presque parfait

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée).

* * *

_

**Un plan presque parfait**

**(POVZ)**

_Il faut dire que ce plan était vraiment très nul._ Je jette un regard à l'extérieur, mais rentre immédiatement ma tête, ayant vu une lumière se diriger vers ma cachette. _Cette fille, je la retiens. Quelle idée de nous faire infiltrer le QG du gang, et à sept seulement. Elle espérait quoi? Qu'on arrive, qu'on batte les quelques centaines de dealers qui se trouvent ici et qu'on appellerait la police après?_

Je soupire fortement. _Je la retiens. Et puis, on n'infiltre pas un bâtiment de ce genre sans se rendre compte avant de la disposition des pièces. C'est normal si maintenant je suis dans le grenier, et avec trois mecs aux culs en plus._

Je jette un coup d'œil au creux dans lequel je me suis glissé, mais à part une grosse araignée qui me nargue de sa toile, rien d'autre ne se trouve ici. Je soupire encore une fois, puis décide de me sortir de là. _Bon, à trois, je sors d'ici._ J'inspire. _Un._ J'expire. _Deux._ Je me mets en position pour sortir._ Tro…_

_-_Il est là, crie le mec avec une couronne sur la tête. Il est là.

_Merde._ Je me sors du creux et me dirige vers la trappe… que je ne trouve pas.

_-_Il se dirige vers la fenêtre!

_Et merde! Pourquoi il faut toujours que je me retrouve au mauvais endroit?_ Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec mes trois poursuivants: le mec avec une couronne sur la tête et des battes de baseball en métal –_c'est pas interdit ce genre d'objet?_–, la femme –_où est-ce un homme? _– avec une robe rose et une montagne de muscles, et le mec avec une montagne de bigoudis sur la tête.

_-_On te tient enfin.

_-_C'est vite dit, je réplique en serrant les poings sur mes sabres.

D'un coup, je désarme le mec à la couronne et l'assomme d'un coup bien placé. Le second ne tarde pas à suivre son copain sur le sol poussiéreux. Par contre, la femme me donne un peu de problème –_c'est qu'elle est forte comme dix hommes._ Mais, après avoir reçu un bon coup de poing américain dans la gueule –_elle a réussi à me sonner un moment_– je la fait partir dans le monde des songes avec une bonne poigne sur son crâne –_vais t'en foutre moi, des coups de poing dans la gueule. _Elle s'effondre sur le parquet, une mousse de bave lui sortant de la bouche et le regard blanc.

Je ramasse mes sabres tombés au sol et les rengaine, essuyant par la suite le sang qui coule de mon visage.

_-_Putain, elle a failli m'exploser le crâne, je lance. Bon, c'est par où la sortie, je fais en regardant autour de moi.

**(POVN)**

_Il faut dire que ce plan était nul._ Prudente, je lance un coup d'œil dans le couloir, puis referme très lentement la porte et vais m'asseoir au fond de la pièce remplie de caisses. _Et pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Zorro se paume? C'était pourtant très simple de suivre mon indication. Je ne vois pas ce que "tout droit" a de difficile à comprendre._

Je soupire de lassitude. _Mais pourquoi j'ai décidé de les aider moi? Je suis d'accord de démanteler une entreprise véreuse, mais pas avec des crétins dans leur genre._ Je re_-_soupire, puis déplace un peu une caisse. _Vais me cacher jusqu'à que ça se calme. … Mouais, bonne idée._

Je m'installe de manière à passer inaperçue entre la caisse et le mur. Aussitôt après m'être confortablement installée –_enfin, du mieux possible_– j'entends la porte de la salle s'ouvrir.

_-_C'est vraiment ce qu'on entend? Y'a vraiment des intrus dans la baraque, demande une première voix.

_-_Ouais, fait une seconde voix. Le boss veut qu'on fasse attention à tous les fouineurs.

_-_Ça veut simplement dire qu'on peut tuer si on connaît pas, ajoute une troisième voix, féminine cette fois.

_-_Ho ho ho, très spirituel ma chère.

_-_C'était pas une blague, fait la première voix. Et bougez_-_vous un peu au lieu de bavasser! Le boss veut qu'on déménage toutes ses caisses dans l'entrepôt.

_-_T'as pas d'ordres à nous donner, s'insurge la femme en croassant.

_-_Et pourquoi?

_-_Parce que nous sommes tes supérieurs.

_-_Et qui c'est qui peut me l'assurer?

_-_Ce badge, s'exclame la femme après avoir fouillé dans ses poches.

_-_Ça prouve rien, lance la première voix après un moment de flottement.

_-_Tu vas voir si ça prouve rien!

J'entends le bruit d'une chute, puis des coups échangés. _C'est le moment!_ Avec prudence, je tente un coup d'œil et vois avec bonheur qu'ils sont tous trop occupés à se battre pour me remarquer. Sans un bruit, je sors de ma cachette et me dirige vers la porte, quand j'aperçois un trousseau de clés attaché à la ceinture d'un des dealers.

Hésitant entre l'envie de foutre le camp en silence et le désir ardent de voler ce trousseau qui me serait bien utile, je reste un très long moment immobile, moment pendant lequel les trois personnages s'assomment magnifiquement. Reprenant mes esprits, j'attrape le trousseau et sors de la pièce, enfermant les trois énergumènes.

Contente de moi, je file dans le couloir, le trousseau à ma ceinture.

**(POVP)**

_C'était vraiment pas une très bonne idée ce plan._ Tremblant de tous mes membres, je reste caché sous une table recouverte d'une bâche, attendant que tout se calme.

_-_Je vais mourir, je sanglote.

_-_Ça c'est vrai, fait une voix dans mon dos.

Hurlant du mieux que je le peux, je bondi hors de ma cachette et cours me cacher derrière un pan de mur effondré. Avec une lenteur qui contraste avec ma vivacité, une petite fille à tresses portant un large chapeau et une chemise à nuages sort de sous la table, un biscuit dans la bouche.

_-_Fais pas autant de bruit, les autres vont venir.

Surpris, j'émerge de derrière mon mur et m'approche prudemment de la petite fille.

_-_Tu… tu n'es pas du gang?

_-_Si, elle répond avec un très grand sérieux. Et toi non.

J'affiche un air de terreur façon _Le cri_ d'Edvard Munch. _Elle m'a grillé._ Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je prends mon plus fier visage et lève mon pouce vers le ciel en m'exclamant:

_-_En fait, je suis nouveau. J'ai passé le test d'entrée y'a pas longtemps et je me suis perdu.

_-_…

_-_Mais véritablement, je suis le meilleur dans mon quartier. Je fais plus de profits que n'importe qui. Et tout le monde m'appelle "capitaine".

_-_…

_-_Sincèrement, le boss m'a intégré dans l'équipe afin d'avoir une personne de confiance. Nous sommes très proches. Je suis comme un frère pour lui. On a même des surnoms. Moi, c'est "capitaine Pipo" et lui, c'est "ensablé". C'est drôle hein?

_-_…

_-_…

_-_Menteur!

_Elle m'a grillé!_ Avec stupeur, je la vois aller chercher un sac et en extirpe un pinceau et une palette de couleur.

_-_Color Trap, elle fait en mélangeant le bleu et le jaune, le Vert de la Détente.

D'un mouvement de pinceau, elle me lance de la peinture dessus, mais j'évite le coup d'un saut sur le côté et un signe étrange se dessine sur le pan de mur. _Je la sens pas cette peinture._

_-_Color Trap, le Bleu du Désespoir.

Cette fois, je n'arrive pas à éviter le coup et ressens immédiatement un horrible sentiment se propager dans mon corps dès que la peinture me touche. Je sens un énorme découragement se pointer et je fonds en larmes sur le sol. _Je vais pas y arriver, je suis trop nul. On va tous mourir._

_-_Et si on mélange le Bleu du Désespoir avec le Rouge du Taureau, on obtient… le Violet de la Solitude.

Je sens à peine la peinture me toucher, puis ressens une profonde solitude m'envahir. Tout devient liquide autour de moi et la pièce disparaît comme si quelqu'un l'avait effacée avec une énorme gomme. _M'en fiche, je veux être seul. _Mes larmes s'arrêtent sans que je m'en rende compte, mais je reste accroupi, ne voulant plus parler, préférant le silence de mon corps au bruit de la foule.

_-_Je veux être seul, je lâche sans m'en rendre compte.

_-_Alors reste seul, fait une voix lointaine. Ne bouge pas d'ici. Il y a des gens dehors.

_-_Je veux être seul, je répète.

Je n'entends pas la porte se refermer, ni les pas s'éloigner dans le couloir. Seul les battements de mon cœur sont importants à mes yeux. _J'aime être seul._

Soudainement, une image furtive passe devant mes yeux, une vision où un sourire m'éblouit. Je secoue la tête et me remets à penser à moi. Mais encore une fois, l'image s'impose à mon esprit, plus forte cette fois_-_ci. Je reconnais immédiatement la petite fille qui rigole dans les bras de sa mère: Rika, et Kaya.

Aussitôt, des larmes coulent de mes yeux. _Mais comment j'ai pu les oublier._ J'essuie mes larmes, mais elles continuent de couler sur mes joues. _Comment j'ai pu oublier que j'aime être à leurs côtés? Pipo, tu es un imbécile._ Écoeuré par mon attitude, j'enlève ma veste et la jette contre le mur, laissant une trace de peinture fraîche sur les briques. Aussitôt, mon esprit redevient clair.

Sans réfléchir à autre chose qu'à promettre à dieu de revenir vivant pour mes deux amours de ma vie, je sors de la salle et détale dans le couloir.

**(POVS)**

_Ce plan était la pire chose que j'ai acceptée de suivre de ma vie._ J'assomme un énième dealer, éclate la tête d'un autre et explose les reins d'un dernier. _Et puis pourquoi a-t-il fallu que Zorro disparaisse comme ça?_ Furieux, je calme ma colère sur quatre des mecs qui me courent après, puis détale un bon coup pour avoir le temps de m'allumer une cigarette.

_Et pourquoi est-ce que Luffy a été aussi bête pour suivre ce mec qui lui proposait de la bouffe? Je l'ai mal éduqué, c'est sûr. Et maintenant, qui c'est qui doit libérer l'imbécile de service des griffes du méchant mec qui peut devenir du sable? C'est bibi!_

Encore plus furieux, j'étale trois mecs, puis défonce une porte, tombant sur le gros de la garnison. _Merde! Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de poisse m'arrive?_ Fuyant mes adversaires –_je_ _suis pas suicidaire_–, je monte trois escaliers, en descends deux autres et m'enferme dans un entrepôt vide.

Reprenant ma respiration, je m'allume une clope et examine la salle. C'est vide. Le seul truc qu'on voit, c'est cette cage vide avec un mec mort dedans, portant une veste rouge sans manches. _… … J'AI BIEN DIT "UN MEC MORT AVEC UNE VESTE ROUGE SANS MANCHES"!_

Paniqué, je cours vers la cage et y entre pour vérifier: 1. si le mec est bien mort et 2. si c'est Luffy, sans penser à la présence éventuelle d'un piège grossier. Soulagé, je soupire et me redresse –_le mec est mort, mais c'est pas Luffy._ Je tire une longue bouffée sur ma cigarette, puis sors paisiblement de la cage –_ce n'était pas un piège non plus._

Avisant une chaise valide, je m'y installe et me mets à réfléchir. _Récapitulons: 1. je suis dans un entrepôt au milieu de nulle part, 2. j'ai une bonne cinquantaine de mecs armés jusqu'aux dents à mes trousses, 3. Luffy est prisonnier quelque part et souffre peut-être, 4. j'ai plus de clopes, 5. je sais où sont les autres et 6. je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression de voir un trou dans le mur en face de moi._

Secouant la tête, j'examine du regard ledit trou. Décidant finalement de m'en approcher pour passer au travers, je termine ma clope et allie le geste à la pensée.

**(POVC)**

_C'était une très mauvaise idée de s'introduire dans cet immeuble sans penser aux conséquences avant._ Pleurnichant, je marche à travers les couloirs vides de monde, espérant tomber sur un visage familier. _Zorroooooo! Où es-tu?_

Tournant à gauche, puis à droite et enfin tout droit, je tombe sur une grande salle richement décorée. Émerveillé, je m'avance sur le tapis moelleux qui couvre la moitié de la pièce, m'approchant d'un large bureau en ébène.

_-_Wooaaaaaa, je m'exclame avec émerveillement.

_-_Joooohhh, fait quelque chose à côté de moi.

_-_Yaaaaaaaaa, j'hurle en sautant derrière le bureau. Qui est la?

_-_Joooohhh!

Je regarde par_-_dessus le bureau, mais ne vois personne.

_-_Joooohhh!

Une ombre passe au dessus de moi et je lève les yeux, découvrant un drôle d'oiseau volant dans la pièce.

_-Qu'est-ce vous faites ici, _demande l'oiseau.

_-Je cherche mes amis._

_-Ils ne sont pas ici. Partez avant de connaître ma colère!_

_-Mais…_

_-Partez!_

Tout en le regardant voler, je remarque qu'il a une attitude étrange: sa tête pointe toujours le même endroit.

_-Voila un drôle de visiteur, _fait soudainement une voix derrière moi.

_-Vous avez raison ma chère, un drôle de visiteur, _ajoute une autre voix.

_-Devons-nous l'accueillir comme il le faut?_

_-Très bonne idée._

Je me retourne et découvre qu'un couple étrange composé d'une loutre habillée d'un pyjama à points et d'un vautour coiffé d'un chapeau de pilote à fleurs. Le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'est qu'ils portent des lunettes de soleil et semblent pas très accueillants du tout.

_-Nous pouvons lui offrir un petit cadeau, _propose la loutre en se tournant vers son acolyte.

_-Très bonne idée. Un bon cadeau._

_Ils vont m'offrir un cadeau?_

_-Sérieux, _je demande.

Pour toute réponse, la loutre sort de son sac en forme de coquillage un très joli paquet cadeau… surmonté d'une mèche qu'elle allume. _Hiiiiiiiiii! C'est pas un cadeau ça!_

Je m'enfuis en direction de la porte de la pièce, mais l'oiseau étrange me bloque le passage.

_-Dégage!_

_-Meurs!_

Du coin de l'œil, je vois le cadeau s'approcher. Ni une ni deux, j'empoigne une Rumble Ball dans ma poche et croque dedans.

_-_Rumble! Jumping point!

J'évite miraculeusement l'impact avec le cadeau empoisonné, qui frappe de plein fouet l'oiseau étrange. Une explosion suit le choc, projetant des plumes colorées dans toute la pièce.

Alors que je retombe sur le sol, la loutre relance un cadeau, puis un autre. In extremis, je me mets en Guard Point et évite le plus gros de la détonation.

_-_Run Point!

Je commence à arpenter la pièce, poursuivi par le couple mal assorti qui balance ses cadeaux à tord et à travers, détruisant une grande partie des meubles de luxes qui se trouvent dans la salle. Trouvant enfin un moment de répit, je prends ma forme Brain Point et entame le Scope. _Vite, un point faible! _Examinant le moindre détail de mes deux adversaires, j'arrive finalement à trouver le point faible de la loutre –_le front_–, mais le temps me manque pour trouver celui du vautour.

Reprenant le Guard Point pour me protéger de l'assaut d'une bonne dizaine de cadeaux surprises, j'ai juste le temps de réfléchir à une méthode pour me débarrasser des deux gêneurs.

_Il me faut un temps de répit._ Comme si les dieux m'avaient entendus, les deux animaux marquent une pause dans leur lancer de cadeaux, me permettant de prendre le Jumping Point et de sauter vers eux.

_-_Arm Point!

J'arrive à la hauteur de la loutre, qui est restée accrochée à une corde pendant du plafond.

_-_Le sabot tranchant, Roséo!

D'un coup bien placé, j'assomme la loutre, qui fonce vivement vers le vautour. Par chance, le vautour se prend son acolyte dans la nuque et s'évanouit sous le coup. Dans un bruit mat, les deux animaux tombent à terre dans un tas informe.

Je retombe à mon tour sur le sol, reprenant ma forme initiale avec un soupir. _Trois minutes, pas une seconde de plus. Le dosage est bien réglé._ Heureux de ma victoire, je lance un regard circulaire autour de moi, avisant les trois corps, puis sors en marchant fièrement de la salle.

**(POVR)**

_C'était un bon plan, mais la mise en place laisse à désirer._ Profitant du fait que tout le monde courre après les autres, je me dirige nonchalamment vers le centre du QG. _Selon mes observations sur le plan à l'entrée, le centre de commande devrait se trouver juste là._ Effectivement, au croisement suivant, je trouve la salle de contrôle, vide, comme je pouvais l'espérer.

Souriant doucement, je m'avance dans la pièce et ne tarde pas à trouver ce que je cherche: les plans de l'immeuble avec des explications détaillées pour chaque pièce et une pile d'ordres venant de Crocodile. _Belle pioche._ En fouillant encore un peu plus, je découvre une très longue liste de collaborateurs du monde entier et de fournisseurs.

Souriant de ma découverte, je place les papiers compromettants dans mes poches et sors de la pièce pour me diriger vers un entrepôt où semblent s'entreposer la plus grande partie de la drogue.

Comme avant, personne ne parcourt les couloirs et mon chemin se fait sans embûches.

**(POVL)**

_Je sais pas trop si ce plan était une bonne idée._ Avisant la cage qui me retient, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve particulièrement jolie. _La dernière fois que j'ai vu une aussi jolie pièce, c'était le bureau du patron de Sandy._

_-_Alors, petite chose, tu as peur, fait la femme qui ressemble à un pingouin rose d'Australie.

_-_Non, je réponds calmement sans arrêter de contempler une statue tout à fait magnifique.

_-_Et vous! Allez un peu plus vite dans ce massage. Allez! Hop! Hop! Hop!

Lâchant enfin la statue des yeux, je tourne mon regard vers le drôle de couple. La femme est couchée sur le ventre sur une table haute, et l'homme la masse lentement de son air d'idiot. À leurs pieds, un chien étrange dort tranquillement en ronflant bruyamment.

_-_Et réveillez votre chien! Il ronfle! Ça m'exaspère!

_-_Ooooouuuuuuiiiiii, fait l'homme en se penchant très lentement vers son chien pour le secouer doucement.

Pendant que l'homme fait ce simple mouvement, la femme descend de la table, boit un thé brûlant, frappe le chien qui couine en éternuant et donne un coup de poing à l'homme, qui descend toujours vers le chien.

_-_Vous êtes trop lent! Un peu de nerf bon sang! Hop! Allez!

_-_Dééééésoooooléééééééé.

_-_Vous me donnez mal aux reins rien qu'à parler! Soyez un peu plus vif pour une fois! Hop! Plus vite que ça!

J'esquisse un sourire devant cette scène, puis me tourne vers un homme qui entre dans la pièce, accompagné d'une petite fille avec des tresses et un grand chapeau coloré. _Waaah, trop cool ce chapeau._

_-_Ah! Enfin je vous trouve, fait l'homme en s'approchant des deux autres. Le patron veut qu'on lui amène le gamin.

_-_Waah, il a un trois sur la tête, je lâche en ayant observé un peu plus attentivement l'homme. Et en plus, il brûle. Trop laid.

_-_Je t'en fais des remarques moi, me demande furieusement l'homme.

_-_Non.

_-_Il est con ou quoi, il demande à ses amis.

_-_On dirait bien, fait la fillette en mordant dans un biscuit.

_-_Moi aussi je veux un biscuit, je lance.

_-_Amenez_-_le au boss avant que je l'extermine moi_-_même, s'exclame le mec avec le trois sur la tête. Et vous, Miss Golden Week, arrêtez de bouffer ces biscuits immondes sous mon nez.

_-_Mais je m'ennuie.

Avant que ma cage ne se fasse soulever par le gros homme tout lent, j'arrive à attraper un biscuit du paquet de la fillette. _Youpie!_

**(POVZ)**

_Bon, maintenant que je suis ici, où je vais?_ Je regarde autour de moi, tentant de savoir où se trouve la salle la plus importante, puis décide d'aller à droite, quand quelqu'un m'interpelle.

_-_Zorro, fait une première voix.

_-_Zorro, ajoute une autre.

Nami et Pipo surgissent de chacun d'un côté, manquant de me percuter violemment.

_-_Où sont les autres, demande Nami.

_-_T'as pas vu les autres, questionne Pipo en même temps.

_-_Non aux deux questions. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on est perdu.

Pipo me frappe le crâne avec fureur.

_-_C'est toi qui est perdu, avoue_-_le!

_-_ZORROOOOOOOOOOO, hurle une petite voix pleurnicharde dans mon dos avant que quelque chose ne vienne s'accrocher à ma veste.

Je tente de savoir ce qui a pu s'accrocher à moi, mais je n'y arrive pas. _Après mûres réflexions, qui peut bien s'accrocher ainsi à mon dos en pleurant?_

_-_Chopper, descends de mon dos, tu vas tremper ma veste.

_-_Désolé.

Le poids dans mon dos disparaît et je soupire de soulagement.

_-_Merci. T'as pas vu Robin, ou Sandy pas hasard?

_-_Non, me répond le renne en secouant la tête, projetant de la morve tout autour de lui.

_-_Ben on est bien avancé.

Je soupire fortement en me passant la main dans les cheveux.

_-_Nan mais, regardez_-_moi ce poseur, se moque Nami en pouffant volontairement.

Pipo la suit dans ses moqueries, mais je l'assomme sans états d'âme.

_-_Il faut retrouver les autres, je fais en défiant Nami du regard.

_-_Oui, mais comment, demande Pipo, toujours étalé sur le sol.

_-_J'en sais rien.

Tout à coup, je remarque que Chopper renifle l'air, les yeux fermés.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qu'il y a Chopper?

_-_Je… je sens une odeur familière.

_-_Une odeur familière? Qui?

_-_… Sandy!

_-_Alors guide_-_nous, j'ordonne en le poussant un peu.

_-_C'est par là, s'exclame le renne en montrant une direction de sa petite patte.

Il prend sa forme animale et nous devance.

**(POVS)**

_Je ne sais pas _pourquoi _je me retrouve dans cette galère._ Avec le plus de dégoût possible, j'observe une scène dont je me serais bien passé: un lit, rose, avec la pire des créatures de dieu dessus –_je veux dire par là le plus moche de tous les travelos que j'aie rencontré dans ma courte vie._

_-_Oh, fait le travelo en remontant ses couvertures –_ai-je oublié de dire qu'il était totalement nu sous ses couvertures?_

Je reste totalement muet, le visage déformé par l'horreur que m'inspire cette vision.

_-_Comment es_-_tu entré ici mon chou, me demande l'homme en réajustant ses pompons sur sa tête.

Comme je ne prononce toujours aucun mot, le travelo se lève, habillé de sa couverture, et s'approche de moi pour me poser une main sur l'épaule. Dès que je sens cette légère pression sur mon épaule, tout mon corps ne peut s'empêcher de réagir et mes pieds s'envolent littéralement vers l'homme pour lui asséner un coup de pied monumental dans la figure.

Lorsque je reprends mes esprits, le travelo a retrouvé sa place dans son lit, et je suis assis par terre, la respiration haletante.

_-_Me touche pas, sale pédale, j'hurle, un peu tardivement.

Titubant, le travelo se redresse, une main plaquée sur son visage et l'autre crispée sur les draps qui le couvrent –_pourvu qu'il ne les lâche pas._ Hélas, les dieux ne semblent pas être avec moi, puisque l'autre lâche les draps qui retombent sur le lit, dévoilant ainsi le corps d'horreur du mec –_mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait aux dieux pour voir ce genre de choses?_

Je me détourne de la vision d'épouvante pour m'appuyer contre le mur, m'empêchant ainsi de vomir. Pendant un long moment, le silence plane autour de nous, puis je perçois un léger bruit: un bruit de vêtements qu'on enfile –_merci mon dieu._

Soudainement, j'entends des bruits de pas venir dans ma direction et je me retourne, découvrant que l'autre s'approche de moi avec un air étrange sur le visage.

_-_Tu es brutal mon chou. J'aime ça, il dit avec une voix langoureuse.

Je me plaque contre le mur, sentant de la sueur me couler dans le cou et mes jambes trembler de plus en plus alors que l'autre s'avance vers moi. Je ferme les yeux, mais ne tarde pas à sentir son souffle sur mes lèvres. Dans un dernier effort de survie, ma jambe droite de plie violemment et mon genou rencontre quelque chose de dur. Aussitôt, j'entends un bruit m'annonçant que le travelo s'est effondré à mes pieds, les bijoux de famille broyés.

Sans lui jeter un coup d'œil compatissant, je saute par_-_dessus le travelo et m'enfuis par la porte. Arrivé à un croisement, je trébuche sur quelque chose qui déboule à ma droite et tombe sur une chose à la chevelure verte.

_-_Sandy, font les voix simultanées de Nami et Pipo.

_-_Aïe, ajoutent Chopper et Zorro.

Je me relève et accueille les autres avec un sourire ravi.

_-_Vous étiez où putain, je lance.

_-_C'est trop long à expliquer, fait Nami en me tirant dans une salle, les autres derrière nous.

À peine a_-_t_-_elle fermé la porte que des gardes passent dans le couloir. _Elle a quoi comme radar dans le cerveau?_

_-_Il faut retrouver Luffy, je murmure.

_-_Et Robin, ajoute Zorro.

_-_Et la sortie, fait Pipo en claquant des dents.

_-_Ça, c'est à la fin, quand on aura gagné.

Les claquements de dents de mon ami redoublent de puissance et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui foutre un coup de pied dans les côtes.

_-_Tais_-_toi!

_-_Humpf… désolé.

Les pas des gardes s'éloignent et Nami ouvre prudemment la porte pour jeter un coup d'œil.

_-_Tout va bien, y'a personne.

Nous sortons de la salle, mais j'entends des pas venir dans notre direction. _Merde, pas le temps de se cacher._ Je me retourne et fais face à la personne qui s'approche.

_-_… Robin, je fais avec surprise alors que la jolie brune tourne au coin.

_-_Tiens. Vous êtes là, elle demande paisiblement.

_-_Robin, s'exclame Zorro en se retournant, t'étais où?

_-_Je visitais, elle répond tranquillement.

_-_Sans penser que tu…

Avec une force que je ne lui imaginais pas, Nami assomme son copain d'un coup de poing bien placé sur le crâne.

_-_Pas la peine de t'énerver, elle est en vie. Maintenant que nous sommes tous là…

_-_Et Luffy, tu l'oublies, je demande furieusement.

_-_… que nous sommes tous là, nous pouvons retrouver Luffy et Crocodile, continue Nami sans s'interrompre.

_-_Je sais où ils sont, fait Robin en sortant un bout de papier de sa poche.

_-_Fais voir, s'exclame Nami en attrapant le papier. Oho! Intéressant. Une carte détaillée de l'immeuble.

_-_Ils doivent se trouver ici, ajoute Robin en faisant apparaître un bras sur la carte afin de montrer une pièce située tout à droite de l'immeuble.

_-_"Salle du boss". Effectivement, je fais.

Nami regarde encore un moment la carte, puis ses yeux s'illuminent et prennent la forme de Berry. Enfin, elle affiche un sourire satisfait en pliant la carte pour la redonner à Robin.

_-_Parfait parfait, elle lance d'un air joyeux. C'est tout bonnement parfait.

_-_Quoi, demande Chopper.

_-_Y'a une salle intéressante juste à côté d'ici.

_-_Et on n'a pas le temps d'y aller, dit Zorro en se redressant. Faut aller buter ce connard et délivrer Luffy.

_Enfin un qui est raisonnable._ Je soupire de soulagement.

_-_Où se trouve la pièce, je demande à Nami qui continue de rêver.

_-_Hein? … Oh, oui. Par là!

Elle s'élance dans les couloirs et nous la suivons.

**(POVL)**

_Y'a pas à dire, j'aime pas ce mec._ J'affiche un air méchant alors que le vilain monsieur qui fume des cigares en face de moi semble savourer quelque chose que lui seul connaît. Je lui tire la langue et me tourne dans la cage pour lui montrer mon dos, mais la cage tourne sur elle_-_même, m'obligeant à toujours le regarder.

_-_Je ne vois pas vraiment pourquoi Sandy s'intéresse à toi, rigole l'homme en buvant son vin. Tu es très quelconque.

Je lui tire encore la langue et détourne mon visage, les yeux fermés.

_-_Qui plus est, tu es un vrai gamin. Je me demande bien où il t'a trouvé.

Je souffle de l'air avec mes narines mais ne réponds pas. _Pas envie de lui parler._

_-_Mais si je te voyais nu, peut_-_être que ça changerait, il finit par dire avec une voix sadique.

À ces mots, je tourne mon visage vers lui et affiche un air surpris, puis terrifié en me sentant soulevé dans les airs. Combattant la force invisible, je tente de garder mes vêtements sur moi, mais mon T_-_shirt est rapidement déchiré. Ensuite, la force tente de m'enlever mon pantalon, mais je tiens bon et le résultat ne se fait pas attendre: le pantalon se déchire au niveau de mes genoux.

_-_Tu résistes?

Et l'homme rigole d'un rire qui me glace le sang. Dans un dernier effort, je me débats et la force semble abandonner, car je retombe sur le sol de la cage.

Me redressant rapidement, je remarque que le vilain monsieur s'est figé dans son fauteuil, les yeux tournés vers la droite. Je suis son regard et vois avec bonheur que Sandy et ses amis se trouvent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_-_Sandy, je m'exclame en m'accrochant aux barreaux de ma cage.

_-_Tu vas bien?

_-_Attention, j'hurle en voyant que des méchants arrivent derrière eux.

D'un bond synchronisé, je vois mes amis sauter en avant et se retourner vers nos ennemis.

_-_Je veux sortir, je lance en secouant les barreaux.

Avec un geste ample, Zorro sort un katana et fait un mouvement dans l'air. Aussitôt, je sens quelque chose me frôler, puis les barreaux que je tenais s'effondrent. Sans réfléchir plus, je saute en dehors de ma prison et rejoins les autres. Je lance un sourire à Sandy, puis me positionne face au méchant monsieur, les poings serrés.

_-_Celui_-_là, il est pour moi, je lance.

* * *

_Je vous entends déjà, sautillant sur vos pauvres petits sièges de bureau, hurlant: "Le combat! Le combat! Le combat!" Ben faudra attendre la semaine prochaine pour y assister °nyark° (fans d'Ace, soyez heureux, puisqu'il revient)._

_PS: Les derniers chapitres ne seront postés que le dimanche, pour cause de vacances._


	31. Victoires

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M _

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée).

* * *

_

**Victoires **

J'examine d'un coup d'œil nos adversaires. Je reconnais le travelo que j'avais vu dans le bar de Blueno, et un autre me dit vaguement quelque chose. _Où est-ce que je l'ai vu celui-là? _

Derrière moi, j'entends Luffy murmurer quelque chose. Je tends l'oreille.

_-_Sandy, je voulais te dire que j'étais désolé de m'être fait prendre.

_-_T'excuse pas pour ça, je réponds vivement. Occupe_-_toi plutôt de ne pas te faire trop mal.

_-_… D'accord.

Sa présence disparaît derrière moi, tandis qu'une autre apparaît devant moi. Avec un réflexe inouï, j'arrive à assommer l'attaquant. Je soulève mon pied de son visage, que j'ai écrasé sans retenue, et reconnaît l'homme qui m'a attaqué: Andres, le mari de Kimi.

Abasourdi par cette découverte, j'en oublie presque mes amis, qui se sont lancés dans la bataille, chacun à leur façon. Je reprends mes esprits en évitant de justesse un pied chaussé d'une ballerine rose bonbon. Je lance un regard fier au travelo, qui semble soudainement me reconnaître.

_-_Tiens? Mais… je te reconnais toi, il lance avec colère. Tu es le mec qui m'a dévisagé l'année dernière.

_-_Ce n'est que maintenant que tu t'en souviens, je demande avec un sourire amusé, accompagné d'un Mouton Shoot, qu'il évite aisément.

Je me laisse prendre dans le combat avec une facilité qui m'étonne.

Après quelques coups d'échauffement, je passe à la vitesse supérieure, et découvre agréablement que mon adversaire n'est plus le travelo faible de l'année dernière. J'esquisse un sourire, il fait de même, frôlant de peu Zorro qui s'acharne sur un mec balèze avec un kanji sur le ventre. J'évite un coup de pied et réponds aussitôt. Le travelo fait encore un sourire en se rapprochant de Pipo, puis de Nami.

_-_Tu es fini, il lâche enfin.

Aussitôt, son visage se transforme en celui de Pipo et sa voix change. Je me retrouve devant une copie conforme de Pipo, mais habillée d'un stupide tutu rose.

Je lance un coup d'œil vers le vrai Pipo, qui se bat à l'aide du lance_-_pierre de sa fille contre une femme avec un faux air de pingouin et un homme sans cou. _C'est quoi ce bordel?_

_-_Tu es déstabilisé mon chou, lance le travelo_-_Pipo en prenant une pose ridicule. Comment tu vas faire maintenant que je suis ton ami? Tu ne vas quand même pas me frapper.

Sur cette remarque, je lui applique mon pied sur la gueule. Dans sa chute, il manque de renverser Luffy.

_-_Je vois pas pourquoi je te frapperais pas, je dis. J'ai toujours eu envie de frapper Pipo quand il faisait des conneries.

_-_Sa… salaud. Tu oses frapper tes amis?

_-_Et alors?

_-_Tu vas voir.

Il se relève et prend l'apparence de Zorro. Cette fois, je fais un grand sourire et me jette sur lui.

_-_Quelle idée de prendre l'apparence du mec que j'ai le plus envie de buter, je crie en lui assenant une myriade de coups de pieds.

Le travelo se retrouve à terre, une multitude de bosses et de bleus sur le crâne. Il a un regard effaré, mais reprend vite son aplomb et se transforme en Nami. Cette fois, je reste bloqué. _Merde. Je peux pas frapper une femme._

_-_Et maintenant, qu'est_-_ce que tu vas faire, me demande le travelo avec une voix posée. Tu ne vas pas frapper une femme?

_-_Non, j'avoue. Je ne peux pas.

Il se met à rigoler et commence à tourner sur lui_-_même en criant:

_-_Tournicoti, tournicoton!

Je reste sur ma position, incapable de prendre la bonne décision, voyant mon adversaire s'approcher de moi avec une vitesse effarante. Enfin, il effectue une pirouette vers moi.

_-_Travelo Punch, souvenir d'un jour d'été!

Alors qu'il est à un mètre de moi, quelque chose le percute violemment dans le dos et le projette en avant. Je profite du fait qu'il est de nouveau avec sa tête de travelo pour faire un Gigot dans la gueule. Il s'écrase par terre, Luffy dans le dos.

_-_Merde, fait ce dernier. Il est plus fort que je croyais.

J'avise la couleur du visage de mon ennemi, et défini la couleur violacée comme étant un signe de défaite. Le brun se lève, puis semble remarquer ma présence.

_-_Tiens, t'étais là, il demande en s'époussetant.

_-_Oui. T'as même écrasé le mec contre lequel je me battais.

Luffy baisse ses yeux sur la masse informe et rose qu'il piétine.

_-_Oups. Pardon.

_-_C'est rien. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé.

Je lui caresse la joue, puis une explosion nous fait reprendre conscience de la situation alentour. Je vois aussitôt Chopper faire un vol plané avant d'atterrir souplement non loin de Zorro, qui échange toujours des coups avec le mec au kanji.

_-_J'ai besoin d'aide, me fait Luffy en regardant Crocodile avant de tourner son regard vers moi.

_-_Si tu veux.

Nous courons vers mon ancien patron et l'attaquons de concert, Luffy avec ses poings et moi avec mes pieds. Nos coups passent au travers du corps de Crocodile, ce qui fait rigoler ce dernier.

_-_Vous n'arriverez pas à me battre, il fait.

Nous nous acharnons un moment sur lui, mais rien n'y fait, il reste toujours frais comme un gardon après chaque assaut.

Autour de nous, Pipo et Chopper finissent de s'occuper de la taupe humaine et du mec sans cou, tandis que Nami termine d'achever une femme que je reconnais: Paula. Mademoiselle Robin bouquine dans un fauteuil, tandis qu'une bonne demi_-_douzaine de mains assomment Valentine et un homme avec un trois brûlant sur le crâne. Dans le fond de la pièce, Zorro éclate violemment la gueule au mec avec le kanji et fini par nous rejoindre, après avoir reprit son souffle un moment.

_-_C'est quoi le problème, il demande en se plaçant à ma hauteur.

_-_Il est intouchable, j'explique. Quelque soit le coup qu'on lui donne, il reste intact. J'ai l'impression de donner des coups dans de l'eau.

Nous voyons Luffy donner un coup de poing à Crocodile, qui retrouve immédiatement son apparence normale.

_-_Et merde, s'exclame Luffy en évitant un coup de poing de Crocodile.

_-_J'ai compris, s'exclame Zorro. Il a mangé le Fruit du Sable. Il faut maintenant trouver quelque chose pour l'empêcher de se transformer en sable, il ajoute en scrutant les alentours.

Moi, je revois mes sorties à la plage avec mes parents, pendant les vacances scolaires. Je me revois, à six ans, en train de faire des châteaux de sable avec mon père et ma sœur, utilisant le sable mouillé au lieu du sable sec. _Mais bien sûr, l'eau. Elle rend le sable solide._ Je regarde à mon tour autour de moi, mais rien de liquide ne se trouve dans la pièce.

Tout à coup, Luffy pousse un hurlement, et je regarde dans sa direction. Crocodile vient de transpercer le bras du bras avec un crochet sorti de nulle part. Aussitôt, le sang se met à couler sur le membre de mon amant, lui tirant un regard effrayé et un cri de douleur qui fait naître un feu de colère dans mon corps.

Je me lance sur mon patron et lui tranche le cou avec ma jambe, l'obligeant à lâcher Luffy.

_-_Ça va, je demande en déchirant ma chemise pour appliquer le tissu sur la blessure.

_-_Laisse, ça va vite partir, me dit Luffy en repoussant le lambeau de tissu pour se poster face à Crocodile.

_-_Tu es dingue ou quoi, je crie en le tirant vers moi. Tu es blessé.

_-_C'est rien, il réplique. L'important, c'est de le battre. Après, on verra.

_C'est la première fois que je le vois s'affirmer de cette façon._ Je relâche doucement mon étreinte sur le bras meurtri de mon amant et le vois se jeter à corps perdu sur mon boss. Je vois soudainement, à la place de Luffy, un homme indépendant capable de prendre des décisions par lui_-_même, sans consulter qui que ce soit avant, même pas moi. _Aurais-je oublié qu'il n'a plus un chien en lui? Et depuis quand est-il aussi sûr de lui? Ce n'est plus le petit gamin que j'ai élevé, c'est un homme._

Un petit pincement se fait sentir dans mon cœur. _C'est donc ça que ressent un père voyant sa progéniture partir seule à l'aventure du monde._ Je porte mon regard sur Pipo, qui fait une pose de guerrier sur le corps inanimé du mec sans cou, sous le regard admiratif de Chopper.

Reprenant mes esprits, je cours vers Zorro, qui semble réfléchir encore.

_-_Il faut immédiatement trouver le moyen de le battre avant que Luffy ne se fasse tailler en pièce, je lance.

_-_C'est déjà trouvé, dit face de concombre en regardant Luffy se battre. Il a trouvé le moyen.

Je détourne le regard vers le dernier combat qui subsiste encore, et vois avec surprise que Luffy arrive à frapper Crocodile sans le moindre effort.

_-_Mais… comment…

_-_Le sang, explique mon ami. C'est un liquide. Il solidifie le sable comme l'eau.

Lentement, un sentiment de fierté m'envahit et je ne peux que sourire devant le combat qui semble bientôt se terminer.

Nous admirons la défaite totale de Crocodile, battu par Luffy avec un dernier coup dévastateur.

Enfin, le silence se fait dans la pièce, uniquement brisé par la respiration saccadée de Luffy qui regarde le corps sans vie de son adversaire. Avec douceur, je m'approche du brun et l'enlace tendrement, déposant deux baisers dans sa nuque couverte de sueur.

_-_Bravo, je murmure alors qu'il se détend enfin.

_-_Merci d'être resté à l'écart, il fait sans bouger un iota.

Je soupire, tandis qu'un grand bruit se fait entendre dans les couloirs de l'immeuble.

_-_C'est quoi ça, demande Zorro.

_-_C'est la police, annonce Nami. Je les ai appelé avant le combat.

_-_Ils sont lents.

_-_C'est la police, elle ajoute avec un haussement d'épaules.

Nous attendons l'arrivée de l'inspecteur Smocker dans la pièce, accompagné d'Ace et de l'adjudant_-_chef Tashigi. Je brise l'étreinte entre Luffy et moi et regarde les policiers examiner l'étendue des dégâts. Enfin, l'inspecteur s'approche de nous, un regard dur dans les yeux.

_-_C'est vous qui avez fait tout ce boxon, il demande en nous dévisageant.

_-_Oui inspecteur, répond Nami en s'avançant.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que vous foutez ici vous, il fait à la rousse.

_-_Je viens de trouver la solution à mes dossiers importants, déclara_-_t_-_elle en montrant le corps de Crocodile à ses pieds. J'ai aussi trouvé ce que vous cherchez depuis plus d'un an et demi.

L'inspecteur baisse les yeux vers le corps inanimé, puis les relève vers chacun de nous. Enfin, il tire son cigare de sa bouche et déclare:

_-_Je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux pour vous de partir d'ici avant que mes supérieurs ne rappliquent.

Surpris par cet ordre, nous restons un moment silencieux, puis sortons tranquillement de la pièce.

_-_Mikan, s'exclame soudainement Smocker. Je vous conseille de m'amener vos dossiers demain à la première heure!

_-_Je vous apporterais une copie, répond Nami.

L'inspecteur ne répond pas, et nous quittons l'immeuble, accompagné d'Ace.

Une fois dehors, je me tourne vers ce dernier.

_-_Pourquoi tu es venu avec nous, je lui demande.

_-_Parce que j'avais envie, il dit simplement.

Je jette un coup d'œil aux autres. Ils semblent encore capables de marcher.

Quand je pose mes yeux sur Luffy, je vois qu'il regarde fixement Ace, ou plutôt son tatouage.

_-_Ace, il fait soudainement.

_-_Oui Luffy?

_-_Ton tatouage, il y a une faute parce que l'homme qui te l'a fait était analphabète?

Ace ouvre de grands yeux à cette question.

_-_Euh… oui.

_-_Et tu l'as fait quand? Il y a quatorze ans?

_-_Oui… comment tu le sais?

_-_Je… je ne suis pas sûr, mais… j'ai l'impression de le savoir depuis longtemps.

Luffy semble hésiter sur ses propos. Je me tourne vers Chopper, qui ouvre de grands yeux.

_-_Chopper?

_-_Oui, fait le renne en reprenant ses esprits.

_-_Tu as une explication à ce phénomène?

_-_Peut_-_être…

_-_Oui?

_-_Peut_-_être… peut_-_être que… lorsque Filou a mangé le fruit de Zorro, l'esprit de Luffy devait se trouver à proximité.

Zorro se tourne à son tour vers le renne humanoïde.

_-_Tu veux dire que Luffy, le frère d'Ace, s'est réincarné lorsque Filou a mangé mon fruit?

_-_Oui. C'est ça.

_-_Mais… pourquoi ne s'est_-_il pas manifesté plus tôt, je demande.

_-_Peut_-_être parce que l'esprit de Luffy avait décidé de n'être actif qu'à partir d'un certain moment.

Nous restons perplexes un moment, tandis que les autres nous dévisagent sans rien comprendre.

_-_Il n'y a qu'à faire un test simple, propose Zorro.

_-_Oui, bonne idée, s'exclame Chopper. Posons_-_lui une question.

_-_Mais quoi comme question, je fais.

_-_J'ai pas l'impression d'avoir tout compris, commence Ace, mais je pourrais la poser, cette question.

_-_Si tu veux. Il faut au moins que tu connaisse la réponse, ajoute Chopper.

Ace se tourne vers Luffy, qui a suivi notre conversation avec intérêt.

_-_Luffy. Est_-_ce que tu peux me dire comment ont réagi mes parents quand ils ont appris que je m'étais fait un tatouage?

Luffy réfléchit un moment, puis sourit.

_-_Ta mère a gueulé et t'a giflé, tandis que ton père t'a puni pendant six mois, lâche Luffy avec une petite voix joyeuse.

_-_Et mon frère, qu'est_-_ce qu'il a dit _exactement_?

_-_Il a dit: _"Dis grand frère, est-ce que moi aussi je pourrais avoir un tatouage comme toi, mais sur les fesses?" _

Je vois Ace ouvrir la bouche, puis bégayer quelque chose avant de prendre Luffy dans ses bras.

_-_C'est ça, fait Ace en reniflant. C'est exactement ça. Oh, Luffy, comme tu m'as manqué pendant tout ce temps.

Je regarde Chopper. Il est émerveillé par la découverte qu'il vient de faire –_ça lui vaudra peut-être le prix Nobel ça._

OoO

Aujourd'hui, soit quelques jours après l'annonce dans le journal que Crocodile était le chef du gang de trafic international de drogues dures, les journaux annoncent le rachat de l'entreprise Suna par Iceberg, le PDG des entreprises Galley La.

Ce rachat a occasionnée beaucoup de changements dans les effectifs de l'équipe. Mais heureusement, je n'ai pas été viré, puisque je suis le meilleur élément de l'équipe. Par contre, tête de champignon, Johnny et Yosaku ont été virés.

De leur côté, Zorro a été promu en tant que directeur du marketing, et Pipo s'est vu devenir directeur artistique et directeur des animations. Moi, je suis devenu vice_-_président.

**OoO**

Je regarde mon nouveau bureau, situé juste en dessous de celui d'Iceberg. _J'aime ce bureau. _

Je suis assis dans un large fauteuil en cuir, observant la rue à travers la baie vitrée située en face de la porte. Derrière moi, j'ai installé mon bureau en bois de hêtre, avec mon ordinateur et mes photographies. À ma droite, se trouve une large bibliothèque pour l'instant vide, et à ma gauche un mur blanc –_j'ai l'intention d'y accrocher une peinture._

Je détache mes yeux des piétons qui marchent sur le trottoir en bas pour me lever afin d'aller ouvrir à Iceberg.

_-_Alors monsieur Sandy, votre nouveau bureau vous plaît_-_il, il me demande alors que je retourne m'asseoir.

_-_Oui monsieur. J'ai toujours rêvé avoir une baie vitrée comme celle_-_là.

_-_Parfait, parfait.

_-_Monsieur, fait sa secrétaire en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, vous avez rendez_-_vous avec le maire de la ville et l'inspecteur de police qui était chargé de l'enquête sur le gang désire voir monsieur le vice_-_président.

_-_J'arrive tout de suite.

La secrétaire disparaît.

_-_J'ai bien fait de la prendre celle_-_là, avoue Iceberg en soupirant. Celle que j'avais avant était toujours dans mes pieds.

Je souris doucement à cet aveu.

_-_Au fait monsieur, je fais alors que ce dernier sort. Pourrais_-_je avoir également une secrétaire? Je n'aurais que très peu de temps pour m'occuper de la paperasse et des rendez_-_vous maintenant que j'ai ce poste.

Monsieur Iceberg paraît d'abord surpris, puis sourit.

_-_Bien sûr. Vous voulez que je demande à Kalifa de contacter l'agence?

_-_Non merci. Je vais me charger d'en trouver une par mes propres moyens.

_-_Bien… alors. Bonne chance.

_-_Merci monsieur.

Il sort. Je pose mon regard sur la photo de Luffy. _Il va falloir t'apprendre à savoir organiser un agenda et à bien répondre au téléphone._ Je secoue la tête, puis allume mon ordinateur.

OoO

Nous arrivons devant la maison de la banlieue de Tokyo. _Je stresse._ J'éteins le moteur et demande à Luffy de descendre. _Je stresse. _Je parque mon scooter et descends à mon tour. _Je stresse._ Nous rangeons les casques dans les coffres. _Je stresse._ Luffy pousse le petit portail et je le suis jusqu'à la porte. Il sonne. _Je stresse._ Des pas se font entendre. _Je stresse à fond là._

Un homme de taille moyenne, à la chevelure hirsute d'une couleur poivre sel et portant un simple T_-_shirt blanc avec un pantalon en jeans, vient nous ouvrir.

_-_Oui, fait_-_il sans enlever sa cigarette de sa bouche. C'est pour quoi?

Je jette un coup d'œil à Luffy. _Il stresse autant que moi._

_-_C'est pour quoi papa, fait une voix connue de l'intérieur de la maison.

_-_Ch'ais pas. Deux personnes inconnues ont sonné et elles sont muettes comme des carpes.

_-_Y'a un brun et un blond?

_-_Ouaip.

_-_Alors laisse, c'est pour moi.

L'homme disparaît, laissant la place à Ace, encore tout ébouriffé par le sommeil et ne portant qu'un short en toile.

_-_Vous êtes venus, il fait avec un visage réjoui.

_-_Bien sûr qu'on est venu, lance Luffy, qui semble avoir repris ses aplombs. J'ai envie de voir mes parents moi.

Ace rigole, puis nous fait entrer.

_-_Ben t'as de la chance. Le mec qui vient de vous ouvrir, c'est mon beau_-_père. Le tien aussi par la même occasion, il ajoute à l'adresse de Luffy, qui examine minutieusement l'entrée. Maman doit être dans le jardin à l'heure qu'il est.

_-_Tu dors toujours chez tes parents, je demande avec curiosité.

_-_Non. Enfin… seulement de temps en temps, quand j'ai envie d'être un peu tranquille. Le métier de flic, c'est pas le top niveau horaires. Alors, quand j'ai envie de tranquillité, je m'évade ici.

Nous entrons dans le salon, où nous trouvons le beau_-_père de Ace en train de regarder les nouvelles, confortablement installé dans un canapé moelleux.

_-_Ce sont des amis à toi, demande le beau_-_père à Ace.

_-_Oui. Sandy était avec moi au lycée, et Luffy est une connaissance de longue date, explique ce dernier. Enfin… si on veut.

Sûrement pour éviter d'autres questions malvenues, Ace nous pousse vers le jardin, où nous trouvons une petite femme somnolant sous un parasol, allongée sur une chaise longue. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs parsemés de fils d'argent –_la femme, pas la chaise_–, un visage rondelet, un petit nez, et porte une jolie robe bleu ciel. _Si seulement ma mère pouvait être aussi jolie qu'elle._ Je soupire.

_-_Maman, murmure Ace en se penchant vers sa mère. Réveille_-_toi!

La mère ouvre doucement ses yeux noirs et les pose sur Ace, puis Luffy, et finit par émettre un cri silencieux avant de se lever.

_-_Mon dieu, dit_-_elle à voix basse. Tu disais vrai. Il est… il est…

Elle n'arrive pas à finir sa phrase. Au lieu de cela, elle s'approche de Luffy et lève timidement ses mains vers le visage de mon amant. Lorsqu'elle les pose enfin, le brun ne bouge pas, laissant sa mère vérifier qu'il est bien vivant.

_-_Oh mon dieu, dit_-_elle en reculant, le regard larmoyant. Mon petit Luffy. Nous te croyions mort. Mon dieu.

De grosses larmes commencent à couler sur ses joues, mais Luffy s'avance et l'enlace doucement, la berçant en murmurant des mots consolants.

Lorsqu'elle se calme enfin, elle plante son regard dans celui de Luffy, puis fait un sourire doux.

_-_Allons dans le salon, dit la mère en se séparant de Luffy pour entrer dans la maison. Je vais faire du thé. Ace, tu veux bien m'aider?

_-_Oui maman.

Nous voyons Ace et sa mère disparaître du salon, tandis que le beau_-_père regarde toujours la télévision. Je m'installe dans un fauteuil, et Luffy vient se placer derrière.

Au bout de deux minutes, Ace revient, portant un plateau avec la théière, des tasses et des petits gâteaux, tandis que la mère va s'installer dans le canapé où se trouve le beau_-_père.

_-_Je peux me servir, demande Luffy en pointant le bol de biscuit du doigt.

_-_Bien sûr. C'est là pour ça.

_-_Ok, fait le brun en allongeant son bras pour prendre quelques biscuits, faisant sursauter les trois membres de sa famille.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que…

_-_T'as mangé un Fruit du Démon, demande immédiatement Ace, coupant ainsi la question de sa mère.

_-_Oui. Celui du Caoutchoutier.

_-_Comme moi, sauf que c'est celui du Feu.

_-_Ça doit être utile, je commente.

_-_Pas toujours. Il faut savoir le contrôler si on veut ne pas faire de conneries. Mais la plupart du temps, il me sert à cuire rapidement des aliments ou à me protéger des attaques de mon supérieur, l'inspecteur Smocker.

_-_Il a aussi mangé un Fruit du Démon?

_-_Oui, celui de la Fumée.

_-_Si on parlait de la raison de votre présence ici au lieu de discuter chiffon, lance le beau_-_père d'un ton tranchant.

_-_Euh… oui. Nous sommes venus ici afin de vous proposer quelque chose, je commence. Comme nous avons découvert que Luffy s'était réincarné, et que Luffy est votre fils, j'avais pensé que ça arrangerait tout le monde si vous l'adoptiez.

Ma proposition amène un long silence pesant pendant lequel seul Luffy semble doué de vie, les autres étant plongés dans leurs réflexions. J'en profite pour goûter le thé fait par la mère de Luffy. _Très bon ce thé._

_-_Vous proposez donc… que nous adoptions Luffy afin qu'il redevienne notre fils, fait la mère.

_-_Exactement. Mais vous ne seriez pas obligés de subvenir à tous ses besoins. C'est juste pour qu'il ait un passeport.

_-_Parce qu'il n'en a pas, demande le beau_-_père.

_-_Non. Mais c'est une histoire compliquée et très longue.

_-_Raconte_-_la nous, puisque nous avons du temps, lance Ace en s'installant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil.

Je respire profondément, boit une gorgée de thé et commence à raconter l'histoire de Luffy. Le Noël où j'ai reçu Filou, le jour où ce dernier a mangé le fruit de Zorro, la longue éducation de Luffy, et même la naissance de nos sentiments et la mort de l'esprit de Filou, tout y passe.

Pendant que je parle, je vois périodiquement les visages des parents d'Ace changer, passant du dégoût à la tristesse, n'oubliant pas l'indifférence pour le beau_-_père.

_-_Voila, je termine en finissant ma tasse de thé. Très bon ce thé. Vous pourrez me donner la marque?

_-_Sandy?

_-_Oui, je fais en levant les yeux vers le brun, qui s'est avachi sur le dossier de mon fauteuil pendant ma longue explication.

_-_Tu as oublié quelque chose.

_-_Quoi?

_-_Que tu as failli te marier avec Vivi.

_-_Ce n'est pas important dans l'histoire.

_-_Si. C'est le jour où tu as fait ta promesse.

_-_Que j'ai profanée trois mois plus tard, je rappelle.

_-_Ah oui, c'est vrai, il dit en tirant la langue.

_-_C'est…

Je me tourne vers la mère de Luffy. _Elle a vraiment bougé? _

_-_C'est si… complexe comme histoire, elle finit par dire.

_-_Je vous l'avoue.

_-_Si je comprends bien, cet homme vit illégalement au Japon depuis plus d'un an, demande le beau_-_père.

_-_Si on veut. Mais maintenant qu'il ne peut plus devenir un chien, il vaut mieux qu'il ait un passeport japonais avant que la police ne s'en aperçoive. J'ai un ami qui peut s'occuper de ça, mais il va falloir lui trouver un nom de famille, et comme le petit frère d'Ace, qui s'appelle Luffy, est mort il y a quatorze ans dans un incendie, c'est la meilleure solution que de vous restituer votre fils, même si le Luffy qui est derrière moi est censé être mon cousin venu de Hongrie. Mais on peut s'arranger.

_-_Et… comment va se passer cette adoption?

_-_Ça, je fais en haussant les épaules.

_-_C'est très compliqué d'adopter un adulte, déclare Ace en se levant. Il faut remplir certaines conditions, et nous sommes loin de pouvoir les accomplir toutes.

_J'avais complètement oublié qu'il était dans la police lui._

_-_Et puis, c'est illégal d'adopter un étranger dont on ne sait rien.

_-_Ace, s'exclame sa mère.

_-_Mais d'un autre côté… en bidouillant quelques petits trucs, on peut arriver à berner les autorités, il ajoute avec un petit sourire. J'ai un ou deux amis qui pourraient m'être utiles dans cette affaire. Je vais voir s'ils peuvent faire quelque chose.

Je me lève et pose ma main sur l'épaule d'Ace.

_-_Je retrouve là mon vieux copain, l'indic' de tout le collège, je lance avec ironie.

_-_Toujours là pour servir, il rajoute en rigolant.

**OoO **

Nous quittons la petite famille avec la promesse de nous revoir bientôt.

_-_Sandy. Tu crois qu'ils sont vraiment d'accord?

_-_S'ils ne l'étaient pas, on n'aurait pas obtenu un tel résultat, je fais en enfilant mon casque. Mets ton casque et monte!

Il s'exécute, et je fais démarrer le scooter.

OoO

Une semaine après notre visite chez les parents d'Ace, je reçois deux enveloppes importantes.

La première vient du bureau des passeports. Elle contient deux lettres, une officielle nous indiquant que Luffy peut dès à présent faire une demande pour retirer son passeport sous trente jours, et une de Zorro, écrite à la main, nous expliquant la démarche à suivre lors du retrait du papier.

J'ai quelques problèmes à calmer Luffy, qui tente désespérément de me traîner vers la chambre sans me laisser le temps d'ouvrir le second pli. Heureusement, j'arrive à l'assommer juste avant qu'il ne me viole et ouvre la seconde missive.

Elle contient également deux lettres. La première est écrite par Ace et sa mère, tandis que l'autre provient du tribunal de Tokyo, nous invitant à participer à une réunion avec les futurs parents de Luffy qui se soldera peut_-_être par la conclusion de l'adoption, si tout va bien.

Cette fois, je n'échappe pas à la sentence que me réserve Luffy et passe à la casserole dès qu'il se réveille. Je me laisse faire, savourant la victoire de toutes mes démarches. _Manque plus qu'à faire de Luffy ma secrétaire et le monde sera parfait._

_-_Luffy, ça ira mieux si tu enlève mon pantalon avant de tenter de déchirer mon slip, je propose au brun qui s'acharne sur le bout de tissu récalcitrant.

Il me répond par un grognement et je me redresse pour le plaquer sur le lit, lui déposant un baiser charnel sur les lèvres.

* * *

_Bon, je sais, le coup de la réincarnation, ça fait un peu réponse vite faite, mais j'avais envie de le foutre, alors on discute pas!_


	32. Les mots de la fin

**Auteur: **_TiaKin_

**Genre:**_ M _

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

_Les italiques sont des pensées intérieures et les OoO sont un passage dans le temps (_normal_: temps plus long,_ **gras: **_autre moment dans la journée)._

* * *

**Le(s) mot(s) de la fin**

(POVP)

_Quel bonheur de se lever chaque jour à côté de la personne qu'on aime le plus. _

_-_PAPA!

Je souris dans mon demi_-_sommeil, puis me lève pour sortir tout doucement de la chambre, évitant de réveiller le douce blonde qui dort à mes côtés.

_-_PAPA_-_EUH!

_-_J'arrive j'arrive, je murmure en entrant dans la chambre de ma fille, qui se met à sauter sur son lit.

_-_Papa, elle s'exclame en tendant les bras vers moi.

_-_Ma chérie, pourquoi es_-_tu debout, je demande à la petite brune en la prenant dans mes bras. Tu devrais encore dormir.

_-_Ze sais, mais z'ai plus sommeil, elle répond en se frottant les yeux.

Je rigole doucement et dépose sur son petit front un rapide baiser.

_-_Z'ai faim, elle lance en se dégageant de mon étreinte. Ze veux des tartines au chocolat, elle ajoute en sortant de sa chambre à quatre pattes.

Amusé, je lui cours après et la rattrape avant qu'elle ne dévale l'escalier à la manière d'un ballon.

_-_Héla, petite coquine, où comptais_-_tu aller? Tu n'espérais peut_-_être pas échapper au sublimissime capitaine Pipo, je m'exclame en descendant l'escalier, Rika rigolant sur mon épaule.

J'entre dans la cuisine et dépose ma fille sur une chaise avant de sortir les toasts de la panetière. Par habitude, je jette un coup d'œil à la montre accrochée au_-_dessus du frigidaire… et pousse un hurlement de rage. _Il est bientôt huit heures trente du matin!_

**OoO**

Une mine d'outre_-_tombe sur le visage, j'arrive néanmoins à l'heure au bureau.

_-_Tu es en retard, fait la voix amusée de Zorro alors que j'entre dans l'ascenseur.

_-_Un jour, je vais tuer mon réveil matin pour ne pas savoir sonner quand il le faut, je grince en appuyant sur le bouton de fermeture des portes.

_À la mine qu'il affiche, il a dû se passer quelque chose de très fantastique la nuit dernière._ J'affiche mon plus bel air soupçonneux et chuchote:

_-_Toi, tu as passé la nuit au septième ciel.

Le résultat est celui que j'espérais: il rougit subtilement et tourne vers moi un air interloqué.

_-_De quoi je me mêle, il demande, gêné.

_-_Oh! Allez, je fais en lui donnant un léger coup de poing dans les côtes. Tu peux me raconter. On est potes quand même?

_-_Ah bon?

_Je ne vais pas tomber dans ce petit jeu._

_-_Raconte!

_-_C'est pas tes oignons, il réplique.

_-_Bon, si tu veux.

Le silence s'installe entre nous.

Ding!

_-_… Et vous avez un rendez_-_vous avec le conseil d'administration à neuf heures quinze, puis un entretien avec le commissaire Smocker afin de discuter de la prochaine série de spots publicitaires sur la prévention des drogues ou des dangers autoroutiers, fait la voix du secrétaire de Sandy alors que les portes s'ouvrent.

Sandy, alias notre sous_-_directeur, entre dans l'ascenseur, suivit par Luffy, son secrétaire depuis déjà trois mois.

_-_Merci Luffy, dit Sandy. Tu peux souffler un peu maintenant.

_-_Merci Sandy, répond le brun en souriant de toutes ses dents.

_-_Toujours collés l'un à l'autre, lance Zorro d'une voix moqueuse.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que tu veux mon cher, tout le monde n'a pas le loisir d'avoir une secrétaire derrière soi, réplique Sandy avec un sourire.

_Un point pour blondinet. Que va répondre l'adversaire? _

_-_Peut_-_être, mais je trouve qu'une copine me suffit amplement. Et puis, une secrétaire, ça vous pompe le fric et ça vous lâche dès qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle voulait.

_Un partout._

_-_Je préfère autre chose, lâche Luffy d'un air malicieux.

Les deux autres sont bluffés. _Deux points pour Luffy, il gagne la manche._ Je rigole.

Ding! Les portes s'ouvrent et je sors de l'ascenseur, laissant Zorro avec les deux autres.

**OoO**

Après avoir contribué à la finition de plus de dix animations pour des pubs de montres, je prends une pause bienvenue afin de pouvoir manger un petit quelque chose.

Je descends à la cafétéria, qui est vide de monde en cette période de la journée, et me dirige vers le distributeur de cochonneries, comme le dit ma charmante Kaya. J'insère la pièce, choisit la barre de chocolat et récupère cette dernière dans le récipient, quand j'entends des bruits suspects provenant de l'autre côté de la salle.

Je cherche du regard ce qui pourrait provoquer ces bruits, mais finis par hausser des épaules pour retourner vers l'ascenseur.

Mais, alors que j'allais appuyer sur le bouton d'appel, j'aperçois deux formes suspectes se profiler derrière une plante verte, l'une ayant une abondante chevelure blonde. Souriant malicieusement, je m'approche à pas de loup de la plante et écarte silencieusement les larges feuilles du végétal pour mieux observer la scène.

Sandy –_qui d'autre dans l'entreprise a une chevelure aussi blonde que lui_– semble embrasser quelqu'un –_une femme, si je ne m'abuse_– qui semble réticent, vu les mains qui tentent désespérément de le repousser. Décidant d'aider la jeune femme –_et de ridiculiser ce bon vieux Sandy par la même occasion_–, je me glisse derrière Sandy et lui attrape l'épaule pour le faire sursauter.

_-_Woa, il s'exclame en sautant en arrière. Zorro, tu peux pas arrêter…

Il s'arrête dans sa phrase en m'apercevant. Moi, je me fige en voyant que ce n'était pas une femme qu'il embrassait, mais son secrétaire. _Merde, j'ai oublié que mon ami d'enfance est gay et que, accessoirement, c'est son secrétaire qui est son amant._

_-_Oups, murmure Luffy.

**OoO**

Une bonne dose de calmants plus tard, je commence par piquer une crise dans le bureau de Sandy, avant de m'affaler laconiquement dans le fauteuil mis à ma disposition. Pendant toutes mes pérégrinations furieuses dans son bureau, Sandy est resté impassible, fumant simplement sa cigarette, tandis que Luffy est resté derrière son bureau, tapant je ne sais quoi sur son ordinateur.

Lorsque je me calme enfin, Sandy écrase son mégot dans le cendrier sur son bureau.

_-_Tu as tout noté Luffy, il demande d'une voix sérieuse.

_-_Oui Sandy.

_-_Alors continue de noter.

_-_Oua.

-Tu es calmé, il me demande en se levant de son large fauteuil.

Je grogne un coup, montrant mon approbation.

-Alors on peut discuter tranquillement, il déclare en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau.

Silence de ma part.

-Je voudrais d'abord te poser une question: Pourquoi tu piques une crise pour un truc sans importance?

Cette remarque me met hors de moi.

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée de sauter ton mec au beau milieu de la cafétéria, je demande avec rage. T'as pas peur que tout le monde le sache? Et pire, t'as pas peur de perdre ton boulot avec des conneries pareilles?

Il réfléchit doucement, puis écrase sa cigarette dans son cendrier.

-Non.

Furieux de sa trop calme attitude, je me lève de mon fauteuil et commence à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

_-_Je marque qu'il fait les cents pas, demande Luffy en levant les yeux de son clavier.

_-_Oui, en italique, précise Sandy en se rallumant une clope.

_Mais comment il arrive à garder un tel calme dans une situation pareille? Moi, je serais déjà mort de honte d'avoir été découvert de cette façon. Putain, je dois rêver, c'est ça. Oui, c'est un rêve, et je vais pas tarder à me réveiller. … Allez, c'est à cet instant que je me réveille. … … Hého, je dois être réveillé maintenant! … Putain, pourquoi je me réveille pas?_ Je me pince le dos de la main. _Aïe, mais ça fait mal. … Non. Non. Je… ça fait mal. _

Je secoue la tête, puis me dirige vers le mur le plus proche pour me frapper le crâne contre.

_-_Euh, fait Luffy.

_-_Non, pas la peine.

Je me retourne, et dévisage longuement Sandy, puis Luffy. Une question me vient soudainement à l'esprit.

_-_Pourquoi?

_-_Hein?

_-_Pourquoi tu es devenu gay, je précise.

_-_Parce que j'étais destiné à le devenir, explique le blond en se rasseyant. Nan, j'rigole, il ajoute en me jetant un coup d'œil.

_-_C'est pas drôle, je gémis en retournant m'asseoir.

_-_Je comprends ton sentiment mon vieux. Je suis passé par là.

_-_Comment tu peux comprendre?

_-_Je croyais moi aussi que j'étais un hétérosexuel homophobe, il commence en faisant légèrement basculer en arrière le dossier de son siège. Mais après avoir passé des instants inoubliables avec Luffy, et après une discussion intéressante avec Zorro et Valentine, je suis tombé d'accord avec moi_-_même: j'aime les femmes, mais je suis amoureux de Luffy.

_-_Je te suis plus là, je lance.

_-_C'est simple. Malgré le fait que je fricote avec Luffy, qui est un homme, j'ai encore des sentiments pour les femmes autour de moi. Ben tiens, exemple: la semaine dernière, je me suis regardé le porno sur le câble, et j'ai eu les mêmes réactions qu'auparavant, réactions qu'un homosexuel n'aurait pas.

Alors que j'allais répondre quelque chose, une dizaine de boules de papier viennent frapper le crâne de Sandy, accompagnées d'un stylo bon marché, deux cartouches pour imprimante dernier cri, un taille_-_crayon en forme de fraise et une bonne demi_-_douzaine de gommes en tous genres.

_-_Luffy, s'exclame Sandy en se protégeant derrière son sous_-_main en cuir noir. Arrête ça!

_-_Connard! Tu encore maté un porno dans mon dos, crie Luffy en lançant encore deux gommes et la souris de son ordinateur. Je te déteste!

Commence alors un véritable concours de celui_-_qui_-_lancera_-_le_-_plus_-_d'objets_-_en_-_moins_-_de_-_dix_-_minutes, ponctué par des répliques tout à fait dignes du meilleur des couples hétérosexuels.

À la fin de ce combat rudement bien disputé, Sandy plaque Luffy à terre et l'oblige à se calmer, tandis que je me roule par terre tellement je ris. Lorsque je me calme enfin, Sandy a lâché Luffy, et chacun est retourné à sa place, le brun ayant néanmoins gardé une mine fâchée.

_-_Je pense que je comprends mieux, je lâche en essuyant mes larmes.

_-_Les gays sont des gens comme les autres.

_-_Et toi tu es très exclusif, j'ajoute.

_-_Tu as tout compris, s'exclame le blond avec joie. Enfin! Je suis content que tu sois plus fâché contre ça.

_-_C'est simplement parce que tu es mon meilleur ami.

Nous nous serrons la main avec un sourire.

_-_Je te préviens, lance Luffy de son bureau, ce soir, c'est chacun dans son lit.

_-_QUOI?

_-_Punition!

Sandy s'avance vers Luffy, et une course_-_poursuite démarre, provoquant un nouveau fou rire de ma part.

OoO (POVZ)

Je sens deux mains fermes me secouer vivement, alors que je vois une énorme mandarine danser la java avec une banane raplapla et à moitié brune.

_-_ZORRO!

_-_Hein, je fais en ouvrant les yeux. Quoi? Déjà le matin?

Un poing atterrit sur mon crâne, finissant de me réveiller.

_-_Ouaille, je m'exclame en m'asseyant sur le matelas.

_-_Debout fainéant, lance la voix tonitruante de Nami. Le petit_-_déjeuner est prêt, et il est bientôt sept heures et demie.

Je vois la rouquine sortir de la chambre, puis baille longuement avant de me lever pour prendre ma douche. Mais, lorsque je passe devant la cuisine, une envie soudaine d'attraper Nami par la taille me prend. M'exécutant, j'embrasse la nuque cachée sous la chevelure rousse, posant mes mains sur le ventre de sa propriétaire.

_-_Zorro, arrête!

Je pose mon front sur son épaule, puis pense soudainement à la vague possibilité de prendre cette femme avec moi sous la douche.

**OoO**

Ma douche prise, et mes nombreuses bosses crâniennes soignées, je m'installe devant mes croissants à la confiture d'agrumes et mon café noir sans sucre, évitant le regard meurtrier que me lance ma compagne par_-_dessus le bord de son bol de thé à la mandarine.

Un silence pesant nous entoure, et je décide de le briser coûte que coûte.

_-_Euh…

_Pas très convainquant Zorro. Allez! Tu peux faire mieux. Courage, respire un bon coup et lance-toi! _

_-_J'ai enfin compris ce qui me gêne.

_-_En quoi?

_-_Ben… dans notre couple.

_Merde, je viens de me jeter en pleine patinoire. _

_-_Et qu'est_-_ce qui cloche?

_-_…

_-_Zorro.

Je prends une grande inspiration. _Faut passer pour un héros mort au combat plutôt que pour un lâche qui a préféré prendre la fuite._ Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à la montre accrochée derrière Nami.

_-_Oh merde, je vais être en retard avec tout ça, je lance en buvant rapidement la fin de mon café.

Je me lève précipitamment, saute sur mon attaché caisse et mon manteau, et file le plus vite possible par la porte après avoir enfilé mes chaussures.

_-_ZORRO! REVIENS IMMÉDIATEMENT ICI, hurle Nami du pas de la porte.

_-_À ce soir mon cœur, je lance du cinquième étage.

J'entends sa voix résonner jusqu'au troisième.

**OoO **

Arrivé au boulot, je m'installe à mon bureau et commence à regarder les documents laissés par la secrétaire du PDG.

_Pff, rien de bien intéressant._ Je dépose les dossiers dans un tiroir et me lève pour aller faire un tour.

Mes coéquipiers travaillent d'arrache_-_pied pour terminer les trois publicités pour Fakes et Géant Bleu, et je décide de les laisser un moment pour aller voir Pipo ou Sandy –_sauf si ce dernier est encore fourré quelque part avec Luffy._

Je trouve Pipo attablé devant son ordinateur, réalisant une animation complexe: un scarabée qui marche sur du sable. À ce que je peux voir –Pipo qui s'arrache les cheveux en hurlant des insanités– il galère un peu.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive encore, je demande en me glissant derrière lui.

_-_Raaah, j'en peux plus de ce sable. J'arrive pas à le faire rester en position, il s'exclame en s'étalant sur son clavier.

Je regarde l'écran et examine l'animation.

_-_C'est un scarabée ça, je lance en me rapprochant de l'écran. On dirait plutôt une fourmi.

_-_OH ÇA VA HEIN! SI T'ES VENU SIMPLEMENT POUR ME FAIRE CHIER, TU PEUX TE CASSER D'ICI!

Je sors de son bureau, accompagné de ses gémissements, et déguerpis vers l'ascenseur.

Ding! Les portes s'ouvrent sur le PDG et Sandy qui discutent ardemment.

_-_Je suis vraiment désolé monsieur Iceberg, mais j'ai un important rendez_-_vous avec le service de sécurité à ce moment_-_là, fait Sandy en affichant une mine désolée.

_-_C'est très embêtant, dit monsieur Iceberg. Il n'y a donc personne pour effectuer cette mission.

À cet instant, je vois Sandy tourner vers moi un regard malicieux.

_-_Dis donc Zorro, t'as rien de prévu aujourd'hui?

_J'aime pas trop cette question, surtout venant de lui. _

_-_Non, j'ai juste quelques dossiers peu importants à boucler avant demain.

_-_Tu as donc du temps vers trois heures?

_-_Oui.

_-_Alors vous avez votre homme, s'exclame face de banane en se tournant vers le PDG.

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. _

_-_Que dois_-_je faire, je demande en redoutant le pire.

_-_Vous devrez présenter notre société à de futurs partenaires, m'explique monsieur Iceberg.

_-_Il y aura quelques directeurs importants, rajoute tête de canari avec un grand sourire. Tâche de montrer le meilleur de notre société.

_Ça dépendra uniquement des autres, pas de moi._ Je soupire, puis lance un regard las au vice_-_président. _Tu me refiles les tâches ingrates, hein? Salaud. _

**OoO**

Trois heures. Je sors de l'ascenseur et trouve un petit groupe d'hommes plus ou moins vieux bavardant dans l'entrée. Je prends une grande inspiration et me dirige vers eux.

_-_Messieurs, je fais avec un business smile. Je me présente, Roronoa Zorro. Je suis le directeur du marketing, et j'ai été désigné pour vous faire la visite de nos locaux. Si vous avez des questions, vous pourrez me les poser en tout moment. Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît.

La visite commence. Après la cafétéria et la terrasse donnant sur le parc, nous montons progressivement les étages.

_-_Nous voici dans le département des animations. C'est ici que nos meilleurs informaticiens réalisent les nombreux spots publicitaires en images de synthèse. Comme vous pouvez le voir, le calme est une valeur primordiale pour pouvoir travailler avec efficacité.

Alors que je finis ma phrase, un grand cri retentit dans mon dos et, lorsque je me retourne, je vois Pipo sortir de son bureau, hurlant mille injures contre son sable qui n'obtempère par. Jetant un coup d'œil aux invités, je perçois une légère peur de cet homme que je ne connais plus.

_-_Messieurs, si vous voulez bien vous dirigez vers la porte derrière vous, afin que je vous montre nos nombreuses salles de projection, je lance rapidement en affichant un sourire mi_-_figue mi_-_raisin.

Lorsque le dernier de ces messieurs est entré, je me retourne et crie à Pipo:

_-_Tu peux être fier de toi, long_-_nez, que j'arrive à trouver quelque chose qui remonte un peu l'image que tu donnes de ton département!

Ne le laissant pas répliquer, j'entre dans la salle de projection et démarre une petite démonstration qui porte ses fruits: les invités ont presque oublié le petit incident.

**OoO **

_-_Nous sommes à présent dans le département que je dirige. Ici, mes coéquipiers et moi recherchons la meilleure façon de présenter un produit qui nous est proposé. Par exemple, j'ajoute en m'approchant de mon meilleur élément, Paulee, vous pouvez voir comment nous cherchons des acquisiteurs pour cette réclame. Ça avance?

_-_Je viens de trouver un bon client, m'annonce Paulee. À présent, je discute du prix. Il veut m'arnaquer, mais je vais pas me laisser faire.

J'affiche un grand sourire, puis amène les futurs partenaires vers le dernier étage à visiter: l'étage des salles de réunions.

_-_Nous arrivons au premier étage interdit aux personnes ne possédant pas une carte magnétique comme moi. Ce niveau englobe nos nombreuses salles de réunion et de présentation des nouveaux produits. Je vais vous faire visiter notre auditoire le plus imposant. Il peut contenir cent cinquante personnes.

L'auditoire montré, nous passons devant une salle peu importante, mais qui interpelle mes visiteurs.

_-_Que contient cette salle, demande un homme opulent.

_-_Oh. C'est une petite pièce qui n'est utilisée que par les nombreuses secrétaires que contient notre entreprise. Elle contient quelques imprimantes laser ou à jet d'encre.

_-_J'aimerais bien voir ça, lance un grand homme tout maigre en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez osseux.

_C'est un défi qu'il me lance ou bien?_ Bien décidé à leur montrer que nous ne sommes pas des débutants, je me dirige vers la porte et l'ouvre bien grand pour qu'ils puissent tous voir.

_-_Comme vous pouvez le voir, nous possédons les dernières imprimantes sorties sur le marché ces dernières années, ce qui…

_À leur regard, il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans cette salle._ Je détourne mon regard de leur visage ébahi pour poser mes yeux sur une scène que je voulais à tout prix éviter: Sandy qui embrasse passionnément Luffy sur une imprimante.

Visiblement, Luffy a remarqué notre présence et tente de le dire à Sandy.

_-_Sandy… Sandy.

_-_Mais arrête de me repousser comme ça! Qu'est_-_ce qui t'arrive tout à coup?

_-_Là, fait le brun en pointant dans notre direction.

_-_Quoi là?

_-_Là, Zorro.

_-_Hé bien il va se casser d'ici vite… fait, il termine en se retournant vers nous. Merde, il ajoute tout bas.

Surpassant mon dégoût et domptant mon envie de trucider sourcils enroulés, je reprends une attitude décontractée et me tourne vers les invités.

_-_Chers messieurs, je vous présente notre vice_-_président, monsieur Sandy, et son secrétaire, Monkey D Luffy, je lance alors que les deux cités arrangent leur tenue.

_-_Bonjour messieurs, ajoute Sandy avec un ton chaleureux. Heureux de savoir que vous avez choisi de venir.

_-_Monsieur le vice_-_président, vous avez votre rendez_-_vous avec le chef du service de sécurité qui commence dans cinq minutes, fait Luffy en consultant son agenda électronique.

_-_Merci Luffy. Nous continuerons cette agréable discussion dans mon bureau, si tu le veux bien.

_-_Avec plaisir monsieur le vice_-_président.

Les deux amants nous passent à côté, et je me retiens de sauter à la gorge de Sandy pour le tuer sur le champ. Lorsqu'ils se sont éloignés, je prends une profonde inspiration et lance d'une voix enjouée:

_-_C'est tout à fait normal. Les secrétaires sont réputées pour attirer leurs employeurs.

_C'est une très mauvaise façon de faire reprendre pied à la situation mon cher Zorro._

**OoO**

_-_TU VEUX BIEN ME DIRE POURQUOI TU AS DÉCIDÉ D'ALLER EMBRASSER LUFFY DANS CETTE SALLE?

_-_Je pensais juste que tu n'allais pas venir, lance Sandy en se nettoyant une oreille avec l'auriculaire.

_-_TU POUVAIS AU MOINS IMAGINER QUE COMME NOUS POSSÉDONS LES MEILLEURES IMPRIMANTES DU CIRCUIT, J'ALLAIS PAS PASSER À CÔTÉ.

_-_Je suis désolé d'avoir perturbé ton pauvre petit cœur, mais sache que je ne suis pas sourd.

J'écrase mes mains sur son bureau, faisant sauter tous les cadres photo qui s'y trouvent.

_-_J'HURLE COMME JE VEUX. ET SACHE QUE SI NOUS PERDONS LA MOITIÉ DE NOS PARTENAIRES, ÇA SERA PAR TA FAUTE.

Il reste impassible à cette annonce, ce qui m'énerve encore plus.

_-_Tu as décidé de faire couler la compagnie avec tes conneries?

_-_Pourquoi je ferais ça? Je perdais mon boulot en faisant ça.

_Son air calme commence à me faire vraiment chier. _

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe ici, fait la voix de monsieur Iceberg dans mon dos.

Je me retourne et découvre la tête bleue du PDG dans l'entrebâillement de la porte du bureau de Sandy.

_-_J'ai entendu de grands cris en montant avec l'ascenseur.

_-_Ce n'est rien. Juste monsieur Roronoa qui me reproche quelque chose de peu important, assure Sandy en se levant.

_Ça, c'est la goutte d'eau de trop. _

_-_Quelque chose sans importance hein? Tu crois pas qu'il faudrait qu'il soit au courant de cette affaire, je demande, à bout de nerfs.

_-_Mais de quoi? Il ne s'est rien passé.

Je ne sais pas si Luffy a gardé quelques instincts animaux, mais je suis sûr et certain qu'il s'est planqué sous son bureau en sentant ma colère exploser.

_-_COMMENT ÇA, IL NE S'EST RIEN PASSÉ? TU CROIS QUE JE VAIS LAISSER PASSER CETTE HISTOIRE? C'EST MAL ME CONNAÎTRE. IL DOIT ÊTRE MIS AU COURANT, ET MAINTENANT!

_-_De quoi parle_-_t_-_il, demande monsieur Iceberg.

_-_Il est à bout de nerfs. Trop de travail.

Je m'avance furieusement vers face de banane et l'écarte brutalement du PDG.

_-_Monsieur Iceberg, je ne peux laisser cet incident s'évaporer de cette manière. Il faut que vous sachiez, je lance avec sérieux.

_-_Allez_-_y!

_-_Je faisais la visite de nos locaux à nos futurs partenaires, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, et lorsque je suis arrivé devant la salle contenant les imprimantes réservées aux secrétaires, l'un de ces messieurs m'a demandé à y entrer.

_-_Ce que vous avez accepté j'espère.

_-_Je l'ai fait, et je leur ai ouvert la porte.

_-_Qu'y a_-_t_-_il de grave dans tout cela?

_-_J'y arrive. Dans cette salle, monsieur le vice_-_président ici présent embrassait son secrétaire, perchés sur une imprimante.

Le directeur reste perplexe à cette nouvelle, tandis que j'entends Sandy murmurer dans mon dos:

_-_Tu vas le payer mon vieux.

_-_C'est… c'est, commence le patron en gardant son visage calme. C'est assez inhabituel. Vous êtes gay, monsieur Sandy?

L'interpellé soupire.

_-_Oui monsieur le directeur.

_-_… Au moins vous l'assumez. Je ne vais pas laisser cette affaire s'étaler comme ça. Je vais aller téléphoner à toutes ces personnes pour leur demander s'ils veulent renoncer au partenariat et leur en demander la raison. Monsieur Roronoa, je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenu.

_-_C'était mon devoir monsieur le directeur.

_-_Monsieur Sandy?

_-_Oui monsieur?

_-_Veuillez ne plus faire de telles imprudences à l'avenir… et soyez heureux avec votre secrétaire.

Cette phrase nous cloue tous les deux sur place tandis que le PDG sort de la pièce. Un long moment de solitude nous entoure, soudainement brisé par l'arrivée d'un coursier.

_-_Oui, fait Sandy en ouvrant la porte.

_-_J'ai un colis pour votre secrétaire monsieur, annonce le coursier en lui tendant le paquet.

_-_Pour moi?

Le brun s'approche de Sandy et prend le colis pour aller l'ouvrir sur son bureau. Il en extirpe un vieux chapeau de paille et une lettre écrite à la main.

_-_Qu'est_-_ce que c'est, demande Sandy en s'avançant vers son amant.

_-_C'est… c'est le chapeau du maître de maman, s'exclame Luffy après avoir senti le couvre_-_chef.

Il le visse sur sa tête, puis ouvre la lettre.

_-_Lis_-_la à voix haute, ordonne Sandy.

_-_Ok.

_"Cher Luffy, _

_j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à trouver ton adresse, alors j'ai préféré t'envoyer ce cadeau à l'entreprise où travaille ton ami Sandy. _

_Tu semblais très attaché à Lylou la première fois où nous nous sommes vus, et il m'est pénible de t'annoncer cette grave nouvelle dans une lettre. Lylou, la mère de Filou, que tu dois bien connaître, vient de rendre l'âme en donnant naissance à une portée. _

_Je suis désolé si cette nouvelle te fait pleurer, mais…"_

Luffy renifle un bon coup et essuie ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

_"… mais j'espère que ce chapeau pourra effacer ta peine. Je te l'envoie parce que Filou semblait beaucoup l'apprécier quand il était petit. _

_Dis bien à Sandy que je serais ravi de le revoir, et qu'il pourra venir à mon élevage avec Filou (j'ai beaucoup envie de voir comment il est). _

_Avec toute mon amitié, _

_Shanks." _

La feuille tombe au sol, et Luffy serre les bords du chapeau avec force. Sandy l'enlace tendrement pour le calmer.

_-_Allons, ne pleure pas. Shhht.

_-_Maman, gémit Luffy en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant.

_-_Luffy. Tu crois que Lylou serait contente de voir que tu pleures? Essuie tes larmes et sois au moins heureux d'avoir reçu ce chapeau que tu aimais tant.

_-_Oui, tu as raison, lâche Luffy en se reprenant. Maman n'a jamais aimé les pleurnichards.

Il rigole doucement, puis se sépare de Sandy.

_-_Je vais aller voir Shanks et passer un bon moment avec lui, il annonce en souriant.

_-_Voila qui est bien dit, lance Sandy.

_-_… Sandy?

_-_Oui?

_-_Est_-_ce que… est_-_ce qu'on pourrait avoir un chien, demande Luffy avec un air de malice en ma direction.

_Non… il ne veut pas… _

_-_NON, s'exclame Sandy. Hors de question. J'ai déjà donné.

_-_Je rigolais.

Sandy se détend automatiquement, puis saute sur Luffy pour aller lui frotter violemment le crâne.

_-_Petite canaille! Tu vas voir ce soir.

Ils rigolent franchement en tombant sur le sol, puis s'embrassent tendrement.

Je regarde encore un peu le chapeau de paille tombé à mes pieds, puis sors du bureau pour les laisser seuls. _Tout est bien qui fini bien._ Je regarde les messages sur mon portable. _Enfin… pas pour tout le monde._

**FIN

* * *

**

_Bé voila, c'est la fin de_ L'homme qui vit chez moi_. Une belle histoire se termine °snif° _

_Je tiens à remercier toutes les gentilles personnes qui ont posté une review(ou plusieurs même) tout du long de cette histoire. Je ne vais pas les nommer, elles se reconnaîtront._

_Annonce: Chers lecteurs, ne soyez pas tristes, puisqu'une grande nouvelle vous attends: une nouvelle fiction de ma part (vi vi). Voyant que quelques uns parmi vous n'ont pas aimé le couple de cette histoire, ben j'ai écrit une fic avec le couple le plus tendance de One Piece: Sandy et Zorro. Cette histoire arrive de suite, avec six chapitres d'un coup. Enjoy!_


End file.
